ENTRE O AMOR E O ÓDIO REESCREVENDO
by Amandinha Potter
Summary: Um amor proibido! Uma Grifinória e um Sonserino! Uma aluna e um professor! o amor se transforma em ódio. 15 anos depois ele se encontram,vão descobrir vários segredos, e tentaram ser felizes! Mas não será tarde de mais? CLICK E CONFIRA!
1. Chapter 1

"_**Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom"**_

**Entre o amor e o ódio**

**OS ADULTOS**

**Hermione Halliwell (****Emma Watson - Rachel Weisz****):** aos 21 anos descobriu-se grávida de Severus Snape seu grande amor, mas uma ordem mudou tudo. Sem chão a morena se viu obrigada a deixar os amigos e a guerra que estava para estourar, refugiou-se na Irlanda junto de Thomas e Sally Halliwell. Ela teve um casal de gêmeos Melinda e Max, e ao lado de Thomas construiu uma vida nova vida, cinco anos depois no nascimento dos gêmeos teve Hector, seu filho caçula. Mesmo tendo formado uma grande família se sentia muito incompleta. Quinze anos mais tarde, com seu marido desaparecido há cinco anos e seu passado voltando para lhe assombrar se vê obrigada a voltar para a Inglaterra, mesmo sabendo que isso iria abrir muitas feridas. Ao se encontrar com o seu grande amor ela fica muito mexida, mas será que ela poderia amar novamente a pessoa que lhe tirara tudo?.

**Severus Snape (****Keanu Reaves)****:** aos 31 anos, se apaixonou perdidamente por sua ex-aluna Hermione Granger, espionava Voldemort a mando de Dumbledore, sendo sempre fiel a este até mesmo na hora em que teve que matá-lo. Após o fim da guerra sua inocência foi provada e seus erros perdoados pelo ministério, porém não obteve o único perdão que realmente desejava. Com o final de sua missão como agente duplo, Severus permitiu mudar o seu tão famoso comportamento. Atualmente é professor das classes avançadas de poção, e durante as férias dividi seu tempo entre sua própria casa e a Mansão Malfoy junto a sua família. Será surpreendido com a força de seus sentimentos por Hermione e fará de tudo para conquistá-la.

**Harry e Gina Potter (****Daniel Radcliffe****e ****Bonnie Wright)****:** Se casaram depois da escola e tiveram dois filhos, James Potter e Lílian Potter, James nasceu nove meses após o casamento de seus pais. James esta indo para seu 5º ano, e Lílian para o 4°. Harry e Gina são uma dupla maravilhosa, Harry é auror assim como Rony e Gina se formou em direito dos bruxos sendo uma ótima advogada.

**Rony e Luna Weasley (****Rupert Grint**** e ****Evanna Lynch):** Se casaram, e tiveram dois filhos (por enquanto), Fred, e o caçula Mike, Luna continua no pasquim agora como editora chefe, e Rony é auror junto com Harry, continua o mesmo de sempre. É hiper apaixonado pela Luna e vice versa.

**Draco Malfoy (****Tom Felton – Brad Pitt**)**:** Quando estava ainda em Hogwarts era muito mimado, mas uma menina de outra casa fez com que ele visse a vida de outra maneira, antes que Voldemort caísse ele percebeu que não queria fazer parte do seu secto, saindo assim definitivamente dos comensais da morte junto de Blaise e Pansy seus grandes amigos. Quinze anos depois ele ainda divide a mansão com sua mãe, com Snape seu padrinho, com seu filho adotivo Lucas, filho de seus dois grandes amigos e com sua filha, Mégara que por sua vez muitas vezes é igualzinha ao pai, o que gera muita confusão na casa dos Malfoy. Por ele ser muito envolvido com o trabalho não tem muito tempo para a filha deixando para a avó da menina os encargos de sua educação. É muito mulherengo, mas tem um bom coração só não consegue demonstrar. Com a chegada de certa professora muitas coisas vão mudar.

**Sally Halliwell (Hilary Duffy (morena) - Angelina Jolie):**Irmã de Thomas e grande amiga de Hermione. Pertenceu a casa Corvinal assim como seu irmão sendo um ano mais nova que este, adora seus sobrinhos, fazendo de tudo para mantê-los feliz. Foi perdidamente apaixonada por um Sonserino e desse amor nasceu uma criança que tem uma missão para cumprir, ser uma Halliwell não é nada fácil, por isso ela esconde esse segredo a sete chaves, mas com a ida dos Halliwell para a Inglaterra e a abertura do livro das sombras muitos segredos serão revelados o que fará com que antigas e novas feridas sejam abertas, mas ela não vai desistir de ser feliz, ela fará de tudo para reconquistar a sua filha, só que o caminho não será nem um pouco fácil, mas ela não estará sozinha.

**Briana ****Matthews**** (Shantel Vansante): **Ela caiu sem paraquedas na família Malfoy, depois de namorar com Draco Malfoy descobre que está gravida, sem saída procura o rapaz para que ele assuma suas responsabilidades. É uma boa moça, amável e simpática tenta se dar bem com sua enteada Meg que não vê com bons olhos o casamento tão repentino, Briana esconde um segredo da família Malfoy e esse segredo vai abalar as estruturas dessa família.

**Thomas Halliwell (Orlando Bloom): **Famoso auror francês, casado com Hermione Granger, por quem foi apaixonado desde a época de Hogwarts. Com ela formou uma linda família, Max, Melinda e Hector são filhos amados. Estudou em Hogwarts na mesma época que Harry e companhia ao lado de sua irmã Sally. Mesmo sendo um Corvinal sempre teve amigos em outras casas inclusive dois sonserinos, que podem ser considerados seus amigos, Blaise e Draco. Desapareceu há cinco anos quando estava em uma missão para o ministério anos, ainda aparece em sonhos para Hermione. Muitos acham que o auror morreu, mas sua irmã e sua esposa acham que ele ainda está vivo e tentando voltar para casa.

**Neville e Caroline Longbotton ****(Brian Krause e ****Holly Marie Combs): **Neville cresceu e se tornou um ótimo professor de Herbologia, se casou com Caroline Pendragon estudante de Beaxbatons, os dois haviam se conhecido no torneio Tribuxo. Durante a faculdade namoraram e ao se formarem se casaram, logo em seguida tiveram Frank seu primeiro filho, agora Caroline se tornou uma das melhores médicas do Hospital St. Mungus e está gravida novamente. É uma família maravilhosa, e unida.

**Blaise e Pansy Zabine (Taye Diggs e Carolina Dieckmann) – im memorian:** Pais de Lucas faleceram lutando no lado certo na última grande guerra, eram muitos amigos, mas não chegava a serem apaixonados um por outro, mas sempre demonstraram um amor pelo filho. Deixaram a guarda do filho para Draco, pois sempre confiaram no grande amigo. Os segredos da família Zabine ainda iram ser revelado e machucaram muitas pessoas.

**Victor e Elle Krum****(****Stanislav Ianevski e Reese Witherspoon) –**Paisde Jane e Alec os dois se conheceram quando as escolas disputaram o torneio tribuxo, Elle é uma super modelo e meio veela. Tem muita inveja de Fleur Delacour e aprova tudo o que os seus filhos fazem principalmente se é contra as filhas da rival, Victor continua jogando quadribol e há muito tempo deixou de ser aquele garoto quetinho e bonsinho. Muitos de seus ideias mudaram por influência de sua esposa.

**Narcisa Malfoy (Michelle Pfeiffer) – **Mãe de Draco, depois de Voldemort ser destruido conseguiu recuperar sua posição social, mas o mais importante sua paz interior. Ao se deparar com um bebê na porta da sua casa fica surpresa, mas ao ver os olhos da criança não tem duvida de que é sua neta, anos depois Narcisa descobre quem é a mãe de Meg e a mantém informada sobre o que acontece com a neta. Ela não aprova o jeito de Draco agir, mas tem esperança que um dia ele perceba que está errado. Ama muito sua neta e seu neto emprestado Lucas Zabine. Ao receber Briana em sua casa percebe que ela esconde alguma coisa, e como uma boa Malfoy não vai desistir de descubrir a verdade.

**Prue (Shannen Doherty) – **Ela é o anjo da guarda das encantasdas. Quando o poder das três é libertado ela se infiltra na casa de Melinda como babá mágica, muito atenciosa ajuda as suas protegidas a lidarem com seus poderes, ela tem o poder de formar um escudo e o poder de horbitar.


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom"**_

**Entre o amor e o ódio**

**OS ADOLESCENTES**

**Melinda Granger Halliwell (Shofia Bush): **Acaba de completar 15 anos, meiga, inteligente, muito sensível, é filha de Hermione e Snape um fato que ela desconhece, herdou da mãe sua imensa curiosidade e de seu pai uma grande facilidade para fazer poções, acha sua mãe a mulher mais incrível do mundo, tem muito respeito por ela, adora seu irmão gêmeo Max. E têm em Hector um profundo amor e empatia. Quando comensais da morte tentam matá-la e a sua família se vê obrigada a deixar a sua vida de trouxa e ir para a Inglaterra, no começo reluta muito com isso, pois, sempre gostou da sua vida normal. No início será difícil para ela se adaptar com a magia, mas ao conhecer duas garotas que se tornaram suas melhores amigas ela vai perceber o quanto a magia pode lhe ajudar. Vai ficar chateada e orgulhosa ao mesmo tempo quando a compararem com a mãe, e por isso ira mostrar para todos que é um pouco diferente da mãe. Sua vida romântica vai virar de cabeça para baixo quando ela achar que está vivendo um quarteto amoroso, isso ainda vai render muitas gargalhadas.

**Max Granger Halliwell (James Lafferty):** Assim com sua irmã tem 15 anos, mas diferente dela adorou a ideia de ir para a Inglaterra, pois sabe que isso significa ir para a escola de magia e bruxaria que os pais frequentaram e ele está louco por isso, ele é muito fechado com as pessoas, mas com sua família é muito carinhoso, será na Sonserina que vai conhecer seus verdadeiros amigos, muitas vezes tem sonhos com uma batalha, uma guerra e tem medo que alguma coisa de ruim aconteça a sua família. Muitas vezes pode se tornar um rebelde sem causa ou uma grande causa já que sente muita a falta do pai Thomas e não perdoa a sua morte (desaparecimento), adora a irmã, pois é a única que consegue entendê-lo. Hector seu irmão caçula é aquele que sempre consegue arrancar um sorriso dele. Vai sempre estar em pé de guerra com os Grifinórios o que irá render muita dor de cabeça para a sua mãe e para sua irmã já que está será uma Grifinória. Mas mesmo fazendo papel de Bad Boy, ele tem um coração de ouro e vai aprender muito com os novos amigos, ele vai ser disputado por duas Grifinórias o que vai render uma confusão danada no coração deles.

**James Sirius Potter (Bryan Greenberg):** Hogwarts que se segure, pois, esse menino vai abalar as estruturas, mesmo tendo 15 anos ele é o verdadeiro terror, adora arrumar confusão e junto com Fred e Frank vai formar um novo trio de marotos, tem a mesma personalidade do seu avô paterno, não usa óculos, tem os olhos de sua mãe, mesmo aprontando um monte e levando sua mãe à loucura é um "bom menino", adora atucanar a irmã, mas ama ela incondicionalmente, mas com certos acontecimentos vai se distanciar da irmã, seu pai é seu melhor amigo, vai deixar a professora McGonagall de cabelos em pé, é apanhador da Grifinória assim como seus pais e seu avô, vai balançar muito o coração de certa sonserina e vai fazer de tudo para ficar com ela, como sempre uma vez maroto sempre maroto.

**Lílian Molly Potter (****Asheley Rickards****):** Têm 14 anos ela é uma mistura de Molly e Lílian suas avós, ou seja, um temperamento muito explosivo, a ruiva vai passar por momentos muito complicados, ao se ver jogada de lado pelo seu irmão e por sua prima ela decide se vingar e consegue ajuda nas trevas, isso vai mudar completamente seu modo de ser. Vai fazer de tudo para separar Max e Mia, já que a prima a separou de seu primeiro namorado Jeremy. Ela decide ser cruel até mesmo com os amigos, principalmente com Frank, pois, sabe que esse é apaixonado por ela. Ela vai dar muita dor de cabeça para seus pais e amigos, mas o amor e a amizade verdadeira irão salvá-la.

**Fred Weasley II (Brett Claywell):** Filho de Rony e Luna tem 15 anos e é o tio encarnado, hehe, junto dos seus dois melhores amigos Frank e James vai infernizar Hogwarts, principalmente Filch e a Madame Nora (pobre gata), é goleiro da Grifinória, ele é muito brincalhão e adora pregar peças nos outros, mas por dentro ele muito sensível está a procura da garota certa para ele, mas isso ele não revela para ninguém, mas uma certa Corvinal vai perceber e se tornará sua amiga.

**Frank Longbottam (Evan Peters):** Filho de Neville melhor amigo de James e Fred esses três acabam formando umnovo trio de marotos (Hogwarts que se segure) tem 15 anos é artilheiro e é apaixonado por Lílian, mas esta só o vê como um amigo o que deixa o maroto muitas vezes de baixo astral, a única que consegue consolá-lo é Mia Wesley uma grande amiga, por causa de seu amor por Lily acaba fazendo coisas que não deveria.

**Milena (Mia) Weasley (Bethany Joy Lenz):**Mia é uma Grifinória, adora os amigos e se da muito bem com Lucas e Meg que são da sonserina (uma coisa única, diga-se de passagem) é artilheira do time da Grifinória, adora incomodar seus amigos, vai sentir uma grande ligação com Melinda se tornando sua melhor amiga, vai gostar logo de cara do irmão dela, mas, vai abrir mão desse amor pela prima, Mia se sente muito triste quando Lílian começa a desprezá-la, mas a ama assim mesmo e não vai desistir de protegê-la. Vai aprontar muitas confusões com suas amigas, tem 15 anos. Ah e ela é irmã de Victória, ou seja, ela é uma meia Veela.

**Mégara Malfoy (Hilarie Burton):**Filha de Draco Malfoy, muitas vezes se sente sozinha, mesmo morando com a avó que lhe dá carinho, com seu padrinho (Severus) e com seu irmão de criação Lucas. Sente muita a falta da mãe, gostaria muito de tê-la conhecido. Não entende o motivo de ela a ter deixado com o pai. Quando está em casa adora escutar musica e tocar violão. Quando seu pai diz não, ela diz sim, vai infernizar muito o pai, pois quer saber sobre sua mãe e acha que o pai está mentido quando diz que não lembra nada com relação a ela. Em muitos momentos se apresenta muito fechada e sozinha, as únicas pessoas que conseguem fazê-la ficar de bom humor é seu "irmão" Lucas e sua avó. Tem 15 anos é uma sonserina e apanhadora (pelo menos isso para alegrar o pai)não gosta muito das regras, mas nunca apronta de mais, tem pavor do trio de marotos especialmente James, mas na realidade nutre um amor muito grande pelo maroto, mas não admite isso nunca nem sobre tortura, simpatiza logo de cara com Melinda ainda mais por ser amiga de Mia, essas três vão descobrir muitos segredos, vai precisar de seu "inimigo" quando descobrir sobre sua mãe.

**Lucas Zabine (Chad Michael Murray):** Melhor amigo de Mégara, se tratam como se fossem irmãos, mas já foi apaixonado por ela. É muito estudioso e como o pai arranca suspiros por onde passa, por incrível que pareça se da muito bem com o trio "parada dura" da Grifinória. Adora pregar peças nos outros ao lado de Fred. A chegada de certa Grifinória vai balançar seu coração, tem 15 anos e assim como a "irmã" pertence à sonserina, seus pais morreram na guerra então ele foi criado pelo seu padrinho Draco Malfoy, sente muita a falta dos pais, mas mesmo assim gosta muito do seu pai adotivo, vai se tornar o melhor amigo de Max e esses dois vão aprontar muito.

**Teddy Lupin (****Lee Norris****):**Filho de Remus e Tonks tem 17 anos, é muito tranquilo e sincero, está sempre estudando, mas quando sua namorada Victória o chama, ele atende na hora, sabe muito bem como é o humor da sua loira. Esta na Corvinal e é artilheiro, mora com os padrinhos Harry e Gina desde que seus pais morreram, gosta muito dos seus irmãos de criação e é o primeiro a notar que a sua irmãzinha está estranha.

**Victória Weasley (Lisa Goldstein):** Filha de Fleur Weasley e Gui Weasley tem 17 anos esta na Corvinal assim como seu namorado, tem sangue de Veela assim como sua mãe e um cabelo loiro de dar muita inveja nas garotas de Hogwarts, mas tem muita coisa do pai, principalmente a impaciência dos Weasley, ela é super protetora com sua família e qualquer coisa que fazem de ruim ela vai para cima. Tem pavor que a excluam de algum plano e isso vai render varias confusões na escola. Ama muito a sua irmãzinha Mia e sempre esta de prontidão quando ela precisa de um carinho ou de um conselho, mesmo as duas sendo irmãs são um pouco diferentes, mas a amizade e a cumplicidade fazem das duas uma dupla perfeita. É uma boa pessoa e não vai deixar nada nem ninguém machucar sua irmã mesmo que seja alguém da sua própria família.

**Chase Adams (Stephen Colletti) – ****Whitelighter hybrid** (metade anjo (pela parte de mãe) e metade bruxo (por parte do pai)),– esta cursando o quinto ano na Sonserina, foi abandonado quando criança na porta de um orfanato para crianças bruxas que perderam os pais na segunda guerra, ninguém sabe quem são seus pais. Chase é gentil e amável com as outras crianças do orfanato principalmente comLucyque é a mais apegada a ele, os dois se tratam como verdadeiros irmãos. Na escola é um ótimo aluno sendo às vezes chamado de nerd, a única amiga que ele tem é Moira Darling que esta sempre pronta para ajudá-lo principalmente quando os sonserinos resolvem implicar com ele. Tem uma grande admiração pelo professor de poções Severo Snape. Com a chegada de Melinda seu mundo vai virar de cabeça para baixo e muitos segredos serão revelados.

**Moira Darling (Jana Kramer) – **Esta cursando o quinto ano na Corvinal é uma menina muito meiga tem um grande coração, se dá muito bem com Mia e Meg e é grande amiga de Vicky. É secretamente apaixonada por Chase, seu grande amigo, sempre o ajuda quando ele esta com problemas. É a única amiga que o menino tem enão vai gostar nada da reação do rapaz com a chegada de Melinda.

**Bevin Price (Bevin Mirskey) – **Essa menina é muito louca, mas tem um grande coração. Tem 15 anos e está na Corvinal e é a melhor amiga de Moira, sempre tenta ajuda-la, mas acaba criando muita confusão. Ela é muito alegre e está sempre em atividade, um grande amor está esperando por ela.

**Jane Krum** (**Lindsey Mckeon**_)_ – Esta cursando o quinto ano na sonserina. É malvada ao extremo, filha de Elle Dubois e Victor Krum, acha Meg uma traidora, pois se dá com Grifinórios, é arrogante e faz de tudo para conseguir o que quer. Sempre tenta aprontar com os nossos heróis e com a ajuda de seu irmão gêmeo Alec vai dar muita dor de cabeça as nossas meninas. Tem olhos azuis muito frios. Secretamente tem uma paixão inexplicável por Lucas Zabine, vai ficar muito indignada quando souber que o loiro se apaixonou por Melinda e vice-versa, vai a todo custo destruir a relação dos dois.

**Alec Krum (****Michael Copon****)**** –** Está cursando o quinto ano na sonserina, é um sonserino ao extremo e não mede suas consequências assim como sua irmã. É muito parecido com o pai, mas tem a malicia da mãe, é uma cobra completa. Odeia James Potter, pois é perdidamente apaixonado por Meg, vai ficar com muita raiva pelos dois estarem namorando e com a ajuda da irmã vai fazer de tudo para separá-los.

**AS CRIANÇAS**

**Hector Granger Halliwell (Jackson Brundage) –**É o caçula de Hermione e Thomas, tem uma personalidade forte e brincalhona, se parece muito com o pai em alguns aspectos, recebeu o nome de seu avô paterno. Conviveu muito pouco com este, mas na opinião da família é como se um pequeno pedaço de Thomas ainda corresse pela casa.

**Mike Weasley (Michael May) –**É o caçula de Rony e Luna é uma mistura dos dois, consegue ser mais pateta que o pai e a mãe, mas tem um grande coração. Com cinco anos é enlouquecido por quadribol e pelo seu irmão. Se sente muito sozinho, pois ainda não pode ir para Hogwarts.

**Lucy Pevensie (Mary Kate Englehardt) –**Ela tem cinco anos e mora no orfanato junto de Chase, é uma criança muito alegre apesar das tristezas em sua vida, é como se fosse à irmã que Chase nunca teve, adora aprontar com o irmão de criação, mas sofre muito quando ele vai para Hogwarts e a deixa no orfanato. Adora quando Moira vai visitá-la, as duas tem uma grande cumplicidade principalmente quando se trata em tentar fazer com que Chase note Moira.


	3. Chapter 3

Olá a todos, sejam benvindos como já havia dito, estou reescrevendo a fic, ao ler ela novamente pude notar que há vários furos na história, espero que agora ela fique mais completa, eu estou mais acrescentado coisas, personagens do que tirando, qualquer duvida me avisem.

Conto com os comentários de vocês! Boa leitura!

**Respostas dos Comentários:**

**NOTT:** Não pirei não, tu já viu o filme Constantine? Eu acho o personagem muito parecido com o Severo, pois ambos são almas perdidas e querem se redimir. Espero que goste da leitura obrigado pelo seu comentário.

**Karinepira:** Olá Karine obrigado pelo comentário, e obrigada por se oferecer para ajudar olha que eu vou cobrar hehehe, espero que goste dessas mudanças prometo que não vão ser muitas e que serram para melhor, os capítulos serão basicamente os mesmo só terão algumas modificações.

**Agradecimentos:**

Em primeiro lugar gostaria de agradecer ao meu amigo Mazzola que me incentivou a continuar a fic, muito obrigado por estar sempre me ajudando, sem as tuas correções eu não conseguiria!

Em segundo lugar gostaria de agradecer a minha dinda Betha, que está sempre me incentivando também.

**Avisos:**

Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos, e os personagens não me pertencem, mas a junção do mundo de Harry Potter e Charmed sim, se quiser utilizar algum desses personagens me avisem.

"_**Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom"**_

**Prólogo**

**Salém, Massachusetts, 1692**

Era um dia nublado, não havia nenhum barulho até parecia que não havia ninguém na aldeia, mas ela sabia que todos estavam ali esperando para mais um espetáculo, a loira suspirou não havia mais nada há fazer ela só podia esperar pelo fim, ela ouviu passos em sua direção e se ergueu a porta foi aperta e ele entrou:

Matthew – Disse Melinda esperançosa.

Olá Melinda, gostando da nova casa? - Perguntou Matthew debochando da situação.

Porque, você me traiu?

Você teve o que mereceu.

Então você nunca me amou? Toda a paixão, o calor?

Eu tive que fazer você confiar em mim. Era o único jeito de compartilhar seus poderes.

Então agora você os tem, então por que você me entregou, você sabe que eu irei queimar.

Eu tinha que proteger meu segredo, sinceramente eu passei muitos dias pensando em como eu iria acusá-la, estava ficando sem ideias até que me lembrei que eu havia visto o colar num pergaminho e todos consideravam-no um sinal de bruxaria. Eu só precisei lhe dar de presente e avisar o conselho, eles reconheceram na hora o colar. – Diz Matthew rindo.

Então fique com o seu precioso colar, eu não quero ele – Melinda tira o medalhão que esta em seu pescoço e joga aos pés de Matthew.

Não tem problema eu irei da para uma outra bruxa e ficarei com os poderes dela também. - Fala Matthew rindo.

Talvez não – Diz Melinda sorrindo vitoriosa.

Matthew abre o medalhão e pega de dentro dele uma pétala de uma flor e ela queima, como se fosse um explosivo.

Que mágica é essa? - Pergunta Matthew preocupado

Eu estou pegando todos os poderes, que você roubou de mim. - Disse Melinda:

Outside of Time!

Outside of Gain!

Know only Sorrow!

Know only Pain!

**N/A: Tradução:** Fora do tempo, fora do ganho, conheça só tristeza, conheça só dor!

Ao mesmo tempo em que Melinda recitava o feitiço uma ventania começava em torno de Matthew e o sugava para dentro do medalhão que se fechou, Melinda suspirou exausta e sentou-se novamente.

Não demorou muito e ela ouviu passos novamente, ao abrir a porta ela viu um dos caçadores de bruxas e se levantou, suspirou devagar e lhe estendeu as mãos o homem amarrou e a puxou para fora da cela.

Estava frio, já era quase noite, ao sair da prisão ela olhou para a multidão, toda a aldeia havia vindo vela morrer, era trágico como as pessoas tinham medo daquilo que elas desconheciam. Ao chegar na pira colocaram as suas mãos para trás e a prenderam. O padre se aproximou e perguntou:

- Quais são as suas últimas palavras?

Melinda o encarou e começou a falar:

**- **_You may kill me, but you cannot kill my kind. I vow that each generation of Warren witches will grow stronger, culminating in the arrival of three sisters. These three sisters will be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. They will destroy all kinds of evil and shall be called the Charmed Ones._

N/A: Você pode matar, mas não vai matar a minha linhagem. Faço votos de que cada geração das bruxas Warren vão crescer cada vez mais forte, culminando com a chegada de três irmãs. Essas três irmãs serão as bruxas mais poderosas que o mundo já conheceu. Elas vão destruir todos os tipos de mal que existirem e serão chamadas de as Encantadas.

O padre balançou a cabeça num sinal negativo e desceu da pira, um homem encapuzado pegou uma tocha e jogou na palha, outros fizeram o mesmo, o fogo começou, mas ela não ia gritar, era por sua filha que fazia isso, era por toda a sua linhagem, deixando algumas lagrimas caírem ela viu ao longe uma carroça sair silenciosamente de Salém. Ela olhou para o céu e silenciosamente pediu que a filha fosse criada em segurança e com muito amor.

Melinda fechou novamente seus olhos e desmaiou devido à dor de sentir seu corpo ser queimado, ao abrir os olhos já não estava mais eu seu corpo, estava acima dele podia ver claramente todos a sua volta, ao seu lado estava sua mãe que havia morrido anos atrás as duas se olharam e sorriram e juntas subiram para o céu.

**Irlanda, 1997**

**Ponto de Vista de Hermione.**

_Guerra, uma palavra tão pequena, mas com a capacidade de destruir os sonhos de todas as pessoas, muitas vezes peguei-me pensando: isso não vai durar para sempre; vamos conseguir vencer ele. Eu errei._

_Professor Dumbledore sempre dizia que o amor era a maior arma, mas acho que ele se esqueceu de dizer que servia tanto como uma arma para o bem como uma arma para o mal._

_Voldemort no seu desejo incalculável por poder. Foi derrotado graças a Harry, Rony, Gina, Luna, eu mesma que não tão presente e por mais incrível que pareça contamos com ajuda de Draco._

_Mas mesmo depois de vencer a terrível batalha eu já havia perdido tudo o que eu tinha de mais importante, Voldemort consegui destruir a minha vida, pois a mando dele o homem que eu amava, destruiu a minha família. Severo Snape era brilhante, ruim, manipulador, traidor, mas eu por ironia do destino acabei me apaixonando por ele, tivemos um caso e ele me jurava amor eterno, e eu acreditei, nunca vou perdoá-lo, a única coisa boa disso tudo são os gêmeos._

_Então eu fugi e construí uma nova vida, mas eu sei que eu terei que voltar, há alguma coisa no ar, felizmente não estou sozinha tenho um marido maravilhoso que ama a mim e a meus filhos mesmos não sendo seus biologicamente, tenho a minha cunhada que é uma irmã para mim, só ela sabe o que eu passei, e agora além dos gêmeos tenho um pequeno presente dos céus que junto dos meus primogênitos iluminam a minha vida._

_Thomas diz que eu sou pessimista, mas não é verdade, eu só sei que as coisas vão mudar, não sei quando, nem como, nem porque, mas elas vão mudar e quando mudarem eu espero estar pronta._

_Espero que a vida seja um pouco mais fácil para meus filhos, que eles tenham muitos momentos de alegria é o único desejo que eu tenho, mas eu sei que ele vai descobrir a verdade e então, eu espero ter a coragem de uma Grifinória para concertar os meus erros._

_E Essa é a minha História._

**"Mal feito, feito"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Avisos:** Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos, e os personagens não me pertencem, mas a junção do mundo de Harry Potter e Charmed sim, se quiser utilizar algum desses personagens me avisem.

**RESPOSTA AOS COMENTÁRIOS**

**NOTT:** Olha só cada um vê o personagem como quer, eu escolhi o Reeves porque gosto muito dele e acho que daria um ótimo Snape, e também a Rachel Weisz é uma das minha atrizes preferidas.

Não estou querendo transformar o Snape em um galã, mas eu quis mudar o ator, não é um crime afinal a fic é minha, não há necessidade de nós escritores seguirmos tudo ao pé da letra, se fosse para ser assim não precisaria ter fan fic, era mais fácil pegar e copiar os livros e colocar para publicar.

Como eu disse essa é a minha fic e a minha versão do Snape, sem que não vou agradar algumas pessoas, mas nunca conseguimos agradar todos não é verdade?

Obrigado pelo comentário.

**Karinepira:** Oi Karine eu resolvi colocar outra para não ficar tão confuso assim. Posso te dizer que muitas coisas vão acontecer na fic hehehe.

Que bom saber que tu gostava de Charmed é o meu seriado favorito.

E ai o que achou desse capitulo? Bjusssss

"_**Juro Solenemente não fazer nada de Bom"**_

**Capitulo 1 - Surpresas**

**SEXTA, IRLANDA, CASA DOS GRANGER HALLIWELL**

Era um típico amanhecer na Irlanda, mais um dia de trabalho e escola.

Em uma pequena casa uma família dormia tranquilamente sem nenhuma preocupação, ou melhor, dizendo, quase sem nenhuma preocupação, o corredor estava vazio, mas podia se notar uma sombra pequena e gorducha andando por todos os cômodos da casa, era Bichento que procurava um lugar para voltar a dormir já que a dona dele tivera um pesadelo e o empurrara para fora da cama.

Chegou a um quarto quase no fim do corredor e adentrou, subiu na cama e se aninhou com uma menina que dormia calmamente, esta o afagou e voltou a dormir.

Hermione estava em seu quarto dormindo tranquilamente quando ouviu um barulho na porta, sorriu consigo mesma pelo visto alguém havia acordado mais cedo do que ela fingiu que estava dormindo e esperou até que seu pequenino viesse até ela. Hector tinha cinco anos e era uma criança adorável, era parecidíssimo com seu Thomas, ele se colocou do lado da mãe e olhou para ela com aquele sorriso maroto:

- Mãe, a senhora está dormindo? – Hermione não respondeu, esse era o ritual de todas as manhãs ele sempre vinha ver se ela ainda estava ali. – Mãe a senhora está acordada? – o rostinho que antes tinha um sorriso maroto se desfez num beicinho bem grande, já desistindo de acordar a mãe começou a descer da cama, mas sentiu um puxão na roupa e quando virou a cabeça viu a mãe sorrindo para ele e logo sorriu de volta!

- Bom dia meu pequeno príncipe, dormiu bem?

- Bom dia mamãe, dormi sim e a senhora?

- Dormi bem, também, mas acordei muito melhor! – ela viu o ponto de interrogação no rosto do menino – Sabe por que eu acordei bem? – recebeu uma negação do filho – Porque o menino mais lindo desse mundo me acordou!

- Ah... e quem é esse menino?

- Eu estou olhando para ele agora mesmo – deram risadas e ficaram se olhando profundamente, Hermione aproveitou e começou a fazer cócegas no filho.

- A mãe hahaha, para hahahaha, ta fazendo cosquinha hahahahahaahahaha

- Essa é a intenção – Disse Hermione correndo atrás do filho.

Uma coisa não se podia negar, o amor reinava naquele quarto!

Num dos outros quartos da casa dormiam um menino e uma menina, no quarto do primeiro onde tudo era na cor verde, aparentemente estava tudo calmo, ele dormia profundamente, mas não estava tendo um sono calmo, ele se contorcia e sua testa suava, ele tentava sair do seu sono, mas não conseguia acordar.

O quarto ao lado, que pertencia a uma menina, era vermelho, com alguns detalhes em dourado. Ela dormia tranquilamente com um sorriso em seu rosto, podia se notar no quarto flores espalhadas pelo chão, era quase como ter um jardim que sumia e aparecia.

Hermione se jogou na cama com o filho, os dois estavam exaustos e decidiram que havia um empate entre os dois, Hector era uma das grandes alegrias da mãe, ele tinha os mesmos olhos e o mesmo rosto do pai, era um pequeno pedaço de Thomas. Ela olhou para o relógio e decidiu que já era hora de chamar os outros.

- Meu príncipe que tal nos tomarmos um banho e arrumarmos o café da manhã?

- Boa ideia mãe, eu posso fazer "pancacas"? – a mãe riu do filho algumas palavras ele ainda não dominava, mas era surpreendente como a cada dia aprendia alguma coisa nova.

- Claro que você pode me ajudar a fazer panquecas! – piscou para o filho. – Agora vamos tomar banho – os dois foram para o banheiro e se aprontaram para o café, para mais um dia de trabalho e escola.

**SEXTA, IRLANDA, MANSÃO DOS HALLIWELL**

Uma moça com uma aparência cansada se levantava sem muita animação, seu nome era Sally Halliwell, dar aulas a adolescentes não era nada fácil, mas ela gostava, sempre teve fascinação por passar tudo o que podia para os outros. Ainda bem que estavam de férias, mas mesmo assim ainda tinha que corrigir milhares de provas e trabalhos. Levantou-se e lembrou que este seria o dia que iria ver os sobrinhos e a cunhada, desceu as escadas e encontrou a mesa do café já posta, sorriu para a elfa que estava com ela desde que ela era um bebe.

- Obrigada Misty.

- Misty adora servir à senhorita, Misty adora a patroa dela – elfa saiu e deixou a mestra tomar o café, sozinha.

Sally estava podre de sono, não conseguira dormir bem, tivera sonhos muitos confusos. Havia uma ruga de preocupação na sua testa, pois os sonhos eram relacionados com o Livro das Sombras e os seus sobrinhos, algo estava para acontecer no mundo mágico e ela tinha a estranha sensação de que não seria uma coisa boa.

Terminou de tomar seu café e foi para o sótão, onde havia a relíquia mais preciosa da família Halliwell, o Livro das Sombras. Ele havia sido criado por Melinda Warren sua ancestral e desde então muitas gerações de Halliwell haviam adquirido seu aprendizado nele, para os trouxas ele era visto como um livro comum, mas ele continha um grande poder. Ela se aproximou do livro, ao tocá-lo uma luz invadiu o sótão cegando-a por alguns minutos. Após a luz desaparecer ela viu uma pessoa que há cinco anos não via, seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas, tentou abraçá-lo, mas ele fez um não com a cabeça, sorrindo tristemente para ela e simplesmente falou:

_- Está na hora das encantas despertarem, o livro deve ser passado adiante, um grande mal do passado vai voltar, trazendo muito medo e desespero, elas precisarão de algo mais do que o poder das três. Elas vão lutar e perder, somente com o amor, com a amizade e com a esperança é que elas iram vencer._

Após dizer isso o espírito foi embora, não dando tempo para ela dizer uma única palavra. Havia começado mais uma vez uma batalha e infelizmente ela envolveria seus sobrinhos, e desenterraria o passado. Ela pegou um porta-retrato que havia na mesa ao lado do livro e sorriu lembrando-se do dia em que tirou a foto, foi um dia antes de o irmão falecer. Ela tocou a foto e uma lembrança dela mesma surgiu, estava com uma camisola branca e segurava um pequeno embrulho em suas mãos e sorria.

Largou o porta-retratos e deixou o livro na mesa.

Ela suspirou e saiu fechando a porta do sótão.

- _Selare_.

Muitas coisas iriam mudar, sabendo que no momento ela não poderia fazer nada, por hora, foi se arrumar para ir trabalhar.

**SEXTA, IRLANDA, CASA DOS GRANGER HALLIWELL**

Após estarem ambos de banho tomado e devidamente secos, mãe e filho se vestiram e o pequeno foi correndo diretamente para a TV da sala, a mãe balançou a cabeça sorrindo era assim toda manhã ele dizia que queria ajudá-la no café, mas ao ver a TV se esquecia de tudo. Ela foi até a cozinha e preparou o café, vendo a hora no relógio decidiu chamar os outros dois filhos antes que eles dormissem o dia inteiro. Deu um beijo em Hector e subiu para os quartos.

Antes de entrar nos quartos dos gêmeos, entrou no seu e foi ajeitar o cabelo que como sempre, estava volumoso de mais para seu gosto. Ela se olhou no espelho, o reflexo não era muito diferente de 15 anos atrás, estava com 36 anos e ainda parecia a mesma, a única coisa que mudara era o brilho de seus olhos castanhos que há muito tempo havia desaparecido. Escolheu uma roupa para ir trabalhar, ouviu o despertador tocar e com um simples movimento da mão o aparelho silenciou-se, para muitos isso significaria que a pilha parara de funcionar ou que o despertador estragara, mas para outros isso seria magia, Hermione adorava poder fazer magia, mas é claro que não fazia sempre, pois viviam num bairro trouxa e tinham que ser cuidadosos, mas a morena no que podia usava magia arrumou seu quarto num aceno da varinha e saiu do mesmo dirigindo-se ao dos filhos para acordá-los. Há quinze anos era essa a sua rotina, acordar, acordar seus filhos, tomar café da manhã, leva-los para a escola e ir trabalhar...

Há quinze anos era assim, era feliz, mas sentia falta da sua antiga vida.

Para não perder mais um minuto com tais pensamentos resolveu acordar seus outros dois anjinhos. Abriu cuidadosamente a porta do quarto de sua filha e entrou, ficou bem surpresa com o que encontrou, o quarto estava coberto de flores, parecia um jardim, havia flores para todos os lados e o mais interessante, de todos os tipos. A morena sorriu carinhosamente para a filha adormecida na cama, ela era seu anjinho. Melinda era muito parecida com a mãe, mas Hermione podia ver alguns traços do pai, mas não se preocupava com isso, sua filha era muito especial, com um movimento da varinha fez com que as flores desaparecessem.

Melinda era muito carinhosa, amiga, às vezes se irritava facilmente, mas ela conseguia conquistar todos a sua volta, não havia quem não gostasse dela, fisicamente ela tinha seus olhos e a cor de seus cabelos, mas algumas expressões e o cabelo liso, ela herdara do pai, era uma mistura perfeita dos dois. Ficou com dó de acordá-la, mas ela não queria que se atrasassem para seus compromissos.

Sentou-se na cama da filha e lhe acariciou o rosto:

- Filha, está na hora de acordar – não demorou muito e se deparou com dois olhos castanhos olhando para ela. Melinda sempre acordara com facilidade, nisso era bem parecido com ela. Hermione viu que a filha olhara para o despertador e tentou-se cobrir um pouco, é claro que a filha adorava ficar um pouco mais na cama. – Vamos sua dorminhoca esta na hora de acordar. Temos muitas coisas para fazer. – a menina sorriu para a mãe

- Bom dia mãe – falou a menina sonolenta com um sorriso nos olhos – Eu sinceramente acho que esta muito cedo para acordar, então que tal mais meia hora?

- Nem pensar mocinha, hoje você tem escola e eu tenho que trabalhar. Tenho um caso muito importante para resolver então, levante sem demora! – Disse Hermione puxando a coberta da filha.

- Ok, já levantei, você já acordou o Max? - Perguntou Melinda indo em direção ao banheiro

- Não, estou me preparando psicologicamente para fazer isso, pois você sabe como é difícil acordar seu irmão.

- É, eu sei como é, mãe será que eu posso acorda-lo? Daí a senhora pode ir descendo e fazer o café isso já economiza bastante tempo não é? – sorriu diabolicamente, Hermione riu, sabia que a filha estava aprontando alguma coisa ela. Às vezes tinha um tom maldoso, o qual herdara do pai.

- Ok, eu vou terminar o café, mas não demorem muito e nem destruam a casa ouviu? Eu não posso me atrasar hoje de jeito nenhum está bem?

- Está, pode deixar não vamos demorar _muito_. – falou a menina dirigindo - se para o banheiro para se arrumar, enquanto isso Hermione saíra do quarto da filha acompanhada por Bichento, ela ouviu o chuveiro ser aberto e a filha a cantarolar. Sorriu consigo mesma, ela era um verdadeiro anjinho diabólico.

Desceu as escadas e viu o filho mais novo receber Bichento em seu colo e acariciá-lo. Hector estava rodeado de Ben10, Kevins e Gwens enquanto assistia entretido um episodio de seu desenho favorito. Sua vida não era perfeita, mas era maravilhosa na medida do possível.

Depois de arrumar-se, e ajeitar suas coisas para o colégio, Melinda foi até o quarto do irmão, abriu a porta encontrou-o na cama deitado de bruços dormindo. O sono não parecia ser muito calmo, pois ele estava se mexendo bastante, então acordá-lo não seria um pecado, sorriu maliciosamente a menina.

Ela adorava o irmão, mas em certos momentos ele lhe enlouquecia, especialmente quando ele se metia na sua vida amorosa e dava uma de irmão mais velho. Ele era somente alguns minutos mais velho que ela, mesmo com algum peso na consciência pegou os fones de ouvido do seu irmão e colocou-os nos ouvidos dele, quando tudo estava pronto apertou o play, foi tudo muito rápido, o irmão dera um pulo da cama e quase ficou grudado no teto.

O irmão virou-se e deu de cara com ela se acabando de tanto rir, demorou dois segundos e pulou da cama soltando um grito estridente:

- Melinda Halliwell você esta morta! – falou o rapaz bufando indignado

Hermione estava na cozinha e ouvira o grito de Max, sabia que agora a correria iria começar, suspirou olhando para cima:

- Por Merlim eles poderiam fazer menos barulho! – Continuou fazendo o café, ela adorava cozinhar, herdara isso da mãe, mas quanto a lavar a louça não gostava nenhum pouco. Quando as panquecas estavam quase prontas ouviu passos na escada e seus dois filhos entraram, Hermione sorrira para eles. Eram sua alegria e sua razão de viver. – Bom dia meninos, dormiram bem?

- Bom dia mamãe – disse Melinda toda feliz, é claro que não teve a mesma reação do filho.

- Bom dia Max, dormiu bem?

- Ahhh na real mãe estava dormindo muito bem até que um hipopótamo resolveu me acordar, e a delicadeza dela é de deixar qualquer um com inveja – falou o menino após sentar-se à mesa e começar a comer.

- Ahhh que fiasco mano, só por causa de uma musiquinha que eu coloquei gentilmente para te acordar...

- Musiquinha? Gentilmente? Você quase me deixou surdo! – exclamou indignado, vendo a irmã cair na gargalhada, já ia saltar para cima dela quando a mãe interveio...

- Ok crianças, vamos parar com isso, Melinda peça desculpas para o seu irmão, e Max não precisa levar tudo a serio, aceite que dessa vez você foi passado para traz. – recebeu um olhar fulminante do filho, mas não se intimidou – Mel vá chamar o seu irmãozinho.

- To aqui mãezinha... Bom dia mana – deu um abraço bem apertado na irmã que sorriu e deu um beijo na bochecha do pequeno – Bom dia mano – fez o mesmo ritual com o irmão e olhou para a expressão dele, viu que ele estava bravo, - Ahhh mano não fica assim toma aqui, pra você ficar feliz – Hector colocou o pedaço de bolo de chocolate que havia em seu prato no do seu irmão, não demorou muito para que Max abrisse um sorriso para o irmão.

- Bom dia cabeça de melão – após os comprimentos todos se sentaram a mesa e saborearam um delicioso café da manhã em família.

Após o café os gêmeos ficaram e arrumaram a cozinha para a mãe e foram ajeitar suas mochilas. Enquanto isso Hermione ficara lendo alguns relatórios sobre o caso que teria que defender naquela manhã, alguns minutos depois Max desceu as escadas com irmão nas costas e Mel carregando as suas mochilas.

- Mãe, estamos prontos, vamos? – Melinda já estava do seu lado esperando para irem. Hermione não notara seus filhos parados na sua frente, estava muito concentrada no caso e quando isso acontecia, era porque entrava de cabeça no caso. Melinda e Max começaram a rir, era sempre assim, ela sempre queria sair mais cedo, mas quase sempre saiam em cima da hora.

Quinze minutos depois Hermione suspirou e se alongou, olhou para os filhos e encontrou-os sentados na sua frente esperando, ela sorriu envergonhada e falou:

- Fiz de novo, não fiz? – seus filhos simplesmente balançaram a cabeça confirmando – Ok, vamos embora – pegou suas coisas e saíram de casa se dirigindo para o carro, entraram no carro e seguiram para a escola ao chegar os dois desceram do carro e Max foi até a janela da mãe.

- Hoje no final do dia, vai ter um amistoso com outra escola você vai vir não é mãe?

- É claro filho, talvez eu chegue um pouco atrasada, mas com certeza vou estar aqui com você – Deu um beijo no filho e logo a filha entrou em seu campo de visão.

- Não se preocupe mano, você vai se dar muito bem! – Hector disse com uma confiança inabalável.

- Obrigado pirralho – fez um carinho no irmão e foi para a calçada.

- Tente não se atrasar está bem? É muito importante para ele. Tia Sally disse que vai fazer o possível para chegar, ela estava preocupada com alguma coisa. – Mel sussurrou para a mãe.

- Como assim preocupada com algo, e quando você falou com ela?

- Hoje quando fomos buscar as nossas coisas ela estava com o msn ligado e falei com ela não me disse sobre o que mas disse que tinha que falar com a senhora.

Bom eu tenho que ir, tchau mãe, tchau maninho se comporta e boa sorte no caso mãe.

- Humm, pode deixar que eu farei o possível para não chegar muito atrasada, obrigada filha – esperou os filhos entrarem na escola e dirigiu-se para o trabalho, gostaria de saber o que a cunhada queria com ela.

**ESCOLA DE MELINDA E MAX, IRLANDA, SEXTA.**

Os corredores ainda estavam vazios por isso se conseguia circular por eles, as aulas só começariam dali meia hora, Melinda e Max se dirigiram para seus respectivos armários e largaram seus materiais. Dirigiram-se para o pátio central para esperar por seus colegas, Mel reparara que seu irmão estava particularmente quieto naquela manhã, coisa que não era do feitio dele, pois adorava implicar com ela. Por um momento começara a pensar que era por sua causa, por causa da brincadeirinha da manhã, como estava começando a ficar preocupada resolveu perguntar:

- Mano o que você tem? - Perguntou Melinda sentando-se no banco ao lado do irmão.

- Não sei do que esta falando, comigo esta tudo bem - Era um fato que Max não sabia mentir.

- Você sabe que não me engana eu conheço você muito bem, anda, me fala foi alguma coisa que eu fiz?

- Não... É que... Não é nada, esquece - Falou o irmão se levantando.

- Como não é nada, olha, eu sinto muito pela brincadeirinha de hoje de manhã, não fiz para te deixar chateado só estava brincando - Falou a menina envergonhada, resolveu olhar para cima e deu de cara com o rosto carinhoso do irmão.

- Eu sei que era uma brincadeira, e eu não estou muito chateado por isso, é que eu não dormi muito bem... - Falou o irmão sentando-se do lado da irmã - Eu tive um pesadelo como das outras vezes só que desta fez foi muito mais real.

- Me conta como foi, talvez eu possa ajudar, sempre prometemos que iríamos estar juntos em qualquer situação - falou a irmã sorrindo e encorajando o irmão.

- Está bem, lá vai, eu estava num campo todo verde, você estava comigo e estávamos felizes, em paz, porém de repente você soltou a minha mão e o campo ficou coberto de sangue. Um monte de corpos estava ao meu redor, você saiu correndo e eu tentei ir atrás, mas não conseguia te alcançar, comecei vendo pessoas serem mutiladas, sofrendo, - Max parou um pouco para tomar fôlego e resolveu andar um pouco, olhou para a irmã e percebeu que esta estava toda arrepiada - Parecia um verdadeiro inferno, tudo estava destruído, não havia nenhuma alma viva ao meu redor, você havia desaparecido. Então eu vi uma luz muito clara, branca, corri para tentar alcançá-la, mas não consegui ou não sei se eu consegui. Logo em seguida disso, você me acordou com aquela musica horrível, foi isso! Após relatar todo o _sonho_, sentou-se exausto no banco ao lado da irmã, e logo foi abraçado por esta, ficaram assim por alguns momentos, não era necessário falar nada, Melinda sabia como o irmão ficava quando tinha aqueles sonhos, ela só não entendia porque ele os tinha. Isso não era justo não com Max, nem com ela. Ela se afastou um pouco do irmão e olhou-o, viu que olhos dele tinham olheiras muito profundas, Mel ficou condoída, pois se preocupava muito com ele e odiava vê-lo daquele jeito. Max viu que ela ficara preocupada.

- Mel, não fica assim é como você falou, foi só um pesadelo, não dever ter nenhuma importância, você sabe como eu fico impressionado com pouca coisa - Tentando distrair a irmã.

- Como não é nada? Tia Sally disse que temos que ter cuidado com nossos sonhos e você sabe que sendo bruxos temos poderes, o que pode significar que o seu pesadelo pode vir a se tornar real.

- Nem brinca com isso, acho que não aguentaria viver num mundo daquele jeito.

- Temos que contar para alguém!

- Não! - Gritou Max assustando a irmã. - Se contarmos para a mamãe ela ficara preocupada e ela não precisa disso.

- Mas então vamos falar para a tia Sally, ela vai vir hoje ver o seu jogo.

- Vamos fazer assim, por enquanto não falaremos nada. Se eu tiver algum outro pesadelo, ai sim nós falamos, está bem? - Falou o menino esperançoso.

- Está bem, vai ser do seu jeito, mas só dessa vez - falou a irmã dando uma piscadinha. – Bom, chega desse baixo astral temos um dia muito importante pela frente, vamos indo que eu quero ainda passar na biblioteca, espero que os livros da Nora Roberts tenham chegado.

- Vamos - disse o irmão sorrindo para ela.

Os dois seguiram para os corredores da escola se preparando para começar, mas um dia de aula, eles não perceberam que atrás das arvores havia uma sombra negra que ficara vigiando-os o tempo todo, fizera isso tentado descobrir o máximo de informações possíveis, essa figura negra tinha olhos medonhos completamente frios e seu sorriso era diabólico.

- Hum, o pesadelo vai começar novamente - disse a sombra soltando uma gargalhada horrenda e desaparecendo logo em seguida.

**ESCRITÓRIO DE HERMIONE HALLIWELL, SEXTA**

Entrara na sua sala ansiando por uma cadeira, tinha ido deixar o filho na creche e fora direto para o tribunal e somente voltara agora, até àquela hora tivera três casos e em todos, ela conseguira fazer acordos que beneficiassem seus clientes, fora esses três casos da manhã ela não tinha nada até à tarde, graças a Merlin, pois estava exausta. Largou a sua pasta e sentou na sua cadeira para relaxar. Ela adorava o emprego, mas gostava mesmo era de dar aulas, sempre tivera esse sonho, de após se formar em Hogwarts começar a lecionar lá e ver seus filhos aprendendo o que ela e seus amigos aprenderam junto com os filhos de Harry e Rony.

Seus amigos... Fazia 15 anos que eles não se viam, como sentia falta deles, ela abriu a terceira gaveta da sua mesa e de lá tirou um quadro que tinha a foto de três jovens, felizes, rindo, eram adolescentes inocentes naquela época, eles jamais imaginavam o rumo que suas vidas tomariam, eles juraram que sempre estariam um do lado do outro, mas isso não foi possível.

- Harry, Rony, como sinto a falta de vocês rapazes, queria poder estar ai com vocês, como nós prometemos - Era raro Hermione pensar no passado. Na realidade ela tentava não pensar para não se machucar, mas hoje depois do pesadelo que tivera ela estava com a mente nos amigos, ela queria saber se estava tudo bem com eles o que estavam fazendo. Quinze anos era muito tempo, ela ainda se lembrava do dia em que contara a verdade para os amigos.

- **Inicio da Lembrança**-

**Quinze anos atrás, Toca, Hermione, Harry, Rony e Gina estão reunido na sala da família **_**Weasleys.**_

_A sala estava quieta Hermione acabara de jogar uma bomba enorme nos dois melhores amigos. Gina estava com a mão em cima do ombro dela para lhe dar apoio, pois sabia que isso não seria nem um pouco fácil e a amiga poderia vir a desabar num instante, não é todo dia em que alguém diz para seus melhores amigos que esta grávida e ainda por cima de um traidor._

_- Harry, Rony digam alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, eu sei que isso não era o que estavam esperando, mas eu não... - ela não teve coragem de continuar a frase, ela podia ter evitado isso, mas ela não queria. Ela precisava dele e vice versa, mas isso é claro ele nunca admitiria._

_- O que agente pode falar Mione estamos chocados, enojados, por Merlim você está grávida e ainda por cima do Snape - falou Harry saltando da poltrona onde estava sentado - Isso é repugnante, ele matou Dumbledore, ele é um traidor, ele sempre nos odiou, fez das nossas vidas em Hogwarts um inferno._

_- Eu sei Harry, eu sei de tudo o que ele fez, e não o defendo, mas ninguém manda no coração, e vocês sabem que eu não acredito que ele tenha matado o professor Dumbledore, você mesmo disse Harry que ele estava muito debilitado, eu..._

_- Não tente justificar os atos dele Hermione ele é um assassino - falou Harry exasperado não podia acreditar que a sua "irmãzinha" tivesse se apaixonado por um crápula, por uma cobra. – Não, eu não aceito isso Hermione, isso é loucura - O lustre acima dos jovens explodira em milhões de pedaços**,** os poderes de Harry estavam começando a se descontrolar. Hermione viu a cara do amigo e se sentiu despedaçada sabia que teria que tomar uma decisão, mas não queria e nem podia ficar sem seus amigos, eles eram o seu mundo._

_Gina se colocara na frente do namorado e fizera ele se sentar de volta a poltrona._

_- Harry calma não vai adiantar nada você ficar assim, já aconteceu, o que devemos fazer é pensar em como vamos manter isso em segredo, pois não se esqueça de uma coisa: Hermione esta em perigo mais do que eu mesma, se Voldemort souber que ela está grávida**,** ele virá atrás dela para atingi-lo, - a ruiva fez uma pausa para poder respirar e voltou a falar - Isso no final pode ser alguma coisa boa, se Snape amar Hermione ele pode se entregar e entregar os planos de Voldemort, e ai poderemos juntar as nossas forças, para destruir esse ser desprezível de uma vez por todas._

_Harry olhou para o rosto da mulher que amava e ficou pensando em suas palavras, ele se lembrava que após eles terem conseguido todas as façanhas que eles conseguiram desde que entraram na escola, eles haviam prometido que sempre estariam juntos para o que der e vier__** e**__ se sentiu envergonhado__**.**__ Ele sabia que o amor podia fazer com a pessoa, ele tirava toda a sua força do seu amor por Gina e por seus amigos__**.**_

_Foi para frente da amiga que para ele era como uma irmã, não era assim que se tratava a família, abraçou-a, sentiu a amiga se largar nos seus braços e começar a chorar como se fosse uma criança._

_- Shuuii, esta tudo bem Mione vamos resolver isso juntos, sempre resolvemos nossos problemasassim, sempre estaremos aqui para te ajudar, como uma família - Falou o moreno no ouvido da amiga e sentiu-se ser abraçado mais forte ainda, viu pelo canto de olho que o ruivo se levantara da cadeira em que estava. Estava estranho durante toda a conversa não falara nada, o que será que se passava na cabeça dele._

_- Rony? - perguntou a morena com medo da reação do amigo, mas ficou confusa com o sorriso nos lábios dele._

_- Não se preocupe comigo Hermione, eu jamais lhe abandonaria numa situação como essa, eu vou sempre ser seu fiel escudeiro, vou estar sempre com você, prometo - Falou o ruivo olhando seriamente para a morena, ele estava magoado, mas o que poderia fazer, eles já não eram mais tão crianças e tinha coisas mais importantes, a amizade era uma delas. Hermione não cabia em si defelicidade, seus amigos apoiariam, não importava o que acontecesse._

- **Fim da Lembrança**-

Hermione suspirou longamente muitas vezes se sentia sozinha, desamparada. Ela nunca imaginou que suas decisões a levariam para tão longe de seus sonhos, de seus amigos, do seu passado, fazendo-a chegar num país completamente desconhecido, se não fosse por Thomas e Sally ela não saberia o que teria acontecido com ela e com seus filhos. Sentia a falta de seus amigos, mas tinha medo de voltar, já fazia tanto tempo será que seus amigos a perdoariam?

Hermione resolveu parar de trabalhar e ir almoçar, guardou a foto dos amigos na gaveta e fechou sua sala, ela não reparou que uma coruja branca pairava no ar, do lado de fora da sua janela, como se estivesse procurando alguma coisa ou alguém, essa coruja faria com que ela desse uma virada na sua vida, as coisas novamente iriam mudar.

**ESCOLA DE MAX E MELINDA – HORA DO ALMOÇO, SEXTA**

Estava tudo mais calmo agora, depois que Max se abrira com a irmã ele voltara a ser o de sempre, mas ainda estava nervoso por causa do jogo seria somente um amistoso, mas seria a primeira vez que ele jogaria sem ter o pai presente, Thomas sempre treinara junto do filho, sempre lhe dando vários conselhos e agora quando mais precisava dele ele não estava presente, Max muita vezes sentia-se sozinho, é claro que tinha a irmã para lhe ajudar, mas não era a mesma coisa, suspirou resignado e pegou sua mochila para ir almoçar com ela e com os amigos, mas uma voz o deteve.

- Se ficar com essa cara tão séria as pessoas vão começar a se assustar – disse uma mulher com longos cabelos pretos, lábios bem carnudos e um olhar enorme e penetrante, parecido com o da irmã – Ora que eu saiba a pensativa da família era a Melinda.

- Tia Sally, que saudades – Max não acreditou que a tia estava ali, sem demorar muito abraçou a tia com todas as forças que tinha – Que bom que está aqui tia estávamos com muitas saudades de você.

- Hehe, eu sei querido também estava com muitas saudades dos meus sobrinhos favoritos – piscou à morena.

- Tia, somos os seus únicos sobrinhos.

- Por isso mesmo é que são meus favoritos - ela deu uma risada - E então, o que tem feito nesse tempo em que eu estive longe?

- Ahh, nada de muito interessante, só estudando, tentado me manter fora das encrencas – Falou o menino com um sorriso debochado.

- Quem é você e o que fez com o meu sobrinho?

Max riu ao ouvir a tia.

- Só estou tentando me manter a linha para que a mamãe não pire – Disse o menino sorridente

- Ahhh, esse é o meu sobrinho, falando nisso onde esta minha sobrinha, estou morrendo de saudades dela.

- Ela ainda esta na aula, provavelmente tirando alguma duvida de ultima hora com os professores.

- É bem típico da sua irmã, nisso ela puxou a mãe, mas você também se da muito bem, assim como seu pai.

- É, eu sei, sou demais sem me esforçar muito!

- E também é muito convencido – Falou a tia rindo com o sobrinho.

Enquanto eles conversavam Mel acabara de sair da aula e ao se dirigir para o pátio, avistou os dois. Resolveu lhes dar um susto, foi chegando de mansinho, nenhum dos dois a tinha visto. Isso seria perfeito. Estava quase lá mais um centímetro...

- Nem pense em fazer isso Melinda Halliwell – Disse a tia virando-se de repente para a sobrinha – Que coisa mais feia menina, você ia nos dar um susto? – Falou Sally fingindo que estava brava com a sobrinha, mas estava fazendo de tudo para não cair na gargalhada, não aguentou por muito e começou a rir da cara surpresa da sobrinha.

- Também estava com muitas saudades tia – Jogou-se nos braços da tia – Chegou há muito tempo?

- Não acabei de chegar, e ai, vamos almoçar ou você tem que inventar uma formula para salvar o mundo?

- Haha, muito engraçado, sabia que ser inteligente não é nenhum crime, é uma virtude – Falou muito seria, mas logo apareceu um sorriso nos seus lábios o que foi seguido por varias risadas da tia e do irmão.

- Ok, minha cientista favorita vamos almoçar, ou vocês não terão forças para aguentar a escola – Os três saíram e se dirigiram para almoçar.

**RESTAURANTE – 12:00**

Hermione e seus filhos sempre almoçavam no mesmo restaurante, pois era muito corrido o tempo dela de almoço, ainda bem que havia um restaurante maravilho na frente do colégio dos filhos. A morena estava olhando o cardápio quando sentiu o filho lhe puxar e olhou para onde ele apontava. Não demorou muito para que o menino saísse da cadeira e corre-se ate a tia.

- Tia Sally, que saudades!

- Meu Deus quem é esse menino enorme? Onde esta o meu pequeno príncipe. – Abraçou o sobrinho dando risada, o levantou do chão e colocou-o no colo.

- Sou eu mesmo tia só que eu cresci. Você é que não tem vindo me ver – Disse o menino fazendo um beicinho.

- Ahh, eu sei querido, mas agora a titia esta aqui, vamos almoçar? – não precisou falar mais nada, pois o pequeno pulara do seu colo para ir correndo para a mãe, Sally levantou uma sobrancelha – Esfomeado como o pai.

- Sally como você esta? – Disse Hermione se levantando e abraçando fortemente a cunhada.

- Estou bem, um pouco cansada, dei a minha aula pela manhã e como não tinha mais nada previsto, resolvi pegar os garotos na escola. Como sei que vocês sempre almoçam aqui, resolvi traze-los, é claro que pedi autorização para a secretaria, não se preocupe eu não os sequestrei - falou Sally rindo e abraçando a cunhada. Fazia muito tempo desde que haviam se visto, ela sentira falta da família.

- Isso seria muito engraçado Sally, é bom te ver, sentimos muito a sua falta.

- É, eu também! Então vamos nos servir?

- Vamos – Falaram todos juntos. Foi um almoço maravilhoso, um almoço em família como há tempos não tinham, aproveitando assim para matar a saudade.

- Tia você vai ao meu jogo?

- É claro que eu vou meu querido, e não vou deixar a sua mãe se atrasar – Falou baixinho para a cunhada não ouvir, mas não adiantou.

- Olha quem falando, quem é que sempre tinha que te acordar quando você era adolescente? Quem é que chegava sempre atrasada na aula? – Perguntou a morena com cara de desdém para a cunhada.

- Ok, acho melhor pararmos por aqui, vamos comer a sobremesa? – Recebeu um sim dos três sobrinhos – Então vão lá e peguem para nós, pois eu tenho que falar com a mãe de vocês! – Ela viu os três correndo para o Buffet de sobremesas, sorriu consigo mesma, eram crianças adoráveis e espertas. Ela percebeu que a cunhada estava olhando para ela.

- A Mel disse que você estava preocupada hoje de manhã, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Bom é que aconteceu uma coisa bem estranha hoje de manhã, com o livro. Eu o vi Mione, ele falou comigo e fiquei muito preocupada com o que ele falou. Acho que vamos ter problemas em breve. – Vendo que os sobrinhos estavam voltando – Eu falo melhor com você mais tarde pode ser?

- Claro sem problema – Hermione deixou o assunto quieto, pois ali não era hora nem momento para aquela conversa.

- Ahh, antes que eu me esqueça, o Hector pode passar a tarde comigo?

- Pode sim, ele vai adorar! daí Nos encontramos no jogo? – Recebeu um aceno positivo da cunhada. Os meninos chegaram e lhes entregaram a sobremesa, ela ajudou o seu pequeno a comer já que esse adorava se sujar.

- Filho o que você acha de passar à tarde com a sua tia?

- Obaaa, eu vou passar o dia com a minha tia! – A felicidade de Hector era contagiante, eles terminaram de comer, e se despediram da mãe, que foi para o seu trabalho, ela estava quase chegando ao escritório quando sentiu um arrepio por todo o seu corpo, virou-se, mas não viu nada, verificou se a sua varinha estava no bolso, e entrou no prédio.

Ela não vira que uma pessoa com uma longa capa preta a observava. Com um sorriso diabólico no rosto.

Sally, já dentro do carro com os sobrinhos, também sentira um arrepio e olhou para os lados, não viu ninguém, encaminhou-se para a escola dos mais velhos e largou-os lá, após se despedirem, foi com o pequeno Hector para a sua casa para passar o dia com ele, mas ela ainda estava com um mau pressentimento.

**ESCRITÓRIO DE HERMIONE, IRLANDA **

Após o almoço ela voltara para o escritório para terminar seus processos, assim que chegou seu chefe a chamou para conversarem, Hermione achou estranho, pois era raro ser chamada na sala do chefe. Bateu na porta e entrou na sala.

- Olá chefe queria me ver?

- Sim, sente-se, por favor. Hermione, você esta há uns dez anos conosco e seu trabalho vem melhorando cada dia mais. Dá para notar que você gosta muito do que faz, pois o seu trabalho é feito com muita paixão e devoção e por isso temos muito orgulho de você.

- Obrigado senhor, desde que entrei na empresa venho tentando dar o meu melhor e devo isso ao senhor que me ofereceu um emprego.

- Bom, eu sei que você pode ir muito mais além, por isso eu lhe farei uma oferta, mas não precisa responder agora, você terá um tempo para pensar e depois você me comunica a sua decisão tudo bem?

- Tudo bem, pode falar.

- Eu gostaria que você torne-se sócia do escritório, você teria todos os privilégios que eu tenho, é uma grande oferta e isso não acontece duas vezes.

- Senhor eu não sei o que dizer, eu...

- Lembre-se que você tem tempo para pensar, não precisa responder com urgência, vá para a sua sala termine suas tarefas, você tem até o final da semana para me comunicar a sua decisão, espero que decida aceitar, pois adoramos ter você aqui conosco, é uma ótima profissional.

- Obrigado senhor, pela oportunidade que esta me dando, com licença.

Hermione saiu da sala do chefe e foi direto para a sua sala, ao entrar se jogou no sofá e deu um longo suspiro, estava radiante, o seu chefe lhe oferecera um cargo como sócia da empresa, era tudo o que ela queria, estava muito feliz ,seus filhos também ficariam muito felizes, seus amigos...

Seu pensamento foi interrompido por um leve bater na janela, Hermione olhou para frente e deu de cara com uma coruja branca tentando entrar em sua sala de qualquer maneira ela começava a bater incessantemente. Hermione estava em choque, não podia acreditar no que estava vendo, deu um pulo do sofá e abriu a janela. A coruja branca voou para dentro e descansou no computador. Hermione foi até ela e a acariciou, a coruja retribuiu com o balançar da cabeça.

- Edwiges, o que você esta fazendo aqui? Como me achou? – O único som que saiu da boca foi um pio saudoso, fazia muito tempo que não via a coruja de Harry – Tem alguma carta para mim?

Nas patas da coruja havia um envelope amarrado. Desamarrou e sentou-se para abri-lo. Estava apreensiva com o seu conteúdo. Edwiges ao se ver livre da carta, saiu pela janela. Hermione abriu e logo de cara reconheceu a letra de Gina, sua melhor amiga, como estava com saudades dela, se acomodou na cadeira e passou a ler a carta.

_**Querida amiga,**_

_**Eu espero que Edwiges consiga achá-la dessa vez, pois infelizmente nas outras ela falhou. Mas eu ainda não desisti, nem Harry e nem Rony, todos sentimos muitas saudades de você. Não posso acreditar que já faz quinze anos, sentimos tanto a sua falta.**_

_**Gostaríamos que você voltasse para nós, temos tantas coisas para contar uma para outra, não seria ótimo que os nossos filhos pudessem crescer juntos? Vamos amiga, já faz tanto tempo, já está mais do que seguro para você voltar sem causar alguma suspeita, o que você acha?**_

_**Tenho uma proposta de trabalho para lhe fazer, acho que você vai gostar. Estou pensando em abrir um escritório de advocacia tanto para bruxos como para trouxas, o que você acha? Não seria ótimo estarmos todos juntos novamente? Como estão, Sally, Hector e os gêmeos?**_

_**Daqui a algumas semanas vai ser o aniversário de James, dá para acreditar que seu afilhado esteja completando quinze anos? Gostaria que vocês estivessem presentes, se isso acontecesse seria uma coisa maravilhosa. Quinze anos é muito tempo e não esqueça de que somos a sua família e morremos de saudades suas. Esperamos a sua resposta e que ela seja positiva, está bem? Amamos-te muito!**_

_**Da sua irmã e melhor amiga,**_

_**Virgínia Potter**_

Hermione estava em choque não sabia o que dizer... Finalmente depois de tanto tempo, Gina conseguira achá-la provavelmente o feitiço que fizera expirara era a única resposta que conseguia chegar naquele momento, não conseguia pensar em mais nada, juntou suas coisas e resolveu ir para casa descansar um pouco e ir depois ao jogo do filho e poderia conversar tranquilamente com Sally.

Parou por um instante na garagem, será que Sally sabia alguma coisa sobre a carta de Gina, ela não teria como saber a não ser... - Hermione parou ansiosa - não Sally não teria feito isso, ela jamais trairia a sua confiança, ela tentou ainda tirar esses pensamentos da cabeça, mas não conseguia, algo dizia a ela que Sally tinha culpa no cartório.

Chegou a casa e abriu a porta, foi direto para o quarto tomar outro banho e descansar um pouco ainda era 16h30min tinha muito tempo para começar a se preocupar, agora naquele momento ela só queria relaxar.

**MANSÃO DE SALLY HALLIWELL**

Ela estava terminando de ajeitar a bagunça que fizera com o sobrinho, fora uma tarde maravilhosa, fazia tempo que não se divertia tanto. Já havia terminado tudo quando ouviu um alarme tocar, ela se assustou. O alarme vinha do sótão, procurou Hector com os olhos e viu-o olhar para ela surpreso.

- Hector fique aqui e não se mexa ouviu? Eu já volto! – Deixou o menino protegido com os cristais e subiu correndo até o sótão. Ao chegar em frente ao sótão, ela viu a porta arrombada, entrou silenciosamente e viu um demônio sendo repelido pelo livro. O demônio ia fazer mais uma investida no livro, ela decidiu que era hora de agir.

- Pode tirar essa mão cheia de garras do livro das sombras. – O demônio se virou para ela e sorriu diabolicamente, ele tentou investir para ela, mas ela fora muito mais rápida, os dois começaram a lutar: socos, pontapés, bolas de foco (ufa passou perto) ela já estava ficando exausta, estava na hora de dar um basta naquilo, se colocou de frente para o demônio:

- Desculpa, mas hoje não é o seu dia, - Pegou uma das armas que havia no sótão e lançou no monstro, que virou pó, ela sorriu cansada, já não tinha mais quinze anos olhou para a porta e viu o sobrinho com os olhos arregalados, suspirou. Hermione iria mata-la. – Vem Hector vamos tomar um lanche, você vai me ajudar a corrigir os trabalhos de transfiguração. – o menino não fez nenhuma objeção e desceu com a tia.

Ela lecionava transfiguração e outras matérias em Beauxbatons a escola de bruxaria somente para meninas, graças ao Torneio Tribruxo no seu quarto ano, ela entrara em contato com Madame Máxime, a Diretora da escola, e conseguira uma vaga assim se formasse na escola. Ela se lembrava muito dos tempos de escola e sentia falta de poder fazer loucuras com as amigas e com o irmão. A guerra mudara a vida de todos. Foi ate à estante e pegou um porta-retratos onde tinha uma moça de 21 anos numa cama de hospital segurando um embrulho pequeno, porém podia se ver os movimentos e não demorou muito para que a toquinha saísse da cabeça do bebê e podem-se ver lindos cabelos loirinhos. Sally ainda se lembrava da primeira vez que pegara a filha no colo, fora maravilhoso, mas há muito tempo desistira daquela sensação maravilhosa. Colocou Hector sentado na cadeira ao seu lado e ficou corrigindo os trabalhos.

Logo foram interrompidos por uma coruja branca que entrou pela janela da cozinha lhe entregando uma carta. Sally ergueu uma sobrancelha e abriu-a.

_**Querida Sally, **_

_**Fico muito agradecida que você tenha contado para mim onde Hermione e os gêmeos estão espero que isso não cause muitos problemas para você, já enviei a carta para Hermione, espero que ela aceite a minha proposta. É claro que você esta convidada também, sentimos muita a sua falta.**_

_**Tente convencer a nossa amiga, faça-a deixar de ser tão cabeça dura, contamos com a sua ajuda. Se precisar de alguma coisa é só me avisar.**_

_**Um grande beijo.**_

_**Virgínia Potter**_

Bom isso sim era interessante, Hermione provavelmente já recebera a carta de Gina, é ela estava encrencada, mas ela sabia o que estava fazendo ou achava que sim, agora tentar convencer a cunhada que a intenção era boa ia ser difícil. Olhou para o relógio da cozinha e vira que estava quase na hora do jogo do sobrinho começou a se preparar para sair, sabendo que a amiga poderia perder a hora resolveu passar na casa da cunhada.

**CASA DOS GRANGER HALLIWELL.**

Chegou à casa da cunhada entrou com a chave reserva embaixo do tapete de entrada, estava tudo apagado, ela acendeu a luz e falou:

- Hermione você esta ai?

- Estou aqui em cima estou terminando de me arrumar.

Sally subiu a escada com o sobrinho no colo ele acabara dormindo durante o trajeto, fora um dia muito agitado para ele. Entrou no quarto da cunhada e encontro-a no banheiro, depositou o sobrinho na cama e falou:

- Oi cunhadinha, tudo bem?

- Tudo ótimo, maravilhoso por enquanto, você não vai acreditar em quem me escreveu! – Disse Hermione sarcasticamente

- Hum, quanto suspense quem foi que escreveu para você? – Perguntou Sally se fazendo.

- Ahh uma pessoa do nosso passado, uma pessoa com que eu não falava a mais ou menos quinze anos. Gina Potter, lembra-se dela? – Disse Hermione fuzilando a cunhada.

- Tá Hermione, vamos parar com isso, - Ela suspirou - Eu confesso eu mandei uma carta para a Gina. - Falou Sally dando-se por vencida, tapou os ouvidos para aguentar o sermão que viria.

- E você pode me dizer por que cargas d'águas você fez isso sem me consultar? Isso não diz respeito somente a você Sally diz respeito a mim e aos meus filhos, se não tinha me comunicado com Gina é por que eu tinha um bom motivo.

- E que motivo bom era esse? Hermione você tem fugido há quinze anos, está certa que no inicio você tinha razão em tentar se esconder, mas agora já não há mais necessidades disso podemos retomar as nossas vidas.

- Eu sei que não há mais perigo, mas não é fácil Sally, você sabe que ele ainda esta por lá. Ele pode perceber, pode vir a descobrir a verdade e isso eu não quero. – Falou a amiga exasperada se sentando na cama.

- Hermione mais cedo ou mais tarde isso vai acontecer, a verdade vai se revelar, e você sabe que quanto mais cedo melhor, pois a mentira quando é descoberta machuca muito. Só estou tentando ver o que é melhor para as crianças, eu só quero que eles sejam felizes, você não quer isso?

- É claro que eu quero o melhor para eles é só isso que me importa. Ahh... não sei se essa é uma boa ideia, não sei o que fazer, ganhei uma promoção hoje, querem que eu seja sócia, o que você acha?

- Por Merlin, que boa noticia, parabéns! Você merece Hermione. E quanto ao nosso outro dilema podíamos fazer assim, nós vamos para o aniversário do filho da Gina, ficamos alguns dias só para matar as saudades e depois decidimos o que fazer, o que acha? – Respirou fundo para recuperar o fôlego, estava cruzando os dedos para que a amiga aceitasse a ideia dela.

- Até que não é uma má ideia, eu vou pensar, mas não estou prometendo nada.

- Eba, você é demais eu já te disse isso hoje?

- Você sempre consegue o que quer não é?

- Na maioria das vezes – Deu um sorriso – Agora que estamos em paz novamente eu tenho que te contar uma coisa. Aconteceu hoje a tarde. Quando estávamos lá em casa um demônio tentou roubar o livro – Ela viu o rosto da cunhada ficar sem cor nenhuma – Fique calma, o Hector ficou na sala protegido pelos cristais. Eu o destruí, mas o que me preocupa é que foi fácil de mais, ele não fez muito esforço para me derrotar, como se estivesse me testando.

- Você se machucou? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Não, só um arranhão, porém já me curei, ainda bem que sou metade bruxa e metade anjo.

- Isso é verdade, me lembro de você sempre poder nos curar, o que Thomas falou para você hoje de manhã?

- Não temos tempo para isso agora, mas eu lhe prometo que lhe conto hoje quando eles estiverem dormindo, vamos termine de se ajeitar para irmos para o jogo.

Hermione simplesmente confirmou com a cabeça e voltou para o banheiro, ela não estava nenhum pouco tranquila, mas por hora resolveu esquecer o incidente.

Ao chegarem à escola os portões estavam sendo abertos para os pais e amigos entrarem. A quadra estava lotada, todos estavam muito animados mesmo sendo somente um amistoso, todos estavam com os nervos a flor da pele, o time de Max estava reunido no vestiário esperando pelo técnico para dar umas ultimas orientações sobre o time adversário, Max ainda não tinha visto nem a mãe nem o irmão, sabia que ela viria só esperava que ela não demorasse muito. Viu sua irmã na porta do vestiário chamando por ele.

- Oi mano, e ai, nervoso? – Perguntou Melinda.

- Um pouco, mas tenho certeza que vai dar tudo certo, eu espero. – Respondeu Max

- Ahh, não se preocupe com isso você joga muito bem e sabe disso, só tem que ir lá e arrebentar.

- Valeu mana! E ai, já viu a mamãe, o mano e a tia Sally?

- Ainda não, mas eu vou procurar por elas e já as trago aqui.

- Não, vai ficar muito idiota a nossa mãe vir aqui no vestiário masculino.

- Hum, tem toda a razão então vamos lá procurar por elas.

- Ok, só espera um pouquinho - Pegou os tênis e saiu do vestiário com a irmã. Estava muito cheio a quadra, muitas pessoas estavam sentados no chão ou de pé, Max e Melinda ficaram parados procurando pelas duas, mas não havia jeito nenhum de enxergá-las.

- É, essa foi uma ótima idéia, com esse povo todo vamos acha-las facilmente - falou a menina bufando.

- Não tem problema Melinda. Eu tenho certeza que elas não vão faltar. - sorriu chateado para a irmã, sabia que não precisava se preocupar, mas queria dar um abraço nelas pelo menos - Bom eu tenho que ir, depois agente se vê - Abraçou a irmã e já estava indo para dentro quando ouviu uma voz atrás dele.

- E nós não ganhamos nenhum abraço do melhor jogador do time? - Falou Hermione sorrindo para o filho, do lado dela estava Sally segurando Hector Max abriu um grande sorriso e voltou correndo para a mãe. - Achou mesmo que não estaríamos aqui para ver o jogo? Você podia ter um pouquinho mais de fé em nós. - falou Hermione recebendo o filho nos seus braços.

- Eu só achei que vocês não conseguiriam, por causa do transito e tudo mais. – Falou o menino emocionado.

- Max sinceramente nem mesmo o fim do mundo poderia nos impedir de vermos esse jogo, e não precisamos do carro, pois somos bruxos, é ainda mais fácil aparatar é claro que não fazemos mais isso, pois estamos numa cidade completa de trouxas, mas às vezes a gente quebra algumas regras. - Falou Sally abraçando o sobrinho - Agora quero que me escute bem, sei que está nervoso, seu pai também ficava quando tinha algo importante para fazer, mas eu tenho certeza que você vai se sair bem, e aposto com você que será 5 a 0, e vai fazer quatro, um para cada um de nós o que você acha?

- Hehe, eu acho legal, mas isso pode vir a ser impossível, mas farei o meu melhor. - Disse o menino sorrindo para as mulheres de sua vida.

- Mano, boa sorte! – Disse Hector se atirando no colo do irmão.

- Obrigado maninho.

- Vai dar tudo certo Max não pense em vencer, pense em se divertir, é melhor assim, eu tenho muito orgulho de você querido, agora vai lá e arrasa - Depois de falar todos se abraçaram e Max foi para o vestiário, as três seguiram para a arquibancada. Seria um jogo muito interessante.

**SÁBADO DE MANHÃ, IRLANDA, CASA DOS GRANGER HALLIWELL.**

Fora uma noite muito interessante Sally previra que o time de Max ganharia de 5 a 0, mas na verdade ela errara por um ponto, sim os Titãs venceram de 6 a 0, no fim do segundo tempo Max fez mais um em homenagem ao pai. A festa foi grande todos ficaram muito felizes, pois isso significava que o time estava unido, prontos para tudo. Hermione estava tomando um chocolate quente, pois não conseguira dormir muito bem na noite passada não poderia dormir depois do que conversara com a cunhada, ouviu um barulho na porta e se dirigiu para a sala. Viu o filho entrando bem devagarzinho, como se precisasse disso.

- Oi filho e ai a noite foi boa?

-Aiii mãe que susto, achei que estivesse dormindo.

- Acordei agora quer um chocolate quente?

- Quero sim, estou com fome.

- E então como foi à festa?

- Ahh, foi legal, Melinda já chegou? - perguntou o menino tentado sair do assunto da vez o que não passou despercebido pela mãe.

- Ah, sim ela chegou ontem ainda, disse que estava muito cansada por isso não quis ficar na festa, tem certeza que estava tudo bem na festa Max?

- Claro que tenho mãe para de ser paranoica, eu só estou um pouco cansado, na real muito cansado, obrigado pelo lanche, eu vou dormir, ok?

- Ok pode ir descansar, parabéns pelo jogo filho.

- Brigado mãe - Após dar um beijo na mãe subiu correndo para o quarto olhou para a porta do quarto da irmã, mas não entrou. Chegou ao seu quarto, tomou um banho e se deitou, estava exausto a festa tinha sido muito boa, mas não para eles, queria falar com a irmã, mas estava exausto. Deitou-se na cama e a ultima coisa que viu foi bichento deitando-se aos seus pés.

Continua no próximo episódio...

"_**Mal feito, Feito"**_

**N/A:** Olá meu povo tudo bem? Espero que gostem desse capitulo, sei que somente algumas coisas mudaram na fic mas ao decorrer muitas outras vão mudar então por favor me acompanhe.

A e sem querer pedir, mas já pedido façam uma escritora feliz e comentem ok?

Bjusss


	5. Chapter 5

**Avisos:** Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos, e os personagens não me pertencem, mas a junção do mundo de Harry Potter, Charmed e OTH sim, se quiser utilizar algum desses personagens me avisem.

**RESPOSTA AOS COMENTÁRIOS**

**KARINEPIRA – **Oi linda tudo bem? Que bom que tu gostou das escolhas dos personagens. Eu adoro o Sev como Reeves. Eu posso demorar um pouco para postar, mas vale a pena esperar as mudanças serão para melhores, aguardo seus comentários.

Caros leitores agradeço por colocarem a minha fic, nos seus alertas, isso significa muito para mim se não for pedir muito poderiam fazer um comentário, pode ser pequeno, só um OI já basta.

Boa leitura.

"_**Juro Solenemente não fazer nada de bom"**_

**Capitulo 2 – Famílias e Batalhas**

**MANSÃO DAS HALLIWEL, IRLANDA, UMA SEMANA DEPOIS.**

Uma semana havia passado desde que o livro sofrera uma tentativa de roubo, não havia ocorrido mais nenhum incidente desse tipo, mas Sally não estava tranquila, algo lhe dizia que logo teriam mais problemas e ainda por cima estava muito intrigada com o que o irmão lhe falara, a semana fora tão corrida que não havia tido tempo para conversar melhor com Hermione. Tentando se distrair resolveu fazer um bolo já que a cunhada e os sobrinhos passariam o final de semana com ela. Ela passou a mão na parede onde tinha uma marca escura, lembrava-se muito bem dos demônios que derrotara ali naquela cozinha. Por Merlin, sentia muita falta dos pais e do irmão. Tentando afastar a tristeza sacudiu a cabeça e voltou para o bolo. Meia hora depois a campainha tocou, Misty correu para abrir a porta, Sally sorriu, a elfa adorava as crianças.

- Sobrinhos da mestra, sejam bem vindos – Misty os deixou entrarem e esperou para pegar os casacos.

Sally quase foi para o chão com o abraço em grupo dos sobrinhos.

- Estávamos com saudades tia!

- Eu também Mel, sinto muito não ter aparecido, mas é que estava cheia de provas para corrigir, mas esse final de semana seremos só nós. Agora vão brincar lá em cima, mas sem destruir a casa ouviram? – Não demorou muito para os três subirem e Hermione se jogar no sofá, ela parecia aflita, ela sempre fora a mais calma das duas, alguma coisa não estava certa e Sally odiava ter razão – Misty fique com eles para que tudo ocorra bem.

- Sim, mestra. – Em um estalar de dedos a elfa já estava lá em cima.

-Hermione, agora que estamos a sós você pode me dizer o que esta acontecendo com você?

- Eu não sei o que está acontecendo com eles. Depois do jogo eles foram à festa na casa de uma colega. Melinda voltou às 23h00min, muito aérea, disse que estava com muito sono e com dor de cabeça, por isso não ficou mais na festa. Ela tomou um banho e subiu, esperei um pouco mais e subi para ver como estava. Tenho certeza que a ouvi chorar no quarto e quando Max chegou percebi que estava muito nervoso, todas as luzes estavam acesas e mesmo assim ele se assustou quando falei com ele. Tentei conversar com ele sobre a festa, mas não quis papo, foi para o quarto e ficou por lá, a semana inteira eles não tocaram no assunto e sempre que eu tento fogem, eu não sei mais o que fazer Sally... Eu preciso da sua ajuda.

- Não se preocupe Hermione vamos dar um jeito nisso, eu prometo – O rosto de Hermione era tenso e cheio de olheiras, fazia muito tempo que não via a cunhada ficar desse jeito – Mais alguma coisa?

- Quero saber o que o seu irmão disse para você naquele dia.

Sally suspirou e falou:

- Thomas disse que estava chegando a hora das Encantadas despertarem, que o livro deveria ser passado adiante e que um grande mal do passado iria voltar, e em seguida, desapareceu.

- Mas como é possível que elas despertem? – Disse Hermione se levantando do sofá. – Lembro que na profecia de Melinda Warren falava-se em três irmãs, e na nossa família não temos isso.

- Eu não sei, mas foi isso o que o meu irmão disse. Para falar a verdade até que o poder das três poderia existir, afinal temos Max, Melinda e... Meg, eles podem ser as Encantadas.

- Isso não está acontecendo, quando é que esse pesadelo vai acabar? – Fala Hermione se levantando.

- Calma Mione, sei que está tudo muito confuso, mas vamos dar um jeito, sempre damos. O que não podemos fazer é perder a fé. Vamos resolver uma coisa de cada vez, ok? – Disse a cunhada sorrindo, tentando confortá-la.

- Desde quando você é tão centrada, tranquila e equilibrada?

- Eu tenho meus momentos – Falou colocando a língua para fora conjurou um chá para as duas, aquela tarde iria ser bem longa.

**SÁBADO – TOCA - INGLATERRA**

A TOCA era o lar eterno dos Weasley e de seus agregados. A agitação era sempre constante, todos iam lá para ficarem com Molly e Arthur, avós e pais maravilhosos que dariam a vida pela sua família, eles eram verdadeiros heróis, pois haviam lutado nas duas grandes guerras e conseguiram sair ilesos. É claro que perderam pessoas importantes na guerra, mas é uma família unida que conseguiu se reerguer e continuar com suas vidas. Não havia família mais unida e corajosa que aquela. Era uma manhã maravilhosa, a casa estava cheia de risos e gritos, para Molly era gratificante ouvir as risadas de todos que chegavam naquela casa. Era muito bom que todos pudessem viver épocas de paz e que não tivessem que se preocupar se sobreviveriam a mais um final de semana. Molly estava na cozinha supervisionando o almoço e de cinco e cinco minutos olhava para fora como se procurasse por alguma coisa no ar, tentava parecer calma, mas estava muito inquieta.

- Mãe, está tudo bem com a senhora?

- Ah, sim Gina só estava fazendo o almoço, arrumando umas coisinhas, nada de mais.

- Sim, sei que a senhora estava fazendo o almoço quando o fogão trabalha por si só?

- Ah Gina, não preciso lhe dar explicações... – Recebeu um olhar interrogativo da filha - Você tem razão, estava esperando a resposta da Hermione, sinto muito a falta dela - Falou Molly suspirando e sentando na cadeira ao lado da filha.

- A senhora sabe que ela só respondera quando tiver tomado alguma decisão, não podemos pressioná-la, senão correremos o risco de perdê-la, sei que já faz quinze anos, mas eu sinto que ela vai voltar. - Disse a filha abraçando a mãe.

- Tem razão Gina, só quero ter todos os meus filhos reunidos comigo de uma vez por todas e também quero conhecer os meus netos, só assim serei completa.

- Eu sei mãe - Disse Gina sorrindo para mãe. Foram interrompidos por um garotinho de cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis correndo a mil por hora.

- Vó, vem brincar comigo, a senhora prometeu - Mike era muito parecido com Rony, quando não conseguia alguma coisa ficava emburrado e abria um berreiro, adorava brincar principalmente com os avós, já que todos os primos eram mais velhos que ele.

- Tudo bem querido, vamos brincar um pouco e depois vamos almoçar - Molly levantou-se e deu a mão para o neto que já a puxava com força para o pátio.

Gina saiu da casa e ficou admirando a sua família, adorava-a mesmo que as vezes eles a enlouquecessem agora a família estava segura, seus filhos e sobrinhos corriam pelo gramado, jogavam quadribol sem ter que se preocupar com nada, era uma vida quase perfeita, mal ela sabia que logo teriam grandes surpresas.

**SÁBADO, INGLATERRA, MANSÃO MALFOY.**

Uma música alta podia se ouvida por toda a casa que era dela também. Draco estava tentando se concentrar, mas não estava tendo muito sucesso. Droga, já pedira milhões de vezes para que ela não tocasse tão alto, ou então que pedisse para alguém colocar um feitiço que abafasse o som. Mas não Meg, sempre queria levá-lo ao limite e sempre conseguia, contou até dez e jogou os papeis em cima da mesa, foi até o quarto da filha quando tentou abrir a porta viu que esta estava trancada, começou então a bater na porta.

- Mégara, baixa esse volume. Agora! Isso é uma ordem! - Esperou alguns segundos e voltou a chamá-la, mas a garota continuava ignorando o pai. – Meg eu não estou brincando, baixa esse som, agora!

Ele ia enlouquecer, pegou a varinha e disse:

- **_Desligare_ **.

No mesmo instante a casa ficou num escuro e num silêncio total, feliz consigo mesmo Draco estava se dirigindo ao seu escritório, mas parou no alto da escada ao ouvir uma porta ser aberta. Meg olhou para o pai e deu um grito estridente.

- Que droga, Pai! Por que fez isso? Poderia ter estragado o equipamento - Falou indignada.

- Eu bati, implorei para que você diminuir a musica, mas como sempre você ignorou, também está sempre trancada nesse quarto. Então, tive que tomar uma atitude mais drástica. - Disse o pai debochado.

- Ah, eu ficaria menos trancada se alguém e não falarei quem, mas que também é loiro, quisesse a minha presença nessa casa!

- Não fale assim comigo Mégara sou seu pai e você me deve respeito - Odiava quando a filha lhe confrontava.

- Só é meu pai quando lhe convêm não é, agora quando é para sair com as nojentas que você sai aí o senhor esquece que tem filha. - Disse Meg enraivecida,

- Não se meta nos meus assuntos particulares, não tem como esquecer você já que foi jogada na porta da minha casa como se fosse uma coisa, sem nem eu pedir. - Falou o loiro já vermelho de raiva e de tanto gritar. Draco sempre se descontrolava com a filha e sempre ficava mal com isso, só depois que parara de gritar é que percebera o que havia falado, tentou consertar, mas já era tarde os olhos da filha estavam mareados, - Filha eu...

- O que pai? Sente muito, não se preocupe, eu já estou acostumada, pode deixar que a "coisa" não vai mais te incomodar, com sua licença - Meg fez uma reverencia muito exagerada e saiu correndo para o quarto, magoada mais uma vez com o pai.

Draco ficou parado no corredor e suspirou ele, ia tentar falar com a filha, mas foi interrompido pela mãe.

- Draco, o que aconteceu? - Perguntou Narcisa.

- O de sempre mãe, essa menina me leva ao extremo. Eu desisto, vou trabalhar no escritório, não me esperem para o almoço, vou pegar as minhas coisas – Disse Draco entrando no escritório.

Narcisa balançou negativamente a cabeça fez um movimento com a varinha e disse:

- **_Ligare_**

As luzes voltaram, mas já não se ouvia nenhum som no andar de cima. Sabendo que não adiantaria falar com a neta foi para a sala.

No andar de baixo se podia ver um homem com o cabelo todo preto curto jogando xadrez com um menino da mesma idade que Meg. Lucas era um ótimo jogador e um ótimo sonserino ele puxara muito os pais, Pansy e Blaise.

- Sua vez moleque – Falou o homem já ficando impaciente com a demora do menino.

- Sabia que a paciência é uma virtude?

- Sabia que eu não tenho muita paciência? – Falou o homem recebendo do menino foi um sorriso sarcástico.

- Você não quer que eu responda quer?

- Não, mas eu quero que jogue – O moleque tinha poderes de lhe levar a loucura. Sabia que ficaria louco tendo que ir morar com eles, principalmente com dois ou três adolescentes na casa, mas não conseguira recusar o pedido do afilhado que sempre fora um filho para ele, ele viu a mulher loira descer a escada como se estivesse flutuando.

- Quem está ganhando?

- Ele como sempre – Falou Severo sem desviar os olhos do tabuleiro.

- É, fazer o que vó, se eu sou perfeito. - Falou Lucas

- Perfeito e modesto também, Lucas! Não há ninguém no mundo mágico que diga que você não é filho dos seus pais. – Falou Narcisa sorrindo e sentando-se na poltrona ao lado de Severo. Adorava a companhia deles principalmente da neta que era uma cópia quase perfeita dela, com exceção dos olhos. Ela só gostaria que o filho e a neta se dessem um pouco melhor.

- Quanto tempo vocês acham que eles vão demorar a... – O menino não pode terminar de falar, pois do andar de cima foram ouvidos dois gritos estridentes.

- Lucas.

- Severo.

Os dois se olharam e reviraram os olhos pediram licença à matriarca da família e subiram resignados, era sempre assim depois de uma briga entre pai e filha cada um chamava seu confidente para conversar. Narcisa achava isso muito engraçado. Eles ainda não haviam percebido o quanto eram parecidos, foi para a biblioteca pegar um livro para relaxar. Ela passou pelo quadro do falecido marido e sentiu um calafrio virou-se para o lado, mas não havia nada ali, o quadro não se movia, pois era mais seguro assim, ela seguira o caminho tentando espantar a sensação de estar sendo vigiada o que ela não percebera era que o quadro de Lúcio Malfoy estava sorrindo diabolicamente.

**SÁBADO, IRLANDA, MANSÃO DOS HALLIWELL, MEIO-DIA.**

Estavam todos almoçando, parecia que estavam todos ali, mas na verdade suas mentes estavam bem longe. Hermione olhava para os filhos temerosa. Ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo e isso a deixava angustiada. Hector terminou de comer e foi para a sala ver TV, Hermione e Sally trocaram um olhar e decidiram que já estava na hora de dar um basta naquela situação. Hermione fez um aceno com a varinha e a louça suja foi toda diretamente para a pia. Os filhos olharam surpresos para a mãe, pois, era raro ela usar os seus poderes, pois viviam num bairro trouxa. Os dois se olharam e resolveram sair da cozinha antes que ela tenta-se conversar com eles. Sally viu que estavam se dirigindo para a porta, eles não escapariam tão fácil, fez um movimento com a mão e a porta se fechou, viu os olhares indignados dos sobrinhos e simplesmente sorriu para eles.

- Vão a algum lugar?

- Pensávamos em ir ver TV com o mano, não é certo deixar uma criança de cinco anos sozinha numa sala, já imaginou o que ele pode aprontar? – falou Melinda tentado disfarçar.

- Ora, não se preocupe minha querida, Misty está cuidando dele, mais seguro impossível.

- Está na hora de vocês contarem a verdade - Hermione viu que tanto a filha quanto o filho gelaram, mas obedeceram cegamente a ordem da mãe e se sentaram de frente para ela. – O que está acontecendo?

- Não tem nada de errado. - Falou o menino tentado desconversar.

- Não se faça de desentendido Max, desde aquela festa que vocês têm agido de forma estranha estou preocupada. Mel tem sempre olheiras por não conseguir dormir você tem tido pesadelos. Hector até me falou que ouviu você chorando no seu quarto de madrugada – A mãe olhou para aqueles olhos escuros muito penetrantes que lembrava os do pai – Filho, nós só queremos ajudar vocês. – Estendeu a sua mão e enlaçou-as nas mãos dos filhos.

- Max, Melinda, vocês não vão encontrar alguém que ame vocês mais do que nós, por favor, tenham a confiança de que faremos de tudo para ajudá-los não importa o que seja nós vamos resolver juntos, está bem?

Os dois não sabiam o que ia falar eles foram descobertos, Melinda se levantou e começou a torcer as mãos ela só fazia isso quando ficava nervosa.

- Tem razão mãe nós estamos escondendo uma coisa muito seria, mas antes de contar eu quero que saiba que não é culpa do Max, está bem? A culpa é toda minha – Falou Melinda recebendo um olhar interrogativo da mãe e um sorriso da tia, suspirando começou a narrar o que havia acontecido ainda estava bem nítido em sua mente era como se estivesse vendo um filme:

_A festa estava muito legal, todos estavam muito felizes por termos ganhado o amistoso. A música estava a todo vapor. Estava numa rodinha dançando com as minhas colegas e Max estava do lado de fora da casa "namorando". Resolvi pegar uma bebida e sentar, quando estava no bar parou um cara ao meu lado, dava para notar que era mais velho e que não era da escola. Começamos a conversar ele queria saber varias coisas sobre mim, dai ele me convidou para dançar e eu disse que não. Então ele começou a insistir, me deixando nervosa com a insistência dele. e eu comecei a ficar nervosa com a insistência: _

_O que foi? Não vai me dizer que a filha de Thomas Halliwell está ficando nervosa. Não se preocupe, nós só estamos conversando, por enquanto. _- _Eu fiquei estática, pois em nenhum momento da conversa havia falado o nome do meu pai._

_- Quem é você? Como você sabe o nome do meu pai?_

_- Eu sei muito mais do que você pensa, quem diria que a filha de Thomas Halliwell, seria tão lindinha como você._

_- Você trabalhava com ele?_

_- Digamos que a morte dele foi uma benção para mim. - Eu fiquei revoltada com isso e dei um soco na cara dele como Max me ensinou. Ele me largou, pois o nariz começou a sangrar e saí correndo atrás do mano, olhei para todos os lados, mas não o encontrei de nenhum jeito. Então sai e ouvi umas vozes alteradas na cozinha, cheguei lá e Max estava discutindo com uma mulher. Não sei quem é ela, mas sei que ela ficou muito feliz quando me viu, tinha um sorriso gelado._

_- Hora, o que temos aqui, agora sim a festa vai ficar boa, tenho tudo o que eu queria. Tudo bem Melinda?_

_- Max eu tenho que falar com você. Vem comigo, por favor. – Tentei puxá-lo, mas a mulher se colocou na nossa frente nos impedindo de sair._

_- Ah não, vocês não podem ir, acabaram de chegar. Isso é falta de educação, pensei que Hermione tinha lhes educado melhor. E o que o seu pai pensaria desta atitude de vocês? Ah, desculpa seu pai já morreu né, pobrezinha. – Falou a mulher com um olhar terrível. _

_- Ah, que bom que você a encontrou! - O homem que eu havia socado chegou perto dela._

_- Sim, mas na verdade ela veio até mim, o que ouve com o seu nariz?_

_- Ela fez isso!_

_- E vou fazer pior se vocês não nos deixarem ir._

_- Ai, corre que ela morde queridinha você acha mesmo que nos temos medo de você? Vocês é que deveriam ter medo de nós. - Ele pegou a varinha do bolso da calça e apontou-a para nós. A mulher fez o mesmo gesto, eu comecei a tremer e a tentar sair dali._

_- Olha vamos fazer assim, cada um segue seu caminho e se esquece do outro está? Nós não queremos confusão, só curtir a festa. - Max tentou dissuadi-los, mas eles não aceitaram._

_- Fica quieto moleque você vai ser o primeiro a sofrer **(CRUCIUS)** - Eu não entendi o que ela quis dizer, mas logo em seguida Max começou a se contorcer de dor._

_Max interrompeu a irmã e disse: _

_- Era como se mil facas estivessem me perfurando._

_- Então já que nos divertimos um pouco vamos levá-los para o mestre._ – _Eu não sabia quem era esse mestre e também não queria saber. Ajudei Max a se levantar e me posicionei na frente dele._

_- Vocês não vão nos levar a lugar nenhum – Eu disse._

_Eles riram e começaram a se aproximar, comecei a tremer, minhas mãos suavam. Então, de repente, começou uma ventania que eu não sabia da onde vinha, dava para ver que eles começaram a ficar preocupados, agarrei a mão do mano e a ventania aumentou, os dois tentaram se aproximar, mas um clarão cegou a gente e nos derrubou. Quando nos levantamos… eles haviam sumido._ _Eu entrei em pânico, Max me mandou voltar para casa e alegar que estava com sono e eu obedeci, e o resto à senhora já sabe._

Melinda interrompeu o relato com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, Max por sua vez fazia de tudo para não chorar e Hermione e Sally estavam de boca aberta, não acreditando no que ouviram. Elas sabiam que alguma coisa havia acontecido, mas não pensavam que tinha sido tão sério assim.

- Eu matei duas pessoas, foi isso que aconteceu. Eu sou uma assassina - Falou a menina chorando desesperadamente.

A mãe não podendo ver a filha daquele jeito foi se sentar ao seu lado e a abraçou.

- Shuiii, está tudo bem filha, você não teve culpa, foi um acidente. - A mãe recebeu um olhar incrédulo da filha.

- Como pode estar tudo bem mãe? Eu matei duas pessoas, eu sou um monstro eu... - Ela não pode terminar de falar, pois começara a chorar novamente.

- Mel, se acalme você não matou ninguém - Disse Sally – Alguns bruxos conseguem desaparecer sem deixar rastros nenhum, não é a mesma coisa que aparatar, mas é parecido, eles conseguem se reintegrar eles são chamados de Warlocks.

- Mas como podemos ter certeza que eles estão vivos? - Perguntou Max um pouco confuso.

– Em primeiro lugar, vocês sabem que são descendentes de uma poderosa linhagem de bruxas Warren. Vocês podem fazer magia sem precisar usar uma varinha, o único problema é que a nossa família sempre esteve na luta contra o bem e o mal, e esses demônios, Warlocks, sempre quiseram isso aqui – Sally fez um movimento com a mão e um livro surgiu na frente deles – Esse aqui é o Livro das Sombras, é passado de geração á geração. A primeira pessoa a escrever nele foi Melinda Warren – A sobrinha olhou surpresa para ela – É isso mesmo você tem o mesmo nome da primeira bruxa da nossa família, ela foi queimada na fogueira em Salém, para conseguir fazer com que sua filha Prudence sobrevivesse e continuasse com a nossa linhagem.

Sally enquanto ias explicando folheava o livro parou numa página e mostrou para os sobrinhos:

- Eles tinham alguma marca, como essa aqui?

Os dois concordaram com a cabeça.

- Mas um deles tinha uma varinha. Se eles são Warlocks e pode se reconstituir porque precisam de uma varinha? – Perguntou Melinda.

- Alguns Warlocks se juntaram na última guerra a Voldemort e provavelmente essa varinha era de algum bruxo ou bruxa que eles mataram. Seu pai e eu já os enfrentamos muitas vezes. – Sally parou de falar e olhou para a cunhada – Acho que devemos informar para o ministério Irlandês e para o Inglês.

- Mas Sally, é muito perigoso, não sabemos se podemos confiar nos ministérios. Podem ter espiões por toda à parte e além do mais, se você lembra da ultima vez, eles não vão acreditar em nós.

- Como da ultima vez? Eu não entendi, já houve ataques antes? – Max olhou para mãe sem entender.

- Sim Max, já houve ataques quando vocês tinham dois anos, eles nos atacaram e tentaram pegar vocês, nós lutamos e vencemos. Como eles são criaturas que há muito tempo estavam extintas, as pessoas os ministérios não acreditaram em nós. Talvez aqui não seja mais seguro como antes.

- Infelizmente nossos poderes são maiores na Inglaterra. - Disse Sally.

Max e Melinda se olharam preocupados. Vendo a reação dos filhos, Hermione os puxou para perto de si e falou:

- Meus amores, não quero que vocês se preocupem com isso, eu jamais deixaria que acontecesse alguma coisa com vocês. Agora está tudo certo, já sabem da verdade. Não quero ver meus filhos com medo, vocês são mais fortes do que imaginam. – Disse Hermione os beijando – E quero que me prometam que não vão esconder mais nada de mim, ok?

Max e Melinda se olharam e concordaram com a mãe.

- Ótimo, agora vão brincar com o seu irmãozinho. – Os dois se levantaram e se dirigiram para sala, as duas mulheres se olharam e Hermione fez um movimento com a varinha e disse: - _**Silêncio**_.

- Como eles podem ter expulsado um demônio? Eles usaram o poder das três?

- Eu não sei Hermione, ainda não entendi isso direito, eles não deveriam ter poder fazer isso, mas fizeram. Só que não foi o poder das três de fato, foi somente uma parte dele.

- Será que Thomas fez alguma coisa, eu digo algum feitiço para que isso acontecesse? – Perguntou Hermione preocupada.

- Talvez ele tenha feito, mas para mim não falou nada. Estou preocupada, aqueles bastardos atacaram as crianças numa festa.

- Eu não quero pensar nisso, estou com medo Sally, não quero que nada aconteça com os meus filhos.

- Hermione, calma, não adianta querer resolver as coisas com a cabeça quente. Por hora vocês ficam aqui, é mais fácil protegê-los, na mansão. Vai dar tudo certo minha amiga, não se preocupe.

- Tem razão, vamos pensar com calma e tranquilidade. Ah, Sally ainda bem que eu ainda tenho você aqui comigo, senão já teria ficado louca.

- Hermione, nós juramos ser sempre amigas e estarmos sempre juntas, eu nunca iria lhe abandonar – Disse isso e abraçou a amiga, irmã.

Melinda brincara um pouco com o irmão e resolvera se deitar um pouco, pois o relato fora demais para ela. É claro que já estava melhor, sentia-se mais segura agora que contara tudo para a mãe, mas mesmo assim ela não entendia nada sobre seus poderes. Estava curiosa, queria saber mais sobre seus poderes. Foi tirada dos seus pensamentos quando ouviu uma batida na porta.

- Entra.

- Mana, você está dormindo? – Perguntou o irmãozinho na porta do seu quarto

- Eu estava quase dormindo – Falou para ele com uma careta, deu logo um sorriso para o irmão – Vem aqui vem – Hector se jogou na cama da irmã e esta o abraçou – Eu te amo sabia disso seu diabinho?

- Eu não sou um diabinho, sou um lindo anjinho – Viu a irmã rindo dele, ouviram outra risada na porta e viram Max olhando para eles.

- Só se for um anjo sem asas – Disse o irmão se juntando aos dois – Mas de qualquer maneira nos te amamos e prometemos para você que nunca deixaremos nada te acontecer, ouviu?

Hector estranhou a fala do irmão, mas não falou nada simplesmente se aconchegou mais ainda na irmã e essa começou a fazer um cafuné em seu cabelo. Ele adorava quando ela fazia isso, os três sorriram um para o outro, logo Hector adormeceu. Max percebeu que Melinda ainda tinha algumas dúvidas.

- Mana, não se preocupe tudo vai dar certo.

- Será? Não podemos ter certeza absoluta disso, e se eles tivessem conseguido pegar a gente ou pior e se eles vierem atrás do Hector. Eu jamais iria me perdoar

- Eu também, mas temos que ter só um pouco mais de cuidado. – Disse Max, tentando confortar a irmã. Melinda levantou-se da cama com cuidado, para não acordar o irmãozinho e sentou-se na janela, olhou para o irmão e disse:

- Mesmo assim, ainda estou com medo Max – Ela viu o irmão se levantar e procurar algo na gaveta da escrivaninha do quarto. – O que você está procurando?

- Isto aqui – Max carregava uma tesoura na mão, recebeu um olhar inquisitivo da irmã. – Eu sei que eu posso contar com você para qualquer coisa e você sabe que pode contar comigo não é?

- Sim eu sei, mais ainda não entendi o porquê da tesoura.

- Você vai entender – Ele pegou a ponta da tesoura e passou na palma da mão, um filete de sangue saiu do corte, pegou a palma da mão da irmã e fez à mesma coisa, Melinda reclamou, mas não falou nada – Meu sangue e o seu sangue.

- **NOSSO SANGUE – **Falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Espero não pegar nenhuma infecção - Riu Melinda sendo logo seguida pelo irmão. Deitaram-se junto ao irmãozinho e pegaram no sono, pelo menos aquela noite eles dormiriam tranquilos.

Hermione e Sally subiram procurando por eles. Chegaram ao quarto de hóspedes encontraram os três dormindo profundamente. Elas sorriram e seguiram para o sótão. Tinham algumas coisas para verificar. Chegando lá a primeira coisa que Hermione fez foi sentar-se no sofá e escrever uma carta que traria muitas alegrias para certa família na Inglaterra.

**SÁBADO, INGLATERRA: CASA DOS POTTER**

Virgínia Potter estava no escritório da sua casa analisando alguns processos, ela tinha um grande caso em suas mãos e, diga-se de passagem, bem difícil, ela gostava muito do seu serviço, mas também gostava de ficar em casa com os seus filhos. Harry sempre dissera que ela poderia parar de trabalhar, mas ela era uma Weasley. Estava tão compenetrada no caso que não vira a coruja batendo na sua janela. Um menino praticamente idêntico ao pai deu uma espiada para dentro do escritório e largou um longo suspiro.

- Mãe? - Não ouve nenhuma resposta da parte da mulher sentada na sua frente. O menino sorriu diabolicamente, adorava assustar a mãe - O MANHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

A cena seguinte foi muito engraçada, a mulher de longos cabelos ruivos quase foi parar no teto, literalmente, tamanho foi o susto que tomou. Demorou cerca de alguns segundos para que ela se desse conta do que havia ocorrido.

- JAMES SIRIUS WESLEY POTTER, o que pensa que está fazendo? Quer me matar de susto? – Perguntou a ruiva colocando as mãos na cintura, uma típica pose de Molly Weasley.

- Ora mãezinha querida, é claro que eu não quero lhe matar de susto só quero avisar que tem uma coruja batendo desesperadamente na sua janela e que eu e os meninos vamos jogar um pouco de quadribol ali no campo, está? Fui!- O menino até tentou ser mais rápido que a mãe, mas esta já lhe lançara silenciosamente um feito de pés fixos.

- Um momento mocinho quem mais vai jogar?

- Humm, os de sempre, eu, Frank, Fred, Milena (Mia), Vicky, Teddy, e acho que é só. - Falou o menino tentado se soltar do feitiço, mas sem nenhum sucesso.

- Está bem, mas não se afastem muito, por que não convida a sua irmã?

- Ahhhhh, ela é chata. Fica reclamando de tudo - Falou o menino, mas vendo a cara da mãe se deu por vencido - Está bem, vou chama-la. Posso ir?

- Pode, mas comporte-se - Deu um beijo no filho e o viu sair correndo para o quarto da irmã, gritando o nome dela pelos quatro cantos da casa. Gina balançou a cabeça, seu filho era uma figura. Ouviu uma batida na janela virou-se e deu de cara com uma coruja tentando entrar. Abriu a porta e a coruja jogou as cartas na mesa e foi sentar-se no poleiro de Edwiges. A ruiva abriu a os envelopes e se surpreendeu ao ver de quem eram as cartas.

_**Querida Gina,**_

_Fico feliz que você tenha se comunicado com Hermione e lhe garanto que ela gostou muito da sua carta e de seu convite, mas, você sabe como ela consegue ser teimosa quando quer. Não se preocupe ela pode ficar um pouco brava comigo, mas depois ela esquece, eu espero! __Acho que iremos para a Inglaterra antes até do que prevíamos, aconteceu um incidente, os gêmeos foram atacados. Você pode imaginar como Hermione está nervosa com tudo isso, mas eles estão bem no fim o poder das ENCANTADAS protegeu-os. Nem eu nem Hermione entendemos como ou porque eles foram protegidos já que tem aquele probleminha de linhagem, tenho certeza que Thomas fez alguma coisa antes de morrer, mas não consigo descobrir o que é. Já revirei o livro inteiro e não há nenhum feitiço, nenhuma pista. __Não se preocupe que eu irei pedir proteção para o ministério Irlandês mesmo tendo quase certeza que eles não vão acreditar em nós. Não acreditaram que Thomas está vivo, conseqüentemente não acreditaram que demônios já extintos podem estar retornando, o jeito será voltar para a Inglaterra, o poder da minha família é muito mais forte ai. Estou com saudades espero vê-la em breve._

_Um grande abraço para todos._

_**Sally Halliwell.**_

Gina dobrou a carta apreensiva por causa do ataque. Coitada da Hermione, de certo não deve estar conseguindo se concentrar em seu trabalho. Deixou a carta de Sally de lado e abriu a outra, sorriu ao ver a letra caprichosa da amiga.

_**Querida amiga,**_

_Já faz muito tempo desde a última carta que eu lhe escrevi e peço desculpas por isso, tenho sido muito negligente com a minha família. Sally com certeza já lhe falou sobre o ataque. Gina, eu estou aterrorizada, nunca senti tanto medo em toda a minha vida, meus filhos estão correndo perigo! __Eu não gostaria de ter que voltar para a Inglaterra, ter que rever meu passado inteiro, mexer em feridas e você sabe o quanto isso é perigoso. Estou completamente perdida minha amiga. Tantas mudanças ocorreram desde o dia em que vim para cá, sinto muito a sua falta. __Você tem que conhecer o seu afilhado, ele é tão lindo Gi. Melinda é uma verdadeira bonequinha com muita atitude, agora Hector, ele é a alegria da casa é um pedacinho de Thomas que corre por todo o lado, é muito esperto e animado, adora a tia e os irmãos, a união entre eles é incrível! Espero que os nossos filhos se deem bem. __Falando nisso, o que posso levar para o James? Afinal, sou a madrinha que durante tantos anos não se fez presente fisicamente junto ao afilhado. Gostaria de presenteá-lo com algo que realmente o fizesse feliz aguardo sugestão. __Sinto uma aura estranha no ar, ele parece mais carregado, como se uma chuva fosse cair. Lembro-me de que os dias eram exatamente assim quando a batalha final estava chegando. Só espero que não ocorra mais nenhuma guerra, quero que nossos filhos fiquem em paz sem ter a preocupação se irão viver ou morrer._

_Como estão Rony, Harry, Luna e os outros? _

_Estou ansiosa para ver vocês e a propósito, gostei muito da sua proposta é uma boa iniciativa, mas não prometo nada, vamos falar mais quando eu estiver ai._

_Um grande beijo,_

_**Hermione Granger Halliwell.**_

Gina terminou de ler a carta e colocou-a junto da de Sally, parecia que o tempo de calmaria iria acabar, tinha que falar com Harry, Rony e Luna. Decidida pegou o celular e mandou uma mensagem para os três. Sabia que Rony teria dificuldades para lhe responder, mas atualmente o celular era mais rápido do que uma carta via coruja. O dia passou sem mais nenhuma surpresa. Gina estava fazendo, ou melhor, ajudando Dobby a fazer a comida já que o elfo adorava fazer tudo naquela casa. Gina se divertia muito com o pequenino, Lily brigara novamente com o irmão por causa do quadribol e se trancara no quarto e James, Deus ele era exatamente igual ao Sirius e ao avô Thiago. Mas ela era incondicionalmente apaixonada pelos seus filhos e pelo seu marido, é claro! Olhou para o relógio, que assim como o da sua mãe, marcava onde estavam as pessoas. O ponteiro de Harry estava apontando para o trabalho, mas ela sabia que logo o marido chegaria.

Harry aparatou no campo de quadribol da sua casa, sentia-se muito feliz após vencer Voldemort. Fez curso de auror, mesmo que seus chefes dissessem que nem ele nem Rony precisariam fazer o curso. Já haviam travado tantas batalhas, mas mesmo assim os dois fizeram o curso e se formaram com louvor. Depois de quinze anos os dois se tornaram chefes do departamento de aurores. A vida era perfeita Harry tinha um ótimo emprego, casara com a mulher mais incrível do mundo e tinha dois filhos maravilhosos, sem falar no afilhado que era com um filho para ele, o moreno suspirou fundo, não se sentia mais sozinho. Só faltava uma coisa para sua família ficar completa: Hermione, sua irmã de coração, ele sentia muita falta dela. Olhou em volta e não viu o filho e nenhum dos sobrinhos. Achou estranho, pois geralmente nessa hora eles estariam jogando quadribol. Entrou na casa sem fazer nenhum ruído olhou para sua ruiva e ficou admirando ela por um momento Harry Potter se sentia muito sortudo por ter uma mulher maravilhosa como Gina, se aproximou dela bem devagarzinho e a abraçou por trás a sustando a esposa.

- Aiii, Harry que droga você me assustou - Falou a ruiva se virando para o marido e dando-lhe uns safanões no braço - Porque chegou mais cedo hoje?

- Ahh amor, é que hoje estava tudo calmo daí eu resolvi vir mais cedo e ficar com a minha esposinha maravilhosa - Falou o moreno dando beijinhos no rosto, no ombro, no pescoço, isso fez com que a ruiva em seus braços ficasse toda mole.

- Harry, quer parar, não é hora para isso - Falou a ruiva já vermelha.

- Eu sei, mas quando eu te vejo eu não consigo me controlar - Falou o moreno rindo da cara da esposa e beijando-lhe a boca. O namoro foi interrompido por um grito estridente que fez até os pelos de Edwiges saltarem.

- Thiagoooooooooo - Os dois adultos se olharam e reviraram os olhos, sabiam que quando a filha gritava desse jeito era por que o irmão havia aprontado algo e pelo grito fora algo bem cabeludo. O moreno olhou para a ruiva como se pedisse clemência, o que não adiantou muito.

- Ah Harry, você viu a minha mensagem?

- Vi sim, foi engraçado. Rony não conseguia fazer o aparelho dele parar de tocar, quase jogou-o no chão. – Disse Harry se lembrando da cara do amigo.

- Achei que ele já havia aprendido a mexer no celular, não é tão difícil assim - Disse Gina.

- Você sabe, ele prefere os meios bruxos. Mas eu li a mensagem e ele disse que iria falar com Luna amanhã quando estivermos na TOCA. Estou exausto, esses plantões nos finais de semana são horríveis.

- Ótimo, tadinho do meu maridinho – Disse Gina beijando o moreno – Pode deixar que vou cuidar bem de você depois que os pestinhas dormirem, agora pode ir subindo lá e ver o que o diabinho do seu filho aprontou dessa vez.

- Ok. – Disse Harry dando um beijo em Gina e desaparatou. Gina balançou a cabeça, Harry adorava usar magia para as coisas mais simples, mas não era uma grande surpresa já que os trouxas nunca haviam sido bons com ele. Mas não era sobre isso que ela estava pensando, estava preocupada sobre a reunião que teria mais tarde. Voltou-se para a comida, ainda se ouvia os gritos no andar de cima. É, seus filhos podiam ter sangue dos Potter, mas era muito mais Weasleys.

**CASA DOS LOVEGOOD WEASLEYS, INGLATERRA.**

Luna estava na sala separando alguns artigos que já haviam sido aprovados para serem publicados no Pasquim. Após a morte do seu pai herdou o jornal e vinha administrando-o. Ela adorava o que fazia, mas também se interessava por moda o que a fez desenhar algumas coisas, mas não foram muito bem apreciadas pelas pessoas, mas não estava nem ai ela era a Di Lua. Não notara a bagunça que começara no andar de cima, mas não teve como ignorar quando uma bola foi parar em cima do seu trabalho bagunçando um pouco os papéis.

- Fred Lovegood Weasley, venha aqui agora – A mulher esperou 5 minutos e viu a cabeça vermelha de seu filho mais velho entrando na sala. Adorava o filho, mas quando ele estava em casa era confusão na certa.

- Sim mãezinha querida?

- Não me venha com adulações, o que vocês dois estão fazendo lá em cima?

- Ah, nada de mais, só nos divertindo.

- Hum, só se divertindo, sei! E por que meus papéis estão todos espalhados?

- Hum, por causa do vento?

- Ora, seu pestinha, não seja insolente comigo, agora vai me ajudar arrumar isso ou não?

- Ahhh não, mas eu te amo mãe, tchau! – O filho nem sequer olhou para trás, o que deixara a mãe indignada, ela só se deu conta do que acontecera quando sentira algo lhe puxar a roupa, olhou para baixo e deu de cara com o seu caçula Mike.

- O que houve filhote?

- Eu te ajudo mãe – Falou o menino sorrindo para a mãe

- Tudo bem, então vamos deixar tudo direitinho para quando o papai chegar. Ele que não pense que eu sou bagunceira, está bem?

- Tá – Mike desceu do colo da mãe e começou a pegar os papéis espalhados no chão, mas quando foi pegar um que estava bem perto do seu pé ele desaparecera, olhou para cima e deu de cara com o pai, que sorria para ele lhe pedindo silêncio a única coisa que o menino fez foi concordar com a cabeça. Rony tinha chegado alguns minutos mais cedo e se divertira um monte com a esperteza do filho mais velho. Decididamente ele havia puxado ao tio, foi chegando bem devagar sem fazer barulho, até que abraçou por trás à mulher. Luna ainda não havia percebido a presença dele então começou a gritar e a espernear.

- Calma Lu é o seu maridinho perfeito – Falou o ruivo debochado recebendo um olhar indignado da esposa.

- Está maluco Rony? E se eu estivesse com uma faca e te acertasse? – Falou a mulher se soltando do marido, olhou para o Mike e falou – Ahh, seu espertinho você também estava nessa?

- Estava – Falou o menino correndo escada acima.

- Amor, que história é essa de faca?

- Ahh, nada! Seus filhos que me enlouquecem. Como foi o trabalho? Você sabe que eu odeio esses plantões de finais de semana, você deveria estar em casa para me ajudar com os meninos.

- Eu sei disso amor, também não gosto, mas é necessário, não teve nada de novo no trabalho tudo calmo, graças a Merlin. Prometo que irei tentar não pegar mais esses plantões nos finais de semana.

- Que bom, assim podemos aproveitar o nosso tempo sozinhos! – Falou a loira maliciosamente – Mas primeiro vai achar a peste do seu filho mais velho e colocá-lo de castigo já que ele nunca me obedece.

- Hehe, está bem, eu vou, mas eu volto logo! – Deu um beijo na mulher e já estava saindo quando...

- Ahh, Gina mandou uma mensagem de texto, você viu?

- Eu odeio celular e ela sabe disso. A coisa ficou tocando por uns trinta minutos até que o Harry entrou na minha sala e resolveu me ajudar. Amanhã quando estivermos na TOCA falamos com ela, só espero que esteja tudo bem.

- Também espero.

- Bom, vou ver meu filho bagunceiro e depois a gente janta? – Perguntou Rony faminto como sempre, Gina disse que ela teria sempre que estocar comida.

- Sim Rony, a gente janta, não esqueça do... (ploc)... castigo – Não dera tempo dela completar a frase pois o marido já havia desaparatado, essa era a família _Lovegood_Weasley um pouco malucos mas com grandes corações.

**Domingo, Irlanda Mansão dos Halliwell.**

Hermione e Sally estavam tomando um café no píer. Enquanto isso, os gêmeos e Hector assistiam a TV sem muito interesse, estava tudo calmo, calmo ate demais. Sally levantou-se de repente tentando ver o horizonte.

- Sally, o que houve? – Hermione se levantou, colocando-se ao lado da cunhada.

- Eu não sei, estou com um pressentimento ruim, algo não está certo!

- Como assim?

Não deu tempo ouvir a resposta da cunhada, pois ela fora obrigada a se jogar na água, por causa do feitiço que lançara nelas. Um grande "BUM" foi ouvido e levantou uma grande fumaça preta em volta delas.

- Hermione, você está bem? – Falou Sally ajudando a amiga a sair da água.

- Sim, estou. Vamos, temos que pegar as crianças devíamos ter percebido que eles atacariam. – Disse Hermione pegando a varinha de dentro da bota.

- Eu sei..., cuidado – Mais uma vez elas foram arremessadas ao chão. – Ahh, isso já está me enchendo.

Sally tirou a varinha de dentro da calça, mas foi impedida por Hermione.

- Não podemos lutar sem mostrar aos trouxas quem nós somos. – Falou Hermione preocupada.

- Tem razão, já sei o que fazer. Dê-me cobertura.

Hermione concordou. Sally foi para um canto e começou a recitar um feitiço:

**- _"para aqueles que bruxos não são, nada irão notar, somente irão ver uma grande névoa em volta da casa"_. **

Em instantes tudo foi coberto por uma grande névoa.

- Agora sim, o show vai começar. – As duas começaram a correr e lançavam feitiços e repeliam outros, estavam num verdadeiro campo de batalha.

**N/a: Ouçam a música The kids aren't Alright – The offspring.**

Enquanto isso dentro da casa…

Max, Melinda e Hector estavam vendo TV. O dia estava muito chato, pois, era um domingo e nunca havia nada para se fazer. Hector estava quase pegando no sono quando uma explosão foi ouvida, os três correram até a janela e viram o píer ficar em pedaços. Melinda não esperou um segundo e se dirigiu a porta, mas foi impedia pelo irmão que a protegeu da explosão que se seguiu, eles viram a porta ser jogada para trás. Max pegou a irmã pela mão e o irmão no colo, subiu correndo e entrou na primeira porta.

- Max o que estamos fazendo aqui no quarto da tia? Temos que ajudá-las.

- Temos que encontrar uma maneira de nos defendermos.

- Já sei, o Livro das Sombras pode nos ajudar!

- Boa ideia mana, sabe onde ele está?

- A última vez que agente viu estava com a tia.

Foi ouvido mais um estrondo e Hector se agachou:

- Eu estou com medo, quero a mamãe.

Melinda se aproximou e pegou-o no colo, mesmo estando com medo, sabia que tinha que protegê-lo.

- Não te preocupa maninho, ela esta bem, eu tenho certeza disso. – Melinda olhou para o Max – Precisamos de algo para proteger a porta antes que eles entrem.

Hector se soltou dos braços da irmã e pegou um saquinho marrom na estante

– Hector, o que é isso?

- A tia Sally me colocou dentro desses cristais e eu fiquei seguro aqui dentro – Melinda olhou admirada com o irmão.

- Isso é ótimo maninho, me dá aqui os cristais – Melinda foi até a porta, e colocou os cristais em torno dele. – Espero que isso funcione. Achou alguma coisa Max?

- Não, acho que temos que ir até o sótão! - Max estava ficando desesperado.

- Temos que manter à calma, vamos dar um jeito de sair daqui e chegar até ele. – Disse Melinda. Em seguida olhou para a janela e viu a varanda. – Já sei, podemos ir escalando até lá, é o único jeito.

- É perigoso, mas vamos tentar. Hector, eu quero que segure bem forte em mim, ok? Melinda procura uma corda para amarrá-lo em mim.

Melinda obedeceu ao irmão e não achando nada para usar como corda resolveu pegar o lençol, colocou em torno dos irmãos e amarrou bem, fazendo com que Hector fica-se preso ao irmão.

- Hector, não olhe para baixo e nem solte o mano, ouviu?

- Ouvi.

Melinda abriu a janela e viu a mãe e a tia lutando lá embaixo respirou bem fundo e ajudou o irmão subir Max como já havia feito isso antes, pois quando chegava tarde a casa ele subia pela treliça de plantas que havia no quarto dele, não teve nenhuma dificuldade, Melinda pegou os cristais da porta e puxou uma cadeira para segurá-la sabia que não ia adiantar muito, mas era só o que tinha, de fato quando ela estava na sacada ouviu um estouro e a porta ser jogada ao chão vendo que o irmão já estava a uma boa distância, ela começou a subir. Deu um grito quando sentiu seu pé ser puxado por Max que já entrara no sótão e havia lançado uma bola de ferro no demônio conseguindo se soltar, Melinda terminou de subir e fechou a janela.

- Ótimo, agora vamos ver o livro. – Disse Melinda

- Não precisa falar duas vezes – Respondeu Max.

Os três se aproximaram do livro que estava no meio do sótão em cima de um pedestal. Ao encostarem-se a ele, um clarão iluminou tudo. As páginas começaram a se mover até que pararam.

- Um feitiço de tele transporte – Disse Melinda surpresa, já que era exatamente o que ela queria, aquele livro era fantástico.

- Ahh, só isso? – Falou ele cinicamente - E vamos ser tele transportados para onde?

- Sei lá, perto da mamãe e da tia?

- Mas e se elas estiverem... – Max não teve coragem de terminar a frase.

- Não, eu as vi lutando e sei que estão bem, só temos que dar um jeito de nos reunirmos novamente. Aqui, vamos usar esse, me deem as mãos, agora pensem na mamãe e na tia, ok? – Os irmãos obedeceram e fecharam os olhos para se concentrarem:

"_**Ouça essas palavras, ouça a rima, ouça a esperança em nossas mentes, nos leve de volta para o lugar onde a nossa segurança se encontra" **_**– **Melinda acabou de recitar o feitiço e uma luz em invadiu bem na hora em que os encapuzados estavam chegando perto do sótão, todos foram dizimados.

Hermione e Sally estavam se aproximando da casa quando viram os quartos e o sótão explodirem, Hermione deu um grito desesperado.

- Não!

Sally não sabia o que fazer, até que ela viu uma luz aparecer perto deles, levantou a varinha em posição de batalha, mas o que viu foi as três crianças, tão surpresas quanto elas.

- Mãe! – Falou a menina jogando-se nos braços da mãe que chorava muito. Hector se agarrou a mãe junto da irmã, o Max se jogou para os braços da tia.

- Vocês estão bem? – Perguntou Hermione com Hector nos braços e indo abraçar o filho. – Como saíram da casa?

- Usamos o feitiço de tele transporte, escalamos a treliça da tia, subimos até o sótão e achamos o livro – Falou a menina abraçando-a, e o Hector usou os cristais para proteger a gente – Hermione abraçou o filho mais forte ainda.

- Gente, eu sei que é tocante o reencontro, mas não vamos esquecer que estamos sob ataque – Falou Sally tentando tirá-los dali antes que mais um ataque ocorresse.

- Para onde iremos? – Perguntou Hector com medo.

- Temos que lutar, nos defender. Não podemos ficar parados aqui. – Disse Max

- Max, nem sabemos lutar. Temos que sair daqui! – Falou a irmã incisivamente.

- Abaixem-se! – Hermione gritou e um raio passou por eles quase os atingindo – _**BOMBORDA. **_Sally tire-os daqui agora.

- Mãe, não podemos deixá-la aqui. – Falou a menina.

- Melinda, me obedeça vá com sua tia, ela vai colocá-los em segurança. Max, por favor, vai com eles – Hermione abraçou o filho e disse – Eu preciso que você proteja os seus irmãos, principalmente o Hector, por favor, filho.

O menino olhou tristemente para a mãe e concordou com a cabeça, foi até o irmãozinho e pegou-o no colo, teve que segurá-lo fortemente, pois ele se debatia muito, Melinda olhou para a mãe e viu que não tinham outra opção pegou a mão da tia, com os olhos molhados de lágrimas.

- Cuide deles Sally, eu amo vocês. – Os quatro viram Hermione correndo para frente da casa onde, só o que eles conseguiram ver foi o clarão de feitiços lançados de um lado ao outro, Sally não esperou mais nenhum minuto e aparatou com os sobrinhos.

Hermione olhava por cima do seu ombro, viu à hora em que ela havia aparatado, agora podia ficar tranquila, seus filhos estariam a salvo. Ela se viu rodeada de Comensais da Morte e demônios. Não podia acreditar, eram muitos, que Merlin a ajuda-se!

**N/a: eu sei que é chato eu interromper assim, mas por favor ouça a musica Bring Me To Life - Evanescence**

- Então os Comensais da Morte resolveram juntar-se com demônios? Que coisa! Vocês decaíram muito, estão muito desesperados por companhia, não é?

- Se eu fosse você e estive cercada pelos meus inimigos eu não falaria isso – Disse uma voz sombria por detrás de Hermione que simplesmente sorriu.

- Bellatriz, eu deveria saber que uma imunda como você não morreria tão facilmente, o que querem dessa vez, dominar o mundo? Ora por favor, o mestre de vocês já morreu, não sobrou nada para vocês, somente a prisão.

- Você se acha a maioral não é, sabe-tudo irritante? Pois saiba que o nosso mestre vai voltar e nós vamos dominar sim o mundo, mas primeiro acho que vou torturar você um pouquinho – Os outros deram certo espaço para as duas. – Pronta para morrer?

- Você esta cometendo um grande erro "Bella", eu não sou mais aquela garotinha que você torturou – As duas começaram a lançar feitiços, uns atingiam, outros eram repelidos, era uma confusão total.

"_**Malfeito feito".**_

**CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...**

**Oi meu povo e ai gostaram do novo capitulo? Sei que foram somente algumas modificações, mas tenho certeza que elas ficaram melhor.**

**Queria agradecer ao Mazzola, por ter corrigido esse capitulo.**

**Espero os comentários, bjussss.**

**E a propósito, Doby e Edwiges ainda estão vivos pois eu adoro eles e acho uma maldade muito grande da J.K Rowling ter matados eles.**

**Amandinha Potter**


	6. Chapter 6

"_**Juro Solenemente não fazer nada de Bom" **_

**CAPITULO 3 – MAIS CONFUSÕES**

**Domingo, Inglaterra, Londres bruxa - TOCA**

Era um domingo muito tranquilo, todos haviam se reunido para visitar Molly e Arthur eram assim todos os finais de semana, os pais, muitas vezes deixavam os filhos ali para poder terem um tempo sozinho, os netos mesmo já crescidos adoravam ficar na TOCA, estavam todos no pátio se divertindo com exceção de quatro pessoas que naquele exato momento estava tendo uma conversa muito seria.

- Então os demônios estão agindo novamente? - Perguntou Rony

- Sim eles tentaram levar os gêmeos, mas não obtiveram sucesso, Melinda e Max usaram o poder das encantadas.

- Isso é estranho pelo que eu me lembro eles tinham sido extintos. - Falou Luna.

- Quem é Hector? - Perguntou Rony.

- Pela carta que Hermione mandou é filho dela e do Thomas. - Respondeu Gina.

- Isso é muito estranho pelo que eu me lembro eles tinham sido extintos, porque eles resolveram voltar? . - Falou Luna.

- É uma boa pergunta Luna, talvez algum Comensal da Morte esteja por trás disso – Falou Rony olhando para o melhor amigo – O que você acha Harry?

- Eu sinceramente não sei Rony. Que eu saiba a maioria estão presos ou mortos, não sobrou ninguém - Harry ficou um tempo parado e frustrado bateu a mão na mesa dando um susto nos três - DROGA, eu achava que tudo estava acabado, a profecia foi cumprida, ele morreu e eu sobrevivi, porque isso agora?

- Harry isso não é culpa de ninguém muito menos sua, infelizmente sempre existira o bem e o mal, todos nós sabemos que a família da Sally é um imã para demônios, feiticeiros do mal, para eles é uma luta eterna. Não é por que você derrotou Voldemort que você precisa proteger o mundo sempre. Você é somente uma única pessoa, então não carregue o peso do mundo nas suas costas está bem? - Falou a ruiva abraçando o marido.

- Eu te amo ruiva - Falou baixinho recebendo um sorriso em troca - Bom não podemos perder tempo, temos que planejar a segurança da Hermione e das crianças. - Antes mesmo que Harry tivesse a aceitação dos amigos um clarão tomou conta da cozinha os cegando. Os quatro colocaram as varinhas em punho, estavam a ponto de lançar um feitiço quando a luz se dissipou e quatro pessoas olharam para eles, a Gina abaixou a varinha e perguntou:

- Sally? O que esta fazendo aqui?

- Oi Gina, não a tempo de explicar precisamos ir rápido. - Disse Sally soltando-se dos sobrinhos que estavam com uma cara muito assustada e chegando perto da amiga.

- Sally senta um pouco você precisa respirar.

- Você não entende Hermione esta em perigo ela ficou lá, precisamos ajudá-la.

- Lá a onde? Do que você esta falando mulher? – Perguntou Rony sem entender nada, recebendo de Sally um olhar feroz, antes que qualquer um falasse mais alguma coisa Luna se pronunciou.

- Ora Ronald, provavelmente eles foram atacados, e por muitas pessoas ao julgar os machucados dela. Então os quatro fugiram, mas deixaram a Hermione de lado e provavelmente ela deve estar lutando contra eles nesse exato momento e se você fosse um pouquinho mais atento eu não precisaria ter feito esse monologo e poderíamos já ter ido ajudá-la, deu para entender meu querido? - Luna suspirou bem fundo recebendo olhares espantados de todos principalmente das três crianças.

- Em resumo é isso sim Luna - Falou Sally sorrindo para a amiga que não via há muito tempo. – Gente não tem muito tempo. Vamos, por favor – Falou Sally recebendo um sim de todos.

Gina chamou a mãe e lhe explicou rapidamente o que estava acontecendo e pediu para a mãe que cuidasse de Melinda, Max e Hector quando Max ouviu seu nome ele despertou.

- Eu vou junto, eu posso ajudar. - Disse Max se aproximando da tia .

- De maneira nenhuma você fica aqui em segurança. - Disse a tia olhando seriamente.

- Eu quero ir, eu preciso ir não posso ficar aqui parado esperando.

- Se você for eu também vou mano - Falou Melinda se colocando ao lado do irmão, Hector que estava no colo da irmã se agarrou mais forte ainda, pois não queria se separar dela.

Logo Sally e os gêmeos estavam numa discussão acirrada. Harry percebeu que aquilo terminaria tão cedo.

- Chega, agora já basta vocês ficam aqui e isso não é um pedido e sim uma ordem. – O moreno recebeu um olhar feroz do menino, mas não se intimidou, já havia visto aquele olhar a muitos anos atrás, por Merlin ele era a cara do pai, Hermione com toda a certeza teria problemas com ele.

- Ahh ta e quem você pensa que é para mandar em mim?

- Sou um adulto, sou mais alto que você e simplesmente sou seu padrinho, ou seja, você tem que me obedecer.

Max fez uma cara de espanto ele nunca havia visto seu padrinho antes, mesmo assustado ele revidou:

- Eu não me importo se você é o meu padrinho, ou se é Merlin, eu só sei que a minha mãe precisa da minha ajuda e eu vou, você não pode me impedir – Disse o menino desesperado.

Gina que estava do lado de Harry se abaixou na altura do menino e disse:

- Eu sei que você não nos conhece e que está com medo, é normal ter medo e não precisa ter vergonha disso, mas querendo ou não somos seus padrinhos, sua mãe confiou na sua tia para colocá-los em segurança, eu tenho certeza de que ela queria que vocês ficassem aqui. Seus irmãos precisam de você eu juro que vamos trazer a sua mãe de volta ok?

Max ficou olhando bem serio para a mulher ruiva à sua frente, meio a contra gosto ele assentiu, foi para perto de Melinda que segurava Hector todo vermelho de chorar, Max se colocou ao lado dos irmãos e abraçou eles.

- Molly, por favor, cuide deles sim? - Disse Sally abraçando bem forte os sobrinhos.

- Não se preocupe Sally, eles estarão seguros aqui, traga a nossa menina sã e salva ok?

- Vou trazer pode ter certeza disso! - Falou Sally desaparatando, seguida de seus amigos, deram as mãos e desaparataram.

A cozinha silenciara, Max se sentou na cadeira e pegou o irmãozinho no colo, Melinda suspirou e sentou-se ao lado dos irmãos. Molly olhou admirada para os três eles eram muito unidos, um dava a força para o outro, resolveu se apresentar.

- Olá acho que ainda não fomos apresentados meu nome é Molly Weasley e essa é minha casa, e vocês são bem vindos para ficarem o tempo que quiserem.

Os dois olharam surpresos para a gentil senhora que na verdade era "a vó" deles. Melinda ficou olhando para a senhora a sua frente e falou:

- A nossa mãe sempre falava na senhora, mas do jeito que ela falava parecia que a senhora estava morta.

- Eu sei querida e entendo as razões da sua mãe, tenho certeza que era muito doloroso para ela falar de nós enquanto não podíamos estar juntos. Mas agora vocês estão aqui e nada mais importa. – Disse Molly se aproximando de Melinda e abraçando-a. – Então o que acham de comer alguma coisa, estão com fome?

Molly não esperou a resposta dos gêmeos e começou a preparar um almoço para todos, Melinda se sentou novamente ao lado do irmão e pegou sua mão, Max olhou para ela e sorriu. Hector acabara pegando no sono, deu um suspiro bem fundo.

- Sra. Weasley, onde eu posso colocar ele?

- Venha comigo querido, Melinda a comida irá demorar um pouco se você quiser sair e dar uma volta, fique a vontade meus outros netos estão pelo pátio, só não vá muito longe, ok. – Ela não esperou a menina responder virou para a escada e subiram sendo seguida de perto pelo menino.

Melinda se viu sozinha na cozinha, estava cansada daria tudo para poder se deitar na sua caminha, mas ela tinha que ser forte, por todos. Resolveu sair para dar uma arejada ao abrir a porta viu umas crianças brincando, pensou em ir lá e falar com eles, mas precisava ficar um pouco sozinha. Ao lado da casa havia um lago e Melinda se dirigiu até ele, vendo que não havia ninguém por perto sentou-se e deu um suspiro longo e começou a chorar, ela estava com medo pela mãe, e por seus irmãos. Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que não percebeu uma moça de longos cabelos loiros olhando para ela com uma extrema curiosidade, tentando não assusta-la a loira falou:

- Oi tudo bem?

Melinda se levantara tamanho era o susto que tomara.

- Meu nome é Melinda Halliwell e você, quem é?

- Eu sou Victoria Weasley, mas pode me chamar de Vicky eu sou uma das netas da Sra. Wesley, como você veio parar aqui?

- É uma longa historia. - Disse Melinda sentando-se novamente depois do susto.

- Eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo – Falou a loira sorrindo e sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Eu a minha família fomos atacados, por demônios, minha tia conseguir tirar eu e os meus irmãos da batalha. Mas a nossa mãe ficou, daí ela nos trouxe para cá para ficarmos em segurança, ela voltou para a nossa casa com os amigos dela para ajudar a minha mãe, e nós ficamos aqui, eu estou com medo de que nenhuma delas volte. – falou Melinda triste.

Vicky ficou olhando por um tempo para a morena, ela parecia bem indefesa, e era muito parecida com sua irmã.

- Olha eu sei como é se sentir indefesa, mas eu tenho certeza que a sua mãe e a sua tia são mulheres muito forte e se os meus tios foram ajudá-la, tenho certeza que vai ficar tudo bem e que logo mais você vai estar com a sua família unida novamente.

- Como você pode ter certeza disso?

- Porque eu acredito na minha família – Disse Vicky piscando para Melinda – Eu conheço meus tios eles são bem fortes, eles nunca desistem de uma batalha.

- Obrigada Vicky, por me ouvir, posso te dizer uma coisa? – Falou Melinda sorrindo timidamente.

- Claro que pode. – Falou Vicky contente por ver um sorriso no rosto de Melinda

- Não leva a mal, mas você e muito bonita.

- Ahhh, era isso nem esquenta, você deve estar meio tonta com a minha presença – Vendo que Melinda concordou com a cabeça Vicky riu – É que eu sou meio veela por parte de mãe, e agente faz isso com as pessoas, é bem divertido se bem que às vezes isso nos causa muito problemas.

- Nós, quem?

- Minha mãe e minha irmã ela eu acho que ela tem a sua idade, você não quer conhecer o resto da família, para você se distrair um pouco assim o tempo passa mais rápido, que tal? – Victoria levantou-se do chão e estendeu a mão para Melinda.

- Ahh, acho que pode ser, eu estou mesmo precisando de distração. – Melinda pegou a mão estendida de Victoria e foram até os outros primos Weasley.

- Não se assuste esta bem? – Vicky não esperou pelo sim da morena – FAMILIA WEASLEY REUNIR.

Melinda deu um pulo para trás, pois a loira gritara muito alto, não demorou muito para que umas cinco ou mais cabeças ruivas se juntassem num circulo.

- Bom 4 minutos vocês bateram o recorde hehehe, bom galera é o seguinte essa aqui do meu lado é Melinda Halliwell, sei que vocês não se conhecem a tia Hermione, mas é mãe dela, acho que você se lembra dela não é amor?

- Lembro vagamente eu era muito pequeno, mas da para ver pelas fotos ela é muito parecida com a tia Hermione. – Disse Teddy.

- Bom então vamos às apresentações, esse aqui é o Frank Longbotton ele não é primo da gente, mas é como se fosse, esse aqui é o James e a irmã dele a Lílian Potter filhos da tia Gina e do tio Harry, esse é o pequeno Mike e o Fred eles são filhos do tio Rony e da tia Luna, esse aqui é o Teddy o meu namorado, e essa aqui... – a loira foi interrompida antes que apresentasse a ultima menina.

- O loira pode deixar que eu mesmo me apresento, oi meu nome é Milena mas meus amigos me chamam de Mia sou irmã dessa loira chata hehe.

Melinda estava assustada era muito informação para ela, ela foi desviada dos seus pensamentos quando sentiu um pequeno puxão na calça, ela olhou para baixo e deu de cara com o caçula da família Mike. Ele estava sorrindo para ela e simplesmente disse:

- Seja bem vinda à família "pima" – Sorriu e saiu correndo para arranjar alguma coisa para comer, pois ele era igualzinho o pai, Melinda sorria timidamente Mike era bem parecido com o seu irmãozinho.

- E então o que a trás aqui? – Perguntou Teddy Lupin se sentando no chão logo seguido pelos outros.

- Ahhh é que...

- Deixa que eu resumo a historia para você, a família dela foi atacada e a tia trouxe ela e os outros dois irmãos para cá, pois é mais seguro. E os seus pais foram ajudar a mãe e a tia delas, em resumo é isso.

Todos olharam assustados para a loira, pois ela não estava deixando Melinda falar nada.

- Acho que exagerei, desculpa Mel. – Falou Vicky ficando vermelha.

- É serio, loira você esta parecendo o tio Jorge, cada dia mais elétrica – Disse a ruiva rindo da cara indignada da prima.

- Ahh, tudo bem, não se preocupe é até melhor que você fale por mim, pois da eu não fico me lembrando os últimos acontecimentos. – Disse Melinda sorrindo para Vicky.

- Cadê os seus irmãos? – perguntou James.

- Hector é o mais novo ele tem cinco anos assim como o Mike, mas ele ficou exausto e caiu no sono. Meu irmão gêmeo Max e a Sra. Weasley foram colocar ele em algum quarto.

- Você também parece exausta– Falou Fred sendo chutado por Mia.

- Fred, se toca garoto, não vê que ela não precisa disso agora, não repara não, provavelmente ele deve estar com fome, ele fala idiotices quando esta com o estomago vazio. – Falou Mia.

Melinda e os outros começaram a rir da cara emburrada de Fred, ouviu-se um barulho vindo da direção de Melinda, ela ficou vermelha, e logo caiu na risada de novo.

- Parece que não é só o Fred que esta com fome. – Falou Teddy se acabando de rir.

Ouviu-se a porta da cozinha abrindo e Molly apareceu na porta, chamando todos para almoçarem. Melinda olhou para a janela e viu o irmão olhando para ela e sorriu para este. Ela estava começando a se sentir segura, mas ficava pensando até quando ela se sentiria segura.

Aproveitando a bagunça na cozinha ela subiu para ver os irmãos, Max estava no primeiro quarto logo no final da escada e Hector estava deitado na cama dormindo profundamente.

- Oi, como você esta? – Perguntou Melinda se sentando-se na cama junto do irmãozinho.

- Na mesma e você?

- Estou preocupada com a mamãe. Tenho medo que acontece alguma coisa com ela. Vocês já comeram?

- Ainda não ele pegou no sono e eu não quis acordá-lo. Com quem você estava falando no pátio?

- São todos os netos da Sra. Weasley eles são bem legais, vamos almoçar que eu te apresento para eles.

- E quanto ao nosso irmão.

- Ele vai ficar bem, qualquer coisa agente vem correndo, lembra do que a mamãe sempre dizia "saco vazio não para em pé".

- Huf, tens razão ela sempre fala isso, bom vamos almoçar – Ele se levantou da cadeira e pegou a mão da irmã eles se olharam por um instante e se abraçaram, um tentando passar a força para o outro. Desceram a escada e se dirigiram a cozinha, o barulho continuava, Molly sorriu para os gêmeos e se levantou da mesa, todos ficaram olhando para ela.

- Bom meus netos a Melinda vocês já conheceram, esse aqui é o irmão gêmeo dela Max, espero que sejam educados com os dois. Por favor, queridos, sentem-se devem estar morrendo de fome. – Os dois sorriram para a matriarca da família e se sentaram, um de frente para o outro. – Max deixa eu te apresentar cada um deles, essa aqui é a Milena, mas todos chamamos de Mia, essa aqui é a Victoria elas são irmãs, esses são Lily e James Potter, Teddy Lupin, Frank Longbotton, Fred e Mike Weasley, bom agora que já foram apresentados vamos comer.

Com uma batida da varinha nos pratos eles se encheram de comida. Max continuava quieto enquanto via a irmã interagir com uma das ruivas seu nome era Mia ela era muito bonita. A ruiva se virou para ele e percebeu que estava sendo observada, olhou para ele e sorriu. Mas ficou envergonhado por ter sido pego no ato e desviou o olhar.

- A comida esta ótima Sra. Wealey.

- Obrigado pelo elogio querido.

O silêncio ainda reinava, mas com certeza não duraria muito tempo, já que na mesa se encontravam três meninos que herdaram a marotice dos seus antepassados. Eles não precisavam conversar entre si para aprontar alguma coisa. James resolveu puxar assunto com o novato.

- Então Max, que escola bruxa vocês frequentavam?

- Nós nunca fomos a escolas bruxas, pois vivemos como trouxas.

- Bah cara como é que vocês conseguem viver como trouxas? – Perguntou Fred maldosamente.

- Isso é costume, agente nasceu assim, e fomos criados assim...

- Mas a nossa tia ela da aula em Beauxbatons, quando pode ela nos ensina algumas coisa. – Falou Melinda interrompendo o irmão, pois sentira a maldade na pergunta de Fred.

- Serio Melinda? Nossa mãe estudou e agora está dando aulas em Beauxbatons. – Disse Mia surpresa.

- Provavelmente a sua tia e a nossa mãe se conhecem – Disse Vicky. – Esse mundo é realmente pequeno.

Fora um almoço muito agradável, a Sra. Weasley estava muito feliz de estar ali com os netos, eles eram a coisa mais preciosa para ela, ela olhou o relógio na parede que marcava onde as pessoas estavam, seu marido agora ministro da magia estava em transição, mas seus filhos e noras marcavam perigo. Tentado dissipar o nervosismo ela se levantou e se dirigiu à lareira. Viu um clarão verde e logo em seguida Arthur Weasley saiu de dentro da lareira. Os dois sorriram um para o outro, e ouviram uma explosão na cozinha. Correram imediatamente para lá e encontraram Fred, Frank e James se contorciam de tanto rir, os outros estavam de olhos arregalados e Max, Vicky e Teddy estavam cheios de uma gosma verde.

- Por Merlin o que aconteceu aqui? Eu saio por um minuto e vocês resolveram destruir a cozinha?

- Olá crianças tudo bem? – Perguntou o avô – Esse dois aqui são novos quem são?

- Eles são filhos de Hermione querido.

- Por Merlin filhos de Hermione, bom sejam bem-vindo crianças.

- Muito obrigada Sr. Weasley – disse Melinda, pois o irmão não estava em condições de falar naquele momento.

- Então meninos estou esperando algumas explicações.

- Ah Vó foi só uma brincadeirinha, para descontrair o clima.

- Brincadeirinha? Vocês acham isso engraçado, quem vocês pensam que são? – disse Max explodindo de raiva – Deve ser muito divertido rir as custas dos outros né?

- Calma ai cara, foi só uma brincadeirinha inocente, nada de mais. – Falou James estranhando a explosão do garoto.

- Max tem razão James vocês exageraram dessa vez – Disse Vicky se limpando da gosma - Não é um bom momento para brincadeiras.

- Isso mesmo Vicky, agora os três vão ficar de castigos sem quadribol, por uma semana e podem ter certeza que eu irei falar com os seus pais. Agora podem ir pedindo desculpas para os nossos convidados. Onde já se viu se portarem como diabretes da cornualha.

- Vó o que é diabretes da cornualha? – Perguntou o pequeno Mike.

- Não importa você vai aprender isso quando for mais velho, e se Merlin quiser você não será igual a seus primos e irmão – Disse Molly pegando Mike no colo – Meninos, estou esperando as desculpas.

Os três olharam para o chão, mas antes de proferirem as desculpas, Max se adiantou.

- Não se preocupa Sra. Weasley o que seres inferiores fazem não me atingem, Potter você já ouviu aquele ditado trouxa "o que vem de baixo não me atinge, mas já o que vem de cima faz muita sujeira"?

James não teve tempo de falar nada, não se sabe como o pote havia ido parar em cima dos três marotos, mas quando todos olharam para cima o pote virou e caiu na cabeça de Frank, Fred e James que ficaram completamente ensopados. Melinda balançou a cabeça negativamente para o irmão.

- Pronto Potter agora sim estamos nos divertindo, Sr. e Sra. Weasley muito obrigado pela comida e pela hospedagem, me desculpem pelo mau comportamento com licença.

Max saiu da cozinha e subiu para o quarto onde estava o irmão mais novo, a cozinha ficaram em um terrível silêncio, mas não demorou muito, pois Mia falou:

- Olha só os marotos foram vencidos em seu próprio território! – Após isso muitas gargalhadas se seguiram Molly e Arthur tentaram não rir, mas era inevitável, James e Fred estavam putos da vida.

- Isso não vai ficar assim, podem ter certeza disso – Diz Fred se dirigindo ao banheiro sendo seguido pelos outros dois.

Melinda pediu licença, indo atrás do irmão, encontrou-o no quarto tentado se limpar da coisa gosmenta.

- Eu quero ir embora daqui.

- Para onde iríamos Max, nós dois não sabemos como usar direito os nossos poderes, e como ficaria Hector já imaginou se algo acontecesse com ele? Temos que esperar é só ter um pouco mais de paciência.

- Nós temos que..., sei lá fazer alguma coisa, não podemos simplesmente ficar esperando de braços cruzados – Max já estava com o rosto vermelho de tentar se limpar, eles ouviram uma batida na porta, e Melinda foi abrir.

- Oi, desculpa incomodar, mas eu imaginei que você não estaria conseguido se limpar direito, talvez eu possa ajudar – Disse Lily entrando no quarto com um vidro – Desculpa pelos meninos, eles simplesmente não sabem à hora de parar.

- Tudo bem Lily não foi sua culpa – disse Melinda sorrindo para ela, deixando-a muito vermelha.

- Tem certeza que esse líquido vai ajudar?

- Sim eu tenho, acho que é melhor você se sentar aqui, pois eu sou um pouco baixinha e...

- Não tem problema e eu não sou tão alto assim – disse Max se sentando na cadeira. Max pegou a mão de Lily e beijou-a – Obrigado por estar me ajudando.

A ruiva não poderia estar mais vermelha, ela sorriu de volta para Max.

- De nada.

Os três ficaram conversando enquanto a solução fazia efeito, Melinda notara a troca de olhares dos dois, seu irmão sempre fora um conquistador nato, olhou para Hector que começara a se mexer na cama, logo dois olhos escuros olhou para ela.

- Mana, onde estamos? Cadê a mamãe? – Perguntou o pequeno se levanto de supetão.

- Calma mano, esta tudo bem estamos na casa dos Weasley, eles são amigos antigos da mamãe, ainda não recebemos nenhuma noticia dela – Melinda vendo os olhos de preocupação do irmão disse. – Eu tenho certeza que elas estão bem maninho, não se preocupe!

- Ta bem, mana eu... estou com fome – Os três adolescentes olharam para o pequeno e sorriram.

- Claro maninho, vem vamos descer que a Sra. Weasley fez uma comida maravilhosa. Você vem Max?

- Ahh eu vou ficar mais um pouco aqui, ainda não saiu toda a gosma.

- O que aconteceu com o seu rosto mano?

- Nem queira saber pirralho vai comer que depois eu te conto.

- Ta bem. – Hector desceu da cama e agarrou a mão da irmã, e os dois desceram as escadas, deixando Max e Lily sozinhos no quarto.

Desceram as escadas e encontram os donos da casa sentados no sofá junto de alguns dos netos, Molly olhou para a escada e viu os dois. O pequenino estava com o rosto todo amassado ele dormira um sono bem pesado e profundo graças à poção que ela havia dado.

- Hector essa aqui são a Sra. Weasley e o Sr. Weasley?

- Olá – disse bem baixinho com vergonha.

- Olá Hector, você pode nos chamar de vovó e de vovô, agora imagino que estejas com fome não é mesmo? – Ela viu o menino concordar com a cabeça e se levantou – Bom então vamos resolver esse problema, venha comigo.

Ele soltou a mão da irmã e agarrou a mão da avó e os dois seguiram para a cozinha.

Melinda deixou os dois saírem da sala e foi falar com o Sr. Weasley.

- Sr. Weasley, teve alguma noticia deles?

- Ainda não minha cara, mas eu tenho certeza que eles estão bem. Eles sempre se dão bem quando estão juntos, não se preocupe querida, vai dar tudo certo.

- Ta bem vou dar uma volta, posso?

- Claro só não se afaste demais – Sorriu Arthur, Melinda era muito parecida com a mãe.

- Quer companhia Melinda? – perguntou Mia, a morena ficou tentada a recusar, mas resolveu que seria melhor ter companhia.

- Quero sim, obrigada.

As duas saíram da casa e foram andando pelo pátio. A casa havia sofrido grandes mudanças ela era mais nova, mais espaçosa, pois há alguns anos atrás ela havia sido queimada. As duas caminhavam em silêncio até que chegaram numa arvore muito antiga era uma das mais altas que havia ali.

- Essa árvore, esta aqui desde que o meu pai nasceu, ele me disse que ela crescera com ele ainda bem que ele parou se não acabaria sendo um gigante já imaginou? – As duas riram da piada.

- O que ela significa?

- Bom eu não sei direito, mas eu sei que todos os membros que se casam colocam as suas iniciais aqui no tronco, e ela continua crescendo assim como o amor deles você deve estar achando isso uma idiotice não é? – Perguntou Mia.

- Não, eu achei bem legal isso, eu gosto daqui esse clima é bem agradável. – Disse Melinda

- Eu to curiosa como foi que o seu irmão conseguiu fazer com que aquele pote fosse parar em cima dos meninos?

- Eu também não sei, nossos poderes são diferentes das outras pessoas, tem a haver com a família do nosso pai, é muito complicado.

- Hum, interessante, ai me desculpa, mas que eu sou muito curiosa e às vezes não consigo me segurar, é um mal de família.

- Ah tudo bem sem problemas. – disse Melinda sorrindo para a ruiva. – É bom poder conversar com uma menina da minha idade só para variar um pouco.

As duas ficaram mais um pouco conversando, elas estavam dando muitas risadas quando um clarão interrompeu as duas, elas se olharam surpresas, Molly apareceu junto de Arthur na porta de casa.

- Meninas corram para dentro agora – Disse a matriarca dos Weasley já com sua varinha em punho. As duas começaram a correr, mas Melinda parou um pouco antes de chegar a casa e olhou para onde seis pessoas estavam se aproximando, ela reconheceria aqueles cabelos e aquele andar em qualquer lugar, não importava quanto tempo passasse, abriu um sorriso e lagrimas escorreram dos seus olhos sua mãe estava salva.

- Mãe. – Gritou Melinda correndo em direção da mãe, que logo correu para a filha. Hermione tinha lagrimas nos olhos estava desesperada para rever seus "filhotes" a filha se jogou em seus braços. As duas ficaram abraçadas por um bom tempo, na porta surgiram Max e Hector que correram até as duas e os quatro se abraçaram os outros olhavam com um sorriso em seus rostos, graças a Merlin aquela família estava unida novamente. Os quatro se separaram mesmo não querendo, Hermione pegou o caçula no colo, e seguiu com os filhos para a casa. Molly olhou para o rosto da mulher que sempre considerara como sua filha, abriu os braços para ela.

- Seja vem vinda, minha filha.

- Obrigada mãe – As duas se abraçaram e logo foram abraçadas por Arthur. Todos entraram na casa agora sim, toda a família estava reunida novamente. - Mãe podíamos ficar aqui só por hoje para podermos descansar um pouco?

- Mas que pergunta filha é claro que podem, vou preparar um quarto para vocês, fique a vontade, Arthur venha me ajudar.

- Bom Mione, acho melhor já irmos, pois vocês precisam descansar – Disse Gina abraçando a amiga – Nem pense em sumir ouviu sua sabe-tudo ingrata.

- Pode deixar Gina não vou mais a lugar nenhum – Disse Mione, abraçando-a. Logo a ruiva aparatou segurando as mãos dos filhos.

- Bom também vamos indo, pois esse pequeno rapazinho precisa dormir cedo, seja bem vinda Mi, pode ter certeza que sentimos muito a sua falta.

- Obrigado por hoje Luna, e ele é uma gracinha. – As duas se despediram e Luna fez o mesmo que Gina.

Sobraram só os três, o trio maravilha como falava os sonserinos. Hermione virou-se para eles e ficou analisando os dois, eles estavam mais altos com certeza, mas ainda assim era o mesmo olhar.

- Bom eu acho que esta na hora de lhe dar uma bronca não acha Rony? – Pergunta Harry cruzando os braços e se escorando na parede.

- Eu concordo Harry, ela praticamente nos abandonou, sumiu por 15 anos, nunca mais deu noticias. – Falou Rony.

- Eu sei que a minha solução para proteger meus filhos não foi à melhor, mas na hora do desespero foi à única solução que eu encontrei, sinto muito ter magoado vocês. Mas se vale de alguma coisa eu senti muito a falta de vocês será que pelos velhos tempos vocês não poderiam me desculpar? – Perguntou Hermione sem notar o tom de brincadeira dos amigos.

- Hum, não sei Harry o que você acha?

- É acho que podemos dar mais uma chance para ela, afinal não seriamos nada sem ela.

- É o nosso trio não seria um trio sem a "sabe-tudo irritante".

Os dois sorriram para a morena e abriram os braços para ela, Hermione não esperou e se aproximou dos dois abraçando-os e deixando cair algumas lagrimas.

- Sentimos muito a sua falta. – Falou Rony.

- Também senti a de vocês. Desculpa por ter preocupado vocês. – Disse Hermione.

- Agora não importa você esta aqui, e nada mais vai afastar você de nós, pode ter certeza disso. – Disse Harry.

Os três se afastaram e Harry limpou as lagrimas dos olhos da amiga.

- Bom, acho melhor irmos, Luna não consegue controlar direito o Fred ele é muito bagunceiro às vezes acho que ele é pior que o meu irmão.

- Você queria o que? Ele é seu filho. – Disse Hermione rindo.

- Muito engraçado Mione. Nós vemos depois. - Os dois amigos apontaram as varinhas para si e desaparataram deixando a morena sozinha, Hermione estava exausta sentou-se no sofá. Ela já ia pegar no sono quando.

- Mãe como à senhora está? – Perguntou Max, olhando fixamente para Hermione.

- Agora eu estou bem meu filho, pois vocês estão comigo.

- O que aconteceu com a Mansão tia? – Perguntou Melinda vendo que a tia não falara nada até aquele momento.

Sally suspirou e levantou-se da poltrona indo ate a lareira.

- Bom quando nos cinco voltamos para lá ela estava em chamas, foi completamente incendiada. Mas não faz mal, pois já estava pensando em me mudar para um lugar menor. Eu irei reconstruir ela novamente tenho certeza disso. – Ela sentiu ser abraçada por bracinhos curtos.

- Sinto muito tia.

- Não se preocupe querido, esta tudo bem. Hum o que não esta nada direito é o seu cheirinho, você por acaso tomou banho hoje mocinho?

- Ahhh, tomei sim – Falou Hector com o dedo na boca tentando fazer gracinha.

- Hum sei, que tal tomarmos um banho? Para podermos dormir bem quentinhos?

- Mãe eu não quero tomar banho. – Olhou para a mãe com olhos suplicantes, mas não adiantou nada, dando-se por vencido resolveu subir junto da tia que estava esperando por ele.

- E vocês meninos já tomaram banho?

- Ainda não mãe – Responderam os dois em coro.

- Então tratem de tomar banho para jantarmos e dormimos o dia foi muito puxado para todos nós – Vendo os olhares de um para o outro acrescentou – Não se preocupem eu não vou sair daqui eu prometo. – Os dois concordaram e seguiram para cima para tomarem banho, Hermione se viu sozinha na sala resolveu se deitar um pouco para relaxar e acabou adormecendo, pois, estava muito cansada, pegar no sono fora algo fácil, quando abriu os olhos se deu conta que não estava mais na TOCA e sim num campo, viu ao longe uma torre bem alta, conhecia aquele lugar, logo a imagem nublada deu lugar ao imponente castelo de Hogwarts, Hermione continuou andando um pouco mais longe pode ver a cabana de Hagrid, estava no mesmo lugar quando vira Bicuço ter sua cabeça cortada em seu terceiro ano, ficou parada como se esperasse por alguma coisa ou por alguém, não demorou muito ao ouvir passos atrás dela, não se virou para olhar, simplesmente estendeu a mão que logo foi pega por uma mão quente e macia Hermione sorriu e virou-se e olhou nos olhos daquele que lhe salvara a vida quinze anos atrás.

- Sabia que era você, não sei como explicar, simplesmente sabia, esse sempre foi seu lugar preferido em toda a escola não é? – Perguntou Hermione não acreditando que ele estava ali na sua frente.

- É um lugar maravilhoso, onde agente consegue ver o castelo de todos os ângulos. – Respondeu o homem.

- Sinto a sua falta... – Disse Hermione emocionada.

- Eu sei, eu também sinto a sua, mas você esta no caminho certo e é forte, tem feito tudo direito, eu sabia que você nunca se daria por vencida. – Disse o homem afagando o rosto de Hermione.

- Posso parecer forte, mas nem sempre eu sou. Achei que morreria hoje, lutando contra Bellatrix e todos aqueles demônios, estava apavorada... porque isso agora? Porque eles voltaram, o que eles querem?

- Só o tempo vai dizer, deixe a vida seguir o curso dela Mione, não tente mudá-la.

- É muito fácil falar quando não se esta mais aqui, mas eu tenho três crianças que precisam de mim, porque eles estão desenvolvendo os poderes do da sua família?

- Eu não sei...

- Esta mentindo, sei que você esta por trás de tudo isso, Thomas, por favor, me conte a verdade eu tenho que achar um jeito de proteger os meus filhos.

- Achei que era nossos filhos – Falou Thomas com o rosto franzido – Sinto muito ter deixado tudo em suas mãos, mas sempre estarei aqui com você, e com eles também, diga para Sally que não se preocupe tanto que tudo no fim ira dar certo, o Poder das três ira nos proteger... Eu te amo.

Hermione viu que o marido estava se afastando e novamente a paisagem estava se tornando nublada até tentou alcançá-lo, mas não conseguiu.

- Eu também te amo...

Hermione abrira os olhos e encarou dois rostos curiosos, olhando para ela sorriu e se levantou do sofá.

- Ta tudo bem mamãe?

- Esta sim Melinda só estava sonhando, onde esta Max?

- Ainda esta no banho.

- Olha mamãe como eu estou cheirosinho. – Hermione pegou o filho mais novo e o abraçou fortemente.

- Humm, que cheirinho gostoso, venha vamos jantar. – Os três foram até a cozinha Max e Sally logo se juntaram com eles, foi um jantar bem calmo ninguém tocava no assunto de mais cedo. Hermione agradeceu pelo jantar e se retirou com os filhos para o quarto.

Entram no quarto e com a varinha fez com que as camas se tornassem uma só.

- Não quero ficar longe de vocês nem mais um minuto.

- Nós também não queremos mãe. – responderam os três ao mesmo tempo um rindo da cara do outro. Dormiram como pedras estavam muito cansados, uma boa noite de sono era só o que eles precisavam.

**MADRUGADA NA TOCA – Londres bruxa.**

A paz reinava na TOCA, todos estavam dormindo somente Molly estava acordada, pois, perdera o sono, resolveu preparar um bule de chá ela adquiriria esse hábito na segunda guerra. Ela servira duas xícaras, pois sabia que logo uma morena desceria sem sono. No andar de cima Hermione não conseguia dormir estava com medo, receosa, ela decidiu se levantar e resolveu descer, viu luz na cozinha e perguntou:

- Mãe a senhora esta ai?

- Sim pode entrar querida, estava esperando por você sabia que não conseguira dormir assim como eu, como você esta?

- Eu estou tão exausta, foi tanta coisa. – Falou a morena se sentado na cadeira.

- Me conte então talvez você se sinta melhor depois de conversar.

- Bom é uma longa historia.

- Eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo – falou Molly sentando-se de frente para a morena.

Hermione começara a relatar o que acontecera naquele domingo.

Sally e eu estávamos no píer tomando café e relaxando, de repente um raio cruzou o píer e ele explodiu conseguimos sair dali só com alguns arranhões, começamos a nos defender e fomos direto para a casa pegar as crianças, no meio do caminho começamos a duelar contra os comensais e contra os demônios, conseguimos chegar até a casa mas a porta estava arrombada, alguém lançou um feitiço bloqueando a nossa entrada fomos para a lateral da casa e lá vimos os quartos explodirem e também o sótão, ficou tudo em pedaços, nessa hora eu achei que ... eles haviam ... morrido, mas eles apareceram no nosso lado, Melinda disse que havia pegado um feitiço do livro das sombras, vendo que eles estavam bem, mandei Sally coloca-los em segurança. Voltei para a batalha e encontrei Bellatriz, vem viva ela nos enganou forjou muito bem a sua morte e adivinha o que ela quer? Trazer o mestre dela de volta, lutamos por um longo tempo ela está mais veloz do que antigamente, eu estava quase perdendo quando Harry e os outros chegaram e nos conseguimos vencê-los, mas eles fugiram e destruíram a mansão, antes de aparatar Bella jurou que voltaria pata pegar os meus filhos.

Hermione terminou de narrar o ocorrido e chorou, ela podia ser uma mulher feita, mas estava com medo por seus filhos.

- Ó querida eu sinto muito, se vocês precisarem de mim sabe que eu estou aqui para você, não é? – Disse Molly abraçando a sua menina.

- Eu sei mãe... – Hermione deixou a cabeça descansar um pouco em seu colo. – Eu sentia falta dessa casa, ela sempre foi um segundo lar para mim.

- E ela estará sempre de portas abertas para você e seus filhos – disse Molly servindo mais chá para as duas – Bom agora que tudo passou, me conte como está a sua vida? O que tem feito?

- Bom eu me formei em direito trouxa, e estou advogando para uma firma bem famosa na Irlanda. Essa semana o meu chefe ele me chamou para ser uma de suas associadas, foi o que eu quis desde que eu entrei na firma, mas com tanta coisa acontecendo não sei o que fazer, estou tão confusa.

- Hermione qualquer escolha que você faça tem que fazer com o coração, você se sairá bem de um jeito ou de outro, eu tenho certeza disso. Não pense agora que você está com a cabeça cheia, descanse um pouco e depois pense no que vai fazer da sua vida. Agora acho bom nós duas irmos descansar, pois temos muito o que fazer pela manhã. Boa noite querida.

- Tentarei. Boa noite mãe. – Hermione

Molly deu um beijo na filha e subiu as escadas deu uma espiada no quarto e viu as três crianças dormirem tranquilamente. Hermione ficou na cozinha terminando o seu chá, vendo a hora resolveu subir para descansar um pouco, ao entrar no quarto viu os filhos dormindo tranquilamente, sorrindo deitou-se ao lado deles e adormeceu profundamente.

**IRLANDA, SEGUNDA-FEIRA**

Depois de um final de semana bem movimentado a Segunda Feira amanheceu calma, os Halliwell se despediram dos Weasley e voltaram para a Irlanda. Hermione ficou feliz de voltar para a sua casa. Felizmente ainda tinha uma casa, como estavam atrasados ninguém fora trabalhar ou fora para a escola, feliz da vida por isso Max e Hector resolveram ir jogar vídeo game, Melinda foi para o seu quarto relaxar um pouco. Hermione se viu sozinha com Sally as duas tinham muito o que conversar.

- Finalmente estamos em casa, vem vamos arrumar o seu quarto para você poder descansar.

- Não precisa se preocupar com isso depois agente vê o quarto, então como foi voltar para a Inglaterra, para a TOCA?

- Hum, foi legal, só gostaria que fossem em outras circunstâncias. – Disse Hermione sentando-se no sofá.

- Bom e o que vamos fazer agora? – Perguntou Sally.

- Sinceramente Sally eu não sei o que fazer, não sei se uma mudança de pais nesse momento seria o mais correto, as crianças precisam se sentirem seguras, elas tem uma vida aqui, tem uma escola, amigos, por Merlin aqui é tudo o que eles conhecem, e eu tenho um trabalho aqui e batalhei muito para me tornar sócia. Eu sei que todos querem que eu me mude, sei que a Gina me convidou para trabalhar com ela, mas não sei se devo... são tantas decisões que eu preciso tomar que eu nem sei por onde começar. – Disse Hermione parecendo desesperada.

Sally olhou para a cunhada preocupada, Hermione sempre fora muito forte, mas de uns anos para cá, parecia diferente, Sally sabia que essa mudança tinha haver com seu irmão, pois ele sempre fora um porto seguro para elas, quando ele estava por perto elas podia ficar descansadas, mas agora ele fazia muito falta. Tentando confortá-la falou:

- Não se preocupe cunhadinha, no final tudo vai dar certo. Vou tomar um banho e dormir um pouco, não consegui dormir direito noite passada. – Subiu as escadas deixando Hermione pensando no que faria a partir de agora.

Sally viu os sobrinhos se divertindo e sorriu consigo mesma, ainda bem que eles não ficaram traumatizados com aquela batalha. Entrou no quarto de hospedes e dirigiu-se ao banheiro. Entrando no chuveiro respirou bem fundo, aquela seria uma semana bem longa.

**UMA SEMANA DEPOIS – IRLANDA – CASA DOS GRANGER HALLIWELL**

Fazia uma semana que Hermione e família haviam voltado para a Irlanda, felizmente não sofrerão nenhum outro ataque, mas nem tudo eram flores. Hermione estava começando a sentir vontade de voltar para a Inglaterra, pois não estava mais se sentido tão segura na Irlanda, mas as crianças não estavam contentes com isso.

- Eu não quero me mudar e você não pode me obrigar. – Disse Max aos gritos para mãe.

- Max eu sei que você não quer perder seus amigos, mas eu não acho uma solução melhor.

- Podemos ficar aqui e a aprender a usar magia para nos defendermos. – Disse Melinda tentando amenizar o clima.

- Melinda você sabe muito bem que não podemos praticar magia num bairro trouxa – Disse Sally, que estava na cozinha dando comida para Hector.

- Então vamos para um bairro bruxo – Retrucou Max.

- Ficaríamos muito expostos, não é seguro. – Disse Hermione.

- Nenhum lugar é seguro se não soubermos usar os nossos poderes – Disse Max com tanta raiva da situação que as janelas explodiram.

- Chega dessa discussão, vão para os seus quartos e terminem os seus deveres – Disse Hermione.

Max e Melinda olharam um para o outro e para a mãe, sem opção foram para os seus quartos e ambos fecharam a porta com um grande estrondo. Hermione fechou os olhos pedindo paciência.

- Eles vão aceitar. – Disse Sally.

- Acho que não Sally cada dia que passa eles ficam mais raivosos. – Respondeu Hermione pegando o filho menor verificando se ele tinha algum corte. – Essa situação está ficando insuportável.

- Vamos dar um jeito para que todos fiquem satisfeitos, já falou com a Gina sobre a proposta dela?

- Sim, gostei da proposta dela e sinceramente, estou tentada a aceitá-la, mas gostaria que todos estivessem de acordo.

- Infelizmente nem sempre conseguimos agradar a todos, temos que fazer o melhor para a nossa família, e se acabarmos voltando para a Londres pelo menos eles vão poder ir para a Hogwarts, afinal eles já receberam as cartas.

- Eu sei, bom não custa nada tentar falar isso para eles eu tenho que ir ao escritório pegar alguns documentos para um novo caso você da uma olhada neles aqui?

- Pode deixar que ficaremos bem.

- Obrigado, ahh Sally me diz uma coisa você não vai trabalhar mais não?

- Não eu terminei de corrigir as provas e os trabalhos estou definitivamente de férias, e também pedi uma licença até vermos o que vamos fazer.

- É bom podermos contar com você. – Disse Hermione pegando as chaves e se dirigindo ao carro. Ela precisava encontrar uma solução e rápido.

Hermione decidiu ficar no escritório até mais tarde, ela precisava de um pouco de paz para pensar naquele caso, ao se sentir exausta olhou o relógio e se assustou com a hora era meia noite, deu uma olhada em seu celular e viu que havia várias ligações não atendidas. Sally deveria estar preocupada com ela, para não perder tempo mandou uma mensagem dizendo que já estava indo para casa. Meia hora depois ela estacionou na garagem e saiu do carro, havia luz ainda na sala e na cozinha, ao chegar na porta foi recebida por Sally.

- Por Merlin onde você estava?

- Desculpa me desliguei completamente do mundo, eles já dormiram?

- Consegui fazer Hector dormir agora, Melinda e Max estão no quarto, já falei para eles dormirem, mas acho que estavam preocupados, com a mãe deles.

- Obrigado Sally, vou lá ver eles.

Hermione largou as coisas no sofá e foi até o quarto dos filhos, entrou primeiro no quarto de Melinda e encontrou-a sentada na cadeira em frente ao computador.

- Oi filha.

- Mãe – Disse a menina se virando e beijando a mãe – Você demorou, fiquei preocupada.

- Eu sei querida sinto muito, mas é que eu acabei me desligando do mundo. Está tudo bem? O que esta fazendo?

- Sim, estava falando com a Mia, ela estava me contando algumas histórias sobre a escola dela.

- Hum e o que você achou dessas histórias? – Perguntou Hermione reconhecendo o tom de curiosidade na voz da filha.

- É verdade que as escadas mudam de lugar?

- É sim, no meu primeiro ano foi bem difícil eu me localizar, mas era muito divertido. Acho que tenho uma coisa para você que vai tirar toda as suas duvidas. – Disse Hermione saindo do quarto da filha e indo até a estante do corredor onde havia muitos livros. Ela não demorou muito para voltar e alcançou um livro para filha:

- Hogwarts uma história, é a ultima versão que eu comprei é a mais atualizada, agora ele é seu, aqui tem tudo o que você precisa saber sobre HOGWARTS.

- Uau mãe isso é muito legal, muito obrigado – Disse Melinda pegando o livro, ela tina paixão por livros principalmente se eram dados pela sua mãe.

- Mas agora está na hora de dormir. Você lê o livro amanhã ok?

- Ok – Disse Melinda fechando o notebook e se jogando na cama, Hermione pegou as cobertas e a cobriu dando um beijo em seu rosto.

- Boa noite filha durma bem.

- Boa noite mãe, te amo.

- Eu também. – Disse Hermione apagando a luz do quarto e fechando a porta do quarto, seguiu para o quarto a frente onde seu menino estava.

Abriu a porta, estava tudo escuro e o filho já estava na cama, Hermione suspirou sabia que o filho estava acordado, se aproximou do filho e ajeitou as cobertas, deu um beijo nele e disse:

- Eu te amo muito meu pequeno.

Estava saindo do quarto quando ouviu.

- Também te amo mãe.

Hermione sorriu e fechou à porta, Max podia brigar o quanto queria com ela, mas no final do dia ao ouvir o "te amo" nada mais importava. Passou no quarto de Hector e viu o menino dormindo em sua cama com seus bichinhos de pelúcia o cercando, deu um beijo de leve e saiu.

Sally estava saindo do banheiro falou:

- Foi difícil fazer ele dormir, estava muito inquieto e queria a mãe, estou cansada esqueci como é cuidar de três crianças a tarde inteira, mesmo tendo Misty eles dão trabalho.

- Eu sei bem como é isso, bom acho que o melhor é irmos dormir, boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Finalmente depois de um dia exaustivo, a casa ficou em um completo silêncio.

**SEXTA FEIRA, IRLANDA, ESCOLA DE MELINDA E MAX FINAL DA MANHÃ.**

Melinda estava terminando de copiar a matéria Max esperava a irmã ao lado da janela, ao se sentir observado virou para rua e procurou, mas não encontrou ninguém.

- Já estou terminando falta pouco agora.

- Não tem pressa, você sabe que a mamãe sempre demora nas sextas. - Disse Max sem desviar os olhos da janela.

Não demorou muito para Melinda terminar, cansada se espreguiçou na cadeira e virou para o irmão, estranhou que ele estava olhando compenetrado para a janela, curiosa perguntou:

- O que você tanto olha?

- Acho que tinha alguém me observando. - Disse Max olhando sério para a irmã.

- Tem certeza? – Perguntou Melinda preocupada.

- Não, pois foi muito rápido. Vamos embora que eu estou cansado, manda uma mensagem para a mamãe. - Disse Max pegando a mochila da irmã e a sua e saindo junto de Melinda da sala. Melinda ainda olhou para a janela, mas não viu nada, suspirou mandou uma mensagem para a mãe e saiu atrás do irmão. Os dois ficaram na frente da escola esperando a mãe, sentindo o irmão sério Melinda falou:

- E ai tá afim de ir a festa na casa da Emma?

- Acho melhor não, por acaso você não se lembra do que aconteceu na última festa?

- Me lembro sim, você tem razão, só não queria ter que ficar em casa. - Disse Melinda chateada.

Max ficou pensativo por um minuto e logo sorriu:

- Já sei o que podemos fazer.

- O que? - Perguntou a irmã curiosa.

- Vamos para o shopping, vamos nas lojas, comemos alguma coisa e depois um filme que tal?

- Max essa é uma ótima ideia. - Disse Melinda contente.

Os dois parara de falar quando ouviram uma buzina. Hermione detestava se atrasar, mas o caso que estava cuidado estava a levando a loucura. A morena estacionou o carro e os gêmeos entraram.

- Olá meus amores como estão? - Perguntou Hermione, já dirigindo novamente.

- Estamos bem. - Disse Max.

- Mãe nos tivemos uma ideia. - Disse Melinda mordendo o lábio quando estava nervosa a filha sempre fazia isso.

- Hum e que ideia é essa posso saber?

- Bom tínhamos uma festa para ir, mas como o nosso histórico de festa não está muito bom, pensamos que poderíamos ir ao shopping, comer, jogar ir ao cinema o que acha? - Disse Melinda esperançosa.

Hermione olhou pelo retrovisor para a filha e sorriu, sabia que eles estavam cansados de ficar em casa trancados para a segurança deles, decidida falou:

- É uma ótima ideia, filha vamos sim.

- Verdade? - Pergunta Max desconfiado.

- Verdade, eu juro – Disse Hermione estacionando o carro na garagem, mal desligou o carro e Max saíra do carro correndo em direção a casa. - Max devagar.

- Deixa mãe ele ficou muito contente em sair.

- Eu imagino, e você meu amor, também ficou contente?

- Fiquei sim, eu queria ir à festa, mas tudo bem. Vou adorar sair com vocês. - Disse Melinda dando um beijo na mãe e abraçando-a. - Eu te amo muito mamãe.

- Eu também minha filha, agora vamos entrar senão seus irmãos iram comer todas as panquecas. - Disse Hermione emocionada com a atitude da filha.

Hermione e Melinda entraram em casa e encontraram Hector e Max vendo TV, quando o pequeno viu a mãe se jogou nela fazendo com que ela o pegasse no colo, Hermione rindo deu um beijo nele e o colocou no chão se dirigindo para a cozinha. Sally estava de avental fazendo a comida.

- Oi Sally.

- Oi Mione, como foi o trabalho?

- Foi tranquilo, só ouvi algumas testemunhas e por aqui?

- Tudo bem, Hector dormiu a maior parte da manhã e eu fiquei fazendo algumas poções. - Disse Sally.

- Que poções?

- Para ficarmos protegidas, nunca se sabe quando seremos atacadas novamente e já que as crianças não podem usar seus poderes acho que seria bom ele terem um meio de se defenderem, não acha?

- É uma boa ideia, os meninos querem ir ao shopping hoje de tarde.

- Ótimo, assim já compro umas roupinhas. - Falou Sally com uma cara sonhadora.

- Você é impossível Sally – Riu Hermione, sua cunhada adorava roupas.

Melinda entrou na cozinha, deu um abraço na tia e perguntou:

- A comida está pronta, estou faminta?

- E quando você não está faminta, minha leoazinha? - Perguntou Sally apertando a sobrinha – Pode ir chamar seus irmãos que as panquecas estão prontas.

Melinda saiu correndo para a sala chamando pelos irmãos, Hermione foi até o armário e pegou os pratos, Sally olhou pela janela para ver se havia alguém, como não viu ninguém começou a usar seus poderes, com um simples movimento com a mãe a mesa foi se ajeitando, os objetos flutuavam e iam para seus lugares, Hermione balançou negativamente a cabeça, mas ainda sim ria da cunhada ela tinha que dar o braço a torcer era muito bom usar magia. Hector, Max e Melinda chegaram à cozinha e se deslumbraram ao verem as coisas flutuando. Depois do almoço, Hermione fora tomar um banho e Sally foi ao banco pagar umas contas. Hector voltou para a TV e acabou dormindo, Melinda e Max ficaram arrumando a cozinha com a ajuda de Misty. Melinda notando que o irmão estava com o pensamento longe perguntou:

- Caraminholas na cabeça irmãozinho?

- Não é nada. - Disse Max voltando a enxugar os pratos, percebendo o olhar da irmã suspirou e respondeu. - Estava pensando em uma pessoa, para falar a verdade em duas.

- Quem? - Perguntou Melinda curiosa.

- Lily ela foi muito gentil comigo não acha?

- Concordo, por que você não escreve agradecendo para ela?

- Acho melhor não.

- Ok, você que sabe – Disse Melinda, terminando de secar a louça e guardando o pano – Bom eu vou pro meu quarto, ler um pouco.

- Ok, acho que vou dormir um pouco. – Disse Max saindo da cozinha junto da irmã.

A tarde passou tranquila sem nenhum problema à família toda entrou no carro e foram para o shopping. Chegando lá foram a vários lugares, desde loja de roupas á lojas de brinquedos, como já estava anoitecendo resolveram lanchar e foram ao MC Donald's, Melinda era apaixonada pelas batas fritas, foi uma tarde muito agradável, Hermione olhou o relógio e falou.

- Bom e agora o que vocês querem fazer?

Hector, Melinda e Max se olharam e disseram ao mesmo tempo:

- Cinema.

- Ok, então vamos lá.

Hermione, e os filhos foram para a bilheteria enquanto Sally ia guardar as compras no carro, quando voltou estava uma discussão acirrada para decidir que filme iam ver, por fim escolheram os Vingadores. Duas horas depois os cinco saiam bem animados do filme.

- Adorei o filme o Hulk é incrível. - Falou Max que tinha Hector adormecido em seu colo.

- Eu prefiro a Viúva Negra, ela é muito ágil e muito estilosa, adorei as roupas delas, posso comprar uma roupa igualzinha a dela?

- É claro que não, você ainda não tem idade para usar esse tipo de roupa. - Disse Hermione.

- Mas já tenho 15 anos. - Retrucou Melinda, ela ia continuar falando, mas sentiu o celular vibrar em sua calça vendo que era Emma pegou o telefone e atendeu:

- Oi Emma e ai como está à festa?

- Tá ótima você vai demorar muito?

- Não eu te mandei uma mensagem avisando que eu não iria. - Disse Melinda estranhando a pergunta.

- Hum, estranho é que tipo o seu amigo mais velho está aqui ele disse que você havia convidado ele.

- Que amigo mais velho? - Perguntou Melinda, mudando o tom de voz, ficando tensa de repente, Hermione olhou para a filha e percebeu que algo não estava certo.

- Aquele da festa passada lembra ele é muito lindo.

- Emma, você tá perto dele?

- Não, porque?

- Quero que você saia daí, e tente tirar o máximo de pessoas que puder.

- Como assim não estou entendendo, é por causa do seu amigo?

- É e ele não é meu amigo. – Melinda ouve o telefone fazer um barulho estranho – Emma? Você está ai? Emma?

- Olá Melinda, não se preocupe que a Emma está muito bem comigo.

- Não se atreva a machucá-la. - Disse Melinda com raiva.

- Não se preocupe se você me der o que nós queremos todos os seus amigos ficam livres.

- O que vocês querem? - Perguntou Melinda

- Quero você e seu irmão e mais o livro das sombras, você tem uma hora.

Melinda estava em choque e com raiva também, eles não tinha o direito de ameaçar os seus amigos. Hermione percebendo o estado da filha perguntou:

- O que houve?

- Os Warlocks que não derrotamos naquela festa pegaram Emma e os outros, ele nos deu uma hora para irmos até ele junto com o livro das sombras. - Disse Melinda.

- Ótima era só que faltava. – Disse Hermione. - Vamos avisar para o ministério.

- Eu aviso. – Disse Sally já pegando o telefone e ligando.

- Mãe não podemos espera por ele temos que fazer alguma coisa. – Disse Max passando Hector para a cadeira do carro e colocando o cinto.

- Não vamos fazer nada, não podemos. – Disse Hermione preocupada, já dirigindo.

- Podemos sim – Disse Melinda. – São nossos amigos mãe, temos que ajuda-los.

Logo uma discussão começou entre os três. Sally já se enchendo disse:

- Chega! Não vai adiantar nada ficarmos discutindo vamos para casa e pensar no que vamos fazer.

Ninguém mais falou nada, ficou um silencio pesado, Hermione acelerou o máximo que pode, chegando a ultrapassar todos os sinais de transito. Chegando a casa Hermione pegou o filho mais novo e o levou para o quarto deu ordens expressas para Misty, Sally havia subido para o sótão e trazia o livro das sombras e alguns cristais, distribuiu-os no quarto do sobrinho para mantê-lo seguro. As duas desceram e foram para a cozinha, os gêmeos já estavam lá esperando por elas, Max olhou para a mãe e falou:

- Dessa vez nós temos que ir, eles disseram que queriam agente se virem que não iremos eles irão matar os nossos amigos.

- O que faremos? – Perguntou Hermione olhando para Sally.

- Bom ainda bem que os meus extintos ainda estão afiados, as poções que eu preparei iram servir. Vou fazer um feitiço para duplicar o livro. Quanto tempo temos Melinda?

- Meia hora mais ou menos.

- Ok, vocês ainda não sabem usar os seus poderes por isso não tentem, pois pode dar alguma coisa errada, só o usem como em ultima opção, entenderam? – Perguntou Sally

- Sim – Responderam os dois.

- Ainda não acho uma boa ideia. – Disse Hermione – E se nos transformássemos neles?

- Não dá tempo para fazermos uma poção polissuco. Não se preocupe vai dar tudo certo peguem aqui meninos coloquem nos bolso cuidado, pois são muito poderosas. – Disse Sally, Hermione mesmo não querendo ceder, não teve escolha, não queria arriscar a vida dos filhos, mas não podia deixar pessoas inocente morrerem.

- Vamos antes que eu me arrependa.

Os quatro entraram no carro e se dirigiram para onde estava ocorrendo à festa, Hermione estacionou longe da casa para que ninguém visse, virou-se para os filhos e disse.

- Vamos esperar 10 minutos se vocês não saírem nós entramos, me ouviram?

- Sim – Concordaram os dois.

- Não façam nada perigoso, tentem juntar o máximo de Warlocks que puderem e joguem as poções. – Disse Sally, e novamente Melinda e Max concordaram, deram um abraço nas duas, pegaram o livro das sombras e saíram em direção da casa.

- Chame reforços vou ficar mais perto, ligue para Harry e Gina, agora. – Disse Hermione para Sally ao sair do carro, a cunhada concordou e começou a ligar. Hermione viu os filhos se afastarem cada vez mais, a morena estava com muito medo, mas ela confiava nos filhos e em seus poderes.

**MANSÃO MALFOY, INGLATERRA**

Severo estava lendo um livro quando sentiu uma dor muito grande no peito, parecia que estavam tirando todo o seu ar, não durou muito e moreno pode voltar a respirar normalmente, ele tomou um pouco de agua, fazia tempo que ele não sentia isso, ele abriu a boca para falar e a única coisa que saiu foi:

- HERMIONE.

**IRLANDA, CASA DE EMMA**

Estava tudo quieto e escuro, Melinda bateu na porta da casa da amiga, mas ninguém respondeu, ela empurrou a porta e esta se abriu as luzes foram acessas e quase aos cegaram.

- Bem vindos, quase perderam a hora, que bom que conseguiram chegar, acho que não fomos apresentados meu nome é Kara. – Disse a mulher que havia torturado Max.

- Onde estão nossos amigos? – Perguntou Melinda

- Eles estão bem, por enquanto, trouxeram o que nós pedimos?

- Está aqui, mas antes eu quero ver os meus amigos. – Disse Melinda, pegando o pacote que estava com Max.

- Ótimo, vamos fazer como você quer princesa, a proposito meu nome é Patrick. - Disse o garoto que havia paquerado Melinda na festa.

- Não importa quem vocês sejam, queremos acabar logo com isso. – Disse Max.

- Ui ele está ficando nervoso, tragam a loirinha. – Disse Kara para outro demônio que está ali.

Max e Melinda ficaram lado a lado esperando, mesmo não falando nada os dois analisavam todo o local, já haviam contado uns 15 demônios, ao verem Emma suspiraram aliviados, pois a amiga estava bem Emma tentou ir até eles, mas foi segurada Kara fez um sinal e a menina foi solta correndo para os amigos.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou Max abraçando-a.

- Estou quem são eles, e o que querem?

- Não importa nós vamos sair daqui, tem mais alguém ou são só esses aqui?

- Eu não vi acho que são só eles. – Disse Emma.

- Chega de conversa – Disse Patrick – Entregue-nos o livro.

Melinda pegou o livro e foi em direção a eles, entregou o livro para Patrick que sorriu para ela.

- Ótimo, agora coloque essas algemas em seu irmão e em você. – Disse Kara.

Melinda foi até o irmão, mas não fechou as algemas, fez um sinal para o irmão e ele olhou para o relógio, ele concordou com a cabeça já havia passado 10 minutos, não demorou muito para verem a porta da frente ser arrombada, Hermione, Sally e companhia entraram e começou a saraivada de feitiços. Max puxou Emma para um canto e a deixou ali, Melinda correra para dentro da casa para ver como seus amigos estavam, não percebeu que estavam seguindo-a entrou no salão de festa e encontrou todos adormecidos, já ia voltar para a entrada principal quando deu de cara com Patrick.

- Não devia ter nos desafiado, garota, agora infelizmente terei que mata-la.

- Eu duvido que consiga – Melinda tirou um frasco do bolso e jogou nele que instantaneamente começou a pegar fogo e sumiu – Uau adorei essa poção.

Sem perder mais tempo foi correndo para frente da casa a tempo de ver Max eliminando Kara com uma poção, percebeu que Emma estava bem assustada. Hermione se aproximou dos filhos e os abraçou, fez um sinal para Emma e abraçou-a também.

- Você está bem?

- Sim, mas quem eram eles, eles morreram, o que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Emma com medo.

Hermione balançou a cabeça e entregou um frasco para ela.

- Tome vai se sentir melhor.

Emma estranhou, mas tomou a poção e logo desmaiara.

- Mãe por que você fez isso? – Perguntou Max

- Porque ela não pode se lembrar sobre o que aconteceu é muito perigoso, Melinda onde estão os seus outros?

- Estão no salão – Falou a menina estarrecida pela atitude da mãe.

Sally se juntou à família e falou:

- Estamos seguros, acho melhor apagarmos a memoria de todos e irmos embora.

Max e Melinda olhavam para o corpo adormecido de Emma, Melinda foi a primeira a falar:

- A culpa é nossa.

- Não tínhamos como saber que eles atacariam os nossos amigos.

- Mesmo assim, colocamos pessoas inocentes em perigo, e continuaremos a colocar se ficarmos aqui. – Disse Melinda triste

- O que quer dizer? – Perguntou Max, tentando entender a irma.

- Que a nossa única escolha é irmos para onde estaremos seguros, eles podem esquecer totalmente da gente e viverem a vida deles em paz, mas se ficarmos sempre terá alguém querendo machuca-los. – Respondeu Melinda tentando não chorar

- Não é nossa decisão. Não podemos simplesmente apagar as lembranças deles, são anos de vida.

- É sim, nos precisamos fazer isso para mantê-los seguros, – Melinda fechou os olhos e abraçou o irmão – Não poderia viver se algo acontecesse com eles, você poderia?

- Não, o que faremos? – Disse Max deixando algumas lagrimas caírem.

- Vamos falar com a mamãe.

Melinda e Max se dirigiram até o salão onde os adultos estavam se preparando para lançar o feitiço e falou:

- Espera, esse feitiço pode fazer eles esquecerem o que aconteceu não é?

- Sim. – Respondeu Hermione – Porque filha?

Melinda fechou os olhos por um instante e abriu eles estavam marejados, Max agarrou a sua mão tentado lhe confortar.

- Então faça com que eles não se lembrem da gente, que eles nunca conheceram agente, apague-nos da memoria para sempre.

Todos olharam para os gêmeos assombrados com a decisão das crianças, todos sabiam que seria a melhor solução, Hermione se aproximou dos filhos e abraço-os.

- Vocês tem certeza disso?

- Sim. – Responderam os dois, Hermione se separou deles e se virou para os demais, fez um sinal, Melinda colocou a cabeça no ombro do irmão e começou a chorar, estaria protegendo seus amigos, mas isso significava que jamais os veria novamente.

Os adultos se posicionaram e falaram ao mesmo tempo:

- OBLIVIATE.

"_**Mal feito, Feito"**_

**N/A:** Olá meu povo tudo bem? Espero que gostem desse capitulo como podem ver ele mudou muito espero que gostem. Eu demorei a posta-lo, pois estou tentando ter o máximo de capítulos prontos.

Só tenho um pedido para vocês, por favor, comentem! Ah Obrigado Mazzola por corrigir o capitulo.

Bjusss


	7. Chapter 7

**RESPOSTAS AOS COMENTÁRIOS**

**Daniela Snape –** Oi Dani (posso te chamar assim?) tenho uma prima com esse nome. Que bom que você gostou do capitulo anterior, ai vai mais um capitulo espero que goste.

**Karinepira –** Desculpa a demora, que bom que gostou das mudanças, vou tentar postar com mais rapidez. Espero que goste desse capitulo.

**N/A: OLÁ PESSOAL, EU ESPERO QUE GOSTEM DESSE CAPITULO, EU DEDICO ESSE CAPITULO PARA: DANIELA SNAPE, KARINEPIRA, MAZZOLA JACKSON LUPIN.**

"_**Juro Solenemente fazer nada de bom" **_

**CAPITULO 4 – UM FINAL DE SEMANA TRANQUILO**

**LONDRES BRUXA, CASA DAS HALLIWELL **

Já estava tudo empacotado, a mudança seria bem rápida já que eram bruxas, mesmo sabendo que era o certo Hermione não estava muito feliz, afinal estava indo embora da casa que havia sido seu lar, por quinze anos, era ali que ela teve seus filhos e os viu crescer, foi ali que ela aprendera amar novamente. Eram muitas lembranças, sentiu uma lagrima escorrer pelo seu rosto e a limpou rapidamente, tinha que ser forte, principalmente por seus filhos, eles estavam destruídos, nunca tiveram que tomar uma decisão tão grande assim na vida deles, ainda estava surpresa com a decisão de ambos. Hermione subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto da filha, a sua pequena estava terminando de empacotar suas coisas, Hermione se aproximou da filha e a abraçou por trás.

- Oi minha linda.

- Oi mamãe. - Disse Melinda sorrindo.

- Como você está?

- Mais ou menos, eu sei que fizemos o certo, mas mesmo assim, não acho justo.

- Tem razão minha pequena não é justo, mas você vai ver, vai dar tudo certo e vocês vão gostar da nova casa, da nova escola, eu prometo.

Melinda não falou nada, só ficou abraçada com a mãe, Hermione a soltou e ajudou um pouco, vendo que estava quase tudo pronto, resolveu ir ver Max o menino estava na varanda do seu quarto tentando pegar alguma coisa na parede.

- O que você tem ai? - Perguntou Hermione.

- Não é nada de mais. - Disse o menino entrando no quarto e colocando algumas roupas na mala, na verdade ele estava as jogando.

- Se quiser que eu arrume as suas roupas não tem problema – Disse Hermione.

- Não preciso de ajuda – Retrucou Max tentando dobrar uma camisa sem ter muito sucesso com muita raiva jogou a camisa no chão, Hermione pegou a camisa e colocou-a na cama puxou o filho e o abraçou, Max parecia duro feito uma pedra, mas logo se soltou e começou a chorar.

- Shiuu vai ficar tudo bem, você vai ver. Essa mudança vai ser boa para nós.

- Como pode ter certeza disso? - Perguntou Max com a voz abafada – E se ele voltar, e se agente não se adaptar ao mundo mágico?

Então era esse o motivo do filho não querer se mudar, Hermione suspirou e falou:

- Filho nós não sabemos se se o seu pai está vivo, é claro que não vamos jamais perder as esperanças, mas tudo é incerto, se ele estiver vivo ele vai voltar para nós de qualquer maneira, eu tenho certeza disso, você vai gostar da nossa nova casa, sua nova escola e quando seu pai estiver conosco seremos uma família novamente.

- Você jura?

- Juro. - Disse Hermione pegando o rosto do filho e enxugando as lagrimas. - Agora vamos terminar de arrumar as suas coisas.

Hermione ficou com o filho uma boa parte da manhã, perto do meio dia, ela parou e chamou todos para almoçar, era muito bom ter um elfo domestico em casa, mesmo sendo a favor da libertação sabia que não conseguira fazer tudo sem Misty, todos se sentaram a mesa e desfrutaram de um almoço espetacular. Ninguém falou nada sobre a mudança, só falavam amenidades, Sally era a única que não estava em casa, pois, tinha ido resolver algumas coisas as quais não especificara para Hermione.

Depois do almoço, Hermione deixara Misty encarregada de arrumar a cozinha, a morena subiu para o seu quarto pegara as malas que estavam em cima do guarda-roupa e começou a colocar as roupas na mala. Sally chegou em casa e foi até Hermione.

- Oi Mione, como estamos?

- Oi Sally, estamos com quase tudo pronto. O resto podemos mandar via mágica.

- Ainda não entendi porque não poderíamos fazer tudo de uma vez com mágica.

- Simples não estamos na Londres bruxa e as pessoas suspeitariam pelo menos isso é normal. E a casa?

- Já está arrumada, tudo no lugar só falta agente.

- Ainda bem que você não se desfez da casa.

- É verdade. - Disse Sally sentando-se na cama da cunhada.

Hermione parou de arrumar as coisas e olhou para a cunhada, ela não parecia bem.

- O que você tem?

- Eu estou com medo, eu consegui me manter afastada por 15 anos, pois eu não estava em Londres agora não sei se irei conseguir. Como vou me manter afastada?

- Sally, você sabe que fizemos essa escolha há 15 anos atrás, você tem duas opções ou volta para Londres e não fala nada sobre isso, ou volta para Londres e conta a verdade para Draco e Meg e aguenta as consequências, infelizmente em ambas escolhas te machucarão, tens que escolher a que machucara menos.

- Obrigada Hermione. Bom vamos terminar de arrumar as coisas e vamos para Londres bruxa.

A tarde passou correndo para um simples trouxa (aquela que não é bruxo), mudar de país e de casa provavelmente levaria alguns meses ainda mais com três crianças, mas para duas bruxas com poderes extraordinários, não levou mais do que sete horas. Depois com todas as coisas arrumadas, graças à liberdade de poder usar magia, Sally, Hermione e Misty arrumaram as coisas rapidamente. A casa era a verdadeira Mansão das Halliwell, ela fora habitada por várias gerações das Halliwell, havia vários quadros antigos de pessoas que Melinda nunca vira.

- Quem são essas pessoas tia?

- São os nossos antepassados, não se preocupe eu tiro essas fotos depois. E ai gostou do seu quarto?

- Claro, é o mesmo.

Sally riu da cara da sobrinha, a verdade é que antes deles se mudarem ela fora na casa e a modificara deixando algumas coisas antigas, ela já havia arrumado os quartos dos sobrinhos do jeitinho que era na Irlanda, sabia que isso faria os sentirem-se mais seguros e confortáveis. Hermione estava subindo com uma mala e ouviu as risadas dos filhos, abraçou Sally e disse:

- Obrigado por fazer isso, foi uma ótima ideia.

- É o mínimo que eu poderia fazer, bom eu vou terminar de arrumar algumas coisas.

- Ok, vou dar banho em Hector e depois tomo o meu.

Cerca de uma hora depois estavam todos de banho tomado e finalmente com toda a casa arrumada, cansados sentaram-se e jantaram, o final do sábado foi completamente tranquilo, Melinda em seu quarto olhou para fora da janela e viu que a casa ao lado tinha um pequeno parquinho, com balanços achou interessante pois durante todo o sábado não vira nenhuma movimentação na casa ao lado, cansada fechou a janela e foi para a cama. Max estava terminando de arrumar seus livros e olhou pela janela, viu uma luz pequena e uma silhueta feminina na janela, o moreno ficou hipnotizado pela imagem, logo a luz foi apagada, Max suspirou e foi se deitar.

**LONDRES, BRUXA, SÁBADO A NOITE. MANSÃO DOS DELACOUR WEALSEY **

Mia que havia tomando banho depois de chegar da Toca estava trocando de roupa quando viu uma movimentação na casa ao lado assustada, pois naquela casa nunca havia havido ninguém apagou a luz do seu quarto rapidamente e ficou espiando pela janela, como não viu mais nada resolveu deixar quieto, cansada se jogou na cama e acabou adormecendo.

**LONDRES, BRUXA – DOMINGO, MANSÃO DAS HALLIWELL. **

O domingo estava perfeito, fazia muito sol e tinha uma brisa maravilhosa, Sally levantou-se e se ajeitou saiu do quarto e deu uma espiadinha nos quartos dos sobrinhos e viu que eles não estavam. Desceu as escadas e foi em direção da cozinha, encontrou todos já de pé e tomando café da manhã.

- Bom dia, pelo visto todos madrugaram.

- Bom dia Tia. – Disseram os três juntos

- Certos hábitos são difíceis de perder, dormiu bem? – Perguntou Hermione, servindo-lhe café.

- Sim muito bem, sempre senti falta dessa casa.

- Era aqui que você vivia tia? – Perguntou Melinda

- Sim foi aqui que passei minha infância e minha adolescência, às vezes íamos para a Irlanda, mas aqui sempre foi o nosso lar.

- E quem são os vizinhos você sabe? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Quando ainda morávamos aqui eram um casal de velhinhos, mas agora eu não sei. O que acham de darmos uma volta para conhecermos o bairro.

- Sim – Disseram os sobrinhos juntos.

- Eu irei ficar, mandei uma mensagem para Gina ela vai vir aqui para conversarmos.

- Ok, de um beijo nela por mim, vou pegar minha bolsa.

- Subam e terminem de se ajeitar – Disse Hermione para os filhos – Melinda você ajuda seu irmãozinho?

- Ajudo sim.

Os três deram um beijo na mãe e saíram da cozinha. Hermione ficou sozinha na cozinha e terminou de tomar o seu café, a janela estava aberta e uma brisa entrou na casa balançando seus cabelos, ela adorava os ventos de Londres, pegou a varinha e disse:

- Wingardium Leviosa – E no mesmo instante os pratos, e xicaras levitaram e foram direto para a pia que começou a encher de água, Hermione sorriu adorava utilizar esse feitiço. – Por Merlin eu senti falta disso.

- Estamos indo, qualquer coisa estou no celular. – Disse Sally entrando na cozinha.

- Tome cuidado se precisar aparate com eles imediatamente.

- Hermione fique tranquila, só vamos nas redondezas, provavelmente deve estar tudo fechado, vou leva-los ao parque que eu e o Thomas costumávamos ir.

Falou Sally enquanto as duas se dirigiam para a entrada da casa, Hermione deu um beijo nos filhos e abriu a porta.

- Divirtam-se – Disse Hermione vendo os filhos se afastarem de casa, sabia que Sally iria protegê-los, mas não conseguia não se preocupar, quando já não podia mais ver os filhos fechou a porta e entrou em casa, ouviu um barulho na sala e viu sair da lareira uma fumaça verde.

- Oi Mione. – Disse Gina tossindo um pouco por causa do pó – Odeio pó de flu. – Há quanto tempo à lareira não era usada?

Hermione riu da cara da amiga e a abraçou.

- Faz muito tempo, acho que alguns anos, achei que você fosse vir de chave de portal.

- Eu ia, mas mudei de ideia e ai como você está? – Perguntou Gina se sentando no sofá.

- Ainda não sei aconteceu tudo tão rápido que é difícil processar tudo. Mas é bom respirar o ar da Londres bruxa novamente, é maravilhoso poder fazer magia sem me preocupar com os vizinhos bisbilhoteiros.

- Você vai ver que daqui alguns dias, vai ser como se você nunca tivesse saído daqui eu garanto – Disse Gina apertando a mão da amiga num sinal de conforto. – Mudando de assunto, o que você acha de trabalharmos juntas?

- Hum, eu acho interessante, mas como seria isso?

- Você se formou em Direito dos trouxas e eu me formei em Direito dos bruxos, acho que poderíamos fazer uma sociedade, tanto eu quanto você poderíamos atender os dois, pois em muitas leis e procedimentos são iguais, poderíamos abrir um escritório no Beco Diagonal o que você acha?

- É uma ideia genial Gina, eu sempre quis abrir um escritório meu, mas nunca tive tempo nem coragem para fazer isso.

- Bom agora você vai ter tempo, pois as crianças irão para Hogwarts e não vai estar sozinha, eu tenho certeza que vai dar certo.

- Você já tem um lugar para podermos montar o escritório?

- Para falar a verdade eu tenho sim, agente podia ir olhar essa semana, poderíamos até levar as crianças e comprar o material delas o que você acha?

- Pode ser, mas não sei se irei levar as crianças?

- Porque não?

- Só por precaução, mesmo que o feitiço esteja agindo não acho bom arriscar, quanto menos contato que ele tiver com os gêmeos melhor.

- Hum e como você vai fazer na escola?

- Não sei, mas isso eu vejo depois por enquanto eu quero deixar o mais afastado dos meus filhos.

- Tudo bem, eles poderiam ficar na TOCA, tenho certeza que mamãe vai amar poder ficar com eles.

- É uma boa ideia.

- Bom eu vou indo, pois hoje tem almoço na TOCA e eu quero ajudar a mamãe, e a proposito nem pense em não irem, mamãe está com saudades.

- Não se preocupe nos iremos. – Disse Hermione abraçando Gina, a ruiva entrou na lareira e desapareceu.

Enquanto isso, Sally, Melinda, Hector e Max estavam se divertindo muito no parque era bem perto da casa deles, Hector queria andar em todos os brinquedos e os risos dos sobrinhos enchiam o coração de Sally com alegria, era uma manhã perfeita, Sally sentiu o celular tremer em seu bolso e o pegou, era uma mensagem de Hermione.

- Algum problema tia? - Perguntou Melinda.

- Não, só a sua mãe avisando que iremos almoçar na TOCA.

- Porque temos que almoçar lá? – Perguntou Max que havia se aproximado.

- Porque eles são nossa segunda família, o que você tem contra a TOCA, Max?

- Não é contra a TOCA, é contra o Potter e os amiguinhos deles eles jogaram uma meleca em mim da ultima vez.

- Hum entendo, olha eles só estavam brincando, não precisa ficar tão chateado com isso.

- Mas você se vingou deles. – Disse Melinda dando um olhar maroto para o irmão – Ele usou os poderes deles e moveu um pote e jogou ele em cima dos marotos eles ficaram encharcados.

- Eles mereceram.

- Querido eu sei que vocês começaram com o pé errado, mas acho que você pode dar mais uma chance para eles, o que acha?

- Não sei, talvez.

Sally olhou para o sobrinho e riu consigo mesma sem nem saber a terrível rivalidade entre Potter e Snape já começara.

- Bom acho melhor irmos ou sua mãe vai colocar toda a policia bruxa e trouxa atrás da gente, onde está Hector? – Perguntou Sally se levantando e olhando para os brinquedos.

- Ele está no balanço – Falou Melinda, Sally e Max olharam para onde a morena apontava, mas não viram nada – Ele estava ali agora mesmo.

Um frio percorreu a espinha de Sally, os três estavam tão distraídos que não perceberam que o menino desaparecera.

- Isso não pode estar acontecendo. – Disse Sally.

- Calma tia ele deve estar por aqui se escondendo vamos nos separar e procurar ele não pode ter ido muito longe – Disse Max.

Os três se separaram e começaram a procurar, depois de quinze minutos ainda não haviam encontrado o menino, se reuniram de novo Sally falou:

- Eu deveria ter colocado num rastreador nele, como eu pude ser tão burra.

- Nos não deveríamos ter deixado ele sozinho tia – Disse Melinda – A culpa foi toda nossa.

- Mana!.

Os três se viraram e viram Hector no colo de uma loira muito bonita, junto dela estava uma ruiva, que sorria para eles. Hector se soltou dos braços de Vicky e correu até a tia, Sally o abraçou e começou a ver se estava tudo bem com ele.

- Hector não nunca mais faça isso nós deixou muito preocupados. – Disse Sally.

- Desculpa eu estava com sede.

- Muito obrigado meninas, como vocês o acharam?

- Moramos aqui perto e sempre saímos para caminhar ou correr no parque estávamos indo comprar uma água quando o vimos sentando num banco, demoramos um pouco pois ele não estava lembrando de nós. – Disse Vicky.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Mia.

- Nós mudamos ontem e estávamos conhecendo as redondezas. – Disse Max.

- Foi tudo tão rápido que não deu para avisar – Disse Melinda sorrindo para Mia.

- Bom chega de aventuras por hoje, não é mocinho, melhor irmos embora já que vamos almoçar na TOCA.

Os seis seguiram todos juntos enquanto Vicky que estava com Hector em seu colo iam conversando com Sally um pouco mais atrás, Mia, Max e Melinda iam à frente conversando sobre quadribol.

- Que bom que vocês vão, hoje teremos um jogo de quadribol, vocês querem jogar? – Perguntou Mia.

- Bom nós nunca jogamos, pois morávamos no mundo trouxa, mas já lemos muitos livros sobre quadribol. – Disse Melinda

- Vai ser ótimo colocar em pratica toda a teoria dos livros. – Disse Max.

- Não é a mesma coisa que nos livros – Disse Mia preocupada – Acho melhor dessa vez vocês só assistirem.

- Mas são baseados nos jogos. Tenho certeza que não é tão difícil assim – Retrucou Max.

- Pode ter certeza de que é bem difícil, não sei se você conseguiria se manter numa vassoura já que nunca subiu numa. – Alfinetou Mia

- Posso até nunca ter subido numa, mas pode apostar que hoje eu faço você comer poeira.

- O máximo que você vai fazer vai ser cair da vassoura e se machucar, eu tenho anos de experiência a sua frente. – Disse Mia ficando vermelha.

- Pois esse novato vai provar que você está errada. – Gritou Max.

Os dois não perceberam, mas pararam de andar e estavam gritando um com o outro, Melinda olhava os dois rindo da atitude deles, os dois eram muito engraçados juntos, pelo canto de olho viu a tia e Vicky se aproximarem, vendo que a discussão não iria terminar resolveu interferir.

- Chega vocês dois, estão parecendo um casal de namorados, eu não gosto de alturas, mas adoraria jogar.

- Não parecemos um casal de namorados – Gritaram os dois juntos e ficaram vermelho com fato e viraram a cara.

- Ok. – Disse Melinda.

Logos os seis chegaram à casa dos Halliwell e Mia falou.

- Não acredito que vocês moram aqui.

- Porque não? – Perguntou Melinda.

- Porque nós somos vizinhos nos moramos na casa ao lado. – Disse Mia.

- Isso é ótimo, agora poderemos nos ver todos os dias – Disse Melinda abrindo a porta de casa.

- Que maravilha – Disse Max contrariado, Mia olhou para ele e colocou a língua para fora. Hector desceu do colo de Vicky e entrou correndo chamando pela mãe.

- Vocês querem entrar? – Perguntou Sally

- Não obrigado temos que arrumar algumas coisas para irmos para a TOCA, provavelmente mamãe vai querer ir cedo para ajudar. Nos vemos depois. – Respondeu Vicky.

Todos se despediram, mas antes que Mia se afastasse Max falou:

- Te vejo depois foguinho.

Vicky não deixou a irmã falar nada e a puxou para dentro de casa, Mia soltava fumaça pelas ventas aquele menino a tirava do sério, Max viu a porta se fechar com um baque bem forte, e riu consigo mesmo, até que seria um ano interessante. Entrou na casa e deu de cara com a irmã, deu um beijo nela e foi para o seu quarto, Melinda sorriu aqueles dois ainda iam ficar juntos ela sentia isso. A manhã passou rápida com tantos acontecimentos já era meio dia Hermione estava terminando de arrumar a mochila de Hector para irem, se virou para Sally e perguntou:

- A chave de portal está pronta?

- Sim está, nós só temos que segurar no pote e quando eu disser soltem, vocês soltam ok?

Os gêmeos concordaram, Hermione pegou Hector no colo e os cinco tocaram no pote, sentiram um puxão e entraram num redemoinho, viram Sally contar até três com os dedos e soltaram-se do pote, Hermione e Sally como estavam acostumados chegaram super bem, já os gêmeos deram de cara no chão com uma grama bem verde, Max tentou se levantar e como estava um pouco tonto caiu novamente, fechou os olhos e falou.

**TOCA, DOMINGO **

- Definitivamente eu odeio chaves de portal.

- A primeira vez é sempre ruim, mas depois você se acostuma, vem deixa que eu te ajudo.

Max olhou para cima e deu de cara com Lily que sorria carinhosamente, sendo mais baixa do que Max ao tentar ajuda-lo Lily acabou caindo em cima dele, ao levantar a cabeça ficou muito vermelha, pois percebera que estava totalmente grudada nele, Max não perdeu tempo e lançou um sorriso radiante para ela.

- Muito obrigado Lily, agora sim eu estou muito melhor

- Eu sinto muito, de vez eu sou muito desastrada.

- Hum tudo bem, minha irmã é igualzinha, só temos um problema.

- Qual? – Os rostos estavam cada vez mais perto um do outro.

- Você provavelmente esta esmagando ele – Disse Mia com cara de poucos amigos – Não tratamos assim as visitas Lily.

Lily se levantou rapidamente e fuzilou a prima com os olhos.

- Não se meta a onde não foi chamada Mia. – Sem esperar a resposta da prima foi para dentro da casa.

- Criança – Disse Mia olhando para a casa, virou-se para Max e ambos se chocaram.

- Se quiser me derrubar eu aceito.

- Fica longe da minha prima. - Disse Mia ameaçadoramente.

- Ui não sabia que havia ficado com tanto ciúme, foguinho, não se preocupe eu guardo um lugar para você, no meu coração.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes e meu nome não é foguinho e se você continuar me chamando assim vai se arrepender.

- To morrendo de medo, pode deixar que eu não vou mais te chamar de foguinho ops, desculpa foguinho. – Max riu da cara da ruiva

- Ora seu – Mia levantou a mão, mas Max conseguiu segurá-la.

- Vai se arrepender se fizer isso – Disse ele bem serio, causando certo tremor na menina.

- Me larga, quer saber não vou ficar perdendo o meu tempo com você – Disse Mia se soltou e entrou correndo na Toca.

Max riu e seguiu para dentro da casa, pelo visto ia se divertir muito com as duas, a TOCA estava lotada, Molly e Arthur estavam muito felizes, pois sua casa estava cheia de filhos, filhas, noras, genros e netos. Todos se dirigiram para o pátio para se deliciarem com as famosas comidas de Molly, Hermione se sentou de frente para Molly ao lado de Harry, olhou cuidadosamente todos na mesa, eles não haviam mudado nada era como se tivessem voltado ao passado, a morena sorriu finalmente em casa. O almoço fora muito tranquilo, ao terminarem de almoçar os adultos tiraram a mesa e as crianças foram brincar era um dia perfeito, dentro da casa as mulheres estavam na cozinha conversando e tomando chá, os homens por sua vez estavam falando sobre quadribol, como sempre.

**MANSÃO MALFOY, DOMINGO **

Meg estava terminando de se ajeitar para encontrar Mia e jogar quadribol, é claro que não suportava os primos da amiga, mas adorava jogar e não estava nem um pouco afim de passar aquele domingo maravilhoso em casa, pegou a vassoura e foi ao quarto de Lucas.

- E ai pronto?

- Prontinho, você já avisou seu pai? - Perguntou Lucas pegando sua vassoura.

- Vou avisar agora, vamos.

Os dois desceram as escadas e pararam na porta do escritório, Meg respirou fundo e bateu na porta, ouviu lá de dentro um entre, abriu a porta e entrou.

- Pai eu e o Lucas vamos jogar quadribol na TOCA.

- Achei que ia ficar em casa, podíamos passar um tempo junto.

- É que eu já havia combinado com a Mia há bastante tempo. - Disse Meg um pouco desconcertada fazia muito tempo que o pai pedia para que eles passassem um tempo juntos.

- Tudo bem, mas não volte muito tarde.

- Ok. - Disse Meg saindo do escritório à loira foi em direção à porta e se aproximou da avó que estava lendo e deu-lhe um beijo – Te amo.

- Eu também querida, de um abraço na Molly.

- Pode deixar que eu dou. - Meg fechou a porta atrás de si, viu a cara de Lucas para ela e perguntou: - O que foi?

- Você sempre reclama que não passa muito tempo com o seu pai e quando ele quer passar um tempo com você, você dá pra trás, não dá para entender.

- Em primeiro lugar, se o meu pai queria passar um tempo comigo porque não falou nada antes? Em segundo lugar, Draco Malfoy nunca faz nada sem segundas intenções, pode acreditar ele deve estar armando uma. Não quero ficar discutindo, vamos estou louca para fazer o Potter comer poeira.

Os dois subiram nas vassouras e levantaram voo em direção da TOCA, Draco viu os dois voando e suspirou, não tinha um grande extinto paterno, amava sim a filha e muito mas aquela fase de adolescente estava o enlouquecendo, Meg precisava de uma mãe e era isso que Draco iria dar.

**TOCA, DOMINGO. **

Enquanto isso nove jovens estavam tentando organizar os times para o quadribol, mas infelizmente não estava tendo muito sucesso.

- Como vamos dividir os times? Perguntou Teddy.

- Vamos tirar na sorte, dois ou um.

- Não seria melhor ver quem quer ser capitão e eles escolherem o seu próprio time?

Mia era a única que não falava nada estava impacientemente olhando para o céu, eles já deveriam estar ali, James que estava ficando cansado da discussão olhou para a prima e perguntou.

- Mia o que você tanto olha para cima?

- É que eu bem... eu convidei duas pessoas para jogarem conosco e eles aceitaram devem estar chegando a qualquer momento – Respondeu Mia meio sem jeito.

- Hum, e podemos saber quem são eles? - Perguntou Frank risonho conhecendo Mia como ele conhecia sabia exatamente quem ela havia convidado.

- Mana não enrola e fala logo para eles quem você convidou – Disse Vicky, a loira sabia muito bem quem a irmã havia convidado.

- Bom são... - Mia não precisou terminar de falar, pois duas vassouras passaram muito rápido por eles quase os derrubando no chão. As duas vassouras pousaram no chão e dois loiros saíram das vassouras, James revirou os olhos ele ia matar a prima.

- Olá Potter, e ai como estão as suas férias? - Perguntou Meg, vendo que não obteria resposta de James deu de ombros e foi até a amiga. - Obrigado pelo convite Mia, não ia aguentar ficar em casa num domingo tão bonito como esse.

- De nada Meg, que bom que puderam vir, agora podemos jogar, Oi Luke, tudo bem?

- Oi Mia, climinha meio quente aqui não? - Disse Lucas abraçando – Você não avisou a eles que tinha nos convidado avisou? - Perguntou baixinho no ouvido da ruiva, que só balançou a cabeça concordando, o loiro riu maroto ia ser um jogo interessante.

- Bom podemos jogar ou não? – Perguntou Meg.

- Eu não vou jogar com essas cobras! - Disse James cruzando os braços sendo seguido por Fred e Frank.

- Ah James para com isso, está parecendo uma criança. - Disse Mia indignada com atitude do primo.

- Olha só eu não vejo o porquê não jogarmos com eles, qual é James não é nada de mais deixa de ser criança e vamos jogar – Disse Teddy, que não tinha nenhum problema com os sonserinos, sorriu para Meg que lhe sorriu de volta.

- É bom saber que nem todos são tão preconceituosos como você Potter, o que foi? Não sabia que fora da escola fora era medroso.

Mia revirou os olhos, Meg e James não podiam se ver que começavam a implicar um com o outro, era sempre assim.

- Eu não sou medroso, quer saber que se dane vamos jogar então, escolha o seu time Malfoy.

- Com muito prazer queridinho... - Meg olhou para o grupo e percebeu que não conhecia todos que estavam ali. - Desculpa, mas não conheço vocês.

- Ahh, desculpa esqueci de apresentar vocês, esses aqui são Melinda e Max Halliwell.

Melinda estendeu a mão para a Meg que a pegou as duas sentiram um choque ao tocarem as suas mãos, Mia também sentiu já que estava ao lado das duas.

- É um prazer te conhecer.

- Hum, então essa é famosa Melinda? - Vendo a cara de interrogação da morena Meg falou: - Mia me falou de você, quase fiquei com ciúmes, o prazer é meu. Vocês são gêmeos?

- Sim somos – Disse Max. - Você é muito linda sabia disso.

- Muito obrigada. - Meg ficou envergonhada e um pouco vermelha, mas adorou o elogio.

- É a verdade.

- Já que ninguém me apresentou eu sou Lucas Zabini, mas podem me chamar de Luke – O loiro abriu um sorriso tirar o folego de qualquer um e estendeu a mão para Melinda, mas antes que ela se move Max aproveitou e pegou a mão de Lucas e apertou bem forte. Os dois ficaram se encarando por uns segundos e largaram as mãos ao mesmo tempo.

- Agora que terminamos as apresentações podemos jogar? -Perguntou Lily impaciente.

- Como quiser Potter – Disse Meg olhando para a ruiva – Pode começar a escolher Potter.

- Vai ser difícil assim, já que vocês se conhecem há tanto tempo acho que não tem nenhum problema em nos chamar pelos nossos primeiro nome não?

- Melinda tem razão, Meg e James escolham os times – disse Mia.

- Você começa Me.. Malfoy. - Falou James alfinetando a loira.

- Como quiser Potinho.

Mesmo não querendo ser mandada por um grifinório, Meg começou a escolher os integrantes sendo seguido por James, o time de Meg ficou com Lucas, Max, Mia e Vicky e o time de James ficou com Fred, Frank, Lily, Teddy e Melinda.

- Temos um a mais – Disse James.

- E dai? Eu tenho toda a certeza que posso vencer você, com um a menos, vamos jogar logo ou você está com medo de perder para uma menina pior para uma sonserina?

- Eu não tenho medo de você nem de nenhum sonserino.

- Ótimo então vamos jogar.

- Vamos, Pai você pode nos dar uma mãozinha aqui? – Gritou James.

Harry que estava observando tudo bem quieto viu a hora que eles montaram nas vassouras e subiram para o céu se posicionando, pegou a Goles e o Pomo de Ouro da caixa de materiais, largou primeiro o Pomo que voou até James e Meg desaparecendo logo em seguida. Contou até três e lançou a goles para cima. Lily pegou a goles e jogou para Frank que fez uma pirueta e jogou para Fred, Lily conseguiu se desviar de Vicky e foi em direção aos aros seguida de Fred e Frank. Vendo que tinha possibilidade de marcar um ponto pediu a bola para Fred e jogou a goles em direção aos aros, mas antes que a goles entrasse Max a defendeu.

- Sinto muito lindinha, mas aqui não vai entrar nenhuma bola.

Lily não respondeu, mas ficou muito vermelha, Mia que estava perto deles viu e não gostou nem um pouco.

- Ohh será que podemos retornar a jogar ou vocês vão continuar nessa melação?

- Por Merlin que menina estressada, toma aqui a goles – Max lançou a goles para Mia, que impulsionou a vassoura e saiu em direção ao outro lado do campo, viu que Melinda estava vindo atrás de si, e que Frank via em sua direção, já sabendo muito bem o que o menino faria jogou a goles para baixo Melinda que estava bem perto da ruiva pegou a goles, meio indecisa sobre o que fazer com a goles, respirou e foi em direção ao outro gol, conseguiu enganar Fred e Lily jogando a goles entre eles fazendo com que os dois colidissem para logo em seguida pegar a goles novamente, Melinda ia aproveitar para marcar um ponto mas encontrou Teddy de frente para o aro, em vez de jogar direto para o aro Melinda jogou a goles para baixo onde Lucas estava, foi tudo muito rápido Teddy se distanciara um pouco do aro indo e direção de Lucas que rapidamente jogou para Melinda que jogara para o aro, marcando 10 pontos para o seu time, o entrosamento dos dois era incrível parecia que eles já haviam jogados juntos. Um pouco mais alto dos demais jogadores estavam os dois apanhadores, Meg e James que estava por conta com o seu time, Meg por outro lado vibrava com o ponto que o seu time fazia, não resistiu e resolveu alfinetar o maroto.

- Está vendo Potter, não preciso de um time completo para ganhar de você. – Meg sabia onde estava o pomo, mas queria prolongar o jogo ao máximo, James estava tão fulo da vida que não se dera conta da onde a bolinha dourada estava.

- Você é muito convencida Malfoy, mas o que se pode esperar da filha de um comensal da morte.

- Olha aqui seu filhinho de cicatriz não ouse falar do meu pai.

- Eu falo de quem eu quiser, você pensa que é a dona do mundo Malfoy, fala o que não deve, mas não quer aceitar a verdade.

- Que verdade seu idiota?

- Que é filinha de comensal e sempre vai ser não importa o que ele faça, ele sempre vai ser um comensal da morte.

- Vai pro inferno Potter, estou de saco cheio dessa conversa se você caiu do berço quando era bebê não é minha culpa nem do meu pai, mas até eu entendo a sua falta de educação com certeza seus pais estavam tão deslumbrados com a fama que nunca te deram educação não é? – Perguntou Meg sarcasticamente.

- Loira aguada.

- Demente.

Os dois não perceberam, mas o jogo havia silenciado, todos pararam de jogar quando viram o inicio da discussão, os dois estavam praticamente saltando um sobre o outro, Lucas vendo que aquilo não terminaria bem resolveu subir e interferir, mas não deu tempo, pois os dois vieram em sua direção quase o jogando para fora da sua vassoura. Meg ficara cansada da discussão e resolvido ir atrás do pomo, James percebera a manobra da garota e resolveu segui-la, os dois estavam cada vez mais rápidos e próximos do chão, as mãos de ambos estavam esticadas, e ambos se lançaram da vassoura ao mesmo tempo, antes que os dois caísse no chão James se colocou em baixo de Meg e os dois saíram deslizando pelo campo levantando uma grande poeira. Lucas foi o primeiro a descer da vassoura seguidos dos demais. A poeira baixou e todos puderam ver Meg um pouco machucada em cima de James ambos desacordados. Meg foi à primeira abrir os olhos a cabeça estava doendo, sentiu uma coisa macia embaixo de si, ela olhou e deu de cara com James Potter olhando para ela com um sorrisinho besta no rosto, a loira tento se levantar, mas viu que a sua mão estava entrelaçada na dele.

- Você está bem Potter?

- Você não consegue me largar não é loira?

- Só nos seus sonhos Potter e nos meus pesadelos, consegue se levantar?

- Não com você em cima de mim – Disse o moreno rindo.

- Vocês estão bem? – Perguntou Lucas aflito.

- Estamos sim, só um pouco doloridos, eu bem que gostaria de levantar mas ele não solta a minha mão.

- James solta a mão dela – Disse Lily.

- Eu não posso soltar a mão dela, pois o pomo está entre nós, acho que o pegamos ao mesmo tempo.

Meg e James se olharam e concordaram em abrir as mãos, lá estava o pomo de ouro que tentou escapar das suas mãos, mas não obteve sucesso, pois eles fecharam rapidamente.

- Então Malfoy quem ganha?

- Nós é claro. – Disse Meg.

- Na verdade enquanto vocês discutiam acabamos marcando 10 pontos, estamos empatados, por isso é melhor declarar um empate dessa vez, agora vamos lanchar, toda essa adrenalina me deixou com fome. – Disse Fred se dirigindo a casa.

- Sem ofensa o seu primo é meio louco de pedra. – Disse Lucas ajudando Meg a levantar.

- Fred é assim desde criança acho que durante a gestação dele a tia Luna não se alimentou direito, mas ele é gente fina. – Respondeu James, sendo ajudado por Frank. – Droga acho que machuquei as minhas costas disse o moreno tirando a camisa.

Todos olharam para as costas do moreno e viram que estava tudo arranhado, Lily e os demais foram correndo chamar a mãe para curar os machucados, Meg que estava apoiada a Lucas fez um sinal para o loiro que se tocou e foi em direção da casa, James estava tentando colocar a camisa com um pouco de dificuldade, Meg o ajudou e passou a mão em suas costas fazendo o moreno gritar.

- Está doendo.

- Sinto muito, você recebeu todo impacto, obrigado por me ajudar. – Disse Meg sendo sincera com o moreno.

- Não foi nada, mesmo você sendo uma Malfoy insuportável eu jamais deixaria você se machucar.

- Ok, vamos dar uma trégua, pois estou com uma grande dor de cabeça acho que bati ela.

Os dois se aproximaram da casa e foram recebidos por Gina que ficou horrorizada ao ver as costas do filho, a ruiva levou os dois para cima para fazer os curativos. Depois de alguns minutos ambos desceram já um pouco melhor seguiram para a cozinha e sentaram-se à mesa, que estava cheio de doces e salgados que Molly e Gina haviam preparado.

- Vamos crianças sirvam-se a vontade, como está a sua avó Mégara?

- Ah ela estava bem, lhe mandou um abraço, a senhora deveria ir visita-la.

- Farei isso, obrigada pelo convite como está a dor na cabeça?

- Ainda dói um pouco, mas vai melhorar, vou ao banheiro com licença – Pediu Meg e se levantou viu Melinda falando com duas mulheres muito bonitas.

Melinda viu aproximação da loira e chamou-a:

- Meg essas aqui são minha mãe Hermione Halliwell e minha tia Sally Halliwell, gente essa aqui é Mégara Malfoy.

Hermione sorriu e falou:

- É um prazer conhecer você Meg, você é muito bonita.

- Obrigada. – Agradeceu Meg meio encabulada com o elogio, ela reparou que a tia de Melinda não falara nada na realidade Sally parecia que havia visto um fantasma a morena estava petrificada. Antes que alguém pudesse falar alguma coisa, Lucas apareceu e falou.

- Está na hora de ir se demorarmos mais seu pai vai nos matar.- Como estava perto de Melinda Lucas aproveitou e deu um beijo em seu rosto, Meg achou estranha a atitude do loiro mas não falou nada.

- É verdade, bom foi um prazer conhecer vocês, Melinda e Max vocês fizeram um excelente jogo, se forem para a sonserina podem ter certeza que terão lugar no meu time, me adiciona no MSN e no FACE para conversarmos. – Meg se virou para Mia e disse – Obrigada pelo convite, depois nos falamos.

- Quando quiserem aparecer é só avisar. – Respondeu Mia abraçando a amiga e dando um beijo em Lucas.

Meg e Lucas estavam se dirigindo para fora da casa e montando em suas vassouras e levantaram voo. Antes de seguirem Meg voltou e olhou em direção a James e falou:

- Potter da próxima vez eu vou pegar o pomo antes eu prometo.

- Vai sonhando Malfoy.

Meg sorriu, ela não queria admitir mais sentia muitas cosias por aquele moreno insuportável. Deu um impulso e se juntou a Lucas indo em direção à mansão Malfoy. A noite caia e todos começaram a se despedir, estavam todos cansados, mas não podiam negar o domingo fora prefeito.

**MANSÃO MALFOY, DOMINGO. **

Eles chegaram e deixaram as vassouras do lado de fora da casa e se limparam um pouco, pois Narcisa Malfoy odiava sujeira na casa, entraram pela porta da cozinha e foram em direção à sala de estar onde havia mais vozes que o normal, Meg achou estranho, mas não falou nada. Entrou na sala e falou:

- Boa noite desculpa a demora, o jogo demorou mais do que devia. – Disse Meg se aproximando da avó. – A Sra. Weasley lhe mandou um abraço e disse que irá lhe visitar.

- Que bom, e ai quem ganhou? – Perguntou Narcisa.

- Deu empate, pois James e Meg pegaram o pomo juntos. – Respondeu Lucas.

- Bom espero que tenha sido divertido. – Falou Draco, não esperou a resposta da filha e continuou falando – Quero lhes apresentar a uma pessoa essa é Briana Matthews uma antiga colega de classe.

Meg estranhou a atitude do pai ela já havia notado a mulher ao seu lado, ela era muito bonita, mas tinha um semblante triste.

- Prazer – Disse Meg se aproximando de Briana, que lhe sorriu.

- O prazer é meu, finalmente eu estou conhecendo a famosa Mégara, seu pai fala muito sobre você.

- Verdade? Meu pai nunca falou nada sobre você. – Disse Meg olhando para o pai. – O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Bom eu andei pensando e acho que já está na hora de vocês saberem sobre nós. – Falou Draco pegando a mão de Briana.

- Nós? – Perguntou Meg erguendo uma sobrancelha, Narcisa se levantara e se aproximara da neta.

- Filho não estou entendo, o que está acontecendo aqui?

- É muito simples mamãe, Briana e eu estamos noivos, iremos nos casar daqui alguns meses. – Falou Draco.

A noticia caiu como uma bomba em cima dos outros, Lucas, Severo e Narcisa estavam em choque, Meg achando que aquilo era uma piada começou a rir.

- Desculpa, mas é que a piada foi muito boa. Pai não sabia que você tinha um senso de humor tão grande assim.

- Isso não foi uma piada Meg, nós estamos noivos e vamos nos casar, Briana será sua nova mãe.

Meg parou de rir e olhou estarrecida para o pai, ele não podia estar fazendo isso com ela.

- Você ficou louco? Eu não preciso de uma mãe. – Disse Meg erguendo a voz e fechando a cara;

- Olha o respeito mocinha não fale assim comigo. – Disse Malfoy erguendo a voz também.

- E como quer que eu fale, você trás uma das suas namoradinhas para dentro de casa e fala que vai se casar com ela, você só pode estar louco eu não aceito isso – Disse Meg gritando com o pai.

- Você não tem querer, nós vamos nos casar e fim de papo, eu não estou pedindo a sua permissão estou simplesmente notificando vocês, Briana será parte dessa família, quer você goste ou não. – Retrucou Draco.

- O que você deu para ele? Uma poção de amor? Pai você não pode estar pensando direito.

- Meg eu acho melhor... – Narcisa não conseguiu terminar de falar, pois foi interrompida pelo filho.

- Não fale assim com sua nova mãe Meg.

- Ela jamais será minha mãe, nem mesmo minha madrasta, e eu odeio você. - Disse Meg.

- Vá para os eu quarto, está de castigo por causa dessas grosserias, não sai até segunda ordem.

- Ótimo. – Disse Meg muito vermelha com algumas lagrimas se formando em seus olhos, passou correndo por eles e foi em direção ao seu quarto batendo a porta quando entrou.

- Bom isso foi uma noticia entanto, seja bem vinda a essa família – Disse Severo apertando a mão de Briana – Draco, boa sorte. Eu vou para casa.

Severo deu um abraço em Narcisa e em Lucas e desaparatou.

- Bom eu irei ver como está o jantar, você tem alguma restrição Briana?

- Nenhuma Sra. Malfoy.

- Me chame de Narcisa, Draco depois precisamos conversar. – Narcisa não falou mais nada e saiu da sala.

Lucas que até então não falara nada se aproximou do padrinho e apertou-lhe a mão, e deu um beijo em Briana.

- Seja bem vinda a essa família maluca, você é muito bonita o meu padrinho tirou a sorte grande, vou tomar um banho estou exausto. – Disse Lucas saindo da sala e subindo as escadas, viu a porta do quarto da loira fechado e sem nenhuma luz não falou nada, só falaria com ela quando as coisas estivessem mais calmas.

Briana se sentou novamente no sofá e soltou um longo suspiro, Draco sentou-se ao seu lado e falou:

- Não se preocupe vai dar tudo certo, mais cedo ou mais tarde ela vai te aceitar.

- Não foi o que me pareceu Draco, ela estava com muita raiva.

- Isso passa, você vai ver que antes de nos casarmos vocês estarão se dando muito bem. – Disse Draco a trazendo para perto de si e a beijando.

- Eu espero.

**TOCA, DOMINGO.**

Depois que Meg e Lucas foram embora, as crianças se reuniram novamente no campo de quadribol curtindo aquele finalzinho de domingo, estava muito bom. Frank adorava ficar na TOCA era seu segundo lar, sempre se divertia muito com seus amigos, ele viu Lily saindo da TOCA com uma bandeja muito grande nas mãos e correu para ajuda-la.

- Pode deixar que eu levo - Disse o menino sorrindo para a ruiva.

- Obrigado Frank, você é um cavaleiro – Respondeu a ruiva lhe entregou os copos e a jarra e deu um beijo na bochecha dele, o que deixou o menino vermelho.

- Meu Merlin Frank Longbottan está vermelho– disse Mia que surgira de trás de uma árvore – Você fica lindinho quando esta vermelho Frank, mas se você sente algo por ela deveria falar.

- Mia você deveria perder essa mania de ficar espionando os outros, é muito irritante.

- Eu não acho, desse jeito consigo saber tudo o que eu preciso.

- Garota você é terrível.

- Hehe eu sei e é por isso que você me adora. Não pense que vamos mudar de assunto, não vai nunca falar com ela sobre os seus verdadeiros sentimentos? – Perguntou Mia.

- Não sei acho que nunca, ela é a irmã do meu melhor amigo, e é mais nova.

- Ahh por Merlin ela é só um ano mais nova que você, e sobre o James ele não está nem ai para isso, ele não é careta como você.

- Eu não sou careta.

- Merlin me livre se você fosse.

- Acho que nunca terei uma chance com a ela, ainda mais agora.

- Por que "ainda mais agora"?

- Com a chegada do Max, ela nem vai me notar, você viu o jeito que ela fica perto dele.

- Ahh, por favor, eles mal se conhecem, e provavelmente ele é um tremendo galinha, isso não vai durar muito.

- Não sei Mia estou cansado de ficar correndo atrás dela escondido. – Respondeu Frank meio triste.

- Você é um Grifinório, deveria ter coragem de sobra. – Falou Mia tentando animar o amigo.

- Ei vocês dois, nos estamos com sede. – Fred gritou para os dois, indignado por eles estarem demorando tanto. Os dois sorriram e se aproximaram dos demais. – Foram fabricar o suco é?

- Fred vai ver se eu estou na esquina ok. – Mia serviu um copo e entregou para o primo. – Então o que vamos fazer agora?

- Estou completamente sem idéia – Respondeu Fred, eles se viram num silêncio.

- Não posso acreditar que os marotos não tenham nenhuma ideia – Disse Vicky.

- Olha eu não posso fazer nenhum esforço afinal estou todo detonado, nem sei como estou falando - Disse James se deitando na grama – Acho que hoje o melhor e descansar e relaxar.

- É ter que utilizar a mente deve ser muito cansativo - Falou Teddy, recebendo um sinal obsceno do "irmão".

- Bom já que vamos ficar aqui, vamos ficar mais confortável – Falou Vicky, que com um movimento da varinha e vários bancos e almofadas apareceram num instante.

- Vicky você enlouqueceu? Pode ser expulsa da escola – Exclamou Lilian já olhando para o céu em busca de alguma coruja.

- Não enlouqueci querida prima só troquei de varinha, peguei a da minha mãe. - Respondeu a loira rindo da cara da prima – Por isso não se preocupe esta tudo bem.

Os outros começaram a rir, pois sem sombra de duvida Vicky tinha muito mais sangue Weasley do que se pensava.

- Ahh, quer dizer que não podemos fazer feitiços fora da escola? – Perguntou Melinda que até então estava quieta.

- É isso mesmo, se fizermos algum feitiço eles informam o Ministério da Magia e eles mandam umas duas cartas de advertência ou te expulsam. Felizmente quando tem bastante gente eles não conseguem detectar quem fez o feitiço.

- Ta, mas e se estivermos em perigo, e se alguém tentar nos matar? – Perguntou Max, que estava recostado no sofá.

- Bom ai é diferente, daí só temos que provar que estávamos correndo perigo e também tem os nossos pais, eles jamais expulsariam a gente, nós meio que somos a elite da escola - Disse James meio contrariado – Para falar a verdade eu odeio esse tratamento especial, sempre somos zoados por culpa disso.

- A vida é assim, eu gosto de ser considerada parte da elite da escola. – Disse Vicky ajeitando o cabelo.

- É claro que gosta é uma verdadeira patricinha – A loira só colocou a língua para a irmã mais nova.

- Mesmo sendo a elite de Hogwarts não podemos abusar temos que nos... – Lilian foi interrompida por todos que responderam em coro

- COMPORTAR COMO PESSOAS HUMILDES...

- Ela sempre tenta ser a voz da razão, e sempre fala a mesma frase. -Disse Fred rindo juntamente dos outros por causa da cara nada satisfeita da prima.

Melinda estava rindo muito quando se deu conta que seu irmão caçula e Mike não estavam mais ali.

- Onde estão os pequenos? - Perguntou ela se levantando já ficando aflita.

- Essa é uma boa pergunta – Disse Fred que só agora percebera que seu irmãozinho tinha sumido. Eles estavam tão entretidos nas conversas que nem perceberam que os dois pequenos haviam saído para brincar. - Droga lá vamos nós de novo, odeio quando a gente perde o Mike de vista ele adora aprontar

- Vamos nos dividir e procurar, Teddy você vem comigo nos vamos olhar no celeiro, Lily, Mia e Max vão verificar na casa, mas não deixem os adultos desconfiarem de nada, Fred e Frank vão olhar na piscina (N/a: a NOVA TOCA tem piscina e algumas outras melhorias), Melinda e James vão olhar lá perto da

floresta, nos encontramos aqui 10 minutos ok? – Falou Vicky bem rápido ainda bem que tinham uma Corvinal ali, a loira sempre tomada à iniciativa para bolar algum plano.

- OK. – Responderam em coro

Os grupos se separaram e seguiram seus rumos, ninguém notou que dois pares de pés estavam aparecendo sem nenhum corpo, Mike tirou a capa da invisibilidade de cima deles e eles se deitaram rindo da cara preocupada dos primos e irmãos.

- Hehehe, eles não nos viram.

- Eu te disse essa capa é muito legal. – Respondeu Mike. – Vem vamos brincar no escorregador.

- Vamos – Disse Hector seguindo o novo amigo.

**(n/a: vou falar de cada grupo individualmente ok?) **

**TEDDY E VICKY**

Os dois se dirigiram para dentro do celeiro e começaram a chamar pelos dois pequenos. Teddy foi um pouco para o fundo do celeiro e Vicky ficou mais perto da porta, pois tinha pavor do celeiro. Ela viu o namorado voltando.

- Achou alguma coisa?

- Nada nenhum sinal deles, provavelmente devem estar se escondendo em algum lugar sabe como Mike é.

- Hehe, não duvido nada, sendo filho de quem é.

- Bom então vamos continuar a busca – Vicky já ia saindo do celeiro quando foi puxada levemente de volta para dentro, ela se completamente imobilizada na porta pelo namorado. – Ta maluco, e se alguém aparece?

- Ninguém vai vir aqui, pelo menos não agora, eu estou morrendo de saudades de você sabia?

- Não sei por que se nos vemos todos os dias – disse Vicky se fazendo de boba - Do que mais você tem saudades?

- Dos nossos longos passeios no lago, das nossas escapadas a cozinha, do seu cheiro, do seu gosto... – Vicky estava quase enlouquecendo com os carinhos que o namorado fazia - Quer que eu continue?

- Não precisa já deu para entender – Vicky olhou com muito carinho para Teddy e eles se aproximaram e começaram a se beijar, estar com Teddy era como se o tempo parasse.

**LILY, MIA E MAX**

Os três entraram na casa silenciosamente e cada vez que viam um adulto vaziam que estavam fazendo outra coisa. Como a TOCA era grande eles se dividiram Max e Lily foram para o andar de cima e Mia ficou com o andar de baixo. Mia olhou em todos os cantos possíveis da casa, mas não encontrou em nenhum lugar, quando ela resolveu ir à cozinha ela encontrou os adultos conversando, eles olharam inquisitivos para ela, mas antes que perguntassem alguma coisa para ela , pegou uma fruta e saiu dali. Ela resolveu esperar pelos dois na sala, passou-se uns 10 minutos e ela se encheu, estava subindo as escadas quando:

- Mia você pode vir aqui um pouco?

- Sim mamãe.- Respondeu Mia, olhou mais uma vez para o andar de cima, rezando a Merlin que estivesse tudo certo.

**ANDAR DE CIMA**

Lily e Max subiram quietos e começaram a entrar nos quartos e nos banheiros, já estavam chegando ao final do corredor quando ouviram a mãe de Mia a chamando.

- Será que eles descobriram que os pequenos sumiram?

- Acho que não, provavelmente a minha mãe estaria já correndo que nem uma louca atrás do meu irmãozinho, ela muito superprotetora.

- Bom, não é para menos, depois de tudo o que aconteceu com vocês.

- Bom coisas ruim sempre acontecem, só podemos ficar atentos, não há nada que possamos fazer para mudar as coisas.

- Isso seria aceitar o destino como ele é, mas eu jamais deixaria que o destino comandasse a minha vida, não quero ter um plano de vida já preparado para mim.

- Você é diferente das outras garotas que eu conheci.

- Como eram as meninas trouxas?

- Era legais, mas um pouco fúteis.

- Hum... – Lily entrou na ultima porta do corredor, mas não encontrou ninguém. Ela não estava olhando para trás por isso deu um encontrão em Max - Sinto muito, sou muito desastrada.

- Tudo bem, sem dano nenhum - Eles estavam bem próximos um do outro e sua respiração estava ficando ofegante, cada vez mais se aproximavam, mas no ultimo momento...

- E ai encontraram eles? – Mia conseguira se livrar da mãe e resolveu ir atrás dos dois, e os encontrou quase se beijando seu sangue Wesley estava borbulhando.

- Não encontramos nada aqui, provavelmente eles estão lá fora - Lilian se ajeitou e passou direto perto de Mia dando um empurrãozinho nela.

Mia e Max ficaram se olhando em silencio, não querendo fazer um escândalo, se virou e já estava descendo as escadas quando Max segurou em seu braço a puxou ao seu encontro, ela ia falar para que a soltasse, mas quando viu que os dois estavam muito juntos ficou sem fala, o perfume dele era muito bom e a deixava tonta.

- Você tem sempre que atrapalhar não é foguinho e ai o que achou do jogo?

- Até que para um novato você não se saiu mau um aviso não pense em tentar nada com a minha prima

- Por que não?

- Por que ela não é seu tipo, e se magoa muito fácil.

- Não é o meu tipo? E como você sabe qual o meu tipo, e eu já percebi que ela é muito mais sensível que as outras pessoas. Mas pode ter certeza que eu vou cuidar muito bem dela. E posso cuidar de você também.

Mia se irritou, soltou-se de Max e o agarrou pela blusa e o chocou contra a parede, sua respiração estava muito ofegante e seus olhos brilhavam.

- Não se atreva a fazer a usá-la, pois eu juro que se fizer isso eu acabo com a sua raça.

- Uii a ruivinha é brava, será que tudo isso é ciúmes? - Ele viu que Mia se distraiu e inverteu o jogo colocando ela contra a parede – Parece que a caça virou o caçador não é?

- Me solta.

- Não estou muito afim, para mim aqui esta bem confortável. Eu não imaginava que você tinha ciúmes de mim, mas fico muito lisonjeado com isso.

- O dia em que eu sentir ciúmes de você o inferno via congelar e Voldemort vai voltar à vida. Agora me solta se não eu grito.

- Você não vai gritar

- Quer apostar? – Mia abriu a boca e já ia gritar quando sentiu a boca dele em cima da sua, tentou fechar a boca, mas já era tarde demais, Max invadia a boca dela com vontade, mas delicadamente, Mia tentou se soltar, mas não conseguia, depois de um tempo tentando resolveu se entregar aquela loucura e começou a corresponder ao beijo. Eles se completavam com perfeição, pequenos suspiros eram ouvidos, mas não se sabia de quem eram. Foram obrigados a se separarem por falta de ar, ficaram se encarando por um tempo, havia uma grande surpresa no olhar de ambos, Max estava desconsertado nunca sentira assim em toda a sua vida. Mia não falou nada soltou-se das mãos do moreno e saiu, Max puxou-a novamente pelo braço, mas antes que acontecesse mais alguma cosia, Mia juntou toda a força que tinha e deu-lhe um tapa na cara deixando-o completamente sem ação.

- Isso nunca vai acontecer novamente e não se atreva a falar para ninguém - Ela não esperou nem mais um momento e desceu as escadas indo em direção ao pátio.

- Por Merlin essas ruivas vão acabar comigo. – Falou Max balançou a cabeça e desceu as escadas para se juntar com as duas ruivas.

**FRED E FRANK**

Fred e Frank se dirigiram para a piscina, mas olharam tudo e não encontraram nada, não haviam nenhum sinal de que os pequenos estivessem estado ali.

- Se esse moleque se machucar minha mãe me mata.

- Relaxe, ele provavelmente deve estar por aqui, ele é muito esperto e rápido.

- Hehe ele tem que ser senão eu pego ele. E ai ainda esta apaixonado pela minha prima?

- Não quero falar sobre isso.

- Mas com a Mia você fala.

- Você sabe que não tem como esconder alguma coisa dela, e sinceramente acho que a sua prima não esta nem um pouquinho interessada em mim.

- Bom ela tem motivos para se afastar dos garotos, pois a sua ultima experiência não foi muito boa. Mas eu não me incomodaria nem um pouquinho se vocês ficassem juntos.

- Valeu, cara é bom saber que eu posso contar com você. Mas e você, quando vai desistir de ser solteiro?

- Nunca meu caro ainda não nasceu à garota que vai prender Fred Weasley.

- Até pode ser, mas, eu acho que você deveria tentar, nunca vai saber se ficar esperando acontecer.

- Hum, alguém esta filosófico de novo.

- É que eu andei lendo uns jornais da sua mãe.

- Cala a boca hehe, vamos encontrar o pessoal que daqui a pouco escuresse.

- Concordo - dois se retiraram, se empurrando e rindo, ali estava uma grande amizade que duraria por muitos anos.

**MELINDA E JAMES**

Após se separarem dos demais eles se dirigiram para a floresta, eles olharam ao redor do campo, mas não viram nada. James ouviu Melinda chamando pelo irmão, ela parecia muito preocupada.

- Não se preocupe eles não vão demorar para aparecer, provavelmente eles devem ter se escondido em algum canto brincando – James viu que não adiantou nada ele tentar acalmá-la. Ela se virou para o moreno e falou:

- Você não entende, ele é muito pequeno – Ela se voltou para a floresta e já estava quase entrando quando sentiu uma mão agarrando o seu braço, ela parou e olhou para James – Se você não me soltar, vai se arrepender – Ela viu o moreno ficar surpreso com a sua atitude.

- Olha eu sei que você esta preocupado com ele, mas tenho certeza que eles vão aparecer.

- Você acha? - Disse a morena um pouco mais calma

- Tenho quase certeza, vem vamos voltar para junto do pessoal eles devem ter alguma noticia – Os dois voltaram para onde estavam antes foram os primeiros a chegar eles se sentaram no chão e ficaram esperando.

- Então por que essa super proteção com o seu irmãozinho?

- Por causa do meu pai... antes de sair para a ultima missão ele pediu que eu e o meu irmão protegêssemos Hector, e nos concordamos com isso desde então temos cumprido essa promessa, Max já fica mais relaxado pois consegue se entender perfeitamente com ele, mas eu já sou de ficar muito mais enlouquecida do que agora.

- Ainda bem que você esta controlada. – Ele viu a morena sorrir para ele e sorriu de volta. O momento foi terminado, pois eles ouviram um barulho que mais parecia um ronco, eles se levantaram e começaram a procurar, sem perceber Melinda tropeçou em alguma coisa invisível e acabou caindo. James a ajuda a levantar e puxou uma coisa que não tinha como se ver, debaixo da capa de invisibilidade estavam dois meninos dormindo um sono bem profundo.

- Eu não disse? Mike deve ter pego nas coisas do meu pai, ele sempre anda com a capa de invisibilidade.

- Vou matar esses dois pestinhas.

- Olha pelo lado bom, pelo menos ficamos um tempo juntos sem o pessoal.

Melinda sorriu envergonhada ela ia falar com ele, mas viu o pessoal chegando uns mais animados que os outros. No fim eles deram uma bronca nos pequenos, e ficou tudo bem. Mas podia-se ver que algumas faíscas estavam a todo vapor. A noite cai na TOCA, estava na hora de todos irem para suas casas, todos começaram a se despedirem, Rony e Luna e seus filhos foram de Pó de Flu, Carlinhos e Fleur foram de chave de portal com as meninas já que Vicky se recusava ir de lareira para não se sujar, Neville e Caroline foram pegar Frank e foram embora de carro. Os únicos que ficaram na TOCA foram os Potter e os Halliwell, Hermione ajudou Molly a arrumar a cozinha mesmo sobre os protestos desta, se despedindo de todos, e foram para sua casa de carro. Harry e Gina se despediram dos pais dela e foram para a mansão Potter, com uma chave de portal, Teddy seguiu eles pela lareira, pois não gostava nem um pouco de chave de portal.

- Que final de semana maravilhoso não é Molly

- Tens toda a razão Arthur adoro quando eles trazem as crianças aqui. É tão bom ver eles bem, sem se preocupar se vão ser caçados ou mortos. Espero que continue assim sem que eles tenham que se preocupar com guerras e pessoas tentando tomar o poder. Vamos dormir?

- Vamos sim, esses ossos já não são mais o mesmo – os dois subiram e a TOCA ficou em silêncio total.

**MANSÃO DAS HALLIWELL, DOMINGO**

O domingo fora perfeito, Hermione havia se divertido um monte colocando todo o papo em dia e pode ver que os filhos se divertiram um monte principalmente Hector que ficou muito amigo de Mike, o pequeno já estava em sua cama exausto de tanta agitação e os gêmeos estavam em seus respectivos quartos. Ela saiu de seu quarto e foi em direção do quarto da cunhada como não havia ninguém se dirigiu para o sótão. Encontrou a cunhada sentada no parapeito da janela com toda encolhida, Hermione sabia por que ela estava sim.

- Ela está muito linda.

- É verdade, parece uma princesa. – Disse Sally tristemente. – Fiquei em choque quando a vi diante te mim, por um momento foi como olhar para Draco, ela é muito parecida com ele.

- Mas isso é por causa do feitiço não é? Tenho certeza que ela tem muito mais da mãe do que aparenta.

- Bom isso jamais saberemos.

- Você não vai falar para ela a verdade?

- Não sei ainda não me decidi. Você não pode imaginar como foi difícil vê-la diante de mim depois de quinze anos, a última vez que a segurei em meus braços ela era um bebe.

- Eu me lembro, ela era muito bonita. Sally não se culpe tanto, você fez o que fez para protegê-la. Às vezes erramos, outras acertamos. Descanse agora, foi um final de semana muito agitado para todos nós. – Disse Hermione dando um beijo na cunhada e saindo do sótão.

Sally ficou no mesmo lugar que estava, em sua mão havia uma pequena gargantilha com o nome Mégara escrito em letras grandes, a morena se perguntava se um dia poderia novamente chama-la de filha, estava tão cansada que acabara pegando no sono, Misty se aproximou lentamente da sua mestra e a cobriu com um cobertor e se retirou.


	8. Chapter 8

**RESPOSTAS AOS COMENTÁRIOS**

**Daniela Snape** - Oi Dani desculpara a demora, mas tive muitos emprevistos, espero que goste de capítulos ele é bemmm grande, obrigada por acompanhar a fic.

Meus queridos leitores, sinto muito por não ter postado antes, mas para que vocês fiquem contentes aqui vão três capítulos de uma só vez, espero que gostem.

Demorei a postar por motives de pessoais, infelizmente minha vó morreu, ela estava muito doente, desde o inicio do ano e faleceu no dia 15 de outubro, não foi um ano fácil e continua não sendo, ela era professora de História e me ensinou a gostar de livros, a ler e a principalmente a escrever.

Obrigado vó, onde quer que esteja saiba que eu te amo.

Aproveitem os capítulos de hoje e comentem, bjusss.

"_**Juro Solenemente fazer nada de bom"**_

**Capitulo 5 – PESADELOS E FAMILIAS**

Em um cemitério onde as almas deveriam descansar havia uma grande movimentação. Bellatrix estava novamente ali, tinha certeza de que dessa vez ia conseguir, havia juntado muita energia e a virgem era a oferenda final, a noite era fria e a neblina muito densa, não se conseguia enxergar quase nada, o circulo já estava formado e ela se juntou a ele, todos os seis ergueram o braço a marca negra, a marca da Voldemort apareceu, mas não estavam bem nítidas, mas estavam ali feitas com sangue. Bella estava muito irritada, pois, havia perdido as crianças da profecia, ela tinha que dar um jeito de pega-las teria sido mais fácil se ele tivesse dito qual das crianças seria a certa, mas ele fora muito esperto em não ter dito, por hora iria aterrorizar um pouco mais aquela família e se divertir com eles.

- Ó senhor das trevas, fonte de todo o mal venha até nós e tome a oferenda que preparamos para o senhor, volte a sua vida e nós de o poder para destruir as forças do bem. - Disse Bellatrix cortando o braço para derramar o seu sangue em um cálice. - Aqui estou eu a sua serva fiel, com o sangue mais puro para lhe dar.

Houve um clarão muito forte e um homem com uma capa apareceu, havia muita escuridão e muito poder, a fonte de todo o mal havia retornado para o mundo, o homem olhou em volta e abaixou o capuz ele era tenebroso, tinha marcas em toda a cabeça, varias tatuagens, e seu lado esquerdo era todo queimado, aquele era o demônio mais poderoso, alguns diziam que era mais poderoso que Voldemort.

- Finalmente depois de séculos preso, estou livre – falou A Fonte (The Sorce), - Quem me libertou?

Fui eu senhor, Bellatrix Lestrange. – Falou Bella dando um passo a frente.

- Você sabe quem eu sou?

- Sim, és a fonte de todo o mal, está na hora do senhor reinar novamente, há sangue impuro dominando a terra.

- Porque deveria lhe ajudar, porque não matá-la aqui e agora?

- Porque eu sou sua única aliada no momento, e se o senhor quiser realmente ter o poder e destruir a todos precisará de mim, como podes ver a magia evoluiu e o senhor ainda está fraco, mas não se preocupe temos um presente especial para o senhor. – Bellatrix acenou com a varinha e um corpo veio até ela flutuando, era uma menina ainda estava viva, mas imóvel, tinha várias marcas de tortura e estava bem machucada, só o que podia fazer era chorar.

- Veja senhor uma humana, faz tempo que o senhor não mata alguém não é mesmo?

- Me entregue-a.

- Antes tenho que ter certeza de que estás ao meu lado e que me ajudaras na minha vingança melhor dizendo em nossa vingança.

A Fonte olhou Bellatrix, ela era esperta, mas ele também era, assim que a usasse iria destruí-la, ninguém fazia a fonte de todo o mal de peão.

- Temos um acordo então. - Disse A Fonte pegando a menina e sugando toda a vida de seu corpo, fez um movimento com a mão e uma bola de fogo que lançou ao corpo da garota fazendo arder em chamas. - Vamos estou cansado desse cemitério.

Bellatrix obedeceu-o e pegou em seu braço e todos desaparataram do cemitério.

**Enquanto isso, na MANSÃO MALFOY**

A Mansão Malfoy estava silenciosa naquela madrugada, bem longe de todos os terríveis acontecimentos daquela noite, mas uma loirinha não conseguia dormir direito, Mégara Malfoy se remexia na cama e suava frio as coisas em seu quarto começaram a se moverem e objetos caíram no chão fazendo muito barulho Lucas, que tinha um sono leve acordou assustado com o barulho e ao ouvir o grito da irmã correu para o quarto dela.

- Meg o que aconteceu? - Perguntou Lucas abraçando-a, luzes eram acesas na mansão e logo no quarto de Meg entraram, Draco, Briana, Narcisa e Severus. Meg continuou abraçada a Lucas, chorando muito, grossas lagrimas corriam pelo seu rosto.

- O que aconteceu filha foi um pesadelo? – perguntou Draco, se aproximando da cama da loira, alguns objetos ainda estavam flutuando no quarto.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso, não quero lembrar, foi horrível – Respondeu Meg abraçando mais ainda Lucas.

- Shiuu tá tudo bem, ninguém pode te machucar, você está segura. - Disse Draco puxando-a para si. - Vai ficar tudo bem papai vai lhe proteger eu juro. - Draco fez um sinal para Severus que concordou.

- Eu sinto muito querida – Disse o padrinho, Meg levantou os olhos sem entender e ouviu-o dizendo: - _**Legilimens**_– Severo apontou a varinha para a afilhada, as cenas que ele viu eram horripilantes, era pura magia negra, ele viu Bella e mais outras pessoas que não conseguia distinguir, pois estava muito escuro.

Meg tentava se soltar do pai, mas não conseguia, não queria ver aquilo de novo, não podiam entrar em seu pensamento sem permissão, mesmo se o invasor fosse o seu padrinho, reunindo toda a força que tinha conseguiu repelir o padrinho, Severo acabou sendo pego desprevenido e foi remessado para o outro lado do quarto, sem forças Meg desmaiou.

- Vocês dois enlouqueceram, podiam ter matado a menina. - Disse Narcisa se aproximando da neta para ver se ela estava bem, Briana que havia descido trazia um chá em sua mão.

- Era o único jeito de sabermos o que ela sonhara. O que você viu? - perguntou Draco.

- Algo terrível, uma magia muito antiga que pode acabar com os nossos dias de paz, e vi também Bella ela não mudou muito, mas quer vingança, sua aura mágica é puro ódio, uma moça acho que trouxa foi entregue para um sacrifício não sei quem era, mas infelizmente ela não sobreviveu, Bella estava invocando uma entidade muito poderosa e maligna.

- Acho que podemos dizer que a paz acabou, onde a minha irmã vai parar? - Perguntou Narcisa ajeitando as cobertas na neta.

Draco não falou nada, olhou para a filha com um ar preocupado, ela havia usado muito magia, Meg começou a se mexer e abriu os olhos, parecia confusa.

- Desculpa filha, mas foi necessário.

- Do que você está falando pai, e o que todos estão fazendo aqui? - Perguntou à loira confusa, seu olhar recaiu em Briana – O que essa mulher está fazendo aqui?

- Meg, querida você não se lembra do pesadelo? - Perguntou Narcisa surpresa com atitude da neta.

- Não.

- Meg, você acordou gritando, e os objetos do seu quarto estavam flutuando, tem certeza que não se lembra de nada?

- Não me lembro, o que eu sonhei?

- Nada esqueça não tem importância – Falou Draco arrumando as cobertas na filha – Tome o chá e durma, qualquer coisa nós chame ok?

- Ok. - Falou Meg o pai estava estranho ele havia ficado muito preocupado com ela, todos se dirigiram para fora do quarto, mas antes de Lucas sair Meg o chamou – Lucas você poderia ficar comigo?

O loiro sorriu e voltou para ela, se aproximou e se deitou com ela, pode notar que Meg estava completamente gelada.

- Porque você não disse a verdade?

- Como você sabe que... – Meg parou de falar, pois Lucas a olhava seriamente ela não tinha como engana-lo. - Não quero preocupa-los mais ainda, foi horrível. - Falou a loira chorando baixinho em seu peito – Não quero mais me lembrar.

- Tudo bem amanhã conversamos, durma agora, não vou sair daqui eu juro. - Não demorou muito para a loira pegar no sono, abraçada em Lucas ele sempre fora sem porto seguro.

**ANDAR DE BAIXO DA CASA DOS MALFOY – BIBLIOTECA**

- Ela não se lembra de nada, como isso aconteceu?

- Bom talvez ela não queira se lembrar, o que eu vi na mente dela foi terrível.

- Severo você disse que viu Bella e quem mais?

- Não consegui ver os rostos das outras pessoas, mas tenho certeza que de Bella era uma delas, estavam fazendo um tipo de ritual macabro, iriam sacrificar uma pessoa, a energia que emanava deles era completamente das trevas e a marca negra estava aparecendo em seus braços, deu para notar que fora feito com sangue.

- Mas porque a minha filha estava sonhando com isso?

- Bom, você sabe que nossa família sempre foi influenciável pelas forças das trevas, talvez por ser Bella sua tia-avó ela se conectar sem se dar conta. – Disse Narcisa.

- Ela até tentou impedir, mas não conseguia se aproximar deles, era como se fosse um fantasma.

- Isso é realmente interessante, minha família vem de outra linhagem de bruxa, sempre tivemos pessoas, com poderes especiais, levitação, premonições, entre outros, mas o que você descreveu parece ser uma projeção astral é um dom muito raro. – Disse Briana sentada numa poltrona.

- Como ele funciona? – Perguntou Draco.

- Bom pelo que eu me lembro o espirito da pessoa se solta do corpo e vai a outros lugares, pode acontecer quando a pessoa está dormindo ou quando está acordada, é antigo esse tipo de poder, o meu tio era o único da família a ter esse poder. – Respondeu Briana.

- Isso é muito estranho – Draco viu que a mãe ficara meio apreensiva - Não se preocupe mãe não vai acontecer nada com a Meg eu não vou deixar ninguém machucá-la.

- Eu sei disso filho, bom eu irei voltar para o meu quarto e tentar dormi mais um pouco. – Disse Narcisa saindo da biblioteca.

- Acho que devemos contar isso para a ordem, pode ser importante. – Disse Severo.

- Não acho que seja uma boa ideia não quero expor a minha filha, vamos esperar caso eles comentem alguma coisa nós falamos. Bom não adianta ficar aqui, vamos voltar a dormir que é o melhor.

Draco, Briana e Severo, saíram da biblioteca e apagaram as luzes e voltaram para seus quartos. Narcisa entrou no quarto e sentou-se na escrivaninha pegou um papel e uma caneta e começou a escrever, sabia que aquele poder era parte da família da mãe dela, tinha que conversar com ela para ver o que poderiam fazer. Narcisa suspirou e abriu uma gaveta e puxou uma foto nela três pequenas meninas brincavam com um menino de cabelos escuros, cada uma era diferente, uma era loira, a outra tinha cabelos completamente pretos, e a ultima tinha cabelos castanhos, aquela época fora a mais feliz de suas vidas, Narcisa sentia muita falta das irmãs, e do primo Sirius, infelizmente a única irmã que estava viva cada vez se afundava nas trevas, colocou a foto novamente na gaveta e terminou a mensagem, enrolou-a e saíra do quarto silenciosamente, descera até a cozinha e saiu pela porta lateral entrando num pequeno corujal, pegou uma coruja preta como a noite e colocou a carta em sua pata, levou a coruja para fora e a soltou, ficou vendo-a se afastar, quando não podia mais vê-la sentiu-se cansada e resolveu voltar para seu quarto e descansar.

**MANSÃO DAS HALLIWELL**

Sally sentira uma dor muito grande no peito que a acordou, sabia que tinha relação com sua filha, Meg era tão bonita como sempre imaginou que a filha seria, sentia muita vontade de estar perto dela de poder lhe proteger, lhe ver dormir, mas não podia, pois quinze anos atrás decidira que Meg estaria mais segura se não estivessem juntas. Sally lembrava sempre da primeira vez que segurara a filha, era tão pequena parecia de porcelana. Graças a Merlin o feitiço que fizera estava funcionando corretamente, Meg era completamente a cara de Draco Malfoy, mas Sally sabia que assim que o feitiço acabasse Meg se pareceria com ela. Sem conseguir dormi resolveu se levantar e caminhar no escuro mesmo, pois conhecia a mansão como a palma da mão, a mansão estava na sua família há mais tempo que podia lembrar o ar da madrugada sempre a acalmava, o céu estava escuro quase sem nenhuma estrela no céu, Sally só deu-se conta que havia uma coruja voando quando já estava bem perto dela, a coruja pousou em seu braço, Sally viu a carta e tirou da pata, a coruja bateu as assas e sumiu na noite, sabia muito bem quem havia mandado aquela carta, temerosa, abriu a carta e começou a ler o que Narcisa Malfoy tinha para lhe dizer:

"_**Precisamos conversar é muito importante, os poderes dela estão crescendo cada vez mais, Meg teve um pesadelo, foi muito estranho os objetos em seu quarto estavam flutuando em torno da cama enquanto ela dormia, tenho medo do que possa acontecer a minha neta. Talvez fosse melhor ela saber de tudo, pois assim poderia entender um pouco mais sobre os seus poderes.**_

_**Vamos nos ver no lugar de sempre, às 15:00 não se atrase.**_

Sally fechou a carta, sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde os poderes da filha iriam se manifestar, mas tinha esperança que se estivessem afastadas Meg eles não se manifestariam, mas pela carta percebera que estava errada, no fundo sempre soubera que mesmo abandonando a filha um dia seus poderes despertariam, olhou para o céu e viu que uma tempestade se aproximava, entrou em casa e subiu as escadas de repente sentiu-se muito cansada e foi direto para seu quarto, sabia que a conversa com Narcisa Malfoy não seria nada fácil, resignada se deitou e dormiu.

**MANSÃO MALFOY, SEGUNDA FEIRA, DE MANHÃ**

Meg estava em seu quarto com o seu violão, sempre que tinha um pesadelo gostava de pegar o seu violão e tocar para poder relaxar, a noite não tinha sido fácil, fora difícil dormir mesmo estando com Lucas ao seu lado, pois tinha muito medo de sonhar novamente. Lucas entrou no quarto com uma bandeja de café da manhã cheio de coisas gostosas, Meg sorriu a largou o violão.

- O que é tudo isso?

- Fiz os elfos prepararem para nós, seu pai e Briana foram trabalhar, Severo disse que tinha que ver alguns trabalhos em sua casa e sua avó está na biblioteca. Por isso resolvi trazer o café para nós.

- Adorei a ideia – Falou a loira, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto, passou a se servir e Lucas também, ele sempre a entendia, era quase como se fosse uma mesma alma quem não soubessem diria que eram irmãos, ainda se lembrava muito bem da primeira vez que o vira, Lucas só havia ido morar com os Malfoy quando tinha uns cinco anos isso porque sua guarda havia sido entregue para os tios por porte de pai, que não gostavam muito do garoto só queria o seu dinheiro, ela se lembrava daquele dia, do seu olhar só precisava fechar os olhos e as imagens vinham em sua mente.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Lucas pegando uns pedaços de fruta e comendo, ao perceber que Meg o encarava.

- Nada só estava divagando, na realidade me lembrando da primeira vez que agente se viu você se lembra?

- Como se fosse ontem...

_**Dez anos atrás...**_

_**Era um dia muito nublado, e Meg se sentia completamente sozinha tinha cinco anos, mas já conseguia fazer com que alguns objetos flutuassem em torno de si quando ficava muito irritada ou contrariada, Meg desceu as escadas e viu o pai entrando com duas pessoas mal encaradas no escritório, a loirinha sempre fora curiosa, sua vó dizia que ela puxara isso do pai, mas ela não acreditava muito, pois o pai era uma pessoa muito seria e fechada, pé por pé ela se aproximou da porta, não precisou encostar o ouvido para ouvir, pois os três gritavam, o casal xingava o pai de ladrão, Meg estava pronta para entrar lá e defender o pai, mas como estava distraída não se deu conta que o padrinho estava atrás dela e foi surpreendida quando Severo a pegou-a.**_

_**- Mas o que eu vejo aqui, uma Malfoy espionando? – Severo aproveitou e fez cócegas na afilhada – Então Meg tem alguma coisa em sua defesa?**_

_**- Hehehe, eu só queria me certificar que o papai esta bem, aquele casal é muito malvado eu não gosto deles.**_

_**- É tens razão eles não são pessoas agradáveis.**_

_**- Porque eles estão aqui padrinho, o papai esta devendo algum dinheiro?**_

_**- Da onde você tirou isso mocinha? – Ele viu a afilhada dar de ombros e riu consigo mesmo ela tinha cada ideia de vez enquanto – Eles estão aqui por causa de Lucas Zabine.**_

_**- Quem é ele?**_

_**- Digamos que ele é quase um primo seu, os pais deles morreram na segunda guerra e como ele ainda tinha parentes de sangue vivos o juiz entregou-o para os tios, como Draco é padrinho de Lucas começou a querer noticias do menino e não gostou do que descobriu, os tios não são bons para ele.**_

_**- Humm, então ele vai vir morar conosco?**_

_**- Se tudo der certo sim. – Meg de um salto, pois foi ouvido um barulho grande no escritório. – Querida o que você acha de ir lá fora e brincar um pouco com o Lucas?**_

_**- Ok, padrinho – A menina desceu dos braços do padrinho e saiu porta a fora, Severo ouviu mais um barulho no escritório resolveu entrar para ajudar o outro afilhado.**_

_**Meg foi até o pátio de frente da casa e viu no balanço um menino que deveria ter a sua idade ele parecia legal, mas tinha feições muito tristes. Se aproximou sorrateiramente querendo o assustar, mas não conseguiu pois Lucas levantou a cabeça e olhou diretamente em seus olhos, Meg se assustou pois ela havia sonhando com aqueles olhos.**_

_**- Olá tudo bem?**_

_**- Tudo. – Disse Lucas.**_

_**- Eu me chamo Mégara, mas pode me chamar de Meg, eu moro aqui junto da minha vó, do meu padrinho e do meu pai, e você como se chama?**_

_**- Lucas Zabine.**_

_**- Prazer Lucas, quer saber de um segredo? – Ela viu que o menino deu de ombro – Eu sabia que você viria para cá.**_

_**- Como assim? – Perguntou o menino curioso.**_

_**- Ora morar aqui conosco, eu já sabia eu vi isso em meus sonhos, na realidade eu vi os seus olhos, eles queriam me dizer alguma coisa, mas eu não entendia o que era, mas não importa, pois você está aqui agora, viu eu sei das coisas. – Disse a loirinha sentando-se no outro balanço e se balançando. **_

_**- Eu acho que você é meio pirada, mas é legal.**_

_**- Eu não sou pirada, eu simplesmente sei das coisas, você vai ficar aqui e vamos juntos para Hogwarts, e ninguém nunca vai nos separar eu prometo. – Disse Meg dando um abraço no menino.**_

_**- Tomara Meg, tomara. – Disse Lucas abraçando mais forte Meg.**_

**Tempo atual**

Meg olhou para Lucas que olha atentamente para ela.

- O que foi, tem algo no meu rosto?

- Você nunca me disse como sabia que eu iria morar com vocês.

- Eu simplesmente sabia, não sei como, mas sabia. – Respondeu Meg parando de comer e pegando novamente o violão tentando tirar algumas notas. Lucas continuou olhando para e ela, Meg percebeu que ele ainda estava a observando e falou – Já passou esse sonhos não são seguidos não se preocupe tanto assim.

- Como não me preocupar? Você acordou gritando, as coisas flutuam no seu quarto quando você está descontrolada, e as coisas que você sonha acabam acontecendo, você disse que havia sonhando com os meus olhos antes mesmo que você soubesse o meu nome, e de alguma forma você teve certeza de que eu ficaria para sempre com vocês, como você explica isso?

- Ah sei lá vai ver eu vi uma foto sua na época, não me lembro, e não quero mais falar sobre isso. – Falou Meg largando o violão na cama e se levantando, passou os braços em torno de si e foi para a janela – Não quero pensar que o que eu sonhei na noite passada pode ter realmente acontecido, eu não quero foi horrível demais.

Lucas suspirou, levantou-se e foi até ela.

- Tudo bem, não vamos pensar mais nisso, mas se acontecer mais alguma coisa nós iremos procurar ajuda. Tudo bem?

- Ok. – Disse Meg abraçando o irmão de criação. Os dois ficaram quietos, naquela hora não precisavam falar mais nada.

**MANSÃO DAS HALLIWELL.**

Max estava do lado de fora do seu quarto sentando no telhado, sua tia dissera que aquele havia sido o quarto do seu pai quando era da adolescente, e que Thomas havia construído um local secreto para ficar sossegado, Max adorar o local, era escondido, mas ele podia ver tudo em volta da casa. Bocejou cansada, pois não tivera uma noite fácil, tinha tido um sonho terrível, odiava sonhar aquele tipo de coisa, queria que o pai estivesse ali, tinha certas cosias que não falava para a mãe para não preocupa-la, mas se o pai estivesse ali ele poderia desabafar. Melinda bateu na porta do quarto do irmão, mas não obteve respostas, torceu a maçaneta e abriu-a, a cama do irmão estava arrumada o que significava que Max estava acordado, mas não estava no quarto, já ia saindo quando viu a janela aberta e as cortinas voando, fechou a porta do quarto e foi até a janela, olhou para cima e viu o irmão com os olhos fechados:

- Tem espaço para mais uma?

Max não falou nada só deu de ombros, Melinda estranhou essa atitude do irmão, mas não falou nada, as vezes o irmão ficava muito fechado, principalmente quando pensava no pai.

- Ta tudo bem?

- Tudo perfeito.

- Que bom, então mamãe pediu para que eu viesse lhe perguntar se você topa ir ao shopping hoje, agente poderia até almoçar lá o que acha?

- Parece perfeito. – Respondeu Max sem muito entusiasmo.

- Max o que você tem? Fala pra mim eu sei que não sou o papai, mas sou sua irmã e você pode desabafar comigo.

Max olhou para a irmã respirou bem fundo e falou:

- Tive um novo sonho, na realidade foi mais um pesadelo, e tenho certeza que foi real, eu vi umas pessoas num cemitério estavam invocando um ser das trevas, aquela mulher que atacou agente na Irlanda estava lá, só havia trevas, eles mataram uma trouxa não sei quem ela era, mas sei que está morta.

- Meu Deus Max você tem que contar isso para alguém. – Disse Melinda, abraçando o irmão.

- Estou contando para você.

- Você me entendeu.

- Não vou contar pra mamãe ou para a tia, elas ficariam muito preocupadas. – Falou Max.

- Max elas podem nos ajudar a entender esses sonhos.

- Eu não quero falar.

- Tudo bem por hoje não falaremos, mas se você tiver mais um iremos falar com elas, enquanto isso vou ver se encontro uma poção para você dormir sem ter sonhos, ok?

- Ok – Disse Max abraçando-a a irmã.

**CASA DOS LONGBOTTAM.**

Neville Longbottom já não era mais aquele menino, baixinho, destrambelhado que fazia os cabelos da professora McGonnagol ficar brancos. Ele lutara muito na segunda guerra, e junto de seus amigos da grifinória venceu seus piores pesadelos e Voldemort. Depois de se formar, fez faculdade voltada para herbeologia se tornando professor em Hogwarts junto da Madame Sprout, na faculdade conheceu sua esposa Caroline Pendragon, ela viera de Beauxbatons, o amor foi recíproco e logo depois da formatura da faculdade os dois se casaram. E logo em seguida tiveram Frank. Para Neville a vida era maravilhosa, tinha um filho maravilhoso e uma esposa médica maravilhosa. Estavam somente os dois na casa já que Caroline havia ido ao Beco Diagonal comprar um estoque de ervas, ele estava preocupado com ela, pois há dias que a esposa estava se sentindo enjoada, doente, se ela não melhorasse eles iriam ao médico.

- Pai, posso falar com o senhor?

- Claro filho o que houve?

- Como se conquista uma garota? – Perguntou Frank um pouco envergonhado.

Neville prendeu a respiração finalmente aquela conversa chegara, ele tentara adiar, mas não teria jeito.

- Bom, acho que primeiro de tudo você deve ser sincero com ela, fale que gosta dela, e peça uma chance.

- Devo dar presentes para ela?

- Pode ser, você pode até fazer pequenas surpresas para ela, elas adoram quando são surpreendidas.

- Hum, interessante, podia até criar um admirador secreto.

- Não creio que essa seja uma boa idéia, pode ser que ela pense ser outra pessoa, daí meu filho vai ser uma confusão total.

- Hum, e o que você acha de uma abordagem direta?

- Acho que pode ser tanto bom quanto ruim, pois ela pode corresponder ou pode lhe dar uma tapa na cara, você sempre tem que pesar ambos os lados da sua ação. Sinto muito filho, mas não tenho muita experiência com mulheres, só tive uma namorada que se tornou sua mãe. – Respondeu Neville um pouco envergonhado.

- Nem esquenta pai, você me ajudou muito.

- Que bom filho, já fez os seus deveres da escola?

- Ahh ainda não.

- Então pode ir subindo e fazendo eles se precisar de ajuda pode me chamar.

- Ok.

Antes que o Frank subisse a porta da sala foi aberta e Caroline chegou cheia de sacolas, estava muito vermelha, pois estava muito quente. Os dois se adiantaram para ajudá-la.

- Por Merlin esta muito quente. – Falou Caroline.

- Por que não me chamou na lareira que eu ia lhe buscar?

- Ah nem me lembrei.

- Mãe por que você não diminuiu o tamanho das sacolas.

- Bom por que eu não fui só no beco diagonal eu fui numas lojinhas trouxas. – Ela viu a cara suspeita do marido e antes que ele mexesse nas sacolas. – E além do mais no meu estado não seria bom andar nem de chave de portal nem de pó de flu.

- Como assim no seu estado? – Perguntou Neville atônito.

- Bom além de ir numas lojas eu fui também ao médico, pois eu estava enjoada e tudo mais, e descobri que eu tenho uma coisa dentro de mim.

- Uma doença? É grave? – Perguntou Neville preocupado.

Frank riu olhando para o desespero do pai, ele já havia se dando conta sobre o que a mãe estava falando.

- Não é doença Neville, é uma coisa que vai passar em nove meses, melhor dizendo em oito meses, acho que vamos ter que modificar o nosso escritório, para que ela ou ele fique bem confortável eu adoraria que fosse ela.

- Pera ai você não esta querendo dizer que está grávida?

- Completei um mês hoje – Disse Caroline sorridente.

Neville não se conteve e agarrou a mulher, levantando ela e a rodeando.

- Eu estou tão feliz que poderia receber um monte de _**Cruciatus**_ que não sentiria nada.

- É menina ou menino mãe?

- Ainda esta muito cedo para saber, mas eu quero uma menina. – Respondeu Caroline.

- Eu prefiro um menino. – Falou Frank.

- Não importa o que venha, o que importa é que tenha saúde. – Disse Neville, os três riram e sentarem-se para conversar sobre o novo bebe e começaram a mandar corujas para todos os conhecidos.

**CASA DAS HALLIWELL**

Sally havia se levantado cedo e sairá deixando somente um bilhete para Hermione, a morena sabia que a cunhada estava muito preocupada com o encontro com Narcisa, terminando de ajeitar Hector para ir ao Shopping, viu a sombra da filha passar pela porta e ir em direção ao sótão, desconfiada resolveu ir atrás da sua pequena bruxinha. Melinda entrara rapidamente no sótão tentando não fazer nenhum barulho não queria mentir para a mãe, mas sabia que se ela lhe visse precisaria da uma boa explicação. Começou a correr os dedos pelas estantes abarrotadas de livros e pegou um que dizia: "Poções Avançadas", e sentou-se no chão começou a folheá-lo procurando por uma poção que lhe ajudasse. Hermione abriu a porta do sótão e deu de cara com a filha compenetrada no livro.

- O que está fazendo Melinda?

Melinda levantou os olhos um pouco surpresa e falou:

- Estava procurando uma poção, mas já achei-a.

- Hum e posso saber porque precisa de uma poção se nem ainda entrou em Hogwarts?

- É que eu não tenho dormido muito bem, tenho tido alguns sonhos, pesadelos, não me lembro muito deles e nem quero me lembrar, por isso pensei numa poção que me fizesse não ter sonhos por algumas noites.

- Porque não falou comigo ou com sua tia? Podíamos ter conversado sobre esses sonhos.

- Ah mãe vocês estão com tanta coisa na cabeça que eu não quis incomodar.

- Agora ouça bem, seus irmãos e você jamais nos incomodam, vocês prometeram que se tivessem algum problema iriam contar para nós, somos uma família e quando um de nós tem um problema ele se torna de todos, vocês podem sempre pedir a nossa ajuda, não importa para o que seja entendeu? - Perguntou Hermione séria.

- Sim, mamãe.

- Ótimo, agora venha vamos para a cozinha que vou lhe ensinar a preparar essa poção.

Melinda não disse nada simplesmente abraçou a mãe, ambas saíram do sótão e ele se fechara magicamente, Hermione passou no quarto do filho mais novo e viu ele e o irmão videogame, continuou descendo com a filha para preparar a poção. Meia hora depois a poção estava pronta, Melinda tinha muita pratica com a poção e conseguia reconhecer logo de cara os ingredientes, pelo visto havia puxado algumas coisas do pai. Hermione colocou a poção na geladeira para esfriar e chamou os filhos, Max e Hector ambos já arrumados desceram correndo, Hermione abriu a porta da garagem e todos entraram no carro, Melinda ajudou Hector a sentar na cadeirinha e dirigiram-se para o Shopping.

**CASA DOS WEASLEY DELACOUR.**

Fleur estava supervisionando o almoço quando sentiu um soco na barriga, seu filho estava muito inquieto naquele dia, não a deixara descansar nenhum minuto. Gui estava trabalhando no banco, ele dissera que não iria demorar, mas já era a hora do almoço e nada do marido aparecer. Cansada resolveu se sentar, começou acariciar a barriga amava muito o seu pequeno bebe, tinha tido muita sorte como mãe, Mia estava terminando suas tarefas da escola e Vicky tinha saído para correr um pouco, Fleur se sentia muito abençoada com as duas maravilhosas filhas que tinha, eram a alegria de seus dias. Enjoando com o cheiro da comida resolveu sair da cozinha, caminhava com dificuldade e sua respiração estava ficando ofegante, Fleur conseguiu chegar à sala ia pegar o telefone e chamar pelo marido quando sentiu algo molhado em baixo dela, sabia o que era, mas não podia acreditar, olhou para baixo e teve certeza a bolsa da água havia estourado, sentiu as pernas tremeres e caiu derrubando um vaso. Mia estava na sala de estar e ouviu o barulho se levantou e foi ver o que havia sido, encontrou a mãe caída no chão.

- Mãe a senhora está bem?

- Estou, mas o bebe está vindo, temos que ir para o hospital.

- Mas ainda falta um mês.

- Pelo visto ele está apressado – Fleur fez uma cara de dor – Mia pegue as coisas do bebe no berçário e minha mala também.

- Ok. - Disse Mia correndo escada acima.

Fleur ficou parada respirando, droga justamente quando estava sozinha, rezou para que alguém aparecesse na sua casa. Como se fosse mágica, uma esbaforida Vicky chegou em casa abrindo a porta com um estrondo.

- Mãe, o que aconteceu?

- O bebe está nascendo. – Disse Fleur, com a voz esganiçada sentindo uma contração.

- Tudo bem, sem pânico, já vamos te levar para o hospital. - Disse Vicky ajudando a mãe a se levantar, sentiu um aberto bem forte na mão.

- Não dá tempo, achei que fosse dá, mas as contrações estão muito fortes e muito rápidas, não dá tempo. – Disse Fleur.

- É claro que dá tempo, vamos só chamar o papai e ir para o hospital. – Retrucou Vicky.

- Vicky eu tive duas filhas sei como é isso, não vai dar tempo, você vai ter que fazer o parto.

Vicky quase vomitou, mas conseguiu se segurar viu Mia descer as escadas com duas malas na mão, agradeceu mentalmente que a irmã havia chegado, Mia estava trazendo a chave de portal na mão olhou para a mãe e a irmã e percebeu que alguma coisa havia mudado.

- Esqueça as malas ela vai ter o bebe aqui e agora. - Disse Vicky levando a mãe com ajuda da irmã para a mesa de jantar.

- Ela precisa de um médico. – Disse Mia nervosa.

- Não vai dar tempo filha, o bebe está vindo.

- Mia mande um aviso para o papai pela lareira deixe um recado se for preciso e volte para cá ouviu?

A ruiva não falou nada só concordou com a cabeça, foi até a lareira e voltara rapidamente, mais preocupada ainda:

- Ele não estava na sala dele, mas vão avisa-lo, o que vamos fazer?

- Vou fazer o parto do bebe. - Disse Vicky um pouco mais calma, afinal sempre tivera vontade de ser médica.

- Ai meu Merlin, tem certeza que é uma boa idéia? – Perguntou Mia preocupada.

- Não sei, no momento é só essa ideia que eu tenho, se você tiver outra me diz agora. - Vendo que a irmã não falara nada disse – Ótimo, vamos colocar mais um Weasley no mundo. Mia fica do lado da mamãe e ajude-a a respirar, pegue um pouco de gelo, dizem que isso ajuda.

A ruiva obedeceu cegamente às instruções da irmã e foi correndo na cozinha pegar gelo voltando imediatamente para o lado da mãe. Vicky fora lavar as mãos e passara álcool nelas. Separou alguns panos e pegou um pouco de água. Vicky respirou fundo e falou com a mãe:

- Mãe eu vou fazer o parto, mas você tem que me ajudar tivemos algumas aulas de educação sexual, mas não teve muitas partes onde o bebe nascia, então eu...

- Filha não se preocupe, eu confio em você.

- Ótimo. - Disse Vicky, afastou as pernas da mãe e disse – Já estou vendo um cabelo ruivo, é só fazer força mãe.

Um ploc foi ouvido e Gui apareceu na sala, muito surpreso com a cena que se encontrava ali.

- Ajude a mamãe a empurrar pai. – Dissera Fleur…

Gui não esperou nenhum minuto e foi ajudar a filha mais nova com a mãe.

- Eu vou contar até três e você empurra ok mãe?

- Ok. – Fleur enlaçou a mão na de Gui.

- 1...2...3 empurra

Fleur empurrava com toda a força que tinha, ela estava com medo, pois o bebe seria prematuro, sua filha estava fazendo o parto do seu filho. Com alguns empurrões um choro bem alto foi ouvido. Vicky pegou o seu irmãozinho e o embrulho nos panos que a irmã havia pegado, era um menino, forte, saudável e com um pulmão a todo vapor.

- Mãe, Pai é um menino, e ele é lindo – Ela entregou o irmãozinho para a mãe e logo esse parou de chorar.

- Oi meu pequeno, você é muito lindo.

- Ele é perfeito, e tão pequeno. – Mia viu o bebe virando o olhar para ela, - Oi lindinho eu sou sua irmã do meio e foi cuidar muito bem de você.

- E eu sou sua irmã mais velha vou lhe ensinar tudo o que eu sei.

- Filha muito obrigado pelo que você fez. – Disse Gui emocionado.

- Não precisa agradecer pai, eu faço de tudo para essa família. - Respondeu Vicky contente e exausta.

- Jamais poderemos agradecer o que você fez, se você não estivesse aqui, o bebe não teria nascido.

- Mana acho que você daria uma ótima médica.

- É uma ideia, agora será que podemos ir para o hospital.

- Vamos eu já providenciei uma chave de portal especial. – Gui pegou uma meia e num instante foram levados ao St. Mungus.

**CASA DOS POTTER.**

A casa estava calma, os jovens por incrível que pareça estavam fazendo seus deveres, Gina estava se aprontando para ir ao tribunal quando viu três corujas na janela recolheu as cartas e logo as corujas saíram. A primeira carta era de Neville contato que ele e Caroline estavam grávidos, Gina ficou muito contente com isso, pois, Neville era um grande amigo e merecia uma vida boa e cheia de alegrias. A segunda carta era de Gui, ela estranhou, pois eles sempre conversavam pela lareira. Ela ficou muito surpresa quando lera que Fleur havia dado a luz e que Vicky havia feito o parto. A terceira carta continha o símbolo dos Malfoy. Estava endereçada para os meninos, por isso ela resolvera não abrir. Antes de subir escreveu um bilhete e fez algumas copias entregou-os para Edwiges e Pichitinho, afinal o nascimento de um Weasley tinha que ser comunicado a todos e se conhecia bem o irmão ele não tivera tempo para isso, subiu para o segundo andar e entrou no quarto do filho mais velho.

- James, posso falar com você?

- Pode mãe, sem problema.

- Acabou de chegar essa carta dos Malfoy provavelmente é um convite para o aniversário da Meg, esta endereçado para você, sua irmã e Teddy, depois você passe para eles ok?

- Ok – Falou o moreno a contragosto. – Somos obrigados a ir?

- É obvio que não, mas seria legal se fossem, pois ela é colega de vocês. – Disse Gina.

- Mas ela é uma chata. – Retrucou James

- Sei até parece que você acha ela chata. – Falou a mãe.

- Ta querendo dizer o que com isso, mãe? – Ele não obteve resposta da mãe, pois está já havia saído.

Começou a ler a carta e foi ficando cada vez mais branco, ele não conseguiu se segurar e soltou um berro, que fez os cabelos de todos se arrepiarem. Num piscar de olhos, ele se via caminhando pelo quarto amaldiçoando a loira, sem se dar conta que três pessoas estavam olhando para ele muito preocupados. A ruivinha tomou coragem e falou:

- Mano você esta bem?

- Como eu posso estar bem depois dessa maravilhosa noticia?

- Que noticia Jay? – Perguntou Teddy

- Essa: Venho convidar vocês para o meu aniversário que será dia 17 de agosto, a partir das 21:00, aqui na minha casa... Ela vai comemorar o aniversário no mesmo dia que o meu.

- Hum, bom filho os horários são diferentes, não se preocupe os dois aniversários podem ser no mesmo dia, pois são em horários diferentes.

- Não se preocupe cara, festejamos o seu aniversário de dia e de noite vamos para o aniversário da loira.

- Eu não vou pra esse aniversário. – Falou James emburrado.

- Não podemos ser tão rudes assim, Jay. Ela poderia ter feito aniversário dela o dia todo, com certeza ela não o vez por sua causa. - Falou Tedddy.

- Eu duvido.

- Bom não vamos nos preocupar com isso agora vamos almoçar e depois iremos para o hospital sua tia Fleur teve o bebe. – Disse Gina se dirigindo para a porta. – Filho não se preocupe o seu aniversário vai estar maravilhoso eu juro.

Gina e Lily se retiraram deixando Teddy e James no quarto do segundo conversando.

- Você não pode mostrar que ela te afeta tanto. – Disse Teddy.

- Mas ela não me afeta. – Retrucou de forma malcriada.

- Ahan eu acredito, meu serio desde o ano passado você anda arrastando uma asa enorme para ela.

- Nada haver, ela simplesmente ... ahhh sei lá eu só sei que ela é uma chata, mas ao mesmo tempo ela tem uma beleza incrível, é eu tenho que admitir que ela é muito linda, mas isso não quer dizer que eu estou arrastando uma asa para ela.

- Ora olha só o que eu vejo aqui, um Grifinório apaixonado por uma Sonserina.

- Eu não estou apaixonado por ela.

- Ta eu vou esperar até que você admita.

- Só no dia em que Merlin voltar à vida.

Teddy balançou a cabeça e resolveu se retirar, pois o amigo já estava ficando muito vermelho, ele viu James resmungando alguma coisa e riu consigo mesmo esses aniversários dariam o que falar. Teddy, desceu as escadas e deu de cara com Fred saindo da lareira.

- E ai, Teddy, tudo beleza?

- Tudo só temos uma crise no departamento Potter e Malfoy, você recebeu o convite?

- E quando não temos? Sim recebi, to te dizendo cara isso ainda vai dar casamento.

- Concordo só não deixa o Jay ouvir ele fica louquinho com isso.

- Vou lá falar com ele, vocês vão para o hospital?

- Vamos sim depois de almoçar.

- Ok, eu vou junto, mamãe estava dando uns chiliques porque eu não havia arrumado o meu quarto daí decidi vir, por acaso teria algum prato de comida para um pobre garoto esfomeado?

- Hehe, tem sim seu esfomeado, vou avisar a dinda.

- Valeu – Disse Fred subindo as escadas correndo.

Teddy seguiu para a cozinha e ao entrar viu Frank entrando pelas portas do fundo.

- Isso tá virando hospedaria.

- Como assim Teddy? - Perguntou Gina que tinha ido abraçar Frank e parabeniza-lo pelo irmãozinho.

- Brincadeirinha dinda, o Fred está aqui e já subiu lá para o quarto do James, e ele pediu para almoçar aqui.

- Hum vou ter que fazer mais comida.

Teddy, Frank e Lily se olharam e começaram a rir, Fred era muito esfomeado que nem o seu pai. Frank pediu licença e foi em direção ao quarto do amigo.

Enquanto isso, Fred entrava no quarto do primo sem cerimônia.

- E ai priminho tudo beleza?

- Tudo maravilhoso, recebeu o convite?

- É obvio que recebi, ainda não decidi em qual dos dois aniversários eu vou – Fred falou entre risos e desviou por pouco da almofada que o primo lhe jogara – Nossa que estresse, depois diz que não sente nada pela loira.

- E eu não sino nada por ela, só aversão.

- Ok, acredito.

- Fred faz o favor de calar essa sua boca, que saco. – Os dois ouviram uma batida na porta e Frank entrou no quarto do amigo.

- Ta tudo bem? Ouvi vocês discutirem.

- Ta tudo beleza só o meu priminho querido que ta com TPM – Ele viu que James o fuzilou com os olhos, mas não falou nada e se jogou na cama.

- Isso não acontece só com as meninas? – Perguntou Frank meio confuso.

- Sim, mas a dele é especial é Tensão Pré Malfoy – disse Fred rindo sem parar Frank não se agüentou e acompanhou o amigo, eles tiveram que desviar do pequeno abajur que James jogara nele.

- Eu te mato Fred.

- Ui que meda.

- Ok, calma vocês dois, eu tenho uma noticia para vocês.

- Qual? – Os dois perguntaram juntos.

- Eu vou ter um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha.

- Serio? Bah que legal cara.

- Legal mais um pirralho ou pirralha para botar a culpa quando aprontarmos – Ele viu a cara dos amigos, mas nem deu bola – Essa novidade merece uma comemoração – Os amigos entenderam o seu olhar e os três falaram ao mesmo tempo:

BALADA AMIMAL!

**BECO DIAGONAL**

Sally estava nervosa fazia alguns anos que não ficava cara a cara com Narcisa Malfoy, soube no exato momento que Narcisa entrara no restaurante sempre pode distinguira sua aura, olhou para trás e viu a imponente senhora se aproximar.

- Olá Sra. Malfoy já faz muito tempo – Ela estendeu a mão para a loira.

- Tem razão Sally faz muito tempo, como tem passado? – Perguntou Narcisa se sentando depois de ter apertado a mão da morena

- Bem na medida do possível, o que houve?

- Ela teve um pesadelo, só que muito forte dessa vez, as cosias em seu quarto estavam flutuando em torno dela, ela estava muito assustada. Severo entrou em sua mente e viu o que ela vira, Bella estava num cemitério com outros comensais da morte, e eles estavam invocando alguém uma trouxa foi dada ainda viva como oferenda para o ser invocado, depois ela desmaiou e quando acordou ela disse que não se lembrava de nada, mas eu conheço-a muito bem e sei que mentiu para nós, estou muito preocupada Sally.

- Vocês sabem como era esse ser que foi invocado?

- Não, Severo falou que não pode ver direito, mas disse que tinha várias tatuagens em seu rosto e varias cicatrizes.

- Agora de cabeça não consigo me lembrar quem pode ser, mas vou fazer uma pesquisa, isso é preocupante, agora quanto aos poderes dela, acho que há um feitiço no livro das sombras que eu posso utiliza-lo, mas não sei se irá funcionar muito bem. Afinal foi ela mesma que despertou o poder, eu fiz de tudo para que ela não tivesse a mesma sina que eu, mas tem certos poderes que não podem ser anulados, mas irei tentar.

- Você sabe o que é projeção astral?

- Sim, meu pai teve esse poder, porque?

- Porque Briana disse que foi isso o que aconteceu com Meg, eu achei que fosse uma premonição.

- Bom é possível que tenha sido uma projeção astral, meu pai me disse que tivera a primeira projeção astral quando era bem pequeno, mas quem é Briana?

- Briana Matheuws a noiva de Draco.

Sally congelou e Narcisa percebeu.

- Sinto muito querida, sempre tive esperanças que vocês se acertassem.

- Pelo visto não sou a única a sair das sombras.

- Não entendi, explique. – Pediu Narcisa.

- Briana Matheuws é minha prima por parte de mãe, faz muito tempo que não nos falamos, como ela chegou até vocês?

- Ela começou a trabalhar com Draco e os dois se envolveram, bom foi isso que ele me disse.

- Tenha cuidado com ela, você acha que ela sabe da minha relação com Meg?

- Acho que sim, afinal ela falou com muita convicção sobre a projeção astral e mencionou o seu pai.

- Porque ela voltou e porque resolveu se envolver com Draco?

- Eu não sei querida, mas irei tentar investigar, não se preocupe cuidarei da nossa menina.

- Sempre vou me preocupar, ainda mais agora, a única coisa que eu quero é a segurança da Meg.

- Ela é uma Malfoy nunca está completamente segura, o que você precisa para fazer o feitiço?

- Uma foto dela.

Narcisa abriu a bolsa e lhe entregou uma foto, ficou comovida como Sally olhava para sua neta.

- Pode ficar com ela, tenho várias em casa, sente a falta dela não é?

- Todos os dias da minha vida – Disse a morena sorrindo de forma triste – Eu me lembro à primeira vez que eu vi ela, tão pequena, mas tão linda, encontrei-a na TOCA esse final de semana quase desmaiei, ela está muito parecida com a senhora, muito bonita, uma verdadeira Malfoy.

- Ela sente a falta da mãe, Draco tenta ser um bom pai, mas às vezes acaba errando, disse que ficou noivo de Briana, pois ela precisa de uma mãe é claro que você pode imagina como ela reagiu, não gostou nem um pouco. Não acha que a mãe dela deveria se revelar?

- Narcisa infelizmente, você sabe o que aconteceria se eu me revelasse, todas nós perderíamos uma pessoa que amamos muito. Não, posso, tomei uma decisão e não posso muda-la sem que alguém se machuque, ela está protegida sem saber da sua origem, mas obrigada por considerar essa hipótese, não sei como pode ser tão gentil comigo.

- Minha querida, posso achar que tenha tomado a decisão errada, mas você me deu uma das cosias mais preciosa que eu tenho, minha neta e mesmo agora faz de tudo para proteger meu filho mesmo que isso a destrua por dentro, eu só tenho que agradecer a você pela oportunidade que me destes. Quando Meg foi morar comigo minha alegria de viver voltou, consegui finalmente sair das trevas, e devo tudo isso a você, por isso não importa o que aconteça sempre poderá contar comigo. – Falou Narcisa agarrando as mãos da morena.

- Você é incrível Narcisa – Disse Sally – Obrigada por cuidar da nossa menina.

- Vou cuidar – Ela viu a morena se distanciando, mas chamou novamente – Sally um momento.

A morena se virou e encontrou um envelope estendido para ela.

– É o convite de aniversário de 15 anos de Meg, acho que você deveria comparecer, não precisa se revelar, mas acho que seria uma oportunidade para você se aproximar dela.

- Narcisa eu não sei se é uma boa idéia.

- Isso não é um pedido. Por favor, tenho certeza que você quer estar ao lado de sua filha principalmente no aniversário de 15 anos dela. Tenho que ir foi ótimo ver você e até o aniversário – Narcisa não deixou a morena falar mais nada e saiu do local.

- Ótimo, agora eu tenho que ir a uma festa, minha vida bem que podia ser mais fácil – Disse Sally aparatando direto no sótão ela não queria fazer isso com a filha, mas era para a própria segurança dela.

- Sinto muito querida. – Ela pegou uma vela e ascendeu e pegou a foto da filha e começou a recitar o feitiço:

"_**In this night, in this hoar, I call the ancient power, for my command, the legacy of the Halliwell family, well relist my dotter, from now and forever". **_

"_**Nesta noite, nesta hora, eu chamo o poder dos ancestrais, pelo meu comando o legado da família Halliwell vai libertar minha filha, agora e para sempre".**_

A vela se apagou sozinha, ela fechou os olhos e suspirou fazendo uma oração silenciosa para Merlin, ela esperava que a filha a perdoa-se.

**MANSÃO MALFOY**

Enquanto isso na casa dos Malfoy a loirinha estava na biblioteca procurando alguns livros que lhe ajudassem a entender o que tinha acontecido com ela, sentiu-se fraca e se desequilibrou da escada, Severus estava entrando na biblioteca quando a viu cair, chegando bem a tempo de pega-la, tentou acordar a menina, mas não conseguiu, suspirou aliviado quando viu Narcisa entrar.

- Ela não quer acordar, desmaiou sem mais nem menos. Acho melhor chamarmos um medibruxo.

- Não Severo não será necessário eu sei exatamente o que houve com ela, acho que não teremos mais que nos preocupar com os pesadelos do nosso anjo. Melhor leva-la para o quarto.

Os dois subiram as escadas e depositaram Meg em sua cama.

- O que você fez Narcisa?

- Eu não fiz nada, infelizmente não tenho esse poder, mas a mãe dela sim.

- Encontrou a mãe dela hoje, como?

- Sim, mas não posso mais lhe dar nenhuma informação venha vamos tomar um conhaque no salão, estou exausta. – Vendo que não conseguira tirar mais nenhuma informação da loira, seguiu para fora do quarto.

**CASA DAS HALLIWELL**

Hermione estava exausta abriu a porta e deixou as pestes entrarem todos estavam cheios de sacola, tinha sido uma manhã maravilhosa. Viu Sally descer as escadas com uma cara cansada.

- E ai como foi o passeio?

- Ótimo eles se divertiram muito, compramos tanta coisa, depois te mostro o presente que eu comprei para você.

- Ah para não precisava.

- Eu sei, mas adoro dar presente , e ai como foi a reunião?

- Foi interessante e preocupante, vamos até o seu escritório que eu te conto.

Dentro do escritório, Sally relatou tudo o que acontecera, Hermione ouviu tudo calado, mas se surpreendeu quando ouviu o nome de Briana fazia muito tempo que não ouvia esse nome.

- Mas o que ela quer com Draco?

- Não sei, Narcisa me disse que os dois estão apaixonados, mas sei lá sei como Briana é ela nunca se apaixonou por ninguém. Estou com medo Hermione ela reconheceu os poderes de Meg isso eu tenho certeza.

- Mas se ela reconheceu porque não falou nada?

- Por causa do feitiço que fizemos, ela pode até reconhecer, mas não vai conseguir juntar as peças.

- Isso é preocupante, vi uma poção do sono na geladeira para quem é?

- É para Melinda ela disse que não estava conseguindo dormir e eu a ensinei a fazer, ela tem uma boa mão para poções.

- Como a mãe dela – Disse Sally.

- E Como o pai... – Falou Hermione passando as mãos pelo cabelo – Não sei como vai ser quando eles forem para Hogwarts.

- Vai dar tudo certo, eu irei cuidar dela.

- Como assim?

- Você está olhando para a mais nova professora transfiguração e História da Magia, falei com Macgonall e ela aceitou na hora, pelo visto aquele velho fantasma estava precisando de férias e ela quer largar algumas classes.

- Isso é uma ótima noticia, assim fico mais tranquila, vai poder cuidar deles, muito obrigada,

- Não tem que me agradecer, nós somos uma família e sempre nós ajudamos. Mudando de assunto Fleur teve o bebe.

- Serio, quando?

- Hoje, pelo o que Gina me disse Vicky e Mia tiveram que fazer o parto, pois não havia ninguém em casa, quando Gui chegou não dava mais tempo de levar ela para o hospital, mas correu tudo bem agora estão todos indo para o hospital.

- Meu Deus que loucura, que tal irmos lá no hospital ver eles?

- Achei que nunca fosse dizer, vamos pegar a pirralhada e irmos, acho melhor aparatarmos lá é mais rápido.

- Ok.

As duas saíram do escritório e reuniram às crianças que ficaram bem animadas com a novidade, todos deram as mãos e aparataram para o St. Mungus.

**ST. MUNGUS – HOSPITAL.**

A sala de espera estava cheia de cabeças vermelhas, toda a família Weasley se reunira para ver o novo bebe. Hermione e companhia chegaram e a morena pode ver a mãe andar de um lado para outro preocupada.

- Ah Hermione, Sally que bom que vocês vieram. – Disse Gina abraçando-a. – Mamãe está enlouquecendo.

- Estou vento, mas está tudo bem? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Está sim, só que ela estava um pouco cansada, fez muito esforço na hora do parto.

Enquanto isso do outro lado do corredor, Vicky e Mia eram cercados pelos seus primos.

- Sangrou muito? – Perguntou Fred.

- Isso é coisa que se perguntou o cabeça de ovo? – Disse Frank dando uns cascudos no amigo.

- Ah, perguntar não ofende ninguém.

- Fred você é completamente sem noção – Disse James.

- Ah foi uma perguntinha inofensiva, que gente mais atacada. – Disse Fred fazendo biquinho, Vicky não aguentou e começou a rir e puxou o primo para um abraço.

- Deixa ele gente, saiu muito sangue, mas pelo que a medica disse foi na quantidade normal. Para falar a verdade fiquei muito assustada.

- Mas se saiu bem, eu sempre disse que você tinha jeito de médica. – Disse Teddy soltando-a do primo e a beijando – Você foi uma heroína hoje.

- Sinto muito não termos ajudado, mas é que acabamos saindo. – Disse Melinda.

- Que bobagem, ninguém poderia imaginar que o nosso maninho iria nascer hoje, ele era só para daqui a dois meses, por isso não se culpe. – Falou Mia abraçando a amiga.

- Ok – Disse Melinda um pouco mais aliviada.

- Ainda bem que Mia não estava sozinha com a tia Fleur, pois provavelmente se ela estivesse, o bebe teria morrido, ela não tem nenhum cuidado com nada, tenho certeza que se Vicky não estivesse lá, há essa hora estaríamos preparando um funeral. – Disse Lily.

Mia ergueu os olhos, mas não falou nada, estava chocada com o que a prima falara, na realidade todos estavam, ninguém pronunciava um som. Vicky balançou a cabeça negativamente e se aproximou da prima dando-lhe um tapa cara o que acabou atraindo a atenção dos adultos, Lily ia revidar, mas foi segurada por Frank e Fred, Vicky por sua vez estava sendo segurada por Teddy.

- Deixa ela vir, vem se tem coragem. – Gritou Vicky.

- Você me paga, não tinha o direito de me bater. – Rebateu Lily.

- E você não tinha o direito de falar o que falou da minha irmã que é sua prima.

- Falo o que eu quiser dela, é tudo verdade, se não fosse ela teria retrucado, mas não ela sempre se faz de pobrezinha, coitadinha é sempre a protegida.

- Isso não é verdade, você passou de todos os limites, sai daqui. – Gritou Vicky.

- Não saio, não tem o direito de me tirar daqui. – Falou Lily debochadamente.

- Quer apostar? – Perguntou Vicky cheia de raiva.

Antes que acontecesse mais alguma coisa, Gina apareceu com as mãos na cintura.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – Perguntou Gina. – Dá para ouvir os gritos de vocês do outro quarto.

- Mãe a Vicky me bateu – Disse Lily se soltando de Frank e Fred e indo para os braços da mãe.

- Vicky por que fez isso? – Perguntou Gina espantada, pois Vicky nunca fora de bater em ninguém.

- Ela disse que se Mia estivesse sozinha teria matado a mamãe e o bebe. – Respondeu Vicky

Gina ficou chocada, parecia que tinha visto um fantasma, olhou para a filha e não quis acreditar.

- Lily isso é verdade? – Gina viu o olhar da filha e soube que era verdade. – Estou muito chateada com você, vamos estão chamando agente para ver Fleur, depois em casa vamos conversar direitinho.

Mia olhou para Vicky e falou:

- Porque você fez isso?

- Ora ela te ofendeu, praticamente te chamou de assassina.

- Ah Vicky não é pra tanto ela só exagerou um pouquinho, todos sabem que Mia é um pouco desastrada. – Disse James tentando apaziguar das coisas, é claro que não gostara nem um pouco da atitude da irmã, mas era a irmã dele.

- James, não defenda-a, ela sabia muito bem o que estava dizendo, ela falou por maldade, e sabe que por muito motivos Mia não vai retrucar, Lily está achando que pode fazer e falar tudo sem consequências, mas está muito enganada, eu é que não vou deixar ela ofender, ou magoar a minha irmã de graça, Mia vamos ver a nossa mãe e o nosso irmãozinho. - Vicky saiu puxando, Mia e Teddy para dentro do quarto onde a mãe estava, Fred, Frank, James, Melinda e Max a seguiram silenciosamente.

Dentro do quarto havia uma atmosfera mais amena, Fleur estava na cama cercada da sua família, Gui segurava um pequeno pacotinho o qual foi passado para o avô Arthur.

- Como será o nome dele?

Gui e Fleur se olharam e sorriram, Fleur olhou para o sogro e para a sua filha Vicky:

- Ele se chamara Arthur Vitorio Weasley, há muitas maneiras de ser um pai, mas a sua meu sogro é única, vocês dois criaram uma família maravilhosa, ensinaram tudo de bom para seus filhos e é por causa de um deles que eu estou tendo a alegria pela terceira vez de ser mãe, se não fosse por vocês minhas filhas e meu filho não estariam aqui, e em homenagem da minha filha que trouxe seu irmãozinho ao mundo filhas se não fosse por vocês eu não sei o que teria sido, muito obrigada.

Todos estavam muito emocionados, e com lagrimas nos olhos, Arthur entregou o neto para Vicky, a irmã encarara o pequeno, e em seus olhos só havia amor emocionada, a loirinha e falou:

- Bem vindo ao mundo Arthur Vitorio Weasley.

Aos poucos, foi tudo se acalmando todos pagaram Arthur Vitorio, e aos poucos foram embora, Molly e Arthur decidira ficar no hospital junto de Gui e Vicky, Hermione se ofereceu para ficar com Mia e Vicky o que Fleur aceitou na hora, Vicky queria ficar, mas foi convencida pela mãe a ir descansar. Todos se despediram Sally e Hermione seguraram as mãos das crianças e desaparataram.

**CASA DOS POTTER**

A família Potter chegou em casa bem rápido, um cheiro bom vinha da cozinha Harry sabia que Dobby estava fazendo o jantar, o que significava que teriam comida para umas três semanas, ele viu no semblante da mulher que nem tudo estava perfeito. James, Lily e Teddy estavam subindo para os quartos quando Gina mandou-os irem para a sala de estar, Harry viu a troca de olhar do filho e do afilhado, alguma eles haviam aprontado. Teddy e James se encostaram na parede e Lily se sentou numa poltrona, Gina ficou na frente da filha com os braços cruzados e perguntou:

- Então o que aconteceu no hospital? – Gina esperou que alguém falassem, mas ninguém falou. – Eu fiz uma pergunta e quero a resposta.

- Porque você pergunta o que já sabe, Vicky me bateu. – Falou Lily maldosamente.

- Como assim te bateu? – Perguntou Harry surpreso, conhecia a sobrinha e sabia que ela só partia para agressão quando estava muito furiosa.

- E porquê ela te bateu Lily?. – Perguntou Gina impaciente.

- E eu vou saber, ela é maluca. – Retrucou Lily, levantando-se e andando de um lado para o outro.

- Isso é mentira.

- Cala a boca Teddy, é claro que você vai defender a sua namorada – Disse Lily agressiva.

- Não cala boca você, sabe muito bem por que Vicky lhe bateu. – Disse Teddy indo para cima de Lily. – Fala a verdade.

- É a verdade, ela me bateu sem mais nem menos.

- Chega, não quero mais ouvir discussões, Lily eu lhe dando uma oportunidade para se explicar o porque você ter falado aquilo da sua prima, estou querendo ouvir a sua versão da história.

- Sinceramente mãe, não sei por que eu tenho que explicar o que aconteceu, se de qualquer jeito você irá acreditar nos outros e não em mim. – Disse Lily levantando-se e se afastando da mãe, com raiva virou para ela e disse – Quer saber, estou de saco cheio, de tudo e todos, é sempre assim, mesmo que Mia apronte alguma coisa ela é a tachada de pobrezinha, coitadinha. Eu disse para Vicky à verdade que se Mia estivesse sozinha com a mãe, provavelmente há essa hora estaríamos preparando um funeral.

Gina olhou horrorizada para a filha, Harry estava sem palavras nunca vira a filha daquele jeito, James balançou negativamente a cabeça sua irmã havia perdido totalmente a cabeça.

- Não posso acreditar que você falou isso para sua prima, vá para o seu quarto, está de castigo até segunda ordem. – Disse Gina bem seria, mas por dentro queria chorar, não queria acreditar que era a sua filhinha que estava ali diante de si.

Lily não falou nada só sustentou o olhar e saiu correndo, entrou em seu quarto e bateu a porta com força fazendo os quatro estremecerem.

- James, Teddy vocês podem me explicar o que está acontecendo com as duas? – Perguntou Harry.

Os dois se olharam e Teddy respondeu.

- Lily vem implicando com Mia, desde o incidente com Jeremy – Teddy viu o olhar que seus padrinhos trocaram. – Só que do ano passado para cá, as provocações de Lily tem ficado mais sérias, pesadas.

- É verdade mãe, hoje ela passou dos limites, agente estava lá na maior alegria e de repente sem mais nem menos ela falou aquilo, Mia ficou muito chocada deu para ver e Vicky ficou furiosa tanto que reagiu a sua atitude foi sem pensar, mas a da minha irmã foi calculada, às vezes parece que ela tem prazer em fazer Mia sofrer. – Disse James bem chateado.

- Amanhã irei falar com Vicky sobre isso, esse Jeremy só entrou nas nossas vidas para destruí-las, Mia está correta em não aceitar as provocações, mas conheço minha afilhada ela é igualzinha a mim quando estoura, destrói tudo. – Disse Gina cansada. – Meninos vão jantar e depois direto para a cama esse dia foi cansativo de mais.

Gina olhou para Harry e viu o seu semblante.

- Estamos com um problema.

- É e pelo visto bem grande.

**CASA DAS HALLIWELL**

Hermione e os demais aparataram em frente a casa dela, enquanto Vicky e Mia iam em sua casa pegar algumas de suas coisas, os demais entraram. Sally subiu com Hector para coloca-lo em sua cama, depois de se certificar que estava tudo certo saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas.

- Bom o que vamos comer? - Perguntou Sally entrando na cozinha.

- Podemos pedir uma pizza? - Perguntou Mia.

- Hum acho que podemos sim, o que acha Hermione?

Hermione ia dizer que não, pois pizza não era um alimento saudável, mas não pode ao ver as carinhas das crianças, sem conseguir se conter riu e disse:

- Podemos sim, mas só dessa vez.

Max pegou o telefone e começou a fazer os pedidos, enquanto esperavam a pizza chegar, cada um foi tomar o seu banho. Meia hora depois a companhia tocou, Sally abriu a porta e pegou as cinco caixas de pizza e entregou o dinheiro ao entregador. Já estavam todos sentados a mesa, foram um grande banquete. Depois de jantarem Hermione fez as louças irem para a pia que começou a lava-las. Cansada resolveu encerrar o dia.

- Bom acho melhor irmos dormir.

As luzes foram apagadas, e cada um se dirigiu para seu quarto, havia sido um dia muito agitado, logo a casa ficara num silêncio total. Não demorou muito para que Mia acordasse, estava com sono, mas não conseguia dormir, a ruiva estava muito ressentida com o que a prima lhe dissera, queria ter revidado, mas sabia que não adiantaria nada que o melhor era deixar pra trás sem conseguir dormir se levantou e saiu silenciosamente do quarto da amiga, Max ouvir um barulho e resolveu verificar, viu Mia descer as escadas com um pijama bem curtinho, Mia entrara na cozinha e abrira a geladeira onde pegou um pedaço de pizza e uma garrafa de refrigerante, quando estava se virando se assustou ao notar Max tão perto dela, antes que gritasse Max cobriu sua boca..

- Não grita se não vai acordar todo mundo. - Max percebendo que a ruiva havia relaxado destampou-lhe a boca. - Sem sono?

- Sim e com fome, e você?

- Estava lendo e ouvi um barulho, vi você saindo do quarto daí resolvi fazer companhia. - Disse Max.

- Não precisa se incomodar, só vim comer e já vou dormir.

- Não é incomodo, por acaso está com medo de ficar na minha companhia?

- É claro que não, se você quiser ficar não tem problema nenhum – Disse Mia emburrada e um pouco envergonhada, sentando-se na mesa.

- Ótimo, então o que fez você perder o seu sono?

- A fome, só isso.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho. - Respondeu Mia, Max percebeu que ela não estava sendo totalmente sincera.

- Olha porque você e a sua prima não se dão bem?

- Isso não é da sua conta.

- Tudo bem, só estava tentando puxar conversas, é que às vezes eu brigo com a minha irmã, mas logo em seguida fazemos as pazes vocês duas parecem que a todo o momento vão se atracar uma na outra.

- Eu não fiz nada, é ela que fica implicando e falando o que não deveria.

- É eu notei isso, que tal me dizer o motivo.

- Por acaso é terapeuta? - Disse Mia zangada levando seu prato para a pia.

- Não, mas estou curioso.

- Curiosidade mata, sabia disso?

- Hehe sabia. - Disse Max rindo da cara irritada da ruiva – Sabia que quando você fica brava surgiu uma ruga bem no meio da sua testa é muito bonitinha.

- Você é doido, bom acho melhor irmos dormir, obrigada pela companhia.

- Não acho bom você dormir, logo depois de comer pode te pesar no estomago e ai sim você não vai conseguir dormir.

- Jura? – Perguntou Mia debochada.

- Juro, que tal vermos um filme? – Disse Max sorrindo.

- Há essa hora, e se alguém acordar?

- Agente explica que estava sem sono, vem vamos ver um filme. - Disse Max puxando Mia sem dar tempo dela dizer não – O que você quer ver?

- Pode ser um filme de ação.

- Ação? Achei que ia escolher um filme meloso, romântico.

- Não sou como as outras garotas.

- É eu posso ver, bom que tal os Vingadores?

- Ótimo, faz tempo que eu estou querendo ver esse, mas que eu saiba ele ainda não saiu em DVD, como você conseguiu?

- Eu baixei ele, qual o seu personagem favorito?

- A viúva negra, e não é por que ela é mulher.

- Por que então?

- Porque ela é uma mulher independente, é muito esperta, estilosa, e não tem medo do perigo nem dos outros.

- Você tem medo do que?

- Acho que dos demônios que tem dentro das pessoas. - Mia percebeu que Max ficara surpreso com o que ela dissera. - E o seu personagem favorito, qual é?

- Gosto de todos.

- Interessante, bom chega de papo e coloca o filme.

Max obedeceu e os dois se sentaram no sofá um do lado do outro e começaram a assistir o filme, Mia sentia-se meio sem jeito, pois Max estava ali bem perto dela, não imaginara que seria tão fácil conversar com ele, Mia se virou para olha-lo quando o moreno riu. Não podia estar se apaixonando por Max, não fazia sentido, e ainda havia Lily a prima estava gostando de Max, de repente sentiu frio e tremeu, Max se virou para Mia e sorriu levantou-se e abriu um baú de onde tirou um cobertor e colocou sobre os dois, não foi preciso dizer nada só um sorriso bastou, Mia toda sorridente voltou a olhar para o filme, mesmo tendo sentido a mão do moreno agarrar a sua não fez nada só sorriu.

O Filme já estava no fim, Max sabia que a ruiva havia dormido em seu ombro, fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível, afastou Mia gentilmente, ela parecia um anjo, arrumou todas as coisas e pegou-a no colo, Mia se aconchegou mais a ele e o seu perfume invadiu a sua mente, Max teve que fazer um esforço muito grande para não beijá-la, abriu cuidadosamente a porta do quarto da irmã e colocou-a na cama, ficou olhando-a por um momento, estava decidido iria fazer de tudo para tê-la. Saiu do quarto silenciosamente e foi para o seu, com uma cara de apaixonado se jogou na cama e dormiu tranquilamente.

**CASA DAS HALLIWELL – MANHÃ DE TERÇA FEIRA**

Gui chegou em casa e tomou um banho, já um pouco descansado foi até a casa ao lado. Mia que já estava acordada vira as luzes se ascenderem na casa e abriu a porta no mesmo instante em que o pai tocava a companhia.

- Oi pai. – Disse a ruiva se jogando em seu colo.

- Oi meu anjo, dormiu bem?

- Muito, como está à mamãe e o meu irmãozinho?

- Estão bem daqui a pouco eu vou para o hospital quer vir comigo?

- É claro que sim.

- Ok, e a sua irmã onde está?

Antes que Mia respondesse, Hermione chegou na sala e abraçou o amigo.

- Então como está esse novo papai?

- Cansado, mas muito feliz. Obrigado por ter tomado conta das minhas meninas.

- Foi um prazer, ela são muito queridas – Disse Hermione abraçando Mia.

- São mesmo, onde está Vicky?

- Acho que ela ainda não acordou. – Respondeu Mia.

- Ela não estava no quarto de hospedes.

Hermione, ficou com um semblante preocupado assim como Gui. Sally apareceu na porta e disse:

- Ela saiu para correr.

- Como assim?

- Ah é mesmo ela tem feito isso todas às manhãs. – Disse Mia.

- Desde quando? – Perguntou Gui.

- Desde sempre.

- Bom agora que sabemos onde ela está que tal tomarmos um café da manhã, aposto que não comeu nada direito não é Gui?

- Realmente Hermione, ainda não tive tempo. – Respondeu Gui envergonhado.

Hermione sorriu os levou até a cozinha. Mia estava contente a noite havia sido magica, olhou para Max que estava a sua frente e viu-o sorrir para ela, a ruiva envergonhada olhou para baixo. Terminando de comer colocou o prato na pia, olhou para o relógio e viu que já era tarde, geralmente naquele horário a irmã já estava em casa.

- Está tudo bem Mia? – Perguntou Melinda.

- Está sim, e ai o que vocês querem fazer hoje?

- Não sei o que sugere? – Perguntou Melinda.

- Hum, acho que podíamos dar uma voltar pra vocês conhecerem as redondezas o que acham?

- Ótima ideia. – Disse Max se aproximando das duas, Melinda achou-os muito estranhos e perguntou.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com vocês?

- Não. – Responderam os dois junto.

- Ok, vou fingir que acredito. – Disse Melinda indo para a sala.

Mia foi atrás da amiga, mas olhou novamente para o relógio, mas não falou nada, o pai estava sentando tranquilamente terminando seu café e conversando com as amigas, não tinha necessidade de preocupa-lo. Meia hora depois a irmã não havia voltado, Mia conhecia Vicky muito bem ela não era de se atrasar, sentiu um aberto no peito e se dobrou no sofá.

- Mia o que houve? – Perguntou Melinda.

- Vicky ela está com problemas. – Disse Mia se levantando com ajuda de Max e indo para a cozinha. – Pai, Vicky precisa de ajuda.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Gui se levantando num pulo.

- Não sei, ela está muito atrasada, era para ela ter voltado há meia hora.

- Meia hora, Mia você devia ter me avisado.

- Não quis lhe... – Mia não pode terminar de falar, pois, sentira novamente um aberto no peito. – Ela precisa de ajuda, está perto daquela casa abandonada na estrada.

- Como você sabe disso Mia? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Eu só sei. – Respondeu a ruiva cansada.

- Hermione fique aqui com as crianças, Gui vamos atrás de Vicky – Disse Sally já saindo de casa.

Mia foi para frente da casa e vira o pai dasaparatar com um semblante preocupado. Hermione se aproximou e disse.

- Não se preocupe eles vão ajuda-la.

Não demorou muito para o pai e a tia aparatarem novamente em frente à casa, Mia que ainda estava abraçada a Hermione na varanda viu Vicky no colo do pai e sangue em sua camisa.

- O que houve? – Perguntou Mia

- Esse sangue é dela. – Disse Gui entrando na casa.

- Como ela se machucou desse jeito? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Uns demônios a pegaram e a torturam – Disse Gui colocando a filha no sofá – Acho melhor levarmos para o hospital.

- Eu tenho uma poção que pode curá-la rapidamente – Disse Hermione já se preparando para subir as escadas.

- Não vai ser preciso Mione. – Disse Sally.

- Porque não? – Perguntou Hermione preocupada.

Sally se aproximou de Mia que estava ajoelhada ao lado da irmã e tocou-lhe o ombro.

- Vocês tem os poderes não tem?

- Do que você está falando Sally? – Perguntou Gui sem entender nada.

- Temos – Respondeu Mia e balançou a cabeça – Mas não sei se tenho poder para ajuda-la.

- Tem sim eu já vi sua mãe usar, vamos eu lhe ajudo. – Disse Sally.

Mia e Sally colocaram suas mãos em cima de Vicky, Gui tentou impedir a filha, mas foi segurado por Hermione que mesmo preocupada sabia que não deveriam intervir. Mia estava com os olhos e pensava na irmã, de repetente seus olhos abriram-se:

- Cura.

Os machucados de Vicky brilharam e a loira abriu os olhos, ao enxergar a irmã sorriu e as duas se abraçaram.

- Valeu maninha.

- Que bom que está bem. – Falou Mia aliviada.

- Alguém pode me dizer o que aconteceu aqui? – Perguntou Gui se abraçando a Vicky.

- Simples a suas filhas herdaram o poder da família da mãe delas, um poder muito antigo, e raro. Pelo que eu sei, Mia pode curar os machucados e se eu não estiver enganada Vicky pode se comunicar telepaticamente não é mesmo? – Falou Sally.

- Como você sabe? – Perguntou Vicky surpresa.

- Sua mãe e eu viemos de famílias muito antigas e amigas, sempre que havia um problema nós nos ajudávamos, já vi os poderes de sua avó.

- Meninas desde quando vocês podem fazer isso? – Perguntou Gui.

- Faz tempo pai. – Respondeu Vicky – Conversamos com a vovó e ela disse para manter em segredo, pois era mais seguro. Sinto muito não ter contado.

- Tudo bem, não importa, você está a salvo. – Disse Gui abraçando a filha mais velha.

- O que eu não entendo é porque você não se comunicou comigo? – Perguntou Mia.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Gui.

- Ela só sentiu umas dores no peito – Respondeu Melinda que até agora estava calada devido às revelações.

- Verdade, eu não ouvi nada só senti um aperto no meu peito. – Falou Mia.

- Bom talvez isso seja porque quando encontramos Vicky ela estava muito machucada e não podia se comunicar com você. – Respondeu Sally. – Querida você sabe o que os demônios queriam com você?

- Sei sim, mas eles não queriam nada comigo pelo o que eu pude ouvir, eles nem sabem dos nossos poderes.

- Então o que eles queriam? – Perguntou Max

- Eles queriam vocês os gêmeos, como eu sai da casa acharam que eu era da família, e iam me usar para pegar os demais. – Respondeu Vicky.

- Era só o que nos faltava. – Disse Hermione indo até a janela e olhando ao redor.

- Não se preocupe derrotamos todos. - Falou Sally.

- Mas eles podem voltar. – Disse Gui preocupado.

- Podem, mas se voltarem vão ter o mesmo destino dos outros. Sinto muito que isso tenha acontecido, Vicky. – Falou Sally.

- Não foi nada estou bem, de verdade, só com um pouco de sono. – Disse Vicky bocejando.

- Eu também – Falou Mia bocejando também.

- Acho bom irmos para casa para vocês duas descansarem, e depois iremos para o hospital para ver a mãe de vocês ok?

- Ok. – Responderam as duas.

Os três se despediram, e foram para sua casa. Hermione sem esperar um segundo foi para o sótão e pegou vários cristais que haviam dentro de uma caixa.

- Vamos proteger a casa, peguem uns e espalhem dentro da casa, Sally e eu iremos proteger o lado de fora. É bom que isso funcione Sally.

- Não se preocupe, estaremos seguros.

**CASA DOS DELACOUR WEASLEYS **

Vicky fora direto para o seu quarto, e Mia também antes de se deitar a ruiva ligou o computador e resolveu ver seus e-mail, viu o convite de Meg e ficou bastante animada estavam mesmo precisando se divertirem, decidida foi até a sala e chamou o pai:

- Pai, posso falar com você?

- Claro querida, achei que ia dormir. – Disse Gui, puxando-a para seu lado.

- Já vou, mas eu queria te pedir uma coisa. – Disse Mia sem jeito.

- Peça. – Falou Gui.

- É que Meg me convidou para ir a uma balada a fantasia e eu gostaria muito de ir, todos os nossos amigos vão.

- Eu acho um pouco perigoso, depois do que aconteceu aqui. – Disse Gui.

- Ah pai, vai eles nem estavam atrás da gente e sim das Halliwell, deixa, vai ser super seguro, eu prometo, por favor! – Pediu Mia, fazendo beicinho para o pai.

Gui ficou pensando, mas não conseguiu dizer não para a filha, ela sempre conseguia dobrá-lo, era igualzinha a mãe.

- Ok, pode ir sim, mas não quero que chegue muito tarde e se acontecer qualquer coisa, me avisem imediatamente ok?

- Ok, valeu paizinho, você é demais. – Disse Mia se levantando e indo para o seu quarto para avisar o pessoal que ela iria para a balada.

**CASA DAS HALLIWELL**

Hermione estava em seu quarto um pouco mais calma depois de tudo que acontecera, estava terminando de arrumar algumas coisas suas que ainda estavam dentro de uma caixa, eram fotos antigas, algumas se mexiam e outras não, pegou uma que não se mexia onde estavam ela e a mãe dela, as duas estavam felizes, como sentia a falta da mãe e do pai. Pegou um álbum e começou a ajeitá-las, ouviu uma batida na porta e mandou entrar. Melinda abriu a porta e se aproximou da cama.

- Quer ajuda?

- Quero sim, o que houve?

- Estou um pouquinho entediada. – Falou Melinda sentando-se na cama.

- Hum, e os seus irmãos?

- Eles estão jogando video game.

- Ok, então me ajude arrumar essas fotos estou separando elas por trouxas e bruxas.

- Ok. - Disse Melinda pegando um punhado de fotos e as separando, algumas ela olhava e ria, as fotos bruxas eram muito engraçadas. Melinda pegou uma foto e ficou analisando por um tempo, atraindo a atenção de Hermione.

- O que foi?

- Quem é esse aqui?

Hermione olhou a foto e arregalou os olhos, achava que tinha queimado todas as fotos que haviam tirado junto, mas pelo visto ela se enganara.

- É um antigo professor, foi quando eu me formei. - Respondeu Hermione tirando rapidamente a foto da filha. - Essa aqui eu arrumo depois.

Melinda não discutiu, mas viu que a mãe ficara preocupada com a foto, viu uma da mãe com a avó quando a mãe deveria estar com uns 15 anos nessa foto.

- Mãe você sente falta da vovó e do vovô?

- Sinto sim, todo o tempo.

- Como eles morreram?

- Querida não quero falar sobre isso agora faz muito tempo e ainda doí.

- Tudo bem mãezinha. - Disse Melinda lhe entregando a foto e dando-lhe um beijo.

- Acho que por hoje está bom, obrigada por sua ajuda.

- Adorei ver essas fotos, mãe eu queria te pedir uma coisa.

- Hum, sabia que esse interesse repentino em me ajudar tinha algum motivo. – Disse Hermione apertando o nariz da filha um gesto carinho que sempre fizera.

- Não é verdade, você sabe que eu adoro ajudá-la.

- Ok, o que você quer me pedir? - Perguntou Hermione.

- Mia, me mandou uma mensagem e ela e os primos vão sair na sexta feira, eles vão para uma balada, pelo o que ela me falou é completamente segura e tem bruxos trabalhando lá, eu e o meu irmão podemos ir?

Hermione ficou pensativa por um tempo, ao mesmo tempo que queria que a filha se divertisse, não queria deixa-la ir.

- Filha acho que não é seguro, ainda mais depois de hoje – Falou Hermione se levantando da cama e guardando as caixas que pegara.

- Mas vamos estar em um grande número de pessoas, vai ser completamente seguro, deixa por favor. – Pediu Melinda

- Não Melinda, o melhor para vocês é ficarem em casa, onde estarão mais seguros, vai jogar com os seus irmãos. – Disse Hermione firmemente.

Melinda abaixou a cabeça e saiu tristemente do quarto, sabia que a mãe só queria protegê-la, mas ela queria sair, se divertir com os novos amigos, estava decidida eles iriam para a essa festa de um jeito ou de outro.

**SEXTA FEIRA - CASA DAS HALLWEILL**

Hermione estava terminando de se ajeitar, Harry havia mandado uma coruja lhe avisando sobre a reunião na Ordem da Fênix, não queria deixar os filhos sozinhos, mas saiba que não podia faltar.

- Está pronta? – Perguntou Sally, entrando no quarto da cunhada.

- Quase, conseguiu uma babá?

- Não, mas não se preocupe Misty cuidará deles. – Respondeu Sally.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho, eles estaram seguros, vamos. – Disse Sally empurrando Hermione para fora do quarto.

As duas saíram do quarto e desceram as escadas, os três "anjinhos" estavam vendo tv.

- Nós estamos indo, mas não vamos demorar, tem comida na geladeira. - Disse Hermione beijando cada um dos filhos.

- Qualquer coisa Misty sabe a onde nós achar.- Disse Sally.

Hermione viu que os filhos ainda estava chateados com ela, por isso não respondiam.

- Um dia vocês vão entender o porque eu superproteger vocês.

- Agente até entende. Só queríamos que você confiasse mais na gente. - Disse Max.

- Eu confio filho, mas os amo muito para deixar que se machuquem. Eu prometo, que amanhã vocês faram o que quiserem, Ok? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Ok. - Responderam Max e Melinda sem emoção nenhuma.

No minuto que Hermione e Sally desaparataram Melinda foi pegar o celular e mandou uma mensagem, Max foi até seu quarto e pegou um pouco de dinheiro, estava descendo as escadas quando ouviu a companhia tocar, abriu a porta e Mia entrou.

- Estão prontos? – Perguntou Mia.

- Sim como vamos para a festa? – Perguntou Melinda.

- Iremos de chave de portal, é o melhor jeito. – Disse Mia.

- Ok.

- Onde esta Max?

- Ele esta programando uma armadilha para a mamãe, ela vai nos avisar quando elas chegarem em casa e daí teremos um tempo para voltarmos para casa – Respondeu Melinda.

- Legal, depois vocês tem que me ensinar a usar essa armadilha – Disse Mia.

- Tudo pronto. – Disse Max descendo a escada. – Quem mais vai à festa?

- Todo mundo, Meg, Lucas, todos os meus primos.

- Legal, Misty – Chamou Melinda.

Um ploc foi ouvido e Misty apareceu.

- O que precisam minhas crianças.

- Nós vamos sair, mas não iremos demorar ok.- Falou Melinda.

- A mestra disse que vocês iriam ficar em casa.

- Íamos, mas ela mudou de ideia e nos deixou sair. - Respondeu Max rapidamente.

Misty estava desconfiada, mas acabou concordando, fez uma reverencia e num ploc desapareceu.

- Ótimo, como vamos para a festa? - Perguntou Max.

- Ok segurem-se na escova e lá vamos nós – os três sentiram um puxão e num segundo estavam do lado de fora de uma casa muito grande e antiga.

- Tem certeza que é aqui? – Perguntou Melinda.

- Vocês vão ver por dentro, é para não chamar a atenção dos trouxas. Venham – Os três foram barrados na porta.

- Olá boa noite, posso ver seus passes?

- Sim três, aqui está. – Disse Mia entregando os convites.

- Tenham uma boa festa – Falou o segurança após conferir os convites.

- Obrigado, a onde é a sala de fantasias? – Perguntou Mia.

- Segunda porta a esquerda.

- Ok, obrigada – Disse Mia puxando os dois para dentro.

- Ah duas pessoas por vez eu vou primeiro e depois vocês entram ok? – Perguntou Mia.

- Espera como vamos nos achar depois? – Perguntou Melinda

- Pelo celular aqui tem uma boa recepção e qualquer coisa vão para perto do bar nas mesinhas do canto ok?

- Ok.

Os dois viram Mia entrar na porta que o segurança indicara, a luz acendera e uns minutos depois apagara, Max e Melinda se olharam e entraram na sala.

- Olá meu nome é Lix que fantasia gostariam de vestir? Temos todos os tipos de fantasia que se possa imaginar e também podemos misturar algumas fantasias, por favor, fiquem a vontade olhando as araras.

"Mal feito, feito"

Continua no próximo capitulo

**N/A: Ahhh um bebe nascendo é maravilhoso, adoro bebes, bom espero que os fans do Neville tenham gostado desse lado dele mais paterno e vamos combinar que a família Longbottom estava precisando aparecer, bom Caroline Pendragon é minha personagem e ninguém tasca, ela surgiu agora para falar a verdade, é que acabei me dando conta que o nosso queridíssimo Frank deveria ter uma mãe. Pelo visto Gina vai ter muita dor de cabeça em relação a filha.**

**Bom, pesadelos são horríveis eu odeio quando tenho e vocês? Tadinho do Max e da Meg...**

**Ah, quem nunca fugiu de casa para ir a uma festa, podem apostar que varias pessoas já fizeram isso inclusive eu hehe, (bons tempos), podem ter certeza essa festa vai dar o que falar.**

**Espero que tenham gostado da fic, no próximo capitulo muitas confusões iram acontecer.**

**Até a próxima, beijossss**


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A:** Olá pessoal seguinte em alguns momentos terão umas musicas chaves então se vocês pudessem ouvi-las seria muito legal, pois daria um clima completamente novo na fic elas são:

**Cine – One Time**

**Hero - Enrique Iglesias**

**Amor Gitano – Beyonce & Alejandro**

******Far Away – Nickelback**

**********Never Gonna Be Alone - Nickelback**

"_**Juro solenemente, não fazer nada de bom"**_

**CAPITULO 6 – BALADA ANIMAL – PRIMEIRA PARTE**

Max e Melinda entraram na sala e se depararam com uma moça muito sorridente seu nome era Lix gentilmente encaminho-os para os provadores, voltou para sua mesa e pegou o celular e viu a foto de Melinda, Lucas acertara ao escolhê-la ela era muito linda, sabendo o que tinha que fazer foi até o provador onde Melinda estava e perguntou:

- Então, já achou a fantasia que gostaria de vestir?

- Ah, não sei ainda estou na dúvida.

- Bom que tal um vestido de princesa? Temos várias fantasias nas araras é só você escolher, há pode mesclar mais de uma, vou ver como está o seu namorado e já volto.

- Adoro as roupas da Disney, e o menino ao lado é meu irmão. - Disse Melinda.

- Ele é meu irmão – disse Melinda.

- Ok, isso é ótimo – Falou Lix saindo da provador e entrando no provador ao lado lado da garota e entrou na de Max – E você lindinho já se decidiu?

- Ah, eu gostaria de uma capa preta uma mascara e...

- Uma fantasia de Zorro?

- Isso, não sabia que você conheceria um personagem trouxa. – Falou Max surpreso.

- Estamos aqui para isso – Ela remexeu numa das araras que tinha uma placa "Heróis" pronto esse deve servir se ficar bom, pode ir direto para a festa ok, e não se preocupe irei avisar para sua irmã qual sua fantasia.

- Ok, obrigada – Max vestiu a roupa e se olhou no espelho ficará perfeito. Ao sair não conseguiu reconhecer ninguém, resolveu ir para a pista de dança afinal adorava dançar musicas agitadas.

**ENQUANTO ISSO DENTRO DA SALA:**

- Já se decidiu querida?

- Acho que sim, gostei desse aqui – Era um vestido da Bela adormecida. – Nunca imaginei que você conhecesse contos infantis trouxas, eu simplesmente adoro esse vestido.

- No nosso ramo temos que conhecer, posso lhe dar uma sugestão, acho que você ficaria melhor nesse aqui. – Disse Lix tirando um vestido dourado da Bela de um dos cabides – Podemos tirar um pouco os babados o que acha?

- Hum, não sei, agora fiquei mais em dúvida ainda.

- Esse vestido fica muito bem com o seu tom de pele e com seus olhos, e quem sabe não há uma "fera" lhe esperando?

- Dificilmente, pois não conheço ninguém aqui, mas vou arriscar. – Falou Melinda confiante.

- Ótimo e já que é a sua primeira vez aqui o que acha dessa mascara dourada para lhe deixar mais misteriosa?

- Adorei – Disse Melinda já trocando de roupa. - E quanto as minhas roupas?

- Bom eu irei fazer um feitiço assim que você e seu irmão saírem da festa elas voltaram a serem as suas roupas.

- Eu adoro a magia. – Disse Melinda.

- Eu também – Disse Lix sorridente, seu plano estava dando certo, agora só tinha mandar uma mensagem para Lucas.

Melinda terminou de se vestir e olhou no espelho, estava belissima.

- Muito obrigada adorei a fantasia.

- De nada aproveite a festa – Disse Lix, levando Melinda até a saída, fechou a porta e mandou a mensagem para Lucas.

Melinda saiu pela porta que Lix indicara e dera de cara com um salão enorme, a música que tocava era _**Cine – One Time**__**, **_deu um gritinho, poisadorava essa musica, havia muita gente, olhou pelo salão mas não reconheceu ninguém, decidiu dançar um pouco adorava aquela musica, as cores mudavam gradualmente, era um lindo espetáculo de cores. Melinda nunca fora festeira como seu irmão, mas quando estava numa festa se soltava, sentiu sede e foi até o bar e pediu uma água, como este estava vazio resolveu ficar por lá, não demorou muito para ser perturbada.

- Olá gatinha tudo bem?

- Tudo ótimo. – Disse Melinda se afastando um pouco do sujeito, pelo visto ele já estava bêbado.

- Eu vi você dançar, você tem curvas muito lindas, gostaria de dançar comigo?

- Não obrigado. – Disse Melinda educadamente.

- Qual é gata só uma dança, nada de mais. - Falou o menino encostando a mão nela.

- Não quero e solta o meu braço – Retrucou Melinda.

- Deixa de ser careta e vem – Ele a puxou para a pista de dança, Melinda tentou se soltar, mas não conseguia, pois o cara era muito forte. A sorte de Melinda mudou quando outro braço a puxou e a afastou do bêbado.

- Ela disse que não quer dançar, acho melhor você sair antes que fique preto para o seu lado. – Falou Lucas fantasiado de "Fera".

- Eu estou com ela, é minha essa noite.

- Nem pensar seu maluco eu jamais ficaria com você – Disse Melinda sentido nojo do rapaz.

- Você ouviu a resposta da o fora. – Lucas ameaçou de ir para cima do cara e ele foi embora correndo. – Pronto agora ele não vai lhe incomodar mais.

- Obrigado pela ajuda.

- Gostaria de dançar? - Perguntou Lucas.

Melinda observou a roupa que ele estava, não é que Lix tinha razão, tinha uma "fera" esperando por ela, o rapaz estava muito lindo, vestia uma calça preta, uma camisa branca com um colete dourado por cima, um casaco azul e estava com uma máscara que lhe cobria todo o rosto, Melinda só podia ver seus olhos, azuis, eles se completavam.

- Não sou boa dançando musica agitada.

- Eu te ensino, não se preocupe não vou pular em cima de você.

- Eu não tenho tanta certeza disso. – Melinda viu os olhos do rapaz eles lhe transmitiam uma grande paz. – Ok, eu aceito.

Lucas sorriu para Melinda eles foram mais ainda para o meio do salão quando a musica rápida terminou e foi substituída por uma lenta.

- Pode ser uma mais calma Milady? – Lucas fez uma mensura e pegou a mão dela, Melinda sorriu mesmo não conseguindo ver seu rosto seu olhar era lindo.

- É claro Milorde. – A musica que os dois estavam dançando era **Hero****-****Enrique Iglesias**

Os dois ficaram bem juntinhos e Lucas sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- **Let me****be your hero (**_deixe-me ser teu herói)._

A música era lenta, Lucas colocou os braços de Melinda em volta de seu pescoço e a puxou para mais perto dele, Melinda conseguia sentir a sua respiração deixando-a toda arrepia, seu coração batia rapidamente, ela nunca havia sentido algo assim. Lucas estava inebriado com o perfume dela, sua cabeça rodava. Nunca uma garota havia mexido com ele desse jeito. Ele a rodou sem demora a puxou novamente para seus braços, os dois se encaixavam perfeitamente. Melinda queria falar com a "fera", mas a única coisa que conseguia fazer era suspirar, os dois sorriram cada vez mais.

Lucas a rodou novamente e a puxou dessa vez fazendo com que ela ficasse de costas para ele, a boca dele ficou bem perto do seu ouvido e Melinda sentiu sussurrar novamente, mas não conseguiu entender. Seus olhos se fechavam ela estava no paraíso, o sentiu roçar a sua boca em seu ouvido. A música estava quase acabando, mas eles não queriam se separar, Lucas a rodou novamente e a trouxe para perto de si, Melinda levantou os olhos e deu de cara com a boca dele, não aguentando mais, ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou-lhe, Lucas ficou muito surpreso com a iniciativa dela, mas não afastou-a e sim a puxou mais para si aprofundando o beijo. Eles se separaram e sorriram Lucas pegou a sua mão e a encaminhou para uma mesa num canto vazia.

**...**

Max estava andando pela festa cansado, pois dançara muito, não consegui reconhecer ninguém nem mesmo sua irmã, para descansar se encostou na parece e ficou observando o salão, as baladas bruxas eram praticamente iguais as trouxas, tirando as bebidas e as roupas. Estava tão distraído que quando uma garota se chocou com ele quase foi ao chão.

- Desculpa, se machucou? – Perguntou Mia fantasiada de Zorro.

- Quase, mas vou sobreviver. – Respondeu Max olhando a fantasia da garota.

- Eu sinto muito, estava procurando por uma pessoa.

- Acho que encontrou – Disse Max sorriente.

- Como assim?

- Bom estamos com a mesma roupa.

Mia olhou melhor para o rapaz e viu que eles estavam idênticos.

- É verdade. – Disse Mia rindo um pouco envergonhada, ela sabia que era Max, mas pela reação do moreno ele não sabia quem era ela.

- Então aceitar dançar comigo?

- Ah, eu não acho uma boa ideia, mas obrigada pelo convite – Disse Mia se afastando.

Antes que ela se afastasse Max a segurou e falou:

-Não está com medo não é?

- Não tenho porque estar com medo de você. - Disse Mia estreitando os olhos.

- Então dance comigo só uma musica.

- E porque eu deveria?

- Bom, porque você quase me derrubou, eu poderia ter me machucado sério com o tombo.

Mia revirou os olhos e disse:

- Só uma musica.

- Ok. - Concordou e levou a ruiva para o meio do salão.

A música que começara a tocar era muito sensual, e muito linda **(Amor Gitano – Beyonce & Alejandro)**, era perfeita para os dois que dançavam de acordo com o ritmo da música, logo não havia mais ninguém na pista somente os dois juntos.

Melinda que até então estava namorando, resolvera ver quem estava dançando, Lucas acompanhou-a e ficou maravilhado com a musica e a dança.

- É o meu irmão.

- Como você sabe?

- Eu conheço o jeito dele dançar e ele adora a fantasia de Zorro.

Max e Mia continuaram a dançar alheios a todos ali, era como se o mundo não mais existisse e houve somente eles dançando, os olhos da ruiva eram lindos, por um momento Max pensou que fosse Lily ali com ele, mas no outro achou que fosse Mia, ambas eram muito parecidas. Enquanto isso do outro lado do salão, um grupinho dançava alegremente, cansados de dançar resolveram se sentar, Fred, James e Frank estavam vestidos no estilo dos três mosqueteiros e Lily estava fantasiada de Alice (Alice no país das Maravilhas). A ruiva ficara chateada com exibição do casal apaixonado, sim dava para notar de longe que eles estavam apaixonados, Lily reconhecera de cara sua prima, Mia sempre fora espalhafatosa, ela só rezava que aquele dançando com ela não fosse Max, se bem que se fosse seria uma ótima maneira de se vingar da prima.

Meg estava procurando por Lucas que havia ido pegar uma bebida e não voltara, ela viu a dança entre os dois zorros e ficou encantada tentou ver quem eram, mas não obteve sucesso, impaciente mandou uma mensagem para Mia, mas ela não lhe respondeu, continuou andando e procurando pelos amigos quando avistou quatro pessoas se sentando, reconheceu os cabelos ruivos de Lily e resolveu ir falar com eles provavelmente saberiam onde Mia estava.

- Ora o que temos aqui, o anjo da morte bem na minha frente. – Falou James debochadamente.

- Se eu fosse você Potter tomaria cuidado com sua vida ela pode estar em minhas mãos. - Respondeu Meg, que estava vestida de anjo da morte como Lix lhe informara, era uma roupa preta bem justa o vestido ia até os joelhos, umas botas bem cumpridas também pretas, com uma peruca branca com algumas mechas pretas a sua maquiagem era bem carrega, estava muito bonita nas suas costas havia um par de assas negras.

- Hehe isso nunca aconteceria Malfoy.

- Vocês viram a Mia? - Perguntou Meg, ignorando o moreno.

- Hum, é ela ia vir para a festa, deixa ver se ela está no meu bolso – Disse James fazendo que estava procurando alguma coisa e deu um tapinha na cabeça – É mesmo essa roupa não tem bolso.

- Você é muito idiota Potter – Meg não esperou que o moreno respondesse e foi se afastando.

- Serio mano às vezes você é muito grosso – Lily se levantou, nunca gostara da loira, mas sempre era bom manter os inimigos por perto. – Meg, espera – A loira se virou e parou a sua frente – Olha nos chegamos bem cedo só nos quatro e ainda não vimos a Mia, mas você pode ficar conosco esperando por ela, nos sempre ficamos nesse canto então provavelmente Mia vai aparecer.

A loira ficou surpresa com gentileza da ruiva e sorriu:

- Obrigado Lily, vou ficar sim, é bom ver que nem todos da família Potter são grosseiros.

- Que maravilha vou ter que te aguentar mais um pouquinho. – Implicou James.

- Vai pro inferno Potter. – Retrucou Meg.

- Primeiro você, ops você vive nele né? – Rebateu novamente James.

- James da um tempo! Garoto às vezes você é muito retardado – Lily deu um tapa no braço do irmão que gemeu.

- Ai mana assim machuca, poxa será que vocês duas estão na TPM? – James resolveu se calar quando viu o olhar fulminante das duas.

- Então como anda os preparativos para o aniversário Meg? – Perguntou Lily, sabia que o irmão iria se manifestar.

- Esta tudo quase pronto, vai ficar maravilhoso, espero que vocês apareçam. - Respondeu Meg, se a pirralha pensava que iria enganá-la com aquele arzinho de boa moça estava enganada Meg sabia o quanto Lily podia ser maldosa, e concerteza tinha um motivo para ter perguntado logo sobre o aniversário dela.

- Não perderíamos por nada, já pode confirmar nossa presença. - Falou Lily com um sorrisinho cínico.

- Ótimo. - Disse a loira sorrindo cinicamente para a ruiva.

- É parece que mais uma vez a Malfoy se mete no meu caminho. Você sempre consegue o que quer não é loira? – Perguntou James

- Sim, algum problema com isso Potter? – Retrucou Meg.

- Nenhum, então desde quando estava planejando o seu aniversário? – Perguntou novamente James.

- Por que a curiosidade?

- Por que com tanta data conseguiu marcar no mesmo dia eu o meu. - Exclamou o maroto perdendo a paciência, Fred e Frank se olharam e reviraram os olhos.

- Não mandei você nascer no mesmo dia que eu Potter. - Disse Meg

- Você é muito prepotente garota, você é que foi nascer no mesmo dia que eu, pois eu nasci primeiro.

- E dai?

- Dai que você deve mudar a data do se aniversário!

Lily intimamente sorria adorava quando o irmão e a loira aguada brigavam, era musica para seus ouvidos, Fred e Frank vendo que aquilo não ia acabar resolveram sair de fininho, pois já não estavam agüentando aqueles dois Lily para não dar bandeira saiu com eles.

- James podia admitir logo o que sente pela Malfoy, ninguém merece. - Disse Frank.

- Isso só vai acontecer quando o inferno congelar e o tio Voldi voltar, bom meus amigos eu vou procurar uma gata para mim, até mais - Fred foi para o meio da pista de dança junto de um grupo de garotas.

- Esse ai é um verdadeiro maroto sem tirar nem por – Disse Lily com um olhar desaprovação.

- Nem todos os marotos são mal intencionados – Disse Frank sorrindo para ela.

- Eu sei, ainda bem que eles têm você para lhes frearem quando eles precisam. – Rebateu Lily.

- Na realidade eu não consigo fazer muito, mas eu tento. – Falou Frank.

- Você é um grande amigo Frank. – Ela viu que o seu olhar mudara. – O que houve?

- Só um amigo?

Lily não entendeu o que Frank lhe perguntara, mas não houve tempo para perguntar, pois uma musica lenta começou a tocar ele lhe convidou para dançar. Ela não teve nenhuma duvida e acompanhou o "amigo" até perto do palco, onde se ouvia a musica mais nitidamente era ** Far Away – Nickelback.**

- Preste atenção nessa musica doce Lily que talvez você entenda. – Disse Frank.

Lily obedeceu ao seu pedido e ficou escutando a musica atentamente enquanto Frank lhe guiava, sabia que o garoto gostava dela, era quase idiota o jeito que ele agia perto dela, mas Lily gostava do jeito que ele a tratava, quando tinha certos planos para realizar era necessário ter uma pessoa que fizesse tudo para ela e Frank era o bobo perfeito para o papel.

Enquanto isso Meg e James não pararam de discutir.

- Eu não vou transferir o meu aniversário, faça isso você. - Disse Meg irritada.

- Eu marquei o meu primeiro, então é lógico que você deve mudar o seu. – RespondeuJames.

- Não vou.

- Vai sim.

- Não

- Sim.

Os dois se encararam furiosos era sempre assim quando estavam juntos eles nunca mudavam desde a primeira vez que eles se viram voaram varias faíscas.

- Eu não quero mais discutir isso, ninguém vai ceder então é melhor esquecermos isso. – Disse Meg.

- Eu não vou me esquecer disso. - Disse James.

- Por Merlin você é muito chato garoto.

- Eu não sou um garoto. – Ele viu Meg levantar uma sobrancelha.

- Então é uma garota? Quer eu lhe empreste o meu brilho labial? – Meg olhou para a cara de espanto do maroto, os dois não se seguraram e começaram a rir juntos pelo menos não estavam se matando.

Lily e Frank continuavam dançando Lily começou a ficar incomodada com a música, pois estava vendo que a musica era praticamente sobre os dois, mas não era Frank quem ela queria conquistar, tinha uma missão para cumprir, ela iria acabar com a vida da prima e da loira aguada de um jeito ou de outro, mas não podia negar que sentia um certo carinho por Frank, a música acabou e os dois ficaram se olhando Frank a olhou e a beijou a ruiva não correspondeu e ficou congelada no lugar, Frank percebendo isso se afastou.

- Desculpe, mas é isso que eu sinto. – Falou Frank tristemente.

- Frank eu não sei o que dizer, eu... não sinto o mesmo, me desculpe.

- Não se preocupe, esta tudo bem, vamos nos sentar?

- Vamos – Ela viu que o maroto ainda estava triste, mas lhe sorria, as coisas saíram melhor do que o planejado, ao chegar à mesa ficaram surpresos ao verem Meg e James rindo.

- Então do que estão rindo? – Perguntou Frank

- Nada de importante, oh loira vem vamos dançar – James pegou a mão da loira e levou-a para a pista de dança, sem esperar por uma resposta.

**...**

- Então loira vamos dançar? – Perguntou James.

- Não sei se devo aceitar o seu convite, você é muito chato garoto. - Disse Meg se fazendo.

- Posso até ser, mas você também não é fácil. – Retrucou James rindo.

Ela tentou até retrucar, mas foi impedida pelo moreno e colocou um dedo em seus lábios.

– Chega Meg, não quero mais brigar, será que podemos somente dançar uma musica?

- Hum, ok somente uma.

O moreno ficou feliz e abriu um lindo sorriso.

– Não se anime tanto Potter.

Eles foram para o meio da pista de dança e começaram a se mover ao som de **Never Gonna Be Alone - Nickelback, . **James tentou trazer ela para mais perto de si, mas não obteve sucesso, ele balançou a cabeça e falou:

- Você é difícil Meguí.

A menina o olhou surpresa

- Você ainda se lembra desse apelido?

- É claro por que eu esqueceria? – Disse James com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Por que faz tempo que você não usa esse apelido.

- Só por que faz tempo não quer dizer que eu tenha me esquecido dele, eu gosto desse apelido, combina com você.

- Não combina mais, essa Meguí que você conheceu mudou, ela não existe mais – Disse a loira ficando nervosa.

- Esta enganada, tenho certeza que ela existe e quer se mostrar, mas ela teve que criar uma mascara dão dura, tão fria que agora ela não sabe como se libertar. – Disse James;

- Não seja ridículo Potter, não existe nenhuma mascara, eu sou assim e sempre vou ser é melhor aceitar isso. – Retrucou Meg chateada com a insistência do garoto.

- Não aceito, pois você é muito melhor do que isso, você é boa, gentil, sincera, com um monte de pessoas por que comigo é diferente?

- Por que esta trazendo tudo isso agora? Não faz diferença o jeito que eu trato as pessoas, eu não vou mudar para lhe agradar, essa sou eu e vamos parar de falar, pois estão todos começando a olhar.

- Tudo bem Meguí. – Ele olhou divertido para a loira que simplesmente balançou a cabeça em negativa.

**...**

Enquanto eles dançavam varias pessoas vestidas com um manto negro entraram na festa, mas não foram notadas por ninguém como era uma festa a fantasia era fácil se misturar. Eles se espalharam passando entre os jovens que curtiam a festa eles olhavam para cada rosto tentado encontrar o que procuravam. Um dos encapuzados vez um sinal e eles se reuniram num canto.

- Esta muito difícil dessa maneira. – Disse o Encapuzado que fizera o sinal, mesmo coberta pela mascara e pela capa a voz era de mulher.

- Estão todos fantasiados assim levara uma eternidade. – Encapuzado 2.

- Então vamos começar a nossa festa fechem todas as saídas e se misturem com esses jovens infernais, eu tomarei o controle.

Os demais encapuzados obedeceram à ordem da mulher sem demora, quando todos estavam posicionados ela subiu no palco, as poucas pessoas que estavam perto do palco recuaram com um sinal da varinha a luz se apagou deixando todos no escuro, a única que estava iluminada era Bellatriz que tirara o capuz revelando sua identidade.

- Olá garotos, como estão? Vamos jogar um joguinho, vai ser muito divertido eu lhes prometo. Bom em primeiro lugar vocês tem três coisas que eu quero, e se não me derem vocês morrem essa é a única regra.

Bella viu que uma menina tentara sair correndo ela balançou a cabeça e ergueu a varinha:

- _**Immobilus**_ – A garota que tentará escapar veio levitando até ela

- Então não gostou do meu jogo queridinha? – A menina não respondeu deixando-a mais ainda irritada jogou a menina no chão e pisou em sua barriga – Quando eu falar com você responda imediatamente sua nogentinha, responda.

- Não estou a fim de jogar – Disse à menina que agora na claridade podia-se ver longos cabelos pretos uma pele bem branca quase um fantasma – Eu sei quem é você.

- Que bom não precisamos de apresentações – Bella ergueu-a pelo pescoço e sussurrou em seu ouvido – Então deveria saber que não se deve brincar comigo, a não ser é claro que queira encurtar a sua vida.

- Eu não tenho medo de você – Ao dizer isso a garota cuspiu no rosto de Bella e conseguiu se soltar dando um pontapé na bruxa ela começou a corre, mas não foi rápida, pois Bella erguera a varinha e gritara:

- _Avada Kedrava_ – Uma luz verde saiu da varinha e atingiu a garota que caiu morta no chão deixando todos horrorizados, Bella sorriu diabolicamente – Quem é o próximo?

Os garotos começaram a correr e a desapartarem, mas muitos eram detidos pelos comensais da morte, feitiços voavam a todo o momento, aquela boate estava virando um campo de guerra. Max e Mia estavam dançando bem juntinhos no outro lado do salão por isso não viram quando Belatriz matara a menina, foram pegos de surpresa quando um pilar explodiu perto dos dois jogando-os longe quando Mia abriu os olhos encontrou Max desacordado ao seu lado e muito machucado, sem pensar em seus próprios machucados pegou o garoto e o tirou do meio das pessoas, conseguiu entrar numa sala e o colocou ali, graças a Deus que na boate haviam muitas salas, sem esperar um minuto verificou os machucados de Max e se concentrou, começando a curá-lo, sabia que não podia ficar ali os amigos e primos precisavam de ajuda, vendo que o moreno ainda estava desacordado, deu um beijo nele e saiu indo atrás de sua família. Lily e Frank estavam conversando na mesa quando o bar foi atingindo por um feitiço, Frank jogou a ruiva no chão para protegê-la, sem pensar duas vezes pegou-a pela mão e entrou numa sala. Colocou uma mesa para trancar a porta, ele viu que a ruiva ainda estava paralisada.

**AVISO: AS CENAS A SEGUIR ACONTECEM TODA AO MESMO TEMPO OK, BJUSSS**

- Não se preocupe Lily esta tudo bem, você esta segura – Disse Frank a abraçando.

- Meu irmão e meu primo ainda estão lá fora temos que ajudá-los – Disse Lily fingindo que estava preocupada.

- Lily para! Olha, temos que ficar aqui e arranjar um jeito de pedirmos ajuda. Se sairmos agora seremos alvos fáceis. – Disse Frank agarrando o braço da ruiva.

- Estou com medo.

- Eu também, mas eu vou lhe proteger confia em mim.

Lily se aproximou de Frank e o abraçou-o e ele a abraçou de volta, ele sentiu que a ruiva estava chorando.

- Eu confio em você Frank.

Eles ouviram um barulho na porta e se afastaram se eles entrassem estariam perdidos pois estavam sem varinhas, antes que os dois falassem alguma coisa uma voz foi ouvida do lado de fora.

- Ei tem alguém ai, me deixem entrar.

Lily arregalou os olhos reconhecendo a voz.

- É o Fred, vem me ajuda. – Ela foi correndo para a porta, mas foi segurada pelo amigo.

- Espera Lily pode ser uma armadilha – Frank se aproximou da porta – Fred, em que animal você gostaria de se transformar?

- O que? Frank não é hora de brincadeira aqui fora está um inferno me deixa entrar. – Gritou Fred exasperado.

- Responde à pergunta primeiro. – Falou Frank.

- Em uma onça pintada, agora me deixa entrar criatura.

Sem esperar nem mais um segundo Frank e Lily empurraram a porta e deixaram Fred entrar logo eles ouviram um barulho e um raio havia destruído uma mesa bem perto deles.

- Por Merlin foi por pouco.

- Você viu o meu irmão por lá?

- Não! Achei que ele estivesse com vocês – Fred preocupado.

- Ele foi dançar com a Meg antes de toda essa confusão começar e depois não vimos mais eles. - Disse Frank colocando algumas caixas em frente à porta.

- Os dois? Juntos? - Perguntou Fred muito surpreso.

- É por incrível que pareça quando voltamos para a mesa eles estavam rindo e se levantaram para dançar. – Disse Frank para o amigo que estava com os olhos arregalados.

- Eu só espero que eles estejam bem. – Disse Lily deixando algumas lagrimas caírem.

- Não se preocupe seu irmão é esperto vai dar um jeito de se proteger. – Ele abraçou a prima que estava prestes a chorar novamente.

Lily odiava chorar, mas tinha que passar pela pobre inocente caçulinha, sabia que se sai-se não iriam machuca-la, mas esse não era o plano, por enquanto iria se fazer de vitima afinal esse era o seu papel favorito.

**...**

Enquanto isso do lado de fora. A gritaria rolava solta, James puxava Meg os dois tentavam desviar dos feitiços que eram lançados, muitas pessoas caiam devido aos feitiços e maldições, um rapaz foi atingido por um Avada Kedrava bem perto de Meg que ficou horrorizada e não se moveu, James continuou puxando-a até que encontraram uma porta aberta e entraram, trancou a porta e colocou uma cadeira que havia dentro da sala para trancá-la James se escorou na parede estava exausto, e tinha alguns cortes no braço, mas não eram nada. Meg sentou-se no chão e encostou a cabeça em seus joelhos, em seu pulso havia um corte que não parava de sai sangue, o moreno foi até ela e sentou-se ao seu lado, pegou um pedaço da capa, rasgou-a e começou a limpar o ferimento, o que fez Meg se contorcer de dor, James tentava ser o mais cuidadoso e rápido possível, ao se sentir satisfeito enfaixou e perguntou:

- Esta muito apertado?

- Não é que dói.

- Não se preocupe vamos sair daqui rapidinho.

- Como? Eles estão lançando feitiços por todos os lados, não temos nossas varinhas e nem sabemos se os nossos pais sabem o que esta acontecendo aqui.

James ficou quieto, mas logo sorriu para a loira e falou:

- Olha pelo lado bom, pelo menos estamos juntos.

- Você não ta levando a situação a serio, podemos morrer. - Disse Meg se levantando se afastando do moreno.

- Não vamos morrer eu não vou deixar isso acontecer. - Disse James suspirando e encostando a cabeça na parede - No que você esta pensando?

- Tantas coisas, mas a principal é que eu estou cansada das pessoas quererem nos matar, é um saco nos não fizemos nada e por sermos filhos dos nosso pais estamos marcados, não podemos viver a nossa vida plenamente – Disse Meg exasperada.

- É também não gosto muito dessa popularidade, gostaria de ser um cara comum.

- Você, eu duvido. – Disse Meg com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Você adora ser o centro das atenções.

- Isso é verdade, fazer o que se eu sou charmoso, mas não em relação em ser perseguido é um saco ter sempre a sua cabeça a prêmio. - James viu Meguí passar as mãos nos braços e perguntou - Esta com frio?

Meg concordou com a cabeça.

- Senta que aqui que eu dou um jeito nisso - Disse o maroto piscando para ela.

- É incrível como você pode fazer brincadeiras num momento como esse. – Falou Meg.

- Alguém tem que se manter calmo por aqui. - Disse o moreno rindo da cara indignada da loira. Meg não vendo outra alternativa sentou-se ao seu lado, mas mantendo uma certa distância.

- Será que os nossos amigos estão bem? – Perguntou Meg.

- Tenho certeza que sim, eles são muito esperto, e ninguém pode com eles. – Disse James, tentando se convencer disso não queria admitir mas estava preocupado com a irmã e os amigos.

- Bom então só nos resta esperar. – Disse Meg.

- É só o que nos resta fazer.

James puxou-a a loira mais para perto de si e a abraçou fazendo com que ela deposita-se a cabeça em seu ombro ele ficou afagando os cabelos da loira, pelo menos eles estavam seguros ali.

**...**

Melinda havia se separado do seu par, e se machucará feio conseguira se esconder atrás do bar, eram muitos feitiços, muitos ela nunca ouvira falar, estava preocupada com o irmão, não o vira mais depois que da dança, tentou estancar o sangue sem sucesso. Ouviu um barulho perto dela, e agarrou o que estava mais perto de si, ao ver que era um pé de uma mesa apertou-o mais em suas mãos, estava preparada se iria morrer levaria alguém junto, já ia atacar a pessoa quando viu Mia sair das sombras.

- Melinda, finalmente encontrei você – Disse Mia indo até a amiga e amparando.

- Graças a Deus que é você, fiquei com tanto medo – Disse Melinda chorando.

- Shuuu, tudo vai ficar bem, seu irmão está a salvo. – Falou Mia.

- Como sabe disso?

- Eu estava dançando com ele, Max se machucou um pouco, mas eu já o curei.

- Obrigada.

- O que houve com você? – Perguntou Mia olhando os machucados da amiga.

- Eu estava perto de um espelho e na explosão ele explodiu me cortando, não consegui fazer parar de sangrar. – Respondeu Melinda.

- Deixa que eu cuido disso – Disse Mia, a ruiva analisou o corte e colocou as mãos em cima dele, Melinda se contorceu de dor, mas mesmo assim Mia continuou, uma luz saiu de suas mãos e o corte havia desaparecido – E agora como está?

- Bem melhor, obrigada, dessa vez foi diferente. – Respondeu Melinda.

- Essa semana eu e a Vicky, treinamos estou aperfeiçoando, agora não preciso falar "cure". – Disse Mia orgulhosa de si mesma.

- Isso é ótimo, temo que avisar alguém sobre o que está acontecendo aqui. – Falou Melinda.

- Tem razão, eu tenho um jeito. – Falou Mia.

- Qual? - Perguntou Melinda

- Posso tentar usar os poderes de Vicky combinado com um feitiço, por acaso você tem alguma varinha? – Perguntou Mia

- Não. – Respondeu Melinda sem entender.

- Droga, vai ter que ser sem varinha, sinto muito Vicky.

Antes que Melinda pudesse impedi-la Mia fechou os olhos e se concentrou em sua família, em seus rostos, suas vozes, quando ela conseguiu visualiza-los por completo ela colocou a mão em seu peito e falou:

_- **Patronuns Corpóreo.**_

Melinda ficou estarrecida com o que estava vendo, uma luz saíra do corpo de Mia e ela desmaiara, seu espírito olhou ao redor e viu a loucura que estava em sua volta, pode ver Lucas tentando se esconder, mas não conseguiu encontrar os outros, rezou para que os primos estivessem bem, sem esperar mais seu espirito saiu pela janela de encontro com a sua família.

**MANSÃO DOS BLACK.**

**Obs: essa parte acontece ao mesmo tempo que eles chegam na boate e começam a dançar.**

A casa dos Black, estava bem movimentada, haviam sido feitas muitas modificações em 15 anos, os quadros agourentos sairão das paredes e não haviam mais gritos da Senhora Black, Era um refugio para quem precisava de um esconderijo. Hermione viu que Harry colocara varias fotos suas de quando eram crianças, nas paredes, a casa estava muito diferente, havia até uma biblioteca. Com tanta coisa acontecendo Harry decidira fazer uma reunião, eles precisavam entender o que estava se passando no mundo mágico, estavam todos lá, toda a Armada de Dumbledore. Só faltava a chegada de Draco e Narcisa Malfoy, Sally andava de uma lado ao outro parecendo um pouco aflita, os presentes achavam que era por causa dos últimos acontecimentos, mal desconfiavam que era o encontro com o loiro que a estava deixando uma pilha de nervos.

Gui, Harry, Rony e Arthur estavam conversado sobre os últimos acontecimentos no esquadrão de aurores e é claro sobre o quadribol.

Fleur, Hermione, Gina, Molly, Luna estavam conversando sobre os filhos, Hermione estava com o pequeno Arthur que acabara de nascer, como o menino era saudável e forte os médicos decidiram libera-lo. Ele era uma mistura perfeita de Gui e Fleur e por ter uma parte veela, encantava a todos, quanto a Hector e Mike estavam sentados aos seus pés brincando. Dois _ploc_ foram ouvidos e logo Draco Malfoy entrou na sala com uma cara muito desgostosa sendo seguido por Narcisa Malfoy, Molly adiantou-se e cumprimentou a amiga, todos se sentaram em volta da mesa e Harry deu iniciou a reunião.

- Bom boa noite, obrigado por terem vindo, não vou fazer rodeios, a primeira coisa que eu quero falar é sobre a chegada das novas integrantes da Ordem, Hermione e Sally Halliwell, a segunda coisa que eu quero falar e que tem havido muitos ataques, de demônios especialmente contra os filhos da Hermione eles foram atacados quando ela estava ainda na Irlanda e provavelmente eles viram atrás deles aqui, Vicky foi atacada por eles, pois como estavam viajando a casa acharam que ela era uma das Halliwell. Temos que estar atentos às movimentações deles, a pessoa que esta organizando esses ataques é Bellatrix.

- Não dá para acreditar que ela está viva e que tenha voltado, deveria tela matado quando tive a chance. – Disse Draco.

- Eu sei Draco e me lembro disso, mas ela sobreviveu e não sabemos como, e ela esta a solta e é perigosa.

- Bom sabemos que ela está na Inglaterra, minha neta sonhou com ela. - Disse Narcisa.

- Que sonho Narcisa? – Perguntou Molly.

- Bom minha neta teve um sonho, pelo que Severo disse Bella estava num cemitério, e invocou um ser das trevas muito poderoso, havia mais pessoas ali, achamos que são comensais da morte, uma jovem trouxa foi usada como um sacrifício é tudo o que nós sabemos.

- Isso é horrível, e como ela esta? – Perguntou Hermione, Sally já havia lhe contado do sonho mas resolvera perguntar mesmo assim.

-Agora ela esta melhor, ela não se lembra de nada, é como se nunca houvesse tido o pesadelo.

- É melhor assim a ultima coisa que eu precisava era me preocupar com pesadelos durante a madrugada. – Sally olhou indignada para Draco como ele podia falar daquela maneira como se fosse uma maldição os sonhos da filha – Ela não foi morta com um Avada, e sim foi desintegrada com uma bola de fogo, ou de energia, eu não sei a diferença

- Isso é horrível – Disse Gina.

- Pobre dos pais dessa jovem ...

- Não dá para acreditar que essa maluca está solta por aí, fazendo o que bem entende. - Disse Luna indignada com tamanha crueldade.

- Narcisa, como era esse ser da trevas que Meg viu? - Perguntou Hermione.

- Bom, eu não sei explicar como ele era, os únicos que viram foram Draco e Snape que leu sua mente.

- Quem sabe se perguntarmos para Meg? - Perguntou Potter.

- Ela não fala mais sobre isso, diz que não se lembra de nada Potter. – Respondeu Draco

- Podemos fazer com que se lembre – Retrucou Rony.

- Não vai usar minha filha como cobaia Weasley. - Gritou Draco irritado.

- É por um bom motivo. – Justificou Rony.

Antes que os dois se atracassem, Sally se levantou e bateu as mãos na mesa.

- Chega, brigar não vai levar a lugar algum, temos que pensar agora é no bem estar das crianças. – Disse Sally. - Draco tem como você conseguir a memória de Severo? Se conseguir posso dar uma olhada nela e ver que tipo de criatura é, talvez no meu livro das sombras há alguma indicação de quem seja.

- Posso sim. – Respondeu Draco.

- Ótimo, assim que tivermos acesso a essa memória, teremos um lugar para começar, por enquanto, eu acho que era bom o pessoal trouxa saber o que está acontecendo, para ficarem em alerta caso mais alguém desapareça. – Disse Sally tomando a iniciativa.

- Pode deixar que eu faço isso Sally – Disse Rony um pouco envergonhado pela atitude que tivera a pouco.

- O que eu não entendo é porque agora, depois de 15 anos se escondendo porque ela voltou? – Perguntou Gina

- É muito simples, Bella teve 15 anos para planejar sua vingança, juntar suas forças e reunir seguidores, ela vai tentar trazer Voldemort de volta, tenho certeza que venderia sua alma para que ele estivesse vivo. E pelo visto vê em meus filhos uma oportunidade para isso, eles têm um grande poder, eu não deveria ter voltado para cá – Disse Hermione olhando para a janela, sentiu-se abraçada se virou e viu Harry, os dois sorriram numa cumplicidade sem tamanho.

- Tem razão Hermione, seus filhos são os mais visados até agora, mas não se esqueça que todos aqui têm filhos e estamos diretamente envolvidos com a queda deles, sendo assim sempre seremos alvos – Disse Arthur se levantando e chegando mais perto da filha do coração.

- Eu sei pai, mas isso não é justo, eu não quero que eles cresçam em meio a uma outra guerra, no meio do medo, da tristeza, das trevas. Eu quero que eles tenham uma vida feliz.

- Todos nós queremos – Disse Gina sorrindo para a amiga – E faremos de tudo para que isso se torne real, iremos de um jeito descobrir quem é esse demônio...

Gina ia continuar falando, mas foi interrompida por Briana Matthews que orbitara diretamente na sala.

- Boa noite, só para constar o demônio que Bella trouxe de volta, não é um simples demônio, é A fonte (The Sorce). Olá Sally faz tempo não?

- Faz quinze anos para ser mais exata, prima – Disse Sally, as duas se olharam por um tempo e se abraçaram – Ela não pode ter trazido The Sorce, é impossível.

- Infelizmente é verdade eu reconheci o demônio. – Disse Briana, sentando-se a mesa, fazia alguns meses que Draco havia apresentado a Ordem da Fênix.

- O que ou que Fonte? - Perguntou Neville.

- Se sabemos quem é podemos derrotá-lo não é Sally? - Perguntou Gui.

Muitos começaram a largar as perguntas, mas nem Sally nem Briana respondiam, Harry vendo que aquilo não daria certo ergueu a voz e falou:

- Esperem, deixem elas falarem, uma pergunta de cada vez, Sally?

- A Fonte, é o demônio mais poderoso que já existiu, ele é cruel, forte, e não tem escrúpulos, irá matar quem estiver em seu caminho.

- Ótimo e como podemos derrota-lo? - Perguntou novamente Gui.

Uma nova troca de olhar foi percebida pelos demais entre Briana e Sally, Draco cansado do suspense, falou.

- Parem com isso vocês duvidas e digam logo o que sabem.

- A Fonte, não é qualquer demonio, ele é a fonte de todo o mal, pode até ser mais poderoso que Voldemort, e só há um jeito para derrota-lo. – Disse Sally.

- Qual? - Perguntou Harry.

- Com o poder das três – Falaram Briana e Sally juntas.

Muitos ficaram sem entender, Sally vendo a confusão explicou:

- A muitos séculos atrás a terceira bruxa da minha família, quando estava morrendo fez uma profecia, ela previu que o poder da nossa família iria crescer cada vez mais até culminar com a chegada de três poderosas bruxas que seriam irmãs e juntas elas derrotariam as trevas. Minha bisavó era uma encantadas, mas suas irmãs só pensavam em dinheiro e poder, por isso perderam seus poderes. Desde então as encantadas nunca mais surgiram.

- Tem que haver um outro jeito. - Falou Draco.

- Não há, as únicas que podem derrotar A Fonte, são as encantadas, se meu irmão ainda estivesse vivo, talvez em teoria poderíamos recriar o poder das três afinal Briana está aqui.

- Então estamos ferrados. - Falou Rony desanimado.

- Não podemos desistir, não depois de termos lutado tanto para sobreviver, temos que tentar destruí-los pelo bem dos nossos filhos. - Falou Gina.

Ao terminar de falar as janelas foram quebradas e uma ventania tomou conta da sala, eles se jogaram no chão para se protegerem. Gina conseguiu se levantar e gritou:

- _F__**inite**_ _**Incantatem**_– a ventania parou dando lugar a uma ruiva muito cansada.

– Mia? - Perguntou Fleur se levantando e colocando o filho recém nascido no berço.

- Mãe, pai estamos com problemas – Logo os demais se levantaram e foram até a ruiva. – Estamos sendo atacados, por pessoas encapuzadas, eu acho que são comensais da morte, mas não tenho certeza. Por favor, nos ajudem ... – A menina foi interrompida, pois houve uma explosão bem perto dela.

- Mia pode me ouvir, querida por favor fale mais? – Perguntou Fleur desesperada.

- Nos ajudem – O pedido foi silencioso, e foi a ultima coisa que Mia falou antes de desaparecer.

- Acho que Bella resolveu atacar, onde é essa festa? - Perguntou Sally.

- É numa boate bruxa na Wizzard. - Disse Fleur abraçada ao marido – Temos que ir ajudá-los, Mia não teria usado aquele poder se não houvesse tanto perigo.

- Tudo bem nós vamos, Fleur você fica aqui – Disse Gui.

Fleur olhou para ele indignado

- Por favor, pelo bebê.

- Ok, mas traga a de volta, sã e salva. - Disse Fleur beijando o marido e indo pegar o filho recém nascido.

- Rony você e Neville vão para o quartel dos aurores e convoque-os. – Disse Harry, Rony se despediu de Luna e desaparatou. – Molly leve a Sra. Narcisa, Fleur e as crianças para a Toca ficaram seguras lá.

Molly se adiantou para pegar Mike e Hector, Hermione abraçou o filho e Luna fez o mesmo, logo as três mulheres desaparataram levando as crianças consigo.

- Ok, temos que bolar um plano. - Disse Draco.

- Como se não sabemos quantas pessoas estão lá? – Disse Hermione.

- Teremos que aparecer lá de surpresa. – Falou Arthur

- Vamos espera do lado de fora pelos aurores e quando eles se posicionarem atacaremos – Disse Harry

- Nem pensar Potter minha filha esta lá e eu não vou ficar esperando por eles pode ser tarde demais.

- Então sugere o que o loiro aguado que entremos lá lançando feitiços a esmos, derrubemos os comensais, pegamos os nossos filhos, digo seus filhos e saímos de lá sem machucado nenhum? – Perguntou Sally, ela viu o rosto dos amigos – O que foi que eu disse?

- Nada Sally, mas é que a sua ideia foi muito boa, podemos usá-la só temos que modificá-la um pouquinho. – Disse Hermione rindo da cara da abobada da cunhada – É claro que o elemento surpresa e tudo, temos que dar um jeito que colocar as crianças todas juntas para tirarmos elas de lá. Gina você e o Malfoy vão atrás das crianças, Sally eu quero que você tente fazer um escudo, Briana quero que fique do lado de fora para que possamos orbitar o máximo de pessoas de lá, você pode fazer isso?

- Sem problemas. - Respondeu Briana.

- Mas em quem colocaremos esse escudo? – Perguntou Sally confusa.

- Nas crianças, em todas, pois se estavam em uma festa com certeza deve haver muitos adolescentes lá – Disse Arthur concordando com a idéia de Hermione.

- Ok, pode deixar. - Disse Sally convocando o Livro das Sombras.

- Arthur você fica do lado de fora vendo se todas as crianças saíram e da o sinal para Harry e Rony atacarem - Disse Hermione.

- Luna, você eu iremos ajudar Gina e Draco, vamos tentar deixar o caminho livre para eles ok?

- Ok, sem problema. - Disse Luna.

- Mione, acho que mesmo depois desse tempo todo afastada você não perdeu o jeito para bolar planos, não sei como sobrevivemos sem você. - Disse Harry. - Vou avisar Rony sobre o plano, tome cuidado.

- Tomarei – Disse Gina dando um beijo no marido.

- Vou prepara uma chave de portal, mesmo que contemos com o poder de Briana podem haver mais pessoas – Disse Draco.

- Prepare três – Disse Hermione e quando viu a cara de duvida do loiro disse – Caso a primeira de algum problema ou se tivermos outras pessoas para resgatar.

O loiro mesmo a contra gosto concordou e começou a fazer as chaves de portal, ele viu de canto de olho Sally procurando um feitiço num livro antigo e velho, a sensação era estranha, pois era como se já tivesse visto aquele livro antes, mas não se lembrava a onde.

- Sally encontrou algum feitiço? – Perguntou Hermione

-Sim encontrei só que ele é muito antigo quase nunca foi usado, e se não der certo? - Perguntou Sally temerosa pela filha - Eu não me perdoaria se algo acontecesse com ela.

- Não se preocupe. Tenho certeza que vai dar tudo certo, você só tem que se concentrar e ficar escondida ok? - Disse Hermione abraçando a cunhada.

- Ok, vamos resgatar nossas crianças. - Disse Sally sorrindo para Hermione.

- Estão todos prontos? - Perguntou Arhur.

- Sim – Responderam em coro

- Então vamos salvar as crianças – Disse Arthur e num segundo eles desapareceram.

_"**Mal feito, feito"**_


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A:** Olá pessoal, eu de novo, como disse na parte um aqui também temos algumas musicas especiais, por favor, não se esqueçam de ouvi-las:

**Alice – Avril Lavigne**

**Down – Jason Walker**

**Fairy Tale – Shaman**

"_**Juro solenemente, não fazer nada de bom"**_

**CAPITULO 6 – UMA BALADA ANIMAL – SEGUNDA PARTE**

**WIZZARD – FESTA – SALÃO DOS FUNDOS **

Vicky e Teddy chegaram à festa já bem tarde, sempre que podiam ficar sem os primos eles aproveitavam para ficar juntos, como Teddy era amigo dos Bartenders eles sempre entravam pelos fundos. Havia alguma coisa errada, estava tudo silencioso. Vicky parou de andar e levou as mãos à cabeça.

- O que houve? - Perguntou Teddy.

- Mia, alguma coisa está errada, não consigo me comunicar com ela.

Teddy que entrara na cozinha saíra correndo após ouvir uma explosão do lado de dentro, Vicky olhou e entrou rapidamente.

- Não podemos à comensais por todos os lados. – Disse Teddy puxando-a para perto de si.

- Meus primos estão lá e Mia, temos que ajudá-los. - Disse Vicky, sendo segurada por Teddy..

- É muito perigoso. – Retrucou Teddy.

- Não me importa, eu vou ajudar a minha irmã e meus primos se você está com medo então não venha. - Disse Vicky.

Teddy revirou os olhos e entrou atrás de sua loira, o cenário era o pior possível, estava tudo destruído, Vicky fechou os olhos e começou a pensar nos primos, conseguiu sentir a onde eles estavam, graças a Deus estavam todos bem.

- Consegui localizar todos, eles estão bem e protegidos a única que eu não achei foi Mia, espero que ela não tenha usado muito do poder dela.

- Mas você me disse que andaram praticando.

- Sim, mas mesmo assim ela continua sentindo-se cansada depois de usá-los, ela ainda não controla eles, passa muito mal depois de usá-lo. – Disse Vicky

- Não se preocupe ela é forte assim como a irmã, vem vamos pegar os outros e sair daqui. – Falou Teddy tentando tranquiliza-la.

Antes que os dois entrassem a porta foi fechada e desaparecera, Vicky tentou entrar, mas não teve nenhum sucesso, a loira preocupada começou a chorar, Teddy odiava a vê-la assim, uns plocs foram ouvidos e os dois se viraram, Vicky sorriu ao ver as tias aparatarem, sem esperar correu para os braços de Gina.

**...**

Enquanto isso dentro da casa Mia estava deitada, completamente imóvel, Melinda não sabia o que fazer, seu peito não se mexia e ela estava muito gelada.

- Mia, por favor, responda, nem pense em morrer aqui ouviu eu não vou deixar. - Melinda sacudiu a ruiva, mas nada adiantou, com esforço esticou a amiga e abriu sua boca, sua respiração era quase nula, inclinou sua cabeça e começou a respirar por ela, não demorou muito para Mia respirar bem fundo, e sua respiração se normalizar, Melinda tinha lagrimas nos olhos abraçou a amiga e disse – Isso muito bem, você vai ficar bem, eu vou achar um jeito de nos tirar daqui.

- Max, onde você está? - Melinda ouviu mais um estrondo e estremeceu.

...

Max estava acordando, sua cabeça doía um pouco, o moreno não se lembrava de muita coisa, ao ouvir os barulhos da batalha do lado de fora se lembrou da irmã, se levantou, tirou a capa e saiu da sala, havia um comensal da morte, bem perto de si, mesmo dolorido conseguiu nocauteá-lo, levou-o para dentro da sala e tirou sua roupa colocando a dele, agora só precisava achar sua irmã para poderem sair dali.

...

Meg estava cansada de esperar se levantou do chão e tentou ouvir se estava acontecendo alguma coisa.

- James temos que sair daqui, temos que ir ajudar os outros. – Disse Meg tirando algumas coisas que bloqueavam a porta.

- É muito perigoso, a melhor solução é ficarmos aqui. – Respondeu James.

- James você mesmo disse que sentira que Mia estava precisando de ajuda e não vai fazer nada? – Perguntou Meg indignada.

- Meg eu ... tenho certeza de que ela esta bem. – Ele viu a cara indignada de Meg.

- Bom faça o que quiser, pois eu vou procurar pelos outros e por ela. – Disse Meg decidida.

James levantou-se num salto e foi direto para a porta bloqueando a passagem da loira.

- Me deixa passar. – Gritou Meg.

- Daqui você não sai Meg, eu não vou deixar. – Falou James firme, Meg sorriu e se aproximou do moreno.

Ela estava bem perto que conseguira sussurrar em seu ouvido.

- Me desculpe – Antes que James pudesse pensar em alguma coisa, Meg o nocauteou. – Eu sinto muito mesmo Jay, depois eu volto para pegar você.

Meg saiu deixando um inconsciente James para trás.

Lily, Fred e Frank também não aguentavam mais ficar presos sem saber dos outros, então decidiram sair de seu esconderijo para ver se achavam os outros, eles viram Meg saindo de uma sala. Lily sem esperar pelos dois foi direto para a sala e encontrou o irmão desmaiado.

- James fala comigo – Falou Lily preocupada com o irmão, o moreno gemeu e abriu os olhos, e se deparou com o sorriso da irmã.

- Lily, da onde você surgiu? – Perguntou James massageando a cabeça.

- Estávamos escondidos e ficamos cansados de não fazer nada dai saímos e vimos Meg saindo daqui, ai seguimos ela. – Respondeu Lily.

- Ótimo vamos temos que ir atrás dessa loira louca. – Falou James levantando-se.

- Mas James deveríamos primeiro pensar na nossa segurança. – Disse Lily.

- Lily não podemos abandonar os nossos amigos. – Sem mais nenhuma discussão James, Fred, Frank e Lily saíram da sala.

Melinda estava preocupada com a amiga, pois ela ainda estava respirando lentamente ela sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e ficou gelada antes que pudesse ter alguma reação, a pessoa tapou a sua boa e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Não grita.

Melinda se virou e viu Meg agachada ao seu lado.

- Meg da onde você surgiu? – Perguntou Melinda assustada.

- Eu estava naquela sala ali com o Potter, não aguentei ficar sem saber o que estava acontecendo e senti de Mia estava usando muito poder. O que houve com ela? – Perguntou Meg preocupada.

- Ela esta bem, mas a respiração ainda está muito fraca, Mia usou um feitiço e seu espirito sai do corpo e quase não voltou. – Respondeu Melinda.

- Mia sua maluca. – Disse Meg abraçando a amiga.

- Onde James esta? – Perguntou Melinda.

- Bem, ele queria me impedir de sair aí eu nocauteei ele. – Respondeu Meg sem jeito.

Melinda balançou a cabeça se segurando para não rir.

- Ok, e ai tem algum jeito de sairmos daqui? – Perguntou Melinda.

- Pelo que eu vi não. As entradas estão bem bloqueadas. – Respondeu Meg.

- Droga, temos que arranjar um jeito de sairmos daqui. – Disse Melinda preocupada.

**...**

No palco Bellatrix estava se divertindo muito vendo os adolescentes morrem de medo, o que mais agradava Bella era a arte da tortura, e ela era muito boa nisso. Se levantou e pegou o microfone?

- Ok, agora que estamos nos divertindo muito, vamos fazer outro jogo, eu estou aqui à procura de três crianças bem especias, eu sei que elas estão aqui, e quem me trazer elas primeiro sai daqui com vida, não é um bom negócio? – Bella olhou a cara amedrontada dos adolescentes e sorriu – Tenho certeza de que vocês os conhecem, eu quero que me tragam Melinda Halliwell, Max Halliwell e Megará Malfoy.

Meg e Melinda congelaram ao ouvirem seus nomes, então era isso Bella queria elas e Max.

- Onde esta o seu irmão? – Perguntou Meg com medo.

- Não sei a gente se separou. – Respondeu Melinda apreensiva .

- Droga, e agora o que fazer, onde estará Lucas?

**...**

Lucas estava escondido num armário, já havia tirado a fantasia, pois está se rasgara completamente, pode ouvir tudo então a louca queria a sua loira e sua morena, ele sorriu não deixaria que nada acontecesse com elas. Ele viu que um dos comensais saíra do circulo e estava se aproximando dele, foi muito fácil pega-lo desprevenido, mas antes de acertá-lo em cheio ele tirou o capuz e Lucas se viu frente a frente com Max.

- Por Merlin cara, achei que fosse um deles. – Disse Lucas.

- Não eu consegui nocautear um deles e peguei a sua capa, você sabe onde esta minha irmã e os outros? – Perguntou Max.

- É ... bem eu, olha sobre a sua irmã, eu estava dançando com ela, mas não falei que era eu não deu tempo, e nos bem... – Falou Lucas sem jeito.

- Me diz que você não a agarrou. – Pediu Max.

- Não, foi o contrário. – Lucas viu o moreno arregalar os olhos.

- Tem certeza que estamos falando da mesma pessoa? – Perguntou Max ainda sem acreditar que a irmã tivera coragem de pegar alguém na festa.

- Absoluta, e quanto aos outros não vi eles em lugar nenhum. – Disse Lucas.

- Ok, temos que criar uma distração para eles, eu posso tentar abrir uma porta e deixar as pessoas saírem, mas primeiro precisamos de uma distração. – Disse Max.

- Não se preocupe quanto a isso eu sou um expert, já ouvir falar nas Geminilidades Weasley? – Perguntou Lucas.

- Sim já ouvi, mas nunca tive a oportunidade de ir à loja deles. – Disse Max, entendendo o que o amigo estava pretendendo.

- Não se preocupe eu te levo um dia, mas aqui dentro dessa sacola que eu diminui tem deixa eu ver, umas 3 bombas de fumaça, bombas de sujeira, bombas de espirro, acho que podemos fazer um belo estrago. – Disse Lucas.

- Concordo, me de algumas que eu vou colocar perto dos comensais.

- Ok, só tenha cuidado, pois elas são muito sensíveis. – Disse Lucas passando algumas para Max.

- Pode deixar, ah quando eu levantar a mão você as aciona e sai ok?

- Ok, eu ajudo a tirar o pessoal. – Disse Lucas estendendo a mão para Max.

- Ótimo vamos mostrar para esses bruxos de meia tigela que não somos somente bruxos adolescentes. – Disse Max com um sorriso diabólico em seu rosto.

- Você daria um belo sonserino. – Disse Lucas sorrindo sarcasticamente para o amigo.

- Vamos lá – Disse Max rindo do que Lucas falara, é ele daria um belo sonseriso, sem demorar mais nada ele voltou para o seu lugar derrubando algumas das bombas que Lucas havia lhe dado perto dos comensais da morte, eles não sabiam que a ajuda estava a caminho.

**...**

Meg e Melinda estavam atrás de um balcão um do lado da outra, cada uma vigiava de um lado para ver se não vinha ninguém, elas estavam tentando arranjar um jeito de saírem da onde estavam, mas com Mia semiconsciente isso seria difícil.

- Temos que sair daqui, e buscar ajudar, se não, não iremos sobreviver. – Disse Melinda.

- Não podemos simplesmente deixá-la aqui e se algum deles a encontra? – Disse Meg

- Eu sei, mas o que podemos fazer? – Perguntou Melinda ajeitando a amiga em sem colo, pois o chão estava muito frio.

- Temos que achar algum meio de sairmos daqui. – Disse Meg se levantando, mas sentiu sua sandália ficar presa em algo e olhou para baixo. - O que é isso? – Abaixo dela havia uma grade, parecia uma tubulação.

- Eu acho que é uma tubulação de ar. – Disse Melinda meio incerta.

- Mas no chão? – Perguntou à loira meio incrédula.

- Pelo que eu vejo, essa casa é bem diferente das outras, podemos tentar sair por aqui com a Mia. – Disse Melinda tentando abrir a tubulação.

- Ok, você vai que eu vou distraí-los. – Disse Meg olhando em volta para ver se não vinha nenhum comensal.

- O que não, você vai se machucar e esta sem uma varinha. – Disse Melinda rejeitando a idéia da loira.

- Mas sou rápida e tenho mais experiência em combates – Vendo que a morena iria retrucar novamente ela continuo a falar:

- Olha uma de nós precisa ser a isca e a outra precisa levá-la daqui, ok, ela precisa ir para um hospital ou de um médico? – Falou a loira tentando convencer à amiga, Melinda vendo que não tinha outra maneira falou:

- Ok, eu vou e levo a Mia, mas você tem que vir atrás de mim o mais rápido que puder, promete? – Perguntou Melinda aflita com a situação.

- Prometo – Disse Meg abraçando-a, a loira suspirou e se levantou.

- Boa sorte. – Disse Melinda.

Meg se afastou um pouco da onde elas estavam e desapareceu num corredor, Melinda já não a havia mais, mas, podia ouvir sua voz e sorriu, a loira era mesmo especial.

- EI O SACO DE OSSOS, VOCÊS POR ACASO NÃO ESTARIAM PROCURANDO POR MIM, NÃO É? DUVIDO QUE VOCÊS CONSIGAM ME PEGAR – Meg deu um sorriso de canto e saiu correndo com três comensais atrás dela.

**...**

Melinda suspirou agora o problema era abrir a tubulação e tirar Mia dali. Ela ouviu algo se mexendo atrás dela e não querendo ser pega desprevenida agarrou um pedaço de madeira que estava ali perto resultado dos feitiços dos comensais e se preparou quando sentiu uma respiração bem perto de si, ela se virou e com toda a força que tinha acertou em cheio alguém com o pedaço de madeira.

- Ai, calma garota sou eu o Fred.

Logo atrás dele vinham Frank, James e Lily.

- Por Merlin garoto não podia ter avisado não, quase morri de susto, como vocês estão? – Perguntou Melinda surpresa com o aparecimentos dos quatro.

- Bem e você? – Perguntou James sorrindo para a garota.

- Eu estou bem, mas a Mia não a respiração dela esta muito fraca. – Disse Melinda.

James foi até a prima e ficou ainda mais preocupado com o que viu Mia estava pálida e gelada de mais.

- Ok, temos que tira-la daqui agora, ela pode não aguentar. – Disse James.

- Meg e eu encontramos uma tubulação de ar, provavelmente ela vai dar fora da casa. – Disse Melinda mostrando-a para os meninos.

- Hum, poder ser uma saída, espera ai cadê a Meg? – Perguntou Frank

- Ela... bem alguém tinha que distrair os guardas daqui eram três, e como aquela mulher disse que estava atrás de nós. – Disse Melinda.

- Ela resolveu ser a isca – James parecia muito pê da vida. – Essa loira é louca, ela ainda vai se machucar.

- Não tivemos muita escolha ela fez isso pela Mia, ela foi muito corajosa ao fazer isso. – Disse Melinda indignada com o que o moreno falara.

- Eu sei, eu sei – Disse James colocando as mãos na cabeça e bagunçando o cabelo – Ok, então vamos sair daqui – Ele foi até o tubo de ventilação e com ajuda de Fred eles removeram a tampa.

- Bom até aqui parece uma passagem segura. – Disse Fred – Quem vai verificar?

- Eu vou – Disse Frank já se posicionando para descer.

- Pode ser perigoso, não é melhor jogarmos alguma coisa? – Disse Lily preocupada com o amigo.

- Não o melhor é eu ir, não se preocupe que eu sei me cuidar muito bem – Frank fez um carinho nela e se jogou no tubo de ventilação.

Por alguns minutos não se ouviu nada.

- Ele pode ter se machucado – Disse Lily preocupada.

- Não se preocupe ele esta bem. – Disse James.

- James, galera vocês estão me ouvindo? - Perguntou Frank.

- Estamos o que você esta vendo? – Disse James.

- Estou do lado leste da casa estou do lado de fora, e não há ninguém aqui, podem descer é bem seguro. – Disse Frank.

- Ok, então vamos fazer assim Lily você desce primeiro ok? – Disse o irmão para a ruiva atrás de si

- Por que eu? – Perguntou Lily.

- Fred eu vamos levar a Mia. – Disse James revirando os olhos com a demora da irmã.

- Ok – Lily se preparou e gritou – Frank, eu estou indo.

- Pode vir Lily.

A ruiva entrou no tubo e num instante desaparecera.

- Ótimo Melinda você é a próxima.

- Não levem a Mia primeiro ela precisa de cuidados. – Disse Melinda tentando ganhar tempo.

- Melinda esta certa Jay. – Disse Fred.

- Ok, como vamos fazer isso? – Disse James com Mia escorada nele.

- Coloca ela no meu colo eu protejo ela – Disse Fred se posicionando, Melinda e James ajudaram o maroto a segurar Mia.

- Frank? – Disse James

- O que?

- Fred e Mia estão descendo.

- Ok, Jay.

- Não se preocupe Jay eu cuido da nossa prima.

- Eu sei, vai lá. – James ajudou o primo a descer. – Melinda você esta pronta?

Melinda olhou para James e disse:

- Eu não posso sair daqui sem o meu irmão, vai você que depois agente se encontra. – Disse Melinda já se levantando.

- Nem pense nisso, você vai comigo agora.– James falou bem alto se levantando e agarrando o braço da morena.

- Você não é meu responsável, nem manda em mim, eu vou ficar aqui e procurar por ele e nada que você me diga via me impedir ouviu? – Retrucou Melinda falando mais alto ainda, James sentiu um pequeno choque em sua mão, mas não deu importância.

- Droga garota entra logo nessa tubulação, eu to mandando. – Disse James já perdendo a paciência e gritando.

- Não entro. – Gritou Melinda.

- Entra. – Gritou James

- Não, você não pode me obrigar. – Ambos já estavam vermelhos e nem notaram que a gritaria atraíra gente para perto deles.

Os dois ouviram uma risada atrás deles e se viraram, dois comensais um mais alto que o outro, estavam olhando para eles, ao tirarem suas mascaras pode-se notar uma semelhança muito grande entre eles, o mais alto tinha uma cicatriz perto do nariz e parecia mais velho que o menor, provavelmente eram irmãos.

- Viu o que você fez? – Disse James preocupado, tentando esconder a tubulação.

- Eu? Você que começou a gritar que nem um louco. – Disse Melinda recuando um pouco e ajudando-o.

- Então as crianças resolveram dar uma de heróis, eu adoro brincar com crianças barulhentas. – Disse o da cicatriz.

- O prêmio que ela vai nos dar devia ser alto, você pega a garota eu cuido do garoto.

Melinda e James se olharam agora eles estavam fritos, mas Melinda ainda tinha uma carta na manga e falou:

- Vai por mim que você não vai querer fazer isso.

- Olha só que gracinha de menina, ela acha que mete medo. – Disse o mais velho.

Os comensais investiram contra eles no corpo a corpo, pareciam trouxas brigando, pois não estavam usando a varinha. O mais da cicatriz investiu contra Melinda que conseguiu se desvencilhar, ele tentava a todo custo pega-la, mas não conseguia. Melinda esta com certa vantagem, pois aprendera a lutar Kung Fu desde os sete anos de idade, ela estava nocauteando o comensal. James e o outro já estava atracados no chão um socando o outro, não dava para ver quem estava ganhando.

**...**

Enquanto isso do lado de fora, Vicky era consolada por Gian e Luna enquanto os outros tentavam entrar, de repente a loira fechou os olhos.

- O que houve Vicky? – Perguntou Gina atraindo a atenção dos demais.

- Eles saíram e estão bem. – Respondeu Vicky feliz.

- A onde? – Perguntou Draco.

- Lado leste da casa. - Respondeu Vicky correndo até os primos.

Os adultos acompanharam ela e encontraram as crianças, Vicky foi a primeira a chegar e abraçou a irmã fortemente, notou que estava gelada e cobri-a com seu casaco. Gina abriu os braços e Lily se jogou neles, Luna fez a mesma coisa e recebeu Fred e Frank, graças a Merlin eles estavam bem.

- Como nos achou mamãe? – Perguntou Lily.

- Mia nos avisou, como sairam de lá? – Falou Gina

- Pelo tubo de ventilação – Disse Fred apontando para cima.

- Que bom que conseguiram sair – Disse Hermione. - Como ela está Vicky?

- Muito fraca, a respiração está muito baixa. - Falou Vicky preocupada.

Mais um ploc foi ouvido e Caroline Longbottan apareceu ali diante do filho e o abraçou fortemente dizendo:

- Quer me matar de susto criança? Quase enfartei quando soube que você estava aqui.

- Desculpa mamãe. – Disse Frank, um pouco envergonhado.

- Carol o que você esta fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Gina surpresa.

- Bom Neville me mandou uma coruja avisando o que estava acontecendo, aproveitei para vir ajudar afinal uma Medi Bruxa pode ser boa nessas horas não acha? – Falou Caroline para Gina e os demais.

- Bom você esta certa temos que cuidar da Mia, vamos preparar as chaves de portal para vocês saíram o mais rápido daqui. – Disse Gina tentando afasta-los do tubo, mas foi impedida por Lily.

- Mãe espera, Jay e Mel ficara lá eles estavam vindo, mas algo os atrapalhou.

Não levou nenhum minuto e um clarão foi visto de dentro da tubulação, a força era tão grande que jogou todos no chão. Gina teve que se segurar muito para não se desesperar, por Merlin ela rezava que o filho estivesse bem.

Mais um ploc foi ouvido e o loiro apareceu:

- O que foi esse clarão e essa energia? – Perguntou Draco ajudando Gina a levantar-se.

- Não sei, veio de dentro da casa. – Respondeu Gina.

- Ai meu Merlin Jay ainda esta lá dentro – Disse Lily preocupada com o irmão

- Não se preocupem vamos pega-los – disse Draco – Vocês chegaram a ver minha filha Meg?

- Não, mas Mel disse que Meg resolveu ser a isca para ajudar ela escapar com a minha prima, não sabemos de mais nada, sinto muito – Disse Fred a Draco, o loiro sorriu para o ruivo e falou:

- Não se preocupe, você fez o que pode, eu conheço minha filha e ela consegue ser muito teimosa quando quer. – Draco não esperou mais um minuto e foi até o tubo de ventilação, Gina vendo o que o loiro iria fazer foi até ele:

- Draco espera não faça nada precipitado – Disse Gina segurando seu braço.

- Minha filha esta lá dentro eu tenho que ir. – Disse Draco se desvencilhando da ruiva.

- Meu filho também esta, eu sei bem como se sente, temos que pensar com calma.

- Droga, odeio quando você esta com a razão – Draco se virou para as crianças – Você tem ideia de quantos comensais tem lá dentro?

- Olha tem uns dois em cada saída, e acho que tem mais no salão principal é lá que Bellatrix esta. – Disse Fred.

- Gina temos que ir, ainda não sabemos o que essa maluca quer. – Disse Draco preocupado.

- Bem isso não é totalmente verdade, Senhor Malfoy. - Falou Lily tentando ser meiga.

- Como assim Lily, você sabe de alguma coisa? – Perguntou Gina para a filha.

- Bem nos ouvimos ela dizer que ela esta atrás de Meg, Max e Melinda. – Disse Lily.

Tanto Draco como Gina congelaram ao ouvir a declaração da ruiva, Hermione perdera totalmente a cor do rosto.

- Como assim meus filhos? Eles estão seguros em casa – Disse a morena olhando para a cunhada, sem entender.

- Na verdade eles estão na festa, desde o inicio – Disse Fred.

Hermione ficou chocada havia ordenado que os filhos ficassem em casa, eles a desobedeceram.

- Ótimo agora que sabemos o que ela quer, podemos ir para lá para impedi-la? – Disse Draco ainda mais transtornado.

- Ok, vamos crianças peguem isso é uma chave de portal vai leva-los direto para a Toca. – Disse Gina lhes alcançando uma boneca. – Carol minha mãe e Fleur estão lá elas lhe ajudaram ok?

- Ok não se preocupe vamos crianças – Disse Carol.

As crianças obedeceram e num instante eles sumiram, Gina respirou aliviada e falou:

- Ótimo agora vamos pegar os outros.

Gina, Draco, Hermione, Sally e Luna entraram no tubo de ventilação e subiram um de cada vez.

**...**

Gina ficou chocada com o que viu após ter saído do tubo, o local estava parcialmente destruído. Ela esperou que os outros saíssem do tubo, eles também pareciam surpresos com o estrago da sala.

- Por Merlin o que aconteceu aqui? – Perguntou Gina passando pelos destroços. Os cinco caminharam pelo quarto, mas não encontraram ninguém, um barulho pequeno foi ouvido Gina se virou e percebeu que não estavam sozinhos, ela chutou alguma coisa mole, mas não havia nada ali.

Ela pegou algo no ar e puxou para ela era a capa de invisibilidade de Harry, e debaixo dela estava James bem machucado. Gina respirou fundo e fez um carinho na face do filho, fazendo com que ele abrisse os olhos.

- Jay você esta bem? – Perguntou Gina deixando algumas lagrimas caírem.

- Mãe, como à senhora veio parar aqui, ai isso dói – Disse o menino vendo que a mãe começava a tratar de suas feridas.

- Eu sei querido, mas já vai passar, Mia conseguiu nos contatar então viemos o mais rápido possível.

- Você se lembra do que aconteceu aqui James? – Perguntou Hermione aflita.

- Não consigo me lembrar muito bem tia, minha cabeça dói. – Disse o menino tentado se levantar.

- Gina será que eu posso? – Perguntou Draco para a ruiva.

Gina olhou para Draco e concordou, era a melhor opção que eles tinham no momento.

- Jay o Draco vai ler a sua mente ok? Não se preocupe que não vai acontecer nada demais. – James concordou com a mãe.

- Ok, Legilimens - Draco falou o feitiço e num segundo já estava na mente do garoto, não demorou muito para ele começar a se debater tentando repeli-lo. Draco vendo o necessário parou com o feitiço, por causa do esforço James não agüentou e desmaiou.

- Então Draco o que você viu? – Perguntou Hermione ansiosa.

- Bom pelo que eu pude ver e entender, quem fez todo esse estrago foi a sua filha Hermione, Melinda deixou James aqui para protege-lo, e saiu por aquela porta com dois comensais atrás dela.

- Bom então temos que ir ajudá-la. – Disse Luna preocupada, estava tudo muito quieto.

- Não posso deixar meu filho sozinho ele não tem condições ir para a Toca numa chave de portal. – Disse Gina preocupada.

- Não se preocupe Gina eu fico cuidando dele, afinal de contas eu tenho que fazer o escudo então eu fico aqui com ele – Disse Sally se agachando ao lado da ruiva.

- Ok Sally, bom então acho melhor irmos, vamos acabar com a festa dos comensais agora mesmo. – Falou Gina decidida.

Sally suspirou e pegou um giz do seu bolso, e fez um circulo dentro desenhou três triângulos entrelaçados formando o símbolo do Livro das Sombras a triqueta. Ela se colocou dentro do circulo e se sentou.

Gina com ajuda de Draco trouxe James para mais perto de Sally, que lhe deu um sorriso.

A morena fechou os olhos e respirou bem fundo e começou a dizer:

_**- "Para proteger aqueles em que perigo estão, um escudo eu vou fazer, cresça e multiplique-se, pelo poder das três eu ordeno, que assim seja e assim se faça" **_

Todos puderam vem uma luz sair de dentro do circulo e ir para diversos lugares, uma parte dela cobriu James completamente.

- Não sei se irei conseguir proteger a todos, mas farei o máximo possível. – Disse Sally olhando para os amigos.

- Não se preocupe vamos voltar logo – Disse Hermione.

Os quatro começaram a se dirigirem para a entrada, mas Draco voltou-se e olhou diretamente para Sally, ela percebeu que o loiro olhava para ela até parecia que ele podia ver sua mente, isso a deixava arrepiada. Ele chegou perto dela e deixou algo em suas mãos.

- É uma poção de teletransporte eu que fiz e experimentei, caso você seja atacada use-a e saia daqui, é só jogá-la no chão e pensar no lugar que gostaria de estar, ok? – Disse Draco entregando um frasco para Sally.

- Ok, obrigada. – Disse Sally surpresa com a atitude do loiro.

- De nada – Draco deu um sorriso sincero para Sally, que suspirou fazia muito tempo que ela não via aquele sorriso. Sem perder mais tempo ele seguiu o caminho já iluminado pelas amigas.

**...**

Os quatro chegaram até a outra sala e se depararam com alguns comensais.

- Ótimo um exercício para relaxar – Disse Draco preparando-se para atacar, seguido das três mulheres eles começaram a duelar com os comensais da morte.

**...**

Enquanto isso, Meg conseguira despistar os comensais que haviam lhe encurralados, ela estava cansada e machucada, só rezava para que Melinda tivesse conseguido tirar Mia de lá, continuou a caminhar tentando passar despercebida pelas pessoas, entrou no salão de festa que se intitulava gelo, e sentiu frio, sentiu-se observada de repente sentiu sua cabeça doer, o que a levou ao chão ao tentar se levantar sentiu mais dor e acabou por desmaiar. O comensal que conseguira nocauteá-la tinha presas e unhas muito afiadas, sorriu consigo mesmo.

- Bella vai adorar o presente que eu irei lhe entregar espero que ela me deixe provar um pouco da carne dessa coisa suculenta. – Fenrir pegou à loira e jogou-a em seu ombro seguindo o caminho até Bellatrix.

Melinda chegou bem perto de Fenrir e vez um movimento em suas mãos explodindo o ombro do lobo, finalmente estava conseguindo entender como seus poderes funcionavam, mesmo urrando de dor Fenrir não soltou à loira, que começava a recobrar os sentidos.

- Largue-a agora ou você vai se arrepender. – Falou Melinda.

- Uiu que medá, vem aqui com o titio lobo vêm lindinha.

- Você é repugnante – Melinda fez o movimento novamente e o lustre caiu em cima de Fenrir fazendo com que esse fosse ao chão, Meg aproveitou o momento e saiu de perto do lobo.

- Obrigado, você chegou bem na hora. – Disse Meg sorrindo.

- De nada. – Piscou Melinda.

- E Mia?

- Deixei com Frank, Fred e Lily eles conseguiram tirar ela daqui, pelo tudo de ventilação.

Meg viu a careta que Melinda fez.

- E James?

- Ele não quis sair daí dois comensais nos cercaram e ele teve alguns machucados, sérios, mas eu o coloquei embaixo da capa de invisibilidade que ele havia trazido.

- Cuidado – As duas se abaixaram rapidamente ao sinal de Lucas que vinha de outro corredor, Fenrir havia lançado umas mesas nelas.

- Lucas da onde você surgiu e a onde você estava? – Perguntou Meg surpresa e filiz de encontra-lo.

- É uma longa historia depois eu te conto, vocês estão bem? – Disse Lucas.

As duas concordaram e se voltaram para o lobo fedorento.

- Ótimo mais um pedaço de carne para me satisfazer. – Disse Fenrir passando a língua por seus caninos.

- Sai pra lá ô coisa feia. – Disse Lucas colocando a língua para o lobo.

- Eu vou adorar me divertir com vocês, mas acho melhor chamar reforços – O lobo terminou de falar e uivou logo se ouviu um uivo como resposta e num ploc apareceu uma mulher, mas não era uma humana ela era uma loba, e pelo olhar percebia-se que ela estava sedenta de fome.

n/a: Ouçam: Alice – Avril Lavigne

- Ótimo mais uma loba. – Disse Lucas se colocando na frente das meninas.

- Chamou-me pai? – Perguntou a filha de Fenrir

- Esta com fome querida?

- Morrendo com qual eu posso ficar? – Seus olhos Rubis brilharam como se fossem jóias.

- Encarregue-se do menino eu cuido das garotas. – Disse Fenrir passando a língua pelos dentes.

- Com prazer.

Os dois se separam e foram atrás das suas presas, Melinda, Lucas e Meg saíram correndo tentando chegar à porta, mas foram impedidos pela filha de Fenrir. Lucas resolveu enfrentar a fera a sua frente fazendo com que as garotas recuassem dando de cara com Fenrir. Os feitiços voavam de um lado ao outro Lucas até tentava revidar, mas não conseguia atingir nunca a mulher. As meninas se desviavam o quanto podiam, Melinda usava todo o poder que continha, mas não conseguia parar o lobo ele era muito rápido, Meg que conseguira pegar uma varinha jogada no chão começou a lançar feitiços no lobo, mas não conseguia acerta-lo muito, pois ele era muito rápido. Melinda se afastou dos amigos tentou atacar Fenrir por trás, mas o lobo foi mais veloz conseguindo pega-la e lançá-la longe. Melinda sendo pega desprevenida não teve como se proteger, sentiu uma fisgada em seu interior olhou para baixo de si e pode ver a ponta da mesa atravessada em suas costelas, seu sangue saía sem parar. Melinda ouviu um uivo e um grito, mas não conseguia distingui-los, seus sentidos foram ficando fracos, sua respiração sai cortada... e no fim tudo escureceu. No exato momento em que Melinda foi atravessada pela estaca Sally e Hermione sentiram um choque percorre-las. Max que estava perto de Bellatrix, sentiu um grande apertou em seu coração e pensou logo na irmã, algo não estava certo. Meg se aproximou da morena chorando baixinho, ainda não acreditando que aquilo havia acontecido. A luta havia parado os lobos ficaram surpresos com o que acontecerá. Lucas se aproximou de Meg e Melinda ainda não aceitando o que tinha acontecido.

- Vamos levá-los para Bellatrix talvez ela ainda use-a a menina. – Disse Fenrir retirando sem nenhum cuidado Melinda da estaca – Traga-os os outros dois.

Lucas e Meg foram amarrados sem fazerem nenhum movimento contra estavam chocados demais. Hermione, Draco, Gina e Luna chegaram ao local onde havia havido aquela terrível batalha, eles ficaram presos, pois tiveram que duelar com alguns comensais que estavam pelo caminho, mas não encontraram nenhum sinal de pessoas, Hermione estava com um grande aperto no peito.

- Hermione tente se acalmar Melinda está bem. Você tem que acreditar nisso – Disse Gina vendo a cara preocupada da amiga.

- Eu sei que algo aconteceu com ela eu sinto.

- Bom vamos seguir. Pelo que eu vejo eles não estão longe – Draco falou seguindo o mesmo caminho que os garotos, logos as mulheres os seguiram.

**SALÃO PRINCIPAL**

N/a: ouçam a música Jason Walker – DOWN

Bellatrix estava ficando entediada, ainda não havia conseguido os suvenires que viera buscar, cansada começou a lançar Avadas em varias direções, algumas atingiam as pessoas as outras não, a verdade era que ela sempre gostara de uma carnificina. Viu uma luz vermelha no final do corredor sorriu, pois sabia que essa luz era de Fenrir, ele nunca a desapontara, ao ver que o lobo se aproximava com um corpo nas mãos começou a ficar preocupada, não poderia ter sido tão estúpido a ponto de matar uma das crianças. Fenrir se aproximou com o corpo de Melinda em seus braços e colocou ela em cima do palco, Meg chorava sem parar amparada da melhor maneira que podia por Lucas que chorava silenciosamente. Max ficou paralisado quando viu a irmã perfurada completamente suja de sangue.

- Fenrir o que significa isso? – Disse Bellatrix com a voz mais fria e tenebrosa que possuía. – Eu disse que os queria vivos, e você me traz um corpo? Explique-se ou eu irei matá-lo agora mesmo.

- Senhora eu sinto muito, eu tentei não matá-la, mas a garota surgiu por trás e quando eu a repeli foi jogada longe sendo perfurada. Eu não pude fazer nada para salva-la. – Disse Fenrir assustado com a cara de Bella.

- Idiota, seu tolo você é um completo inútil, Crucio, Crucio, Crucio, Crucio, Crucio... – Bellatrix ficou transtornada e torturou o lobo até ele desmaiar, ela olhou para seus companheiros para ver se algum deles iria falar alguma coisa, mas nenhum se moveu, nem mesmo a filha do lobo – Isso é para que todos saibam com o que estão lidando se falharem novamente comigo eu irei matá-los sem piedade e terei outros para colocá-los em seus lugares.

Meg se aproximou da amiga e olhou profundamente para a tia-avó.

- Talvez ela ainda esteja viva, você... precisa dela, de nós, por favor, traga-a de volta, ajude-a. – Disse a loira com lagrimas nos olhos.

Bella ficou admirada pelo pedido da menina, mas isso não a comoveu nem um pouco e disse:

- Agora ela já não me serve para nada, é só uma carcaça velha - Rindo que nem uma louca sentou-se novamente.

Meg caiu no chão exausta chorando mais ainda, odiava aquela mulher, se pudesse matava naquele exato momento, começou a pedir baixinho que alguém salvasse Melinda de alguma maneira.

**N/A:** seguinte para não ficar tão confuso quando for a Melinda atual irmã de Max, eu só colocarei o nome dela, e quando for a sua ancestral Melinda Warren eu irei colocar todo o nome ok?, espero que fique fácil de entender bjusss.

**Momento em que Melinda se encontra com Melinda Warren. **

Enquanto isso, Melinda levantava lentamente sabia que estava morrendo o machucado foi muito grande a madeira havia atravessado-a, mas se estava morrendo como podia se respirar sentia-se em paz, estava diante de um castelo, com enormes torres, já havia visto aquele castelo em algum lugar, mas não sabia a onde.

- Olá a alguém ai? – Perguntou Melinda, mas não se ouviu nada, não havia ninguém ali. Ela continuou caminhando e entrou numa parte do castelo que parecia morta as folhas estava sem vida. – Ótimo isso ta virando além da imaginação.

- Não minha querida isso não é nem parecido com o além da imaginação. – Disse Melinda Warren.

Melinda se virou rapidamente para dar de cara com uma moça, igualzinha a ela, seus cabelos eram mais cumpridos, mas a cor era a mesma, as duas poderiam se passar por gêmeas se não fossem pela mulher a sua frente ser mais velha Melinda sorriu sabia quem era a mulher e disse:

- Você é Melinda Warren não é?

- Sim sou, vim aqui para lhe ajudar. – Disse Melinda Warren.

- A passar para o outro lado? – Pergunto Melinda confusa.

- Não a voltar para o seu mundo.- Disse Melinda Warren sorrindo para a morena a sua frente.

- Mas eu morri – Disse Melinda mais confusa – Não morri?

- Parcialmente a mente e a alma demoram ainda para saírem completamente antes do corpo, mas você é diferente é como eu, temos um grande poder, uma grande alma, minha querida você pode voltar e lutar ou pode deixar-se levar pelos espíritos de luz. – Disse Melinda Warren, fazendo um carinho na tataraneta.

Melinda ficou pensativa e falou:

- Eu tenho uma grande missão não tenho?

Melinda Warren sorriu e concordou com ela:

- Grandes poderes e uma grande missão, proteger os inocentes, junto de suas amigas.

- De quem esta falando? – Perguntou Melinda

- Você vai saber quando chegar à hora certa. – Disse Melinda Warren, sorrindo para a garota a sua frente ela era muito esperta.

- Ok, – Perguntou Melinda.

- Você é muito mais do que possa imaginar, lembre-se que com grandes poderes vem grandes responsabilidades, se por algum acaso você precisar de ajuda leia o primeiro feitiço do livro ele a ajudara. – Disse Melinda Warren.

- Ok, então meu pai esta por aqui?– Perguntou Melinda.

- Bom seu pai é um caso especial, ele esta com algumas dificuldades, mas tudo ira se ajeitar. – Disse Melinda Warren, vendo a confusão da tataraneta acrescentou – Não se preocupe você ainda vai entender o porquê de tudo que esta acontecendo e do que vai acontecer. Agora vá não tens muito tempo seus irmãos e amigos precisam de você.

Melinda se aproximou de Melinda Warren e abraçou surpreendendo a mulher que sorriu retribuindo o abraço.

- Abençoada seja criança, vá mostre a eles o que uma Halliwell pode fazer.

Melinda viu a ancestral sumir lentamente, ela estava mais em paz e pronta para voltar, a paisagem foi modificando aos poucos e ela pode ver o salão da festa todo destruído, pode ver Meg e Lucas chorando perto dela, Bellatrix já não estava mais sentada andava de um lado ao outro pensando no que faria.

**N/A: Fairy Tale - Shaman **

Bellatrix percebera que estava sendo cercada. Os Aurores já haviam dado a ordem de rendição e ela sentira algumas presenças se aproximando pelo mesmo lugar em que Fenrir viera.

- Bom já que não há mais nada para se fazer aqui, queime esse corpo para que ninguém o reconheça e vamos levar os prisioneiros. – Os comensais com medo da atitude da mestra obedeceram cegamente às ordens dela, mas antes de se aproximarem do corpo de Melinda foram impedidos por Meg, que puxara o corpo da amiga para si.

- Não ela ainda está viva, você não pode fazer isso. – Gritou Meg desesperada.

- Não seja ridícula, ela já esta morta faremos até um favor a ela queimando-a. – Falou Bella sem remorso nenhum.

- Não, – Meg colocou o corpo da morena no chão e se agachou a seu lado – Mel eu sei que pode me ouvir volta, por favor, o que vou falar para o seu irmão? VOLTA.

Uma luz cobriu as duas, cegando todos a sua volta Lucas tentava a todo o custo se aproximar, mas não conseguia, Max sentia o aperto em seu coração diminuir, Melinda sentiu-se ser puxada para o seu corpo. A luz foi desaparecendo aos poucos Meg olhou para Melinda e viu que esta não tinha nenhum machucado somente uma pequena cicatriz, mas mais nada, a loira viu a morena abrir os olhos e sorriu e começou a chorar de felicidade. Melinda parecia em transe sabia de tudo o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor, e estava furiosa quase morrera por culpa daquela mulher, sentia o poder correndo dentro dela, mais forte que nunca se levantou e o vento começou a se tornar mais feroz, todos em volta começaram a recuar. Lucas puxou Meg para perto dele e a levou para perto de Max que com a ventania perdera a capa se revelando para todos. Melinda estava sentindo o poder ao máximo, sem esperar mais levantou os braços para cima e mirou Bellatrix, a mulher tentou se proteger, mas não conseguira já que Melinda fora mais rápida fazendo um movimento com a mão e explodindo todo o palco. Com a ventania as bombas colocadas por Max começaram a explodir causando um maior estrago do que era previsto. Bellatrix foi jogada contra a parede e cairá toda machucada, Melinda começou a mirar e explodir os comensais da morte, muitos eram Warlock disfarçados, e outros que eram bruxos começavam a desaparatar, mesmo assim Melinda não parava com as explosões.

Hermione e os outros chegaram até o salão principal e ficaram paralisados com o que viam, Melinda estava fazendo um tremendo estrago, logo acabaria com todos. Draco levantou a varinha, mas foi impedido por Hermione.

- Está louco? Pode machucá-la. – Disse Hermione.

- Temos que fazer alguma coisa se não ela vai destruir a todos nós. – Falou o loiro se desvencilhando da morena

- Não, eu tenho certeza que a minha filha vai conseguir se controlar. – Disse Hermione se colocando na frente do loiro

- Como você tem tanta certeza? – Gritou Draco, pois a ventania aumentara.

- POR QUE EU SOU A MÃE DELA – Gritou Hermione, Draco mesmo assustado, parou e concordou, acreditaria na filha se fosse ela no lugar da filha de Hermione.

- Vamos rezar para que ela consiga se controlar – Disse Draco recebendo um sorriso agradecido de Hermione que juntou as mãos e começou a rezar para que a filha recobrasse o controle antes que fosse tarde de mais.

Melinda já estava flutuando no ar o poder era tanto, tentava a todo custo voltar ao normal, mas não conseguia. Viu os comensais fugirem e Warlock desaparecerem, Bellatrix era seu alvo principal e agora estava completamente desprotegida. Max vendo que a irmã não conseguia aproveitou-se de um momento em que voltara para o chão e abraçou-a por trás, a morena começou a se debater nos braços do irmão.

- Mel você precisa me ouvir, se não parar vai acabar cometendo um erro e jamais vai se perdoar, não faça isso consigo mesmo, não vale a pena – Max teve que apertá-la com mais força – Não deixe que Bellatrix vença, não dê esse gostinho para ela, seja melhor do que ela.

A voz do irmão foi como um bálsamo para Melinda, aos poucos foi se acalmando e a ventania também, Max foi soltando a irmã aos poucos, Melinda se virou para o irmão e Max sorriu, seus olhos castanhos estavam de volta Melinda se jogou nos braços do irmão que sentiu as lagrimas da irmã escorrem e seu choro baixinho, Melinda sentiu uma mão sobre a sua e abriu os olhos e encontrou Meg sorrindo e chorando as duas se abraçaram sendo abraçadas por Lucas e Max. Os jovens não viram, mas Bellatrix se levantara e pegara a varinha e estava mirando e pronta para atingi-los quando um feitiço a acertou os garotos voltaram a sua atenção para ela e ouviram.

- NEM PENSE EM MACHUCAR MEUS FILHOS SUA VACA – Disse Hermione espumando de raiva e lançando um feitiço qualquer, infelizmente Bella conseguira desviar.

Bellatrix vendo-se em desvantagem desaparatou sem deixar rastros, os comensais que ainda estava lá fizeram o mesmo Os aurores invadiram o local, Harry, Rony, Arthur e Neville olharam sem entender Gina fez um sinal para que ele não falassem nada e puxou-o levando- até Sally e James.

Rony deu a ordem para procurarem por sobreviventes, muitos só estava machucados ou desmaiados, uma parte estava morta, Bellatrix fizera uma carnificina. Hermione e Draco se aproximaram de suas crianças. Melinda se jogou nos braços da mãe seguida de Max, Meg e Lucas fizeram o mesmo com Draco. Ninguém falava nada não era necessário nenhuma palavra, pois todos estavam exaustos de mais.

- Bom vamos embora vamos para casa – Disse Hermione, todos concordaram e Draco pegou a chave de portal acionando-a, eles foram diretamente para a TOCA, um dos lugares que eles sempre chamariam de casa.

"_**Mal feito, feito". **_

Nota da Autora: Bom meus queridos leitores espero que tenham gostado desses três capítulos, aguardo comentários.

Bjusssss.


	11. Chapter 11

**RESPOSTA AOS COMENTÁRIOS:**

**Karinepira: Oiiii, fico feliz que tenha gostado dos capítulos, hehe é a infelizmente a Lily é a minha psicopata hehehehe, Os Longbottom são a minha família do coração afinal o Neville merece e muito ser feliz hehehe. Quanto ao Sev, tenho certeza que você vai adorar esse capitulo, muitas emoções e um reencontro que promete. Bjussss**

**Daniela Snape: Oii que bom que gostou ai vai mais um capitulo espero que goste, bjussss.**

**N/A: OUÇÃO - HA-ASH - Qué hago Yo?**

"_**Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom"**_

**CAPITULO 7 – BECO DIAGONAL**

**TOCA – DOIS DIAS DEPOIS**

Molly e Narcisa estavam na cozinha preparando a comida para os demais, fazia dois dias que estavam na TOCA, era mais fácil proteger a todos se eles estivessem no mesmo lugar. Harry, Rony e o resto dos aurores até tentaram ir atrás dos comensais, mas não os encontraram. Hermione apareceu na cozinha e serviu-se de café, estava muito preocupada com a filha que não acordava nunca, mesmo que Draco e Caroline lhe garantissem que ela estava melhorando, não conseguia deixar de se preocupar, cansada saiu da casa e foi para debaixo de uma arvore onde acabou adormecendo.

**SONHO **

Hermione sabia que estava sonhando, estava de volta a Hogwarts, mas novamente não havia ninguém, a paisagem era linda dava uma sensação de paz, de harmonia Hermione sentiu um vento forte bater em seu rosto, virou-se e deu de cara com Thomas.

- Sabia que estaria aqui... O que houve agora? – Perguntou Hermione chateada.

- Meu deus que recepção, até parece que eu quero lhe fazer algum mal. – Falou Thomas.

- Envolveu meus filhos na sua missão. – Acusou Hermione.

- Sempre tratei eles como nossos filhos. – Rebateu Thomas chateado com a atitude de Hermione.

- Eu sei disso, mas não aceito isso que esta acontecendo com eles, Melinda quase morreu e Bellatrix esta atrás deles agora, eles estão correndo perigo. – Retrucou Hermione.

- Eu sei sinto muito por tudo isso, mas eles são fortes mesmo não sendo puramente Halliwell eles têm poderes extraordinários, tenho certeza que vão conseguir lidar com qualquer coisa que aparecer para eles. – Falou Thomas.

- Queria ter essa sua certeza – Disse Hermione se sentando no chão. – Não quero que nossos filhos sofram.

- Eu sei e sinto muito por isso, tenho que ir não se preocupe eu vou cuidar deles eu prometo – Disse Thomas se levantando e dando um beijo em Hermione - Você vai ter uma boa surpresa hoje.

Um segundo depois Hermione se viu sozinha, Thomas novamente desaparecera, como sempre, mas se sentia um pouco mais tranquila. Sentiu que algo a estava a chamando e sacudindo, Hermione fechou os olhos.

- FIM DO SONHO -

- Mamãe acorda – Disse Hector, ele tinha os mesmos olhos do pai, Hermione viu as mãos do seu filho mais novo tocarem o seu rosto, sorriu e agarrou-o bem forte, que começou a rir e a espernear. – Você caiu no sono mamãe.

- Eu sei querido, é que a mamãe está cansada com tudo isso que esta acontecendo.

- Hum, quando vamos para casa? – Perguntou Hector.

- Assim que a sua irmã melhorar. – Hermione percebeu que o filho estava arquitetando alguma coisa em sua cabecinha. – O que você esta pensando em filhote?

- Você poderia ler uma historia para mim e para o Mike? – Pediu Hector.

Hermione sorriu para o filho e lhe deu um beijo.

- Sim posso, que história?

- A do Rei Leão.

- Ok, vai chamar o Mike. – Hermione viu o filho ir correndo e chamar o amiguinho, não demorou muito e ele voltou com Mike. Os dois se recostaram em Hermione que fizera aparecer um livro de historia, Hector sempre gostara de histórias trouxas.

- Bom então vamos começar, Era uma vez...

**TOCA – ANDAR DE CIMA **

Melinda abriu os olhos e olhou em volta, não reconheceu o quarto em que estava levantou-se rapidamente e sentiu uma vertigem, mas antes que caísse foi amparada por duas mãos grandes.

- O que pensa que ia fazer mocinha? – Falou Draco ajudando a morena voltar para a cama – Ainda não esta bem recuperada, usou muita energia.

- Então tudo aquilo foi real? – Perguntou Melinda sentando-se na cama.

- Sim, infelizmente. Mas agora você esta segura. Ninguém pode lhe machucar aqui. – Respondeu Draco lhe examinando.

- Eu morri? – Perguntou Melinda sem jeito.

- Bom pelo que minha filha disse você ficou por um fio de cabelo para morrer, mas conseguiu voltar, você sabe como?

- Não faço a mínima ideia, como estão os outros? – Disse Melinda.

- Bom minha filha, Lucas, seu irmão, Lily, Frank e Fred não sofreram muitos ferimentos somente alguns arranhões, mas agora já estão melhor e estão por ai pela TOCA.

- Hum, então estamos na TOCA quanto tempo faz que estamos aqui?

- Sim é mais fácil protegê-los todos se estiverem juntos, então decidimos ficar aqui até que todos se recuperem, faz dois dias que nós viemos para cá ao te trazer para casa você desmaiou de exaustão. – Draco fez menção de se levantar, mas Melinda o segurou.

- Por Merlin por dois dias, espera como estão Mia e James? – Perguntou Melinda preocupada.

- Bom, Mia ainda esta inconsciente e James esta com alguns machucados graves, mas estão cicatrizando depressa e ele é forte vai ficar bom logo. – Respondeu Draco.

- Por que Mia ainda não acordou?

- Não sabemos, ela utilizou um poder muito grande e antigo, foi medicada agora depende dela, quer que eu avise a sua mãe que você acordou? – Perguntou Draco.

- Quero obrigado – Melinda fechou os olhos e suspirou que grande confusão havia acontecido.

**TOCA – ANDAR DE BAIXO **

Draco desceu as escadas e encontrou a filha sentada no sofá lendo, os dois não haviam se falado desde que haviam brigado, sentou-se ao seu lado e abraçou-a, Meg sorriu mesmo tendo brigado com o pai estava muito feliz por estar ao lado dele, tentando conversar Draco falou:

- Então já viu o seu vestido de 15 anos?

- Eu tinha escolhido alguns modelos, mas ainda não decidi, resolvi pedir ajuda das meninas, acho que vamos essa semana na Madame Malkins. – Respondeu Meg.

- Quais meninas? – Perguntou Draco.

- Melinda, Mia e eu, na realidade eu decidi isso agora, Melinda salvou a minha vida se não você por ela aquele lobo teria me mordido. – Falou Meg.

- Melinda acabou de acordar, fico feliz que estejas se aproximando dela. – Falou Draco ao ver o sorriso da filha, sorriu também.

- Isso é ótimo, agora tudo dará certo, só tenho que esperar a dorminhoca da Mia acordar e poderemos ir e ver nossos vestidos, se bem que eu acho que vou levar o Lucas para dar a opinião dele.

- Por que você não leva Bianca com você? – Sugeriu Draco, se arrependeu no momento em que viu a expressão da filha, antes Meg estava com um sorriso no rosto agora a loira fazia uma careta.

- Não quero ela no meu aniversário. – Disse Meg nervosa.

- Filha, Bianca faz parte da família agora. – Falou Draco tentando acalmar a filha.

- Pode fazer parte do seu deturpado mundo, mas não do meu. Eu já disse que não irei aceitá-la jamais, não importa o que você diga ou o que faça eu odeio ela. – Disse Meg irritada. – Vou ver como Melinda está.

Draco ia impedir a filha de subir, mas uma mão em seu ombro o deteve, o loiro se virou e viu Briana.

- Não é desse jeito que ela se aproximará de mim. – Disse Briana dando um beijo no loiro.

- Só queria que ela diminuísse essa barreira e deixasse você entrar na vida dela. – Falou Draco.

- Isso só vai acontecer com o tempo, não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo. – Explicou Briana convencida.

- Eu espero, bom acho melhor avisar Hermione que a filha acordou.

- Ok eu tenho que ver umas coisas nas empresas e depois vou para casa. – Disse Bianca dando um beijo em Draco e orbitando.

Antes que Draco saísse, acabou por esbarrar em Sally, fazendo com que a morena quase caísse, mas no ultimo instante o loiro a segurou, os dois ficaram se encarando, ele sentia alguma coisa, era como se já estivessem naquela posição antes.

- Desculpa, não vi você. – Disse Draco.

- Tudo bem eu cheguei aqui com pressa, sem problema. – Falou Sally.

- Você sabe onde esta Hermione? – Disse Draco passando a língua pelos lábios, um movimento que tirou todo o folego de Sally.

- Acho que ... ela esta lá fora com as crianças.

- Ok, eu tenho que chamá-la... sua sobrinha acordou – Disse Draco

- Que bom estava preocupada com ela.

- Eu imagino. – Os dois ficaram se olhando mais profundamente até que foram interrompidos.

- O que esta acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou Molly que acabara de entrar na cozinha junto de Arthur e encontrara os dois numa posição comprometedora.

Os dois se colocaram de pé rapidamente, Draco não falou nada só pediu desculpas e saiu porta a fora, Molly se virou para Sally que simplesmente suspirou.

- Desculpa Molly, não tivemos a intenção, eu tenho que ir para casa para verificar um feitiço, desculpe novamente. – E sem mais nenhuma explicação Sally desaparatou, Molly suspirou e disse:

- Esse jovens, mesmo sendo adultos não mudam nem um pouquinho.

Arthur concordou rindo da cara de indignação da mulher e falou:

- Eu acho que esses dois formam um belo casal.

- É eles já formaram antes. – Falou Molly se lembrando do passado.

- Como assim? – Perguntou o marido sem entender.

Molly percebera que falara de mais e balançou a cabeça.

- Nada não querido, pensei alto de mais você vai trabalhar? – Perguntou Molly.

- Vou depois dessa confusão que Bellatrix formou estamos com serviço redobrado, volto mais tarde ok?

- Ok te amo, se cuide – Molly deu um beijo no marido e este aparatou para o ministério. Arthur era chefe do gabinete de acidentes mágicos.

**TOCA – PATIO **

As crianças brincavam tranquilamente no pátio, não parecia que eles haviam sido atacados, graças a Merlin nada de ruim aconteceu com eles. Draco encontrou Hermione sentada abaixo de uma arvore lendo um livro para Mike e Hector, Draco achava os pequenos uma graça e bem no fundo sentia uma vontade enorme de ter mais filhos. A Toca estava calma mesmo com a presença das crianças, Hermione ergueu os olhos assim que uma sombra tapou-lhe o sol sorriu para Draco.

- Oi precisa de alguma coisa?

- Não só vim avisar que Melinda acordou.

- Serio? E como ela esta? – Perguntou Hermione se levantando do chão.

- Esta bem sem nenhum machucado aparente, mas esta cansada eu também estaria cansado depois de ter utilizado uma energia tão grande de poder, eu vou receitar para uma poção revigorante, vem ela quer ver você. – Disse Draco.

- Ok, só um instantinho – Hermione se virou para os pequenos e disse – Vão para junto de seus irmãos que eu já volto ok?

- Ok – Mike e Hector foram correndo para seus irmãos.

Draco e Hermione seguiram juntos para dentro da casa.

**OBS: essa parte acontece quando Meg subiu as escadas.**

Enquanto isso Meg tratava dos machucados de James que já estavam muito melhores ela olhou profundamente para o moreno e suspirou por que voltara a sentir aquele sentimento, fez um carinho na face do moreno e se levantou, foi até Mia que continuava a dormir e passou um pano molhado nos lábios para não ressecarem. Ela ouviu um barulho na cama ao lado e viu Melinda abrindo os olhos.

- Oi como você esta? – Perguntou Meg se aproximando.

- Melhor e você? – Perguntou Melinda.

- Um pouco traumatizada, mas estou bem – Disse Meg ajudando a amiga a se recostar.

- Mia ainda não acordou?

- Não, mas tenho certeza daqui a pouco acorda, sempre demora para fazer as coisas. – Disse Meg tentando descontrair o ambiente.

- Obrigado por ter me trazido de volta Meg. – Disse Melinda sorrindo.

- Eu não fiz nada Mel, você voltou sozinha.

- Mas a sua voz me guiou sem ela eu não saberia para que lado ir. – Disse Melinda levantando-se apoiada em Meg as duas foram até a cama da Mia – Sabe acho que ela esta precisando da nossa ajuda.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Meg sem entender.

- Mia pode curar as pessoas, mas acho que não pode curar a si mesma, mas e se ajudássemos ela canalizando o poder dela e a curando?

- Não sei se isso é possível. – Respondeu Meg.

- Não custa nada tentar – Falou a morena pegando a mão da ruiva e puxando a loira para mais perto delas.

- Ok, podemos tentar, mas não fique decepcionada se nada ocorrer ok? – Pediu Meg.

- Ok – Disse Melinda sorrindo, Meg se sentou na cama ao lado de Mia que dormia profundamente e agarrou a sua mão, agora as três estavam unidas.

Meg e Melinda sentiram um choque nas mãos, e se olharam, alguma coisa estava acontecendo ali, de repente uma ventania começou, pequena luzes brilhantes saíram das mãos das duas e foram direto para o peito de Mia que num salto acordou sentando-se, a respiração da ruiva era ofegante e ligeira.

- Mia. – Disseram Meg e Melinda as duas abraçaram Mia bem forte.

- Gente... você estão... me sufocando - Disse Mia ao ser abraçada pelas duas, as duas riram e soltaram-na.

- Como você se sente? – Perguntou Meg depois de solta-la.

- Estou bem, mas o que aconteceu? – Perguntou Mia.

- É uma longa história, mas em resumo, tentaram nos matar, você nos salvou e desmaiou, eu quase morri, nossos pais nos salvaram e até hoje estávamos desacordadas. – Respondeu Melinda rapidamente.

- Faz dois dias que vocês estavam dormindo, mas estávamos preocupados, pois você não tinha nenhuma melhora. – Disse Meg ajudando Melinda a voltar para cama. Elas ouviram a porta ser aberta às presas Hermione e Draco entrar no quarto ofegantes.

- Vocês estão bem? – Perguntou o loiro indo para perto da Filha.

Hermione sentou-se na cama da filha e a abraçou.

- Estamos sim pai só a Mia que como sempre faz muito barulho ao acordar. – Disse Meg sorrindo ao se ver abraçada pelo pai, os dois adultos até aquele momento não se deram conta de que Mia estava acordada e se olharam surpresos.

- Oi gente eu acordei – Disse Mia se levantando sem precisar de ajuda nenhuma, Draco foi rapidamente para o seu lado e a colocou-a de volta na cama – Olha eu já estou bem melhor então será que eu posso sair dessa cama?

- Nem pensar nisso mocinha você usou muito poder, fique aqui que eu vou chamar a sua mãe, Meg vem comigo – Draco abriu a porta e esperou a filha o seguir.

**FORA DO QUARTO **

- Como Mia recobrou a consciência? – Perguntou Draco.

- Não sei direito pai, acho que conseguimos canalizar os poderes dela para que pudesse se curar sozinha. – Respondeu Meg.

- Ok, eu vou avisar Fleur que ela acordou. – Deu um beijo na filha e desceu as escadas.

Meg ia subir quando a porta da frente foi aberta e um moreno entrou

- Esta tudo bem com eles? – Perguntou Max.

- Sim, temos ótimas noticias, sua irmã e Mia acordaram e estão se sentindo ótimas. – Meg viu Max suspirar fundo com um certo alivio e sentar-se no sofá.

- Graças a Merlin que elas acordaram por um momento pensei... que não viria mais a minha irmã. – Disse Max fechando os olhos tentado evitar que uma lagrima caísse sem muito sucesso.

Meg sentou-se ao seu lado e o abraçou:

- Esta tudo bem, elas estão fora de perigo. Sua irmã quer ver você então sugiro que suba até lá antes que ela resolva descer.

Max concordou com a loira, deu um beijo nela no rosto de agradecimento e foi para o andar de cima, a loira se levantou e saiu para o pátio para contar a novidade a todos.

**ANDAR DE CIMA DA TOCA **

Max entrou no quarto onde a irmã estava e sorriu ao vela conversando com a mãe e com Mia, ele viu James na outra cama bebendo uma poção que Caroline lhe dava e fazendo uma careta, Melinda olhou para a porta e viu o irmão, a morena sorriu e abriu os braços, o irmão não perdeu e se jogou nos braços da irmã, Melinda até que sentiu um pouco de dor com a força do irmão mas não reclamou, pois, estava com muita saudades dele. Max olhou para Mia, e os dois sorriram e o moreno abraçou a ruiva com mais cuidado, ele sentiu uma sensação estranha, mas resolveu ignorá-la. Não era necessário nenhuma palavra bastava somente o olhar de felicidade de todos. Logo o quarto se encheu de gente, pois todos queriam ver como estavam Melinda, Mia e James.

**CASA DOS DELACOUR WEASLEY **

Fleur resolvera ir para casa para pegar algumas coisas suas e das crianças, estava muito cansada recém tivera o filho e sua filha estava inconsciente havia dois dias, foi até o quarto de Mia e ficou admirando o quarto dela, se lembrava nitidamente quando ela e Gui começaram a arrumar o quarto para o novo bebe, as roupinhas que comprara, abriu uma das gavetas da filha e chorou estava com muito medo, que sua filha não acordasse mais. Um barulho foi ouvido na porta do quarto Fleur levantou os olhos dando de cara com Gui e Vicky na porta do quarto a filha mais velha carregava o pequeno Arthur no colo. Gui fez um sinal para a filha e essa se retirou do quarto, dando um sorriso para a mãe, Gui foi até a esposa e sentou-se a trazendo para perto de si.

- Fleur você tem que se acalmar. – Falou Gui.

- Eu sei, mas não consigo, é muita coisa para lidar, eu só quero a minha filha de volta. – Disse Fleur.

- Querida vai dar tudo certo, eu tenho certeza disso, Mia é forte até mesmo para uma Weasley, não se preocupe. – Os dois ficaram um tempo ali abraçados até que ouviram um choro pequeno vindo do outro quarto Gui sorriu – Acho melhor salvarmos a Vicky. Gui ajudou a Fleur a se levantar, saíram do quarto e encontraram Vicky tentado acalmar o pequeno Arthur que estava com fome Fleur pegou o pequenino dos braços da filha e lhe deu um beijo em seu rosto.

- Eu amo você filha – Disse Fleur para Vicky que sorriu.

- Idem.

Vicky desceu as escadas e se jogou no sofá, ah estava com saudades de casa, sempre amara ficar na TOCA, mas aquilo estava ficando sufocante de mais, nem podia ficar muito com Teddy, pois tinha que tomar conta dos pequenos. Ela estava quase adormecendo quando ouviu um barulho na lareira saltou imediatamente com a varinha em punho, do jeito que as coisas estavam tudo era possível, ela chegou mais perto da lareira e Draco Malfoy saiu de dentro se espanando.

- Professor Malfoy? – Perguntou a loira confusa e preocupada.

- Olá Vicky, tenho novidades Mia acordou e esta muito bem, esta perguntando por vocês. – Draco viu a loira ficar com os olhos cheios de lagrimas e sorriu – Avise para seus pais ok?

- Obrigado professor, pode deixar que já iremos para lá – Disse a loira sorrindo para o professor.

- Ok, nos vemos lá. – Draco entrou novamente na lareira e desapareceu.

Vicky não esperou nem mais um minuto e saiu correndo escada acima chegou até escorregar, mas se recuperou e chamando os pais:

– Mãe, pai!

Fleur apareceu no corredor fazendo um sinal para a filha falar mais baixo, a filha sorria como uma boba.

- O que aconteceu filha?

- Um milagre mãe, Mia acordou – Ela viu a mãe arregalar os olhos e eles se encherem de lagrimas, as duas se abraçaram e choraram, Gui saiu do quarto do casal e ficou sem entender nada, pois via as duas chorando e pulando Vicky viu o pai e fez um sinal para ele – Mia acordou.

Gui ficou parado e estático e começou a chorar de alivio, mãe e filha não acreditavam naquilo que estavam vendo, pois Guilherme sempre fora o mais controlado da família.

- O professor Malfoy disse que Mia esta perguntando sobre agente, eu vou indo ver como ela esta e espero vocês lá ok? – Disse Vicky espantada com a reação..

- Pode ir filha eu fico com o seu pai, iremos assim que ele se acalmar. – Disse Fleur sorrindo para a filha se aproximando do marido que ainda não parara de chorar.

Vicky desceu a escada saltitante como amava a sua família, era a cosia mais preciosa que ela tinha e ela protegeria eles com unhas e dentes, decidida foi até a lareira pegou um pouco de Pó de Flú e disse:

- TOCA – as chamas ficaram verdes e ela desapareceu.

**TOCA **

Vicky saiu da lareira tossindo por causa da fumaça, não gostava nem um pouco do Pó de Flú, não viu ninguém na sala de estar e resolveu subir dentro do quarto onde estava à irmã podia-se ouvir muitas risadas e gritos, a loira sorriu consigo mesma, ela abriu a porta e viu a irmã rodeada dos primos. Mia que estava sendo distraída pelos primos viu a irmã assim que Vicky entrara no quarto e sorriu para ela, fez menção de se levantar, mas Vicky foi mais rápida indo ao seu encontro e abraçando-a. Os demais resolveram dar espaço para as irmãs e saíram de fininho, até mesmo Melinda e James saíram, pois já estavam bem melhores, não demorou muito para o quarto ser invadido novamente por Gui, Fleur e Arthur II, graças a Merlin a família Delacour Weasley estava novamente completa.

**...**

**UMA SEMANA DEPOIS – MANSÃO HALLIWELL **

Melinda estava em seu quarto pensando em tudo que acontecera na noite da festa, nunca perdera tanto o controle do seu poder como dessa vez, e isso a assustava e se nunca conseguisse controla-lo, seu pensamento voou para o rapaz com quem dançara a noite inteira, não conseguia esquecer o beijo, ela ainda podia sentir o gosto dele em seus lábios, se jogou na cama como gostaria de saber que era ele ou se ele estava vivo.

- Quem será você que entrou como um raio de luz no meu coração? – Perguntou em voz alta, Melinda sorriu a "fera" fora seu herói por uma noite e mudou completamente a vida dela, sorriu consigo mesma será que estava se apaixonando por alguém que mal conhecia, amor à primeira vista nunca havia acreditado nisso, mas agora sentia, suspirou e foi até o teclado que tinha em seu quarto, ligou-o e começou a tocar.

A musica era calma e um pouco triste para se falar à verdade, mas era perfeita, exatamente como estava sentido. Max estava no andar de baixo vendo tv, quando ouviu a musica percebeu que a irmã estava triste ele também estava, mesmo estando quase certo da identidade da jovem que dançara tão maravilhosamente com ele, viu a mãe sair do escritório e ficar ouvindo a musica da escada, na verdade a musica servia para todos, tanto para Hermione quanto para Sally. Sally estava na biblioteca pensando que quase beijara Draco Malfoy, largara o livro que lia, não conseguia se concentrar em nada só se lembrava de estar em seus braços, seu corpo chamava pelo dele, desistiu de ler e saiu da biblioteca bem na ora do refrão da musica, droga a sobrinha sabia quando tocar na ferida. Ela olhou para Hermione que lhe deu um sorriso triste. Sally balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Essa família esta um caos. – As duas se olharam e riram, e ficaram ouvindo a musica.

**N/A: OUÇÃO - HA-ASH - Qué hago Yo? **

**N/A: SEGUINTE RESOLVI TIRAR A MUSICA, POIS TIVE MEDO QUE TIRASSEM A MINHA FIC DO AR, ENTÃO SINTO MUITO!**

Melinda parou te tocar e suspirou, não podia perder as esperanças, ouviu a companhia provavelmente deveria ser Mia e Meg as três combinaram de fazerem alguma coisa juntas, ao sair do quarto deu de cara com a família inteira parados no corredor.

- O que houve?

- Nada querida estávamos ouvindo você cantar, a musica é muito linda, mas triste não acha? – Perguntou a mãe.

- É, mas era assim que eu estava me sentindo, te deixei triste? – Perguntou Melinda.

- Não querida só nós fez lembrar – Disse Sally sorrindo para a sobrinha, mais uma vez a companhia foi ouvida. – Acho melhor atendermos a porta.

- Pode deixar que eu atendo devem ser as gurias – Disse Melinda saindo correndo pela porta.

Todos riram da atitude da menina a poucos momentos podia-se dizer que ela estava arrasada, mas agora estava totalmente feliz, Max seguiu a irmã ainda rindo da alegria dela. Melinda abriu a porta, mas estava tão agitada que tropeçou no tapete e caiu em cima de Lucas olhou surpresa para ele, Lucas por sua vez ficou mais surpreso ainda, pois estava pensando nela, e ouvindo a musica que tocava ele sabia que era para ele, os dois não falaram nada e ficaram um momento em silencio eles estavam muito perto um do outro, se separaram ao ouvir um barulho na porta. Max estava achando muito engraçada a situação, Mia e Meg que estava do lado dele também, os dois se levantaram rapidamente morrendo de vergonha.

- E ai Lucas tudo bem? – Perguntou Max ainda rindo da cara do amigo, os dois dias que eles passaram na TOCA fez com que eles se tornassem bons amigos.

- Tudo ótimo perfeito. – Disse o Loiro recuperando-se do tombo – E ai vocês estão prontos?

- Vocês vão conosco? – Perguntou Melinda.

- Sim algum problema com isso? – Perguntou Lucas secamente.

- Nenhum – Disse Melinda envergonhada.

Mia e Meg estavam achando aquilo muito engraçado e tinha que se conter para não rirem da cara de indignada da amiga.

- Bom acho melhor avisarmos a mamãe. – Disse Max.

- Vamos lá. – Concordou a irmã.

Os cinco entraram na casa, Max e Melinda chamaram a mãe que havia entrado no escritório novamente.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Hermione vendo os cinco parados perto da porta.

- Ah, bem estávamos pensando se podíamos... – Melinda não conseguira terminar e fez um sinal para que o irmão continuasse.

- Ir ao Beco Diagonal, afinal temos que comprar algumas coisas, como penas, tinteiros, pergaminhos, etc, tudo bem para você? – Continuou Max.

Hermione olhou para os dois depois da ultima conversa que tivera com os dois, e não foi muito amigável, estavam receosos, e ela não queria que eles ficassem preocupados sempre que quisessem fazer algo, ela sorriu e disse:

- Tudo bem, mas não quero que falem com nenhum estranho, se houver algum sinal de perigo quero que venham para casa imediatamente, não entrem na travessa do tranco em hipótese alguma e..

- Mãe nos entendemos – Melinda teve que corta-la se não as recomendações iriam durar até o fim do ano – Prometemos não fazer nada de perigoso, iremos comprar as coisas que precisamos, tomar um sorvete e voltaremos para casa, confia na gente.

- Melinda eu até confio em vocês, mas é perigoso saírem sem nenhum adulto.

- Qualquer coisa agente explode um ou dois comensais – Disse Max tentando fazer graça o que não surtiu muito efeito na mãe. – Desculpa prometemos nos comportar.

- Ok, então podem ir.

- Ah mais uma coisa as meninas e o Lucas podem dormir aqui essa noite? – Perguntou Melinda.

- Bom se os pais deles deixarem não vejo o por que não.

- Valeu mãe – Os dois se despediram da mãe, e voltaram para a sala, Meg e Mia brincavam com o pequeno Hector que fazia pequenos Bem 10 persegui-las e Sally conversava sobre alguma coisa com Lucas.

- Bom estamos prontos vamos galera? – Perguntou Max.

- Sim – Disseram os três em coro.

Os cinco saíram da casa e entraram num carro preto que pertencia aos Malfoy. Hermione ficou olhando da porta eles se distanciarem, Sally havia pegado Hector no colo, pois este queria que as gurias brincassem com ele e começara a chorar um pouquinho, dois minutos depois que não se enxergava o carro Hermione correu para o telefone.

- Hermione o que pensa que vai fazer? – Perguntou Sally sorrindo já antecipando a atitude da cunhada.

- Bem melhor prevenir do que remediar. – Disse a morena discando o numero da casa dos Potter do outro lado pode se ouvir a voz de Gina – Oi Gina tudo bem?

**Conversa **

_- Oi Mi, tudo ótimo, que fazes? _

_- Bom eu estava aqui em casa sem fazer nada e pensei que tal irmos no Beco Diagonal, ai podemos ver aquele local que queremos par ao escritório, o que você acha? _

_- Boa idéia, as crianças foram agora a pouco para o Beco, irei chamar a Luna ok. _

_- Ok sem problemas, bjuss _

_- Bj _

**Fim da conversa **

Hermione desligou o telefone e se virou para Sally que olhava a amiga sem acreditar.

- O que? – Perguntou Hermione fazendo de desentendida.

- Mione ta certo que eles podem estar em perigo constantemente, mas vamos combinar que segui-los não esta certo. – Falou Sally.

- Sally, nos não vamos ficar atrás deles eu também tenho cosias para ver no Beco Diagonal como por exemplo ir ver um lugar para montar um escritório, caso alguma coisa aconteça eu estarei lá para ajuda-los.

Sem dizer mais nada Hermione subiu para seu quarto alegando que tinha que trocar de roupa, Sally suspirou a sua cunhadinha ia enlouquecer se ficasse atrás dos filhos, ela largou o sobrinho no chão e falou:

- Vamos meu pequeno príncipe nos vamos sair. – Hector ficou muito contente e foi correndo para seu quarto, Sally sorriu o menino adorava passear.

Meia hora depois Hermione, Sally, Hector, Gina, Luna e Mike estavam prontos para saírem, entraram no carro de Gina e seguiram para o Beco Diagonal.

**...**

**BECO DIAGONAL **

Os jovens desceram do carro que ficou aguardando eles do lado de fora o Caldeirão Furado, Meg cumprimentou Tom o dono do bar e foi até a porta dos fundos, com a varinha bateu em alguns tijolos e a passagem para o Beco se abriu Melinda e Max ficaram espantados, o Beco em si era maravilhoso, tinha objetos flutuando, pessoas vestidas com capas, Meg viu a cara deles e disse:

- Max, Melinda sejam bem vindos ao BECO DIAGONAL.

Melinda e Max estavam encantados, era tanta novidade para todos os lados.

- Então aonde vamos primeiro? – Perguntou Mia.

- Tem alguma loja de livros por aqui? – Perguntou Melinda, os quatro reviraram os olhos, mas mesmo assim foram até a livraria.

Eles andaram por um monte de lojas, foram na loja dos gêmeos Weasley Jorge os recebeu já dando para cada um brinde da loja. Na livraria Melinda e Max compraram alguns livros e principalmente Hogwarts uma história, Melinda alegou que o deles estava muito desatualizado.

Eles pararam na sorveteria para descansar.

- Gente eu estou exausta, a onde vamos depois daqui? – Perguntou Melinda

- Bom eu tenho que ir à Madame Malkins para ver o meu vestido de aniversário – Disse Meg e vendo a cara dos meninos já imaginou o que eles diriam. – Vocês podiam levar as nossas bagagens para o carro e depois nos encontraríamos na frente da loja o que acham.

- Adorei a ideia Meg – Disse Lucas bem mais aliviado nem ele nem Max iriam aguentar ficar num loja de vestidos, os dois deram um até logo para as meninas e saíram.

- Então você já escolheu o seu vestido? – Perguntou Melinda para Meg.

- Ainda não estou com algumas duvidas, por isso preciso muito da ajuda de vocês. – Disse Meg se levantando, as três saíram da loja e foram em direção a loja da Madame Malkin.

**LOJA DA MADAME MALKIN. **

As meninas entraram e Madame Malkin, veio logo atende-las.

- Olá minha querida como estas?

- Estou muito bem Madame e meu vestido? – Perguntou Meg.

- Quase pronto só temos que fazer uns pequenos ajustes, e essa quem é?

- Essa é Melinda Halliwell é a primeira vez dela aqui no Beco Diagonal. – Disse Mia.

- Ora, mas que coisa, seja bem vinda criança, também ira para a festa?

- Sim – Disse Melinda um pouco envergonhada.

- Ótimo espere aqui um momento que eu irei buscar o seu vestido Meg e o de Mia, e daí vamos ver um para você minha lindinha. – Madame saiu flutuando para dentro da loja.

- Ela é meio esquisita ou é impressão minha? – Perguntou Melinda estranhando a atitude da mulher.

- É sim, mas é uma boa pessoa, então Melinda já tem ideia do que vai vestir? – Perguntou Mia curiosa.

- Tenho sim é esse aqui. - Melinda mostrou uma foto de uma jovem Hermione com um vestido rosa e muito sorridente ela estava ao lado de Rony e Harry.

- Meu Deus Mel o vestido é lindo, mas a sua mãe não tem um igual, porque ela não ajeita para você? – Perguntou Meg.

- Não mais, pois antes da guerra acabar ela ainda morava com os meus avós e a casa pegou fogo o vestido estava lá, eu sempre a achei linda nesse vestido – Melinda se calou a ver a Madame Malkin voltar.

- Prontinho queridas aqui estão os vestidos podem ir experimentar e ver o que acham – Mia e Meg foram até o trocador, Madame se virou para Melinda e sorriu - Então tem algum modelo em mente?

- Tenho sim esse aqui – Disse Melinda entregando-lhe a foto. – E também preciso de roupas para Hogwarts.

- Ok tirarei suas medidas – Madame Malkin fez um aceno com a varinha e a fita métrica ganhou vida tirando as mediadas de Melinda, a mulher deu atenção a foto e ficou surpresa com o vestido – Mas esse vestido eu fiz há muito tempo atrás para Hermione Granger você é parente dela?

Melinda sorriu: - Sou a Filha dela.

- O minha nossa eu não acredito, mas você é muito parecida com ela, e como a mãe tem um bom gosto, ficarei muito honrada em fazê-lo, queres alterá-lo em algum lugar?

- Hum, acho que pode ser um pouco mais curto um pouco abaixo do joelho e gostaria da cor vermelha meio bordo.

Madame Malkin sorriu: - Sem problemas querida ficara pronto dentro de alguns dias queres que eu lhe mande?

- Gostaria sim, aqui esta o endereço – Disse Melinda passando um papel para a senhora.

- Ótimo, mandarei assim que ficarem prontos.

Mia e Meg saíram dos provadores com um sorriso nos rostos.

- Madame, a senhora se superou! Eles estão fabulosos, é exatamente o que eu imaginei, muito obrigada. – Disse Meg abraçando a senhora.

- Ora querida, não é para tanto.

- Quero que coloque na conta do papai os três vestidos. – Disse Meg.

- Meg, não. Pode deixar que eu irei pagar o vestido. – Retrucou Melinda.

- Eu também – Falou Mia.

- Meninas é um presente, agora não posso dar presente para as minhas amigas?

- Pode, mas...

- Nada de mais, faça isso sim Madame Malkin? – Falou Meg interrompendo Melinda.

- Sim, minha querida, sem problemas.

- Bom vamos esperar os meninos ali fora?

- Espera eu tenho que pegar os uniformes para a escola. – Disse Melinda.

- Não se preocupe querida eu tenho suas medidas e lhe mandarei junto com o vestido.

- Ok obrigado – Disse Melinda seguindo para a porta junto de Meg e Mia.

As três saíram e viram os meninos acenaram e foram até eles.

- Bom então e agora o que faremos? – Perguntou Lucas.

- Bom eu gostaria de comprar uma coruja, já que podemos levar um animal para Hogwarts não é? - Perguntou Max.

- Sim é verdade, vocês receberam as cartas de Hogwarts? – Perguntou Mia

- Recebemos sim, quando tínhamos 11 anos, mas essa semana veio somente uma lista de livros atualizados para o quinto ano, bom maninho se você vai comprar uma coruja então eu vou comprar um gato ou gata.

- Ok, então vamos na loja de animais. – Disse Meg ao se virar esbarrou em alguém e começou a pedir desculpas – Sinto muito não vi você atrás de mim – Meg se deu conta que não simplesmente uma pessoa, era James Potter.

- Você sempre acha um jeito de me acertar não é loira, quem vê pensa que é de propósito. – Disse o moreno com um sorriso debochado no rosto.

- Vai ver se eu estou na masmorra Potter. – Falou Meg.

- Hehe, não da para ir para Hogwarts antes da hora. – James se virou para os outros e cumprimentou-os.

Lily falava alegremente com Max e Mia só revirava os olhos, mas riu ao ouvir o comentário de Lucas sobre leões e cobras não se darem muito bem Lily ouviu e retrucou:

- Acho que esta errado, pois Mia se da muito bem com vocês, até hoje não sei por que, se bem que as najas se reconhecem não é mesmo priminha? – Perguntou Lily para Mia por sua vez não deixou barato.

- Lily fica na sua que eu fico na minha. – Falou Mia.

- Oh como ela é quietinha, eu sempre soube que as quietinhas eram as piores, e você conseguiu comprovar isso não é? – Lily estava muito feliz de ver a prima tremer. Sabia que Mia estava perdendo o controle, podia ser sua prima, mas Lily sentia uma raiva muito grande de dela.

Fred e Frank vendo que aquela discussão não iria dar boa coisa fizeram um sinal para Jay que falou:

- Bom acho que é melhor irmos não é Lily? – James pegou o braço da irmã sem sucesso

- Podem ir, pois esta muito bom o passeio. – Disse a irmã se soltando do braço do irmão - Sabe com quem eu falei essa semana Mia?

- Não Lily com quem? – Disse Mia suspirando cansada era sempre assim quando as duas se encontravam.

- Com o Jeremy – Ela sorriu quando a prima se encolheu e se retraiu – Ele mandou lembranças para você gentil da parte dele não é? Pelo menos ele não guarda nenhum rancor de você ter expulsado ele de Hogwarts, o que foi ficou chocada priminha?

- Chega Lily isso esta passando dos limites – Disse Meg defendendo a amiga.

- Não se meta Malfoy que a conversa ainda não chegou aos répteis.

- Ora sua fedelha eu vou lhe dar um pouco de educação à você. – Antes que Meg conseguisse chegar perto dela James apareceu na sua frente – Sai da frente Potter.

- Não infelizmente é meu dever protegê-la, é minha irmã então não faça nada que vai lhe trazer arrependimentos Meg.

O moreno olhava profundamente para ela, ela desviou os olhos e se dirigiu a Lily:

- Um dia você vai pagar caro pelas coisas horrendas que você falou para a sua prima, um dia não vai ter quem lhe proteja, você vai estar sozinha e daí eu quero ver como você vai se virar, vamos Mias.

Disse Meg pegando Mia pelo braço tirando-a dali, Melinda, Max e Lucas a seguiram, Max ainda olhou para trás à tempo de ver James ralhando com a irmã. Os cinco se sentaram num banco, Mia tremia e tentava controlar a respiração, Meg suspirou e falou:

- Mia acalme-se, não vai lhe acontecer nada.

- Como quer que eu me acalme você ouviu o que ela falou ele esta de volta a Inglaterra e provavelmente vai vir atrás de mim. – Falou Mia.

Meg olhou para Lucas que se abaixara na frente de Mia.

- Nem sabemos se isso é verdade, você sabe que ela mente, não pode acreditar em tudo o que ela fala. – Disse Meg.

- Meg tem razão e tem mais, para ele fazer alguma coisa contra você ele vai ter que passar por cima de mim ok? Não vou deixar que ele encostes um dedo em você. – Falou Lucas abraçando Mia.

Mia olhou para Lucas e sorriu ele sempre fazia ela se sentir melhor, já se sentindo melhor Mia se levantou e disse:

- Bom chega disso hoje é o dia de Mel e Max então vamos comprar os pets – Os quatro sorriram com a mudança de humor repentino da ruiva seguiram ela até a loja de animais e ali entraram.

**BECO DIAGONAL - OUTRO LADO **

Hermione, Sally, Luna e Gina estavam andando no Beco Diagonal procurando os meninos, Hector e Mike andavam um pouco afrente se deslumbrando com tudo ao seu redor, Hermione não tirava os olhos dois nem por um instante, a morena começou a olhara para trás.

- Hermione, não se preocupe. Tenho certeza que ele estão bem.

- Gina, eu não estou preocupada – Disse Hermione se virando para a ruiva e logo voltando os olhos para o filho mais novo.

- Imagina se estivesse – Disse Luna bem baixinho para Sally que sorriu com o comentário.

- Bom pelo menos é dia então fica mais difícil serem atacados, pelo que Harry e Rony disseram que eles não querem chamar muita atenção. – Falou Gina.

- O que será que eles estão tramando? – Perguntou Luna.

- Não faço a mínima ideia só gostaria que eles parassem de caçar meus filhos. – Disse Hermione vendo que Hector e Mike estavam se afastando grito – HECTOR, MIKE não se afastem tanto assim.

As três mulheres se olharam e balançaram negativamente a cabeça, a amiga estava começando a deixa-las preocupadas.

- Hermione você precisa relaxar um pouco, sabe se divertir, cada dia que passa você esta mais tensa.

- E como eu posso estar de outro modo, se em menos de alguns meses eu tive que mudar minha vida completamente por que uma louca esta atrás dos meus filhos? – Falou Hermione.

Gina ficou sem o que dizer, sabia que a amiga estava passando por um momento difícil, mas a amiga não reagia, é pelo visto Hermione Granger mudara muito desde que ela era uma adolescente.

- Não é só com a segurança das crianças que você esta preocupada não é Mione? – Perguntou Gina – Esta pensando nele, em como será quando vocês ficarem cara a cara – Gina fez uma pausa e continuou – Serio miga você esta ficando paranoica.

- Não estou não, isso pode acontecer e eu não quero vê-lo, não devia ter deixados às crianças virem, a onde eles estão? – Perguntou Hermione.

Gina suspirou cansada e disse:

- Hermione deixa de ser paranoica.

- Vocês não entendem ele me fez muito mal e pode fazer muito mais ainda, e estamos no beco diagonal, onde provavelmente pode estar e você quer que eu fique calma? – Disse Hermione sem nenhuma paciência.

- Olha cunhadinha, sinceramente você sabia que esse encontro mais cedo ou mais tarde iria acontecer, e além do mais eles não estão conosco, estão sobre um feitiço então tenta relaxar. – Disse Sally tentando acalmar a cunhada, ela não viu Luna parar na sua frente e se chocaram.

- Luna por que parou? – Perguntou Sally chamando a atenção de todas.

-Por que pelo jeito o encontro vai acabar sendo bem mais cedo - falou a loira recebendo olhares de interrogação das outras três mulheres que se viraram para a onde ela estava olhando, Hermione congelou lá estava ele junto de Draco se aproximando delas.

- Olá Hermione – os cabelos pretos estavam mais curtos do que se lembrava, a barba estava por fazer, e ele ainda tinha a voz arrastada como sempre, depois de tanto tempo, eles haviam se encontrado.

A única coisa que Hermione conseguiu dizer foi seu nome:

- Severus.

Um silêncio incomodo pairava entre eles, ninguém sabia o que falar, Sally não se atrevia a falar uma palavra, Luna pegara Mike em seu colo e Hector estava com Gina, o pequeno começou a notar a tenção de todos e não se sentiu confortável e começou a chorar, Hermione que parecia hipnotizada ouviu o choro do filho e foi até ele e o agarrou ele parou de chorar instantaneamente.

- Faz bastante tempo desde ultima vez em que nos vimos Hermione – Disse Severus

- Sim 15 anos para ser exata. – Disse Hermione passando o filho para o braço esquerdo.

- Você não mudou nada. – Falou Severus com a voz calma.

- Esta enganado mudei muito, sou completamente outra pessoa.- Disse Hermione desaforadamente, de canto de olho viu as amigas balançarem a cabeça negativamente e Draco soltar um risinho curto.

- Continua com a língua afiada. – Disse Severus.

- Só com quem merece. – Rebateu Hermione.

Gina vendo que as coisas não iam terminar muito bem se eles continuassem discutindo resolveu terminar com aquela discussão:

- Bom eu acho melhor irmos ainda temos que olhar aquela loja para alugar, vamos? – Perguntou.

- É boa idéia Gina não podemos nos atrasar. – Disse Luna largando o filho no chão que já começara a espernear.

- E onde é a loja? – Perguntou Draco curioso.

- É perto da travessa do tranco, é um prédio pequeno, com duas entradas uma para o mundo bruxo e outra para...

- O mundo dos trouxas? – falou Severus interrompendo Gina.

- Sim, você conhece? – Perguntou Gina surpresa.

Severus riu da cara confusa das moças a sua frente:

- Sim conheço, a loja pertence a minha família, mas não sabia que vocês estavam interessadas nela.

- É que falamos com o corretor de imóvel e ele nos disse que não poderia revelar o dono do local, daí marcamos um horário com ele hoje. – Falou Gina muito surpresa.

- Bom então nos dois iremos com vocês, se não se importarem – Falou Draco dando um sorriso para elas.

- Era só o que precisávamos. – Falou Sally bem baixinho.

- Depois eu que sou a exagerada. – Retrucou Hermione baixinho também.

Severus a todo instante olhava para ela e a admirava, ela havia mudado sim, estava muito mais bonita, mas seus olhos não tinham o brilho de antes, o pequeno era seu filho com certeza, pois era muito parecido com ela. Ao chegarem à loja um senhor de idade lhes atendeu ficou muito surpreso ao ver Severus com eles, fizeram um pequeno Tour no local, tanto Gina quanto Hermione gostaram do local, mas Hermione estava reconsiderando já que agora sabia de quem era o local, Gina a puxou de lado para conversarem.

- Mione eu sei que essa situação não é muito boa, mas o local é ótimo, e é difícil encontrarmos um que tenha entrada para os dois mundos.

- Eu sei Gina, mas eu não quero nada que venha dele. – Disse Hermione contrariada.

- Mas será nosso, ele não terá nenhum vinculo com o escritório eu prometo. – Gina viu Hermione suspirar e revirar os olhos e concordar com a cabeça, a ruiva deu um gritinho que chamou a atenção de todos e abraçou a morena que sorriu a ruiva era impossível. – Bom Severus gostamos do local e queremos ficar com ele.

A ruiva saiu com eles para acertarem a papelada Luna e Sally foram olhar os outros cômodos, Hector e Mike foram junto delas deixando Hermione sozinha olhando para a sua futura sala até que era bem aconchegante, a janela era grande e tinha uma bela visão para ambos os lados. Resolveu abrir a janela, mas não conseguira quase se machucou, ao tentar novamente foi ajudada por uma pessoa, ela viu pelo reflexo que Severus estava bem perto de si, ela segurou a respiração o máximo que pode.

- Essa janela sempre emperra, mas é só ter um pouco de paciência e um jeitinho, posso mandar concertar isso se quiser – Disse Severus olhando intensamente para ela.

- Não se incomode, não preciso de nenhum favor da sua parte. – Falou Hermione sem nenhuma emoção.

- Pelo visto está bem difícil falar com você não é? – Perguntou Severus.

- E o que esperava, que eu viesse correndo para os seus braços? Que eu lhe dissesse alguma coisa gentil, você fez da minha vida um inferno, então me de um bom motivo para que eu seja gentil com você – Retrucou Hermione furiosa pela cobrança

Severus olhou para ela muito surpreso, elas estava transtornada não parecia mais a Hermione calma, sensata, ponderada que ele conhecera. Os dois ficaram em silêncio olhando-se, até que Hermione falou:

- Vamos fazer o seguinte, vamos esquecer esse episodio e continuar com as nossas vidas, você segue o seu rumo que eu sigo o meu, vai ser o melhor para todos nós. – Ela passou as mãos nos braços, pois estava sentido um pouco de frio.

- É isso que você quer? Esquecer de tudo? – Perguntou Severus.

- Eu já esqueci uma vez e segui com a minha vida e você também, e faz o favor de não aparecer mais na minha frente, pois eu juro que se você o fizer eu acabo com a sua vida, sem piedade. – Respondeu Hermione.

- E agora me ameaça por Merlin você esta muito diferente do que eu me lembrava. – Falou Severus.

Hermione ia falar alguma coisa, quando ouviu o choro do filho sem dizer nada ela saiu correndo até a onde estava o pequeno e viu Luna com Mike no colo chorando e uma Sally desesperada tentando de tudo para acalmar o sobrinho sem sucesso, Hector ao ver a mãe se jogou para ela e apertou-a.

- O que foi que houve? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Não sei eles simplesmente começaram a chorar. – Disse Sally preocupada.

- Filho o que houve, ta tudo bem não se preocupe. – Disse Hermione tentando acalmar o filho, Hector se afastou um pouco da mãe e disse:

- Ta ficando escuro de mais mãe, e frio, to com medo. – Falou Hector, se escondendo novamente na curvatura do pescoço da mãe, que franziu o rosto, foi até a janela e percebeu que estava de fato mais escuro ela abriu a janela, mas não enxergou nada, se distraiu ao ver que o filho chorava mais ainda e esperneava e não viu o vulto que vinha em sua direção.

Severus que acabara de entrar na sala gritou:

- Abaixe-se. – Hermione nem pensou e se jogou com Hector no chão o protegendo no mesmo instante que Severus lançou um feitiço: - Expecto Patronum.

O dementador foi afastado dando a chance de Hermione sair dali com o filho nos braços, era isso que Hector e Mike sentiram e tentaram avisar logo a janela foi fechada, e vários dementadores apareceram Hermione olhou para Severus:

- Obrigado.

A morena não disse mais nada e deu o filho para Sally.

- Sally tire Mike, Luna e Hector daqui. – Disse Hermione.

- Mas e quanto a vocês? – Perguntou Sally.

- Ficaremos bem, mas se eles estão aqui provavelmente irão atrás das minhas crianças e isso eu não vou permitir. – Disse Hermione, Gina já estava com a varinha em punho junto de Draco e Severus. – Não se esqueçam de avisarem a Harry, Rony, Neville e Caroline.

- Não se preocupe cunhadinha ficaremos bem. – Disse Sally aparatando com todos dali.

- Vamos Gina. – A ruiva deu um aceno para ela, antes que as duas saíssem Draco falou:

- Esperem vamos juntos.

- Não precisamos da sua ajuda Malfoy. – Falou Hermione.

- Ainda não, mas podem precisar Granger e minha filha esta provavelmente com os seus filhos então nem tente me impedir.

Hermione não olhou para ele, mas pelo vidro pode ver a reação de Severus quando Draco falou de seus filhos, sem falarem mais nada os quatro saíram do local, lançando Expecto Patronum para tudo que era lado.

**...**

**N/a: Essa parte começa junto com a "conversa" de Severus e Hermione na nova sala dela. **

Após comprarem os animais e acertassem que eles fossem mandados para a mansão o grupo foi para a loja de quadribol, e a outras lojas sentaram-se exaustos num restaurante e começaram a lanchar. Os cinco estavam muito animados conversando, eles perceberam uma agitação na rua e olharam para a janela nuvens pretas se aproximavam com muita rapidez, Meg e Lucas se levantaram se olharam, Mia olhou para os dois e perguntou:

- O que houve?

- As nuvens estão rápidas demais e ficou frio de repente. – Respondeu Meg.

- Tenho quase a certeza que são Dementadores – Disse Lucas olhando para os demais.

- O que eles podem querer, eles não foram afastados de suas funções há anos atrás? – Perguntou Mia.

- Sim, pelo o que o meu padrinho me disse eles tinham sido todos ou quase todos destruídos, agora o que eles querem não faço a mínima ideia, mas não estou nem um pouco afim de ficar aqui vamos. – Disse Lucas pagando a conta e puxando Melinda e Max.

**n/a: Oii gente ouçam Decode – Paramore. **

Os quatro saíram do restaurante e começaram a caminhar pelas ruas, sempre olhando para trás Lucas percebeu que as nuvens estavam se aproximando mais rápido, então fez os amigos correrem, não eram só eles que haviam percebiam o que estava acontecendo e logo o pânico começou, pessoas corriam de um lado para o outro tentando fugir, muitos desaparatavam, Melinda olhou para trás e se distraiu caindo e torcendo o tornozelo. Max parou de correr e voltou para ajudar a irmã colocou em suas costas, quando ia começar a correr novamente os cinco se viram cercados. Max se colocou a irmã no chão apoiada em Lucas, e colocou-se na frente de Mia e Meg numa posição defensiva, os Dementadores se aproximavam cada vez mais e a felicidade deles era sugada, Mia caíra no chão não aguentando as lembranças que vinham em sua mente, se lembrava do que Jeremy fizera a ela, Lucas revivia o tempo em que passo com os tios, Meg se sentia muito sozinha, Melinda e Max se lembravam da perda do pai, Max viu os amigos caírem no chão e ficou preocupado se não fizesse alguma coisa eles iria morrer.

Melinda se levantou apoiada no irmão e segurou sua mãos os dois só trocaram um olhar e uma ventania começou em torno deles, sem falarem nada uma luz saiu de dentro deles e tomou a forma de uma Fênix que começou rebater os dementadores, eles haviam executado o patrono sem varinha e sem falarem nada.

- Meg, Lucas – Draco avistou-os e saiu correndo em sua direção seguido de Hermione que ficou aliviada ao ver os filhos.

Meg se virou e se surpreendeu com a reação do pai, sorriu para ele e saiu em seu encontro.

- Pai. – Pai e filha se encontraram e se abraçaram fortemente.

Max e Melinda foram abraçados pela mãe que chorava, Severo puxou Lucas para um meio abraço surpreendendo Hermione, Mia se abraçou a Gina aliviada.

- Todos bem? – Perguntou Gina.

- Sim – responderam todos.

- Que bom, vamos para casa. – Disse Gina.

"_**Mal feito, feito". **_

**N/A:** Hummm, quanta perseguição essa autora não dá folga para os personagens hehehe, momento Sev e Mione muito tenso, não percam o próximo capitulo, há ainda muita coisa para se ler, bjussss.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem. Porém a união do Mundo Potter e Charmed e os Personagens originais são totalmente meus, se forem usar peçam com antecedência.

**RESPOSTA AOS COMENTÁRIOS**

**Makele** - Quem bom que você gostou da fic, nem me fale, é um agito só, você já viu o seriado OTH? Bom a fic é no mesmo ritmo, os jovens estão com os hormônios à flor da pele e estão sempre mudando de ideia.

Quanto ao que aconteceu entre o Sev e a Mione, só posso dizer que... sory, não posso revelar ainda hehehe. Eu sou filha única, mas se eu tivesse um irmão ou irmã gostaria que eles fossem o Max e a Mel.

Hum essa é difícil, encantadas só digo que são três, daqui alguns capítulos você vai descobrir, mas já te aviso, que nada da fic é ao pé da letra! Espero que goste desse novo capitulo, bjusssssss.

**Sandra Longbottom** – Que bom, espero que goste do novo capitulo, bjuss!

**K****arinepira** - Ahh, fico feliz que você tenha gostado da aparição do Sev, te prometo que daqui alguns capítulos ele estará mais presente. Quanto aos gêmeos, sim eles são parecidos com o Sev, principalmente o Max, mas por enquanto o Sev não vai se dar conta disso. Boa leitura, bjussss!

**MUSICAS DO CAPITULO:**

Toxic – Britney Spears

Hit The Lights – Selena Gomez

I'Ve Got You – McFly

I'II Be Ok - Mcfly

Not Alone – McFly

Aqui Estoy Yo – Luis Fonci

**NOTA DA AUTORA:** Olá pessoal só uma noticia em alguns capítulos teremos a inclusão de um novo personagem, alguns ficara conosco até o fim outros não.

**Morgana Donovan (Lucy Hale)** – Filha de Olívio Wood está na Grifinória, desde que entrou em Hogwarts é amiga de Lily, mesmo notando a diferença da amiga de uns tempos para cá, continua ao seu lado, Morg vai ter um papel muito importante para a salvação da amiga.

"_**Juro Solenemente não fazer nada de bom" **_

**Capitulo 8 – Aniversários**

A toca estava em alvoroço, pois James Potter estava completando 15 anos. As mulheres da família estavam na cozinha desde cedo sob a supervisão da matriarca da família, as crianças e os pais foram enxotados logo de manhã para não atrapalharem os preparativos. As únicas que Molly liberara foram Fleur, pois esta recentemente tivera o bebê que recebera o nome de Arthur Junior e era a coisa mais fofa do mundo, e Caroline, que estava grávida. Os homens e as crianças estavam brincando no jardim; Lílian estava lendo; James, Frank e Fred estavam jogando quadribol com os pais e tios; Mike estava tentando aprontar e Rony atrás dele; Teddy estava namorando com Vicky deus sabe onde. Todos estavam se divertindo muito até que...

- Crianças — Todos pararam na hora ao ouvirem esse grito. O que será que eles haviam feito?, Era essa pergunta que pairava na cabeça de todos.

- Quê?! – responderam em coro.

- Está na hora de se arrumarem para a festa, tomar banho, trocar de roupa... Vamos, vamos, temos pouco tempo, e eu quero vê-los impecáveis. – Falou Molly, era sempre assim, sempre que tinha uma festa na toca era um alvoroço só.

- Ahh, vó, deixa a gente brincar mais um pouquinho – falou o aniversariante.

- Nem pensar, mocinho, você é o primeiro que eu quero ver de banho tomado, bem limpinho, e ai de você se não me obedecer! Vamos, ande, para banho agora. – ralhou a Molly, afinal alguém tinha que comandar aquela anarquia.

Depois dessa todos foram correndo para casa, enquanto os filhos subiam para o banho os pais ficaram recolhendo as coisas.

- Oh, mãe, não acha que a senhora exagerou, não? – perguntou Jorge.

- É, tipo, ainda temos muito tempo até o aniversário, e... – falou Rony apoiando o irmão, mas sendo interrompido pela mãe.

- Tempo?! Sabe quantas crianças temos aqui?! Sem falar em nós mesmos! Não quero discussão, se não se arrumarem logo vão ficar de castigo, e não pensem que só por serem casados que eu não vou colocá-los. – Falou Molly interrompendo o filho, vendo que ninguém falara mais nada entrou novamente na casa, quando queria Molly Weasley sabia ser um verdadeiro general.

- É meninos tem certa coisa que nunca vai mudar, sua mãe é uma delas – Falou Arthur.

- Pai, será que a mamãe nunca vai nos ver como adultos? – Perguntou Jorge.

- Sinceramente acho que não, Jorge, principalmente você. – Respondeu Arthur entrando na casa, todos riram da cara indignada de Jorge e foram supervisionar o banho das crias.

**CASA DAS HALLIWELL **

Hermione estava verificando uns papéis que Gina havia deixado era bom que se familiarizasse com o andamento do novo escritório delas. Fazia muito tempo que não se sentia tranquila, em paz. Viu Sally entrando já pronta para o aniversario de James com um pacote na mão.

- O que é isso?

- É da Madame Malkin e está endereçado para Melinda. Achei melhor trazer para você antes, vai que tem alguma coisa, algum feitiço.

- Tem razão — Hermione se levantou, apontou a varinha para o pacote e disse: — Revelium —E nada aconteceu. Ela fez uma cara de cansada e suspirou aliviada.

- Está tudo bem? – Perguntou Sally sentando-se em frente à cunhada.

- Está sim, só que tudo aconteceu tão rápido, algumas semanas atrás estávamos na Irlanda e agora estamos de volta para a Inglaterra, sem falar nas constantes ameaças às crianças. – Respondeu Hermione.

- Eu sei que não é fácil, me lembro muito bem que a minha mãe odiava essa parte da vida dela, ela sempre quisera que eu e Thomas vivêssemos em paz, infelizmente nossa família é um imã para problemas. – Falou Sally.

- Pelo menos eles estarão à salvos na escola, você irá com eles no trem? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Não irei por pó de Flu, mas não se preocupe irei com vocês para a plataforma e depois volto para casa e vou para escola. – Respondeu Sally. – Não se preocupe irei cuidar dos meus sobrinhos.

- Eu sei que vai. – Falou Hermione ajeitando os papeis e guardando-os numa gaveta. – Vou levar esse pacote para Mel, não quero me atrasar.

- Ah é verdade, Gina me mandou uma carta e pediu que não nos atrasássemos, pois Molly estava em polvorosa, você sabe como ela é com os horários, se bem que eu acho que a Sra. Weasley está é com medo que agente vá embora.

- E você pode culpa-la? Sei que Molly é muito forte, mas tenho certeza que ela sentiu muito a nossa partida. – Falou Hermione pegando o pacote e saindo do escritório. - Bom eu já vi a minha roupa, mas vou esperar as pestes se arrumarem senão fico toda desarrumada.

- É verdade eles quando querem são umas verdadeiras pestes, quer ajuda com eles? – Perguntou Sally seguindo-a.

- Acho que não será necessário, temos muito tempo ainda. – Falou Hermione.

Nesse exato momento ouvem-se três gritos vindos do segundo andar ao mesmo tempo.

- Mãeeeee, que roupa eu colooooooco?!

As duas mulheres se olharam, e Hermione suspirou já cansada. Seria um longo dia. Sally riu da cara da cunhada e disse:

- Não se preocupe, você cuida da Mel que eu cuido dos meninos.

- Ok, cunhadinha, vamos dividir e conquistar.

As duas subiram as escadas enquanto Hermione ia para o quarto da filha Sally se dirigiu para o quarto dos sobrinhos. Hermione entrou no quarto da filha e ficou chocada com a cena: todas as roupas estavam jogadas pelo quarto, até mesmo no abajur.

- Ah, Melinda, você esta ai? – Perguntou Hermione tentando não rir.

- Muito engraçado, mãe, eu não faço a mínima ideia do que vou vestir, sem falar que ainda vou ter que ver uma roupa para o aniversário da Meg! Eu sabia que não deveria ter confiado na madame para mandar o vestido! – Melinda caiu sentada na cama.

- Filha, na realidade o pacote chegou, eu estava vendo se tinha algum feitiço nele para a sua segurança. – Num minuto Hermione estava com o pacote nas mãos e no outro a filha pegara-o.

- Ah, finalmente! Achei que iria ter que ver outro vestido. – Melinda pegou algumas das vestes dentro do pacote e mostrou para a mãe. – Aproveitei e já comprei as roupas de Hogwarts.

- Fez muito bem, filha. Como é o vestido para o aniversário da Meg?

- Fecha os olhos. – Melinda sorriu ao ver a mãe com uma cara desconfiada, pegou o vestido e estendeu na sua frente – Pode olhar, mãe.

Hermione abriu os olhos e ficou encantada com o que viu. Era o vestido que ela usara no baile de inverno do quarto ano, só que vermelho.

- Filha, esse vestido é igualzinho ao meu, só à cor é diferente. Ficou mais lindo ainda – disse Hermione sorrindo para a filha, pegando o vestido.

- Eu sei, peguei uma foto do seu álbum e levei para a Madame Malkin, e ela disse que faria um para mim. O que você achou? Não esta brava, né?

Mione olhou para a filha sorrindo e a puxou para um abraço.

- É claro que não estou brava, na verdade estou muito honrada que você vá usar esse vestido, ele ficou muito bem em você... mas você não vai com ele para o aniversário de James, vai? – Falou Hermione.

- Ah, não, esse vestido é só para o aniversário da Meg. Eu não sei o que colocar para ir ao aniversário do James, me ajuda? – Perguntou Melinda

- Claro. Bom, como o aniversário será bem informal e daqui a pouco, acho que você poderia ir com alguma coisa leve e levar um casaco. O que acha?

- Boa ideia, mãe. – Falou Mel um pouco mais tranquila, adorava quando mãe lhe ajudava.

- Essa calça jeans azul fica muito bem em você, e que tal esse casaco branco de gola? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Gostei, mas não acha que vou ficar com calor? – Falou Mel em duvida.

- Vem comigo. – As duas se dirigiram para o quarto de Hermione, onde a mãe começou a mexer no guarda-roupa. – Pronto, achei. Eu comprei essa blusa antes de virmos para cá e ainda não tive a oportunidade de usá-la.

Era linda a blusa de alcinha na cor bordô, com algumas manchas pretas, havia uma imitação de faixa na cintura. Melinda colocou a blusa, só que ficou um pouco grande demais em seu corpo.

- Ah, mãe, eu adorei a blusa, mas esta grande demais. – Falou Mel.

- Não tem problema, pode tirá-la. - Hermione pegou a varinha e apontou para a blusa: – "_**Reducto**_" – A blusa em questão de segundos diminuiu de tamanho, Hermione sorriu para a filha, que lhe sorriu de volta. Agora sim estava perfeita. A peça caía delicadamente pelo corpo da mais nova, marcando de forma sutil as curvas do seu corpo.

- Valeu, mãe, adorei, vou tomar um banho e me aprontar. – Agradeceu Melinda, abraçando a mãe, estava saindo do quarto da mãe quando ela a chamou:

- Mel?

- Sim, mamis? – Perguntou Melinda.

- Não se esqueça de arrumar o quarto. – Falou Hermione.

- Pode deixar — Respondeu Mel, indo correndo para seu quarto, Hermione riu consigo mesmo e balançou a cabeça negativamente, infelizmente no quesito de roupas Melinda era igualzinha a ela, sempre desarrumava as roupas quando não conseguia achar a peça que queria.

Resolveu ir ver como Sally estava. Entrou no quarto do filho menor e o viu somente de cueca, junto a uma Sally muito cansada na porta do banheiro.

- Mas que bagunça é essa, Hector?

- É que eu ainda não tô pronto, mamãe, e a tia não sabe me ajeitar como você — Hermione teve que se segurar para não rir, mas a cara do filho era impagável.

- Não sei te ajeitar? Vem aqui, seu pestinha, você é que não tem o meu bom gosto. – Falou Sally se preparando para correr atrás do sobrinho.

- Deixe que eu termine aqui, Sally, com certeza a sua sobrinha está precisando da sua ajuda para arrumar as roupas que ela espalhou.

- Tudo bem, eu vou indo, já que a minha presença não é mais necessária aqui.

- Te amo, tia – falou Hector rindo da cara da tia.

- Eu sei, seu pestinha — Sally saiu gritando pela sobrinha pelo corredor. Ela estava saltitante, mas por dentro estava chorando, pois não era só o aniversário de James que era comemorado naquele dia, certa loirinha estava completando 15 anos.

Após arrumar Hector e colocar-lhe um feitiço para que não se sujasse, Hermione foi até o quarto do filho mais velho, bateu na porta e ouviu um "entre".

- Filho, precisa de ajuda?

- Não, já escolhi uma roupa, o que você acha? – perguntou Max vestindo uma calça preta e uma blusa com manga curta na cor verde. Vendo a cara de espanto da mãe, perguntou: – O que foi não gostou?

- Não, filho, a roupa esta ótima, mas quem sabe uma blusa de outra cor? – Perguntou Hermione tentando disfarçar a surpresa.

- Por que, mãe? Eu fico muito bem de verde – disse Max olhando-se no espelho. Ele viu o olhar da mãe ficar distante. Hermione se lembrou de uma ocasião em que discutira exatamente essa mesma questão com outra pessoa. – Não gostou mesmo, mãe?

- Não é isso, filho, você esta muito bem, mas é que na maioria das vezes está de verde, por que não deixa essa blusa para o aniversário de Meg? – Insistiu Hermione,

- Ok, pode ser, vou colocar uma branca, o que acha? – Max viu que a mãe parecia mais aliviada e viu-a sorrir.

- Ótimo, eu vou ver se sua irmã arrumou o quarto dela. Não demore muito ok? – Pediu Hermione.

- Ok. – Respondeu Max.

Hermione fechou a porta e encostou-se nela e suspirou, não acreditando. O filho nem havia entrado em Hogwarts e já estava se inclinando para a sonserina. Ela foi até o quarto da filha e viu Sally ajudando Melinda a arrumar o quarto. Fechou os olhos e pediu a Merlin que seus problemas acabassem. Mal sabia que eles estavam muito longe de acabarem.

**17 DE AGOSTO, MANSÃO MALFOY, INGLATERRA**.

A mansão Malfoy também estava bem agitada, afinal a princesa daquela casa iria fazer 15 anos. Narcisa Malfoy supervisionava tudo com olhos de águia, queria tudo perfeito para sua adorada netinha. Adorava aquela menina e faria de tudo para que ela fosse feliz.

- Senhora, o jovem Lucas quer saber onde pode colocar as caixas de som? – falou o Dimp.

- Hum, mande-o colocar no pátio perto da piscina.

- Sim, senhora, com sua licença. – Em um estalo ele sumira. Dimp estava há muito tempo na família, sempre fora muito leal a seus mestres, e adorava Mégara, fazia todas as suas vontades.

Narcisa estava arrumando um arranjo de flores na entrada quando viu uma luz verde sair da lareira, logo Draco saiu da lareira se espanando todo.

- Draco, que bom que conseguiu sair mais cedo, trouxe o presente de Mégara?

- Comprei sim, tenho certeza que ela vai adorar. Onde ela esta?

- Está no quarto. Vamos dar o nosso presente agora?

- Sim, mas me dê 10 minutos antes de entrar. — Draco deu um beijo na mãe e subiu para o quarto da filha, bateu na porta e entrou, viu a filha caminhando de um lado ao outro do quarto. — Está tudo bem, filha?

- Não, pai, não está nada bem! A Madame Malkin não mandou meu vestido até agora, teve que ajustar alguns pontos e não devolveu, ou seja, eu não tenho vestido para usar – disse a loira se atirando à cama e começando a soluçar.

- Não fica assim, filha, vamos dar um jeito – disse Draco entregando um lenço para ela, que pegou e enxugou as lagrimas.

- O aniversário é daqui algumas horas, o que eu vou fazer?

- Eu vou dar um jeito, prometo, agora que tal abrir seu presente? — Draco tirou um pacote do bolso e o aumentou-o. Meg sorriu para o pai e abriu o presente, era um a vassoura novinha, a última Firebolt, recém-lançada, só os times profissionais tinham uma.

- Pai, eu adorei, muito obrigada — Meg abraçou o pai e lhe deu um beijo. Ele ficou olhando fixamente para ela, estava tão crescida, já não era mais sua menininha. — Pai, o que houve? Tem alguma coisa em mim?

- Não, nada, filha, é que você me lembra muito alguém que eu conheci, mas sempre que eu tento me lembrar dela a memória se vai.

- É a mamãe, não é? Você a odeia?

- Não sei, Meg, algumas vezes sim, pois eu não faço a mínima ideia de quem ela seja... bom, vamos mudar de assunto, o seu presente não acabou.

- Como assim?

- Mãe, a senhora pode entrar, por favor?

Narcisa entrou no quarto da neta sorrindo.

- Vó, a senhora estava espionando a gente?

- Ora, Meg, é claro que não só estava passando quando me chamaram.

- Sei...

Narcisa sentou-se atrás da neta lhe dando um abraço e viu o filho pegar outro pacote do bolso, aumentá-lo e entregá-lo para ela.

- Quando eu tinha vinte anos, minha mãe me chamou no seu escritório e me passou esta caixa. Ela disse que por direito era minha, já que minhas irmãs a haviam decepcionado; Andy porque se casara com um trouxa e Bella por ser uma pessoa que não media seus atos e suas consequências. Meus pais não eram muito fáceis, eram tradicionais demais. Eles fizeram me casar com seu avô sem amá-lo, mas mesmo assim eu agradeço a minha mãe pelo que fez.

- Não entendo, ela condenou você ao sofrimento, a separou da família, como pode agradecer?

- Meg, se eu não tivesse me casado com seu avô eu nunca teria tido o seu pai, e consequentemente nunca teria tido você. – Respondeu Narcisa sorrindo para a neta. – É por isso eu sou grata a ela. Aqui, pode abrir, eles pertencem agora a você.

Meg abriu a caixa e se deslumbrou com o que viu: dentro da caixinha havia um conjunto de joias, um anel liso com brilhantes e uma esmeralda em formato de coração, brincos em formato de coração que também não eram muito cumpridos, mas ela gostava assim, e uma gargantilha com delicados arabescos em forma de flores em prata e marcassita com esmeraldas incrustados nos arabescos, bem delicado. Narcisa pegou a gargantilha e colocou em volta do pescoço da neta. Ficou lindo e delicado. Draco alcançou-lhe um espelho e Meg pôde ver como ficara a gargantilha e os brincos.

- Eu amei, vovó, é simplesmente lindo, muito obrigada — disse Meg abraçando a avó. — Seria ótimo usar na festa de hoje, mas como, se o meu vestido não chegou?

- Acho que posso te ajudar com isso — falou Lucas entrando no quarto com um pacote atrás de si.

- O que você tem ai? – disse Meg se levantando num salto e indo até o primo, tentando tirar o pacote de suas mãos.

- Isto acabou de chegar com um bilhete.

Meg pegou o pacote, abriu e se deslumbrou com o vestido dentro, era completamente diferente do que ela pedira, mas estava perfeito. Pegou o bilhete e leu em voz alta:

"_Querida Meg, _

_Espero que me perdoe, mas eu interceptei o pedido e modifiquei o vestido, deixei a cor, pois ela é maravilhosa. Espero que você goste, senão peça para o seu pai fazer um feitiço de desfazer. Sei que não é muito, mas é o mínimo que posso fazer por enquanto. _

_Feliz aniversário, minha princesa, que Merlin a proteja sempre. _

_Abençoada seja." _

Como nenhum dos presentes teve alguma reação, Narcisa resolveu tomar a iniciativa, já sabendo de quem era a carta.

- Bom, vamos ver como ficou o vestido. — Narcisa pegou a caixa, abriu-a e tirou um vestido na cor verde claro bem comprido, era lindo. – O que achou, Meg?

- É belíssimo, adorei. Pai, quem será que mandou?!

Draco suspirou e olhou para a filha.

- Não sei querida, mas acho melhor fazermos um feitiço para detectar magia negra. – Disse Draco pegando o vestido e apontando sua varinha. – Não há nada, provavelmente alguém que conhece ou conheceu a sua mãe.

- Mas por que não se identificou? — disse Meg desconfiada.

- Por que talvez ainda não seja a hora, querida. – disse Narcisa.

- Mas eu tenho tantas dúvidas sobre ela, você não consegue se lembrar dela pai?

- Não filha, quando eu penso em sua mãe, não consigo imaginá-la, tudo fica nublado. – disse Draco abraçando a filha.

**17 DE AGOSTO, TOCA. **

A festa rolava solta. Todos os amigos da escola estavam lá, e Molly supervisionava tudo com olhos de águia. Gina e Harry recepcionavam os convidados. Era muita alegria naquele dia. Mas certo moreno tinha os olhos perdidos como se esperasse por alguma coisa ou um certo alguém.

- Caraminholas na cabeça, meu querido James? – falou Fred.

- Provavelmente a mente deve estar numa cabeleira loira que infelizmente não vira na festa, já que está se arrumando para a dela. — Frank deu um cutucão no amigo.

- Ah, parem de me amolar, vocês dois, afinal é meu aniversário – disse James emburrado com os amigos.

- Meu caro James, até pode ser o teu aniversário, mas ainda somos marotos – disse Frank.

- É, priminho, temos todo o direito e a vontade de te amolar, principalmente no teu aniversário. – Disse Fred. – Então quem você vai pegar no seu aniversário?

- Não vou pegar ninguém Fred. – Disse James.

- Ah cara, deixa de frescura, você é um maroto, tem todo o direito de se divertir, porque você não pega a Melinda? – Perguntou Fred.

- Ela não faz o meu tipo. – Respondeu James.

- Aé, tinha me esquecido que o seu tipo era, loiras que faziam você de bobo. – Disse Fred.

- Vai ver se eu estou na esquina. – Retrucou James chateado.

Gina percebeu que o filho estava ficando chateado, então aproveitou o momento e o chamou:

- James, vem aqui um pouquinho – disse Gina aparecendo do lado do filho.

- Algum problema? – Perguntou James.

- Não esta tudo bem, espero que você e seus amigos não aprontem nada. – Falou Gina.

- Pode deixar mãe, que hoje vamos nos comportar muito bem, eu juro. – Falou James.

- Eu espero que se comportem. Antes que chegue mais alguém, seu pai e eu queremos lhe mostrar uma coisa. – Disse Gina

- Tá bem. – Falou o Maroto meio desconfiado.

Os dois subiram para o quarto que antes era o de Gina e encontram Harry sentado na cama da esposa.

- E aí, filhão, curtindo o seu aniversário?

- Sim, pai, e muito. O que vocês querem?

- Bom queremos lhe dar o seu presente – Disse Harry tirando de baixo da cama um pacote cumprido, James não esperou nem um minuto e pegou o pacote, ao abrir o pacote seu coração quase parou ela o último modelo da Firebolt.

- Mãe, pai, muito obrigado eu adorei o presente. — James abraçou os pais fortemente.

- Que bom que gostou filho, pode ir lá mostrar para os seus amigos — disse Gina dando um beijo no filho.

- Oba! – James saiu correndo porta fora do quarto.

- Acho que ele nunca mais vai desgrudar da vassoura. - Disse Gina.

- Não se preocupe, Gina, ele usará ela com sabedoria, vamos para a festa. – Disse Harry saindo do quarto segurando a mão da esposa.

- Harry estava pensando em deixar as crianças com a minha mãe.

- Hum é uma boa ideia, que tal encomendarmos mais um Potter-Weasley? – Perguntou Harry.

- Harry, você não tem jeito — disse Gina sorrindo para a cara devassa do seu marido. Ambos desceram as escadas bem na hora em que Hermione e companhia chegavam.

Gina saiu do lado de Harry e foi cumprimentar a amiga.

- Parabéns, Gina.

- Obrigada, Mione, fico muito feliz que tenham vindo.

- Eu também, parabéns, Harry – A morena e o moreno se abraçaram.

- Obrigado irmãzinha. – Respondeu Harry.

- Então onde esta o meu afilhado? – Perguntou Hermione procurando pelo James.

- Esta lá fora com os amigos. Por que vocês três não vão lá e entregam o presente para ele, que nós vamos ficar aqui, ok? – Falou Gina.

- Ok, tia Gina. — Melinda, Max e Hector pegaram os presentes e se dirigiram para fora da casa, onde o pátio estava coberto de tendas brancas com muitas pessoas dentro.

Melinda e Max levaram Hector até onde estava Mike e os dois ficaram brincando com as outras crianças.

- Ele bem que podia ser um pouquinho mais educado e receber suas visitas. – Resmungou Max.

- Mano, para de implicar, hoje é um dia especial, você prometeu se comportar. – Disse Melinda.

- Ei, se eles se comportarem eu me comporto. – Retrucou Max, Melinda balançou a cabeça, seu irmão não tinha jeito.

- Melindaaa! – Gritou Mia vindo correndo até eles. – Fico feliz que tenha vindo! E aí, como está?

- Eu estou bem. Meio cansada de ficar enfurnada dentro da mansão, mas a mamãe acha melhor para não termos problemas.

Max vendo que estava completamente fora da conversa resolveu se meter.

- Oi para você também, Mia. – Ele recebeu um olhar gelado da ruiva.

- Oi, os meninos estão por aí.

- Valeu. — Max estava indignado com a frieza da ruiva, mas resolveu deixar quieto, pois prometera para a irmã que se comportaria.

- Vem, Melinda, vamos pegar alguma coisa para você comer. – Disse Mia.

- Sim, vamos, mas primeiro nos gostaríamos de entregar o presente para o aniversariante.

- Ele subiu na vassoura que ganhou de presente dos pais, mas deixa eu ver – Mia olhou para o céu e sorriu — Ele esta logo ali .

Mia fez um movimento com a mão, provavelmente um sinal entre primos, pois quase no mesmo instante James desceu da vassoura e foi de encontro ao trio.

- Olá, Melinda, Max, obrigado por virem. – Disse James.

- Não precisa agradecer, James, feliz aniversário. — Melinda abraçando o rapaz e entregou-lhe os presentes. — Esse é da minha mãe (livro), esse é da minha tia (um talismã de proteção), esse é dos meus irmãos e meu. – O presente era pesado, James abriu e ficou bem surpreso, era um estojo de manutenção de vassouras. – Acho que vai precisar agora que ganhou uma nova vassoura.

- Gente, muito obrigado, adorei esse presente. Max, você gostaria de dar uma volta na vassoura? – Perguntou James.

A oferta deixou Max bem surpreso, ele estava sendo bem gentil. Olhou para a irmã, e essa sorriu para lhe incentivando.

- Posso? – Perguntou Max um pouco desconfiado.

- Claro, toma aqui, eu vou lá guardar os meus presentes e já volto. – Respondeu James.

- Ok. — Max subiu na vassoura e subiu rapidamente.

Mia e Melinda ficaram somente as duas e foram se servir. Mia foi apresentando alguns convidados para a amiga, colegas da escola, tios e primos etc. Elas se sentaram numa mesa e começaram a conversar.

- Bom, posso perguntar por que tanta hostilidade com o meu irmão? – A pergunta fez com que a ruiva se engasgasse.

- Desculpa, Mel, não fiz por mal.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou Melinda.

- É, aconteceu, na realidade aconteceu várias coisas. – Respondeu Mia.

- Hum, bom trate de me contar tudo e não me esconda nada. – Disse Melinda.

- Bom naquele domingo em que Hector e Mike sumiram, Lily e Max estavam lá em cima e bem juntinhos, quase se beijando, daí eu interrompi eles, seu irmão e eu começamos a discutir eu até cheguei a ameaça-lo e de repente estávamos nos beijando, eu empurrei ele e dei-lhe um tapa na cara. – Contou Mia sem graça.

Melinda não se conteve e começou a rir.

- Não é para rir, eu acabei me descontrolando completamente. – Disse Mia chateada.

- Sinto muito, mas tem sim. Agora entendo por que ele estava tão aéreo e carrancudo esses dias — Melinda falou, continuando a rir.

- Ai, eu mereço, quer parar de rir? Ainda tem mais — Mia já estava ficando vermelha. Melinda respirou bem fundo e resolveu parar.

- Ok, desculpa esse meu descontrole, meu Deus vocês fizeram? – Perguntou Melinda.

- Na balada eu acabei dançando com o seu irmão. – Respondeu Mia.

- Ah, então você que estava dançando aquela musica tão sensual com ele? Uau, eu vi quando vocês dois se beijaram, foi muito intenso. – Falou Melinda.

- É eu sei, mas ele não pode saber que fui eu. – Retrucou Mia.

- Porque não? – Perguntou Melinda.

- Porque eu não quero, além do mais ele não gosta de mim e sim da Lily.

- Sem querer ser chata, mas, eu vi o jeito que ele dançou e ninguém beija daquele jeito quando não gosta de uma pessoa. - Falou Melinda

- Melinda esquece isso ok? Vamos dançar. – Disse Mia puxando a amiga para a pista de dança, sem dar tempo para que a morena respondesse.

Enquanto isso em outro lugar da TOCA... (n/a: isso acontece quase ao mesmo tempo em que ocorre a conversa das duas acima ok?)

Lilian estava entediada, não era nada fácil ter que fingir que gostava daqueles assuntos banais, mas ela precisava manter as aparências, viu quando o moreno chegou acompanhado da irmã, sua presa estava bem a onde ela queria.

- Lily, quem é aquele que acabou de chegar? – Perguntou a menina que estava ao seu lado, seu nome era Morgana Wood.

- Ele se chama Max Halliwell é filho de Hermione Granger. – Respondeu Lily.

- Humm, ele é muito lindinho. – Falou Morg.

- É e ele é todo meu, por isso nem tente. – Retrucou Lily.

- Sem problemas, acho que vou pegar uns salgados, você quer alguma coisa? – Perguntou Morg um pouco chateada.

- Não, mas obrigada. – Respondeu Lily um pouco mais gentil, tudo para manter as aparências.

- Ok, já volto. – Disse Morg saindo dali.

Lily suspirou cada vez era mais difícil, fingir que se importava, estava cansada de ser sempre a meiga, queridinha, ela queria mostrar quem realmente era, foi caminhando até chegar ao lago, pelo menos ali ela se sentia um pouco em paz, é claro que não podia negar que fora muito boba, achava que havia se apaixonado como fora tola.

Ela sentiu-o se aproximando e antes que ele a surpende-se Lily falou

- Oi Max.

- Uau, como sabia que era eu ? – Perguntou Max, descendo da vassoura e sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Um palpite, e ai se divertindo? – Perguntou Lily.

- Um pouco, mas pelo visto você não, o que houve?

- Nada de importante – Falou Lily.

- Ok, se precisar falar eu estou aqui. – Disse Max.

Lily sorriu e falou:

- Sinto muito, eu não quis ser grosseria com você, é que infelizmente eu estou cercada por pessoas que mentem e eu estou cansada disso.

- E por que você atura essas pessoas, você precisa delas para sobreviver?

- Não, mas é que, tipo, são pessoas com quem eu convivo quase todos os dias, e muitas estão perto de mim por puro interesse, ainda mais com os acontecimentos do ano passado. – Disse Lily.

- O que aconteceu no ano passado? – Perguntou Max.

- É uma história muito longa e triste, eu não quero falar nela hoje, dói lembrar. – Respondeu Lily chateada.

- Ok, sem problema, já sei, vem vamos dar uma volta – Disse Max ajudando Lily a levantar. – Tenho certeza que você vai gostar, que tal?

- Só uma volta. –Respondue Lily sorrindo.

Max subiu na vassoura e colocou Lily na sua frente, o moreno tomou um impulso e os dois levantaram voo, Lily estava com os olhos fechados e os olhos abertos, uma coisa não podia negar sempre gostara de voar, Max sorriu ao que a ruivinha havia relaxado, com um impulso para frente levou os dois para baixo, ambos saltaram da vassoura e se encararam. Num acordo silencioso, os dois foram se aproximando. Estavam bem próximos, não havia ninguém para se atrapalhar, e finalmente os dois se beijaram. Primeiramente, foi somente um roçar de lábios, depois Max aprofundou o beijo esperando a permissão da ruiva, que não demorou muito a corresponder. Os dois se separaram por falta de ar, e a ruiva por sua vez estava corada, o que realçava os seus cabelos, Max sorriu e a puxou para a festa.

Depois da conversa que teve com Melinda, a Mia não parava de olhar para o relógio, estava preocupada com o tempo que não passava nunca. Provavelmente naquela hora Meg estava se arrumando e estava sozinha. Melinda viu a testa da amiga ficar franzida curiosa perguntou:

- Mia, o que houve?

- Estava pensando em outras coisas. Eu tinha que dar um jeito de sair dessa festa. – Falou Mia.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Melinda sem entender.

- Porque Meg provavelmente está se arrumando, sozinha e vai fazer 15 anos, e nem sabe quem é a mãe dela. Não queria deixá-la sozinha nesse momento ela é a minha melhor amiga. – Disse Mia.

- Ok Hum, e por que você não vai? – Indagou Melinda.

- Tá louca? O James me mata, nunca me perdoaria. – Falou Mia.

- Você nunca vai saber se não tentar, vem vamos descobrir se isso é mesmo verdade – Retrucou Melinda puxando a amiga sem dar tempo da ruiva falar.

Não foi muito difícil achar o aniversariante, ele estava numa rodinha com seus amigos, Melinda levantou o braço e fez um sinal para o moreno fazendo com que ele as visse e fosse até elas.

- Está tudo bem, meninas? – Perguntou James.

- Sim, mas temos um pequeno problema: a sua prima vai ter que se ausentar da sua festa. – Disse Melinda.

- E pra onde ela vai, posso saber? - Perguntou James erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Vai ajudar a Meg a se arrumar para o aniversário dela. - Respondeu rapidamente Melinda.

- É bem rapidinho, James, eu só vou lá dar uma olhada nela e... – Disse Mia sem graça.

- Vai. — Disse James sem pensar duas vezes, dava para ver o quanto aquilo era importante para a prima, Melinda sorriu radiante e Mia estava muito surpresa. — Ela provavelmente deve estar precisando muito mais de você do que eu. Vemos-nos na Mansão Malfoy?

Mia e Melinda sorriram. James Potter era um menino muito especial. Mia não se aguentou e se jogou nos braços do primo, que retribuiu o abraço.

- Obrigado, Melinda, nos vemos na festa? – Perguntou Mia.

- Não precisa agradecer, nos vemos lá. — Melinda abraçou a amiga, que já saiu correndo e assobiando. Num minuto a sua vassoura apareceu, e Mia subiu nela indo para a casa da loira.

Melinda e James ficaram parados vendo à ruiva se distanciar.

- Obrigado por entender. – Falou Mel.

- Eu sou uma pessoa legal. - Disse o moreno passando o braço por cima da morena.

- Nota-se. - Respondeu Melinda se desvencilhando de James.

- Bom acho que esta na hora de cortar o bolo, o que acha pode me ajudar? – Perguntou James fazendo um charminho.

- Ok, vou lhe ajudar a chamar o pessoal, e vou avisar para a mãe da Mia aonde ela foi. – Respondeu Melinda.

- Ótimo . – Disse James, a morena estava se distanciando era agora ou nunca – Ei Melinda eu estava pensando se...

- Nem pense. – Disse Melinda sem nem ao menos se virar.

- Ok. – Falou James, Melinda havia entrando na Toca, mesmo tendo levado um fora ele tinha que rir, a morena era incrível e inteligente.

**17 DE AGOSTO, MANSÃO MALFOY. **

Meg estava em seu quarto, se preparando para a festa. Sentia-se muito feliz, pois estava completando 15 anos, porém também se sentia sozinha. Sabia que Mia se pudesse estaria ali, mas o aniversário de James estava ocorrendo naquele momento, fora teimosa quando não mudara a data de seu aniversário, mas não queria dar o braço a torcer. Mia havia se tornando a melhor e única grande amiga de Meg. No início todos acharam estranho, principalmente por serem uma sonserina e uma grifinória, mas aos poucos foram se acostumando. Meg suspirou e foi para frente do espelho. O vestido lhe caía muito bem, era maravilhoso, a pessoa que havia lhe mandado o vestido acertara no modelo. Ouviu uma batida na janela e, estranhando, pegou sua varinha, ao chegar lá ficou estática: uma ruiva sorria, Meg abriu a porta e ajudou a amiga a entrar.

- Surpresa!

- Mia, o que esta fazendo aqui, sua louca? – Perguntou Meg totalmente surpresa.

- Ora, que tipo de amiga seria eu se não viesse lhe ajudar a se arrumar, hein?

- Mas e o aniversário do James? – Perguntou Meg.

- Melinda me ajudou. Nós falamos conversamos, e ele disse que eu deveria estar aqui, então aqui estou. — Mia viu a loira ficar com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, isso era raro de acontecer. — Ah, não, você vai ficar toda vermelha e inchada, nem pense em chorar, senão eu choro também.

- Obrigado, Mia, esse é o melhor presente de aniversário que eu poderia ter ganhado. – Falou Meg.

- Bom, pra falar a verdade eu havia trazido um presente, mas se você não quiser eu levo de volta. – Disse Mia mostrando um pequeno pacote para a loira.

- Nem pense em fazer isso. Vamos, deixa eu ver o que é! — Mia entregou o pacote para Meg, e essa o abriu: numa caixinha preta havia uma corrente com um pingente com a palavra "Best". – É lindo, Mia, muito obrigada! — A loira deu um abraço na ruiva.

- De nada, a outra metade está comigo, o pingente é divido em três partes. – Disse Mia.

- Ok, então onde esta a terceira parte? – Perguntou Meg curiosa.

- Está guardada, ainda não decidi para quem dar, mas isso a gente vê depois. Eu vim aqui para lhe ajudar a se arrumar, então mãos à obra. – A ruiva olhou para o vestido que a loira estava vestindo e ficou confusa. – Meg, esse modelo não foi o que você escolheu, o que aconteceu?

- Bom, eu recebi esse vestido junto desse bilhete. – Meg entregou a ruiva o bilhete. Ao terminar ela olhou para a loira, surpresa.

- Tens alguma pista de quem seja essa pessoa? – Perguntou Mi.

- Não faço a mínima ideia, mas eu amei o vestido, é ainda mais bonito que o modelo que eu escolhi. O que você achou? – Perguntou Meg.

- É lindo. Bom, vamos terminar de arrumar você, que temos muito pouco tempo. – Falou Mia.

- Ok, vamos lá. – Concordou Meg sem conseguir se segurar abraçou a ruiva, mais forte do que a primeira vez.

**17 DE AGOSTO, TOCA, INGLATERRA **

O aniversário estava quase acabando. O parabéns já havia acontecido, e todos tiveram que ir para se arrumarem para a festa da loira. James não estava mais tão chateado quanto antes, se despediu de alguns outros amigos e voltou para o pátio junto de seus primos. Foi até lá e percebeu em um minuto que Melinda o vira e saiu da rodinha onde estava, indo para um canto mais afastado (n/a: eu adoro cantos mais afastados hehe).

- Está tudo bem? – Perguntou James

- A festa estava maravilhosa, e achei muito legal a sua atitude com sua prima, ela estava muito preocupada com a Meg. – Respondeu Melinda.

- Mia sempre se preocupa demais com os outros do que com si mesma, está sempre se sacrificando. – Falou James preocupado.

- É, eu percebi. – Disse Melinda olhando as estrelas.

Os dois ficaram sem se falar por alguns minutos, mas se encaravam profundamente. Melinda desviou o olhar, fazendo com que James sorrisse da sua atitude.

- Você é linda, sabia disso?

- Obrigada – disse a morena ficando vermelha. – Sobre mais cedo eu...

- Não tem problema. – Disse James interrompendo-a.

- Você é legal e tudo o mais, mas só um tolo não veria que está apaixonado pela Meg.

- É verdade, queria que ela acreditasse nisso. – Falou James chateado.

- Já tentou falar com ela? Contar seus sentimentos? – Perguntou Melinda.

- Ela não acreditaria em mim, não depois do que aconteceu no ano passado.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Melinda.

- Acho que não estou preparado para falar sobre isso – Falou James.

- Tudo bem, é um direito seu, mas se eu fosse você eu tentaria arrumar os erros do passado. Meu pai sempre me dizia que era melhor se arriscar várias vezes do que viver na incerteza. – Disse Melinda.

- Você não é uma Weasley, mas é fogo, hein? – Indagou James.

- Eu tenho meus momentos. – Os dois deram as mãos e voltaram para a rodinha de amigo. James notou que a irmã estava de mão dada com Max e franziu a testa, mas preferiu não falar nada por enquanto. Eles ficaram conversando mais um pouco e cada um se despediu. Foram para casa se ajeitarem para ir ao outro aniversário.

**17 DE AGOSTO, MANSÃO MALFOY, INGLATERRA, 20:00 PM. **

Mia estava terminando de vestir o vestido e retocando seu penteado. Meg já estava pronta e estava belíssima. A ruiva percebeu que a loira se encontrava pensativa e chateada.

- Meg, o que houve? Você estava feliz até alguns instantes e agora está pensativa, com uma carinha triste.

- Estava tentando me lembrar da minha mãe, mas não consigo, isso é muito frustrante. – Respondeu Meg.

- Você não tem como se lembrar dela, pois era um bebê. – Falou Mia viu que não era só esse motivo. – Eu tenho certeza de que algum dia vocês ainda vão se conhecer.

- Eu espero que isso aconteça, eu quero conhece-la, porque eu não acho que ela esteja morta, sinto aqui dentro. – Disse Meg tocando em seu peito.

- E eu tenho certeza que você vai encontra-la, você tem que ir atrás do seu sonho. – Falou Mia.

- Mia, eu te amo, sabia disso? – disse Meg abraçando a amiga. – Você é a irmã que eu nunca tive.

- Ai, loira, não começa se não eu vou chorar.

- É você tem razão, não posso estragar o seu trabalho, vou ver se o meu pai está pronto, ele vai descer comigo, já volto. - Disse Meg saindo do quarto, a loira estava feliz, teria uma festa incrível, cercada por seus amigos, nada poderia estragar a sua felicidade.

A porta do pai estava semiaberta e Meg viu que Briana estava terminando de se arrumar, quem aquela mulher pensava que era, não a queria em seu aniversário, ia entrar quando ouviu uma frase que quase arrancara seu coração.

- Estou gravida, Draco. - Disse Briana

- É sério? - Perguntou o loiro chocado.

- É sim, de dois meses. - Respondeu Briana com um brilho nos olhos que Meg nunca havia visto.

Meg vira o pai erguer a mulher e a rodopiar, não conseguia se mexer, nem falar nada, estava em estado de choque, sua respiração era entrecortada, parecia que havia perdido o seu chão, tentou sair da porta, mas não conseguiu a tempo, Draco abrira a porta e se surpreendera com a filha a sua frente, Briana se aproximou e Meg olhou para ela, ninguém falou nada, Meg conseguiu recobrar os movimentos e num movimento bem voluntário deu um tapa na madrasta, fazendo com que Briana se desequilibrasse e caísse Draco foi ajudar Briana, nunca vira a filha agir daquela forma, Mia que estava indo atrás da amiga, ficou estarrecida com o que vira assim como Lucas.

- Sua vagabunda, eu sabia que você era uma oportunista, só quer saber do dinheiro do meu pai, eu tenho certeza que esse bebe nem é dele. - Disse Meg se jogando em cima de Briana que estava ainda no chão zonza com o tapa.

- Meg pare já com isso, o que pensa que está fazendo? – Perguntou Draco tentando controlar a filha.

- É mentira pai, o bebe não pode ser seu, ela está usando você, será que você não vê isso? – Gritou Meg.

- Meg, eu sinto muito que você tenha descoberto dessa forma, eu ia te contar em outra oportunidade, mas esse bebe é do seu pai sim e seu irmãozinho. – Disse Briana

- Eu não vou ter um irmão, ele nunca será meu, eu te odeio sua vadia. – Retrucou Meg com lagrimas nos olhos.

Foi muito automático, Draco deu-lhe um tapa na cara, Meg deixou algumas lagrimas caírem e começou a tremer, alguns objetos do quarto começaram a flutuar e as luzes do lustre do meio do quarto se explodiram, dava para sentir a raiva e a dor de Meg, Briana tentou alcançar a menina mas foi repelida pela força de Meg e acabou por desmaiar.

- Meg, se acalme – disse Mia tentando controlar a amiga.

- Me acalmar? Como eu posso ficar calma quando uma mulher entra na minha vida e bem no dia do meu aniversário de 15 anos, diz que esta grávida de meu pai?! – Perguntou Meg aos gritos.

- Filha eu sei que isso é muita coisa pra você lidar, mas o bebe é meu sim tenho certeza, pois ... – Tentou falar Draco, mas foi cortado por Meg.

- É claro, já que você transou tanto com ela, é obvio que o bebe é seu, teve uma boa transa papai? – Perguntou Meg raivosa.

- Meg, olha o respeito. – Disse Draco furioso.

- Como posso ter respeito por você, se você não tem por mim? É sempre assim, você sempre tenta estragar meu aniversário, meus sonhos, tudo! – Gritou Meg.

- Filha, eu sinto muito não quis lhe bater, por favor, vamos conversar com calma – disse Draco se desviando de mais um objeto que a filha lhe atirava. Ele tentava a todo custo se aproximar da filha, que nesse momento estava chorando.

- Você não liga para mim, nunca ligou, só faz a posse de bom pai, mas não é, não tem o que conversar, você transou com ela e engravidou-a não é? Pelo visto a noitada deve ter sido boa. – Falou Meg.

Draco ficou vermelho, e Meg sentiu-se sendo jogada para trás.

- Já chega, Mégara, você não tem o direito de falar assim comigo. – Gritou Draco.

- Vai pro inferno, papai, eu de odeio! Você é um fraco, um sem vergonha, um vagabundo, um asno, um desgraçado! – Meg estava transtornada, e mais coisas voavam em cima de Draco, que conseguia se desviar dos objetos e se aproximou da filha, agarrando-a pelos braços. Meg não hesitou e começou a gritar e espernear. Mia observava a cena, estarrecida. Não conseguia fazer nada, estava completamente paralisada. Nunca vira Meg agindo desse jeito.

- Meg, chega, isso já foi longe demais – disse Draco a chacoalhando.

- Vai pro inferno, papai. – Meg se soltou dos braços fortes do pai e cuspiu-lhe. Draco não teve outra escolha e deu-lhe um tapa novamente.

Narcisa e Severus subiram correndo as escadas para ver o motivo dos gritos. Chegando bem no momento de ver a tapa. Lucas que até então estava parado estático foi até Meg e abraçou, Mia mesmo chorando aproximou-se da amiga.

- O que esta acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Narcisa horrorizada. – Estou esperando uma resposta! A casa está cheia de gente, está quase na hora de apresentarmos Meg, e vocês estão aos berros, tão alto que nem a música era suficiente para esconder! Draco, eu quero e exijo uma explicação.

- Eu te odeio, papai. – Disse Meg magoada, se soltando dos amigos e descendo as escadas correndo, a loira ouviu avó e Lucas a chamarem, mas não deu ouvidos, a única coisa que queria era estar bem longe dali.

Lucas saiu para fora da casa junto de Mia, mas já era tarde de mais, pois Meg pegou a vassoura e voara para longe

- Ótimo, e agora o que fazemos? - Perguntou Lucas.

- Temos que ir atrás dela. - Respondeu Mia.

- E por acaso você sabe para a onde ela foi, ruiva?

- Talvez... ela não vai nos ouvir, mas eu sei quem ela ouviria – disse a ruiva voltando para casa sendo seguida pelo sonserino – TOCA — ela lançou um pó na lareira e esperou. Tanto ela quanto Lucas puderam ver a sala da TOCA, estava completamente vazia, mas ainda havia alguma luz.

- Pessoal, tem alguém ai? – perguntou Mia.

- Acho que todos foram embora – disse Lucas.

- Tem que ter alguém ali ainda – retrucou Mia.

- Mia, é você?

Mia viu James aparecendo na lareira.

- Graças a Merlin que você ainda esta ai.

- O que houve? – perguntou o moreno preocupado

- Tivemos um probleminha aqui e Meg desapareceu. – Respondeu Lucas.

- Como assim, probleminha? – Perguntou James ainda mais preocupado

Lucas ia responder mas foi cortado por Mia que falou:

- Não dá tempo de explicar, você tem que achá-la.

- E por que você acha que eu sei onde ela esta? – Perguntou James

- James, não é hora para brincadeiras, lembra daquele parque onde agente se viu pela primeira vez? Tenho certeza que ela está lá é o seu lugar favorito no mundo.

- Mia, eu não sei se eu posso fazer isso – disse o moreno abaixando a cabeça.

- Escuta aqui, seu maroto de quinta categoria, ela precisa muito de você, mais do que você pensa. Eu sei que vocês se gostam, mas vocês são muito cabeça dura para entenderem isso, então levante-se daí e vá atrás dela. Traga-a para nós, por favor – disse Lucas exausto.

Os três ficaram se olhando, e James suspirou.

- Farei o melhor que puder. – James os viu desaparecerem da lareira e saiu da TOCA. Pegou a sua vassoura nova e subiu nela, se lembrava direitinho da primeira vez que se viram, ela parecia um anjo de porcelana.

**PARQUE**

James se aproximou do parque e desceu da vassoura, Mia estava certa, Meg estava ali, no mesmo lugar que se viram pela primeira vez, estava tudo silencioso, não havia nem vento a loira estava sentada no balanço e lagrimas escorriam sem parar. James foi se aproximando silenciosamente, cortava seu coração ver a sua loira chorando, Meg ainda não percebera que ele estava ali.

- Olá, Meguí. - Disse James, chamando-a pelo apelido de infância.

Meg levantou os olhos muito surpresa com a chegada do moreno, sem conseguir se segurar, se jogou nos braços de James e continuou a chorar, James sentou-se com ela num banco, o moreno sentia as lagrimas lhe molharem, mas não ligava só queria que a sua Meg se acalma-se. Demorou um pouco, mas Meg finalmente se acalmou, James lhe alcançou um lenço no qual Meg enxugou as lagrimas.

- Obrigada. - Disse Meg.

- De nada, melhor? – Perguntou James.

- Um pouco, como me achou aqui? – Perguntou Meg.

- Mia me avisou que houve uns probleminhas na sua casa e pediu-me para vir lhe procurar, ela sabia que você estaria aqui. O que a fez vir para cá Meguí? -

- Foi o único lugar, que eu consegui pensar, só queria ficar em paz. – Disse Meg sem animo.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou James.

Meg olhou para os olhos verdes iguais ao do pai dele, sabia que ele não ia sossegar até descobrir o que acontecera Meg suspirou e disse:

- Meu pai e eu brigamos, como sempre, só que dessa vez a coisa foi muito séria, Briana está grávida, meu pai acredita cegamente que o filho é dele, mas eu tenho certeza de que não é. Eu me descontrolei, os objetos no quarto do meu pai começaram a voarem, dei um tapa na cara dela, meu pai me deu dois tapas na minha cara, foi horrível.

James havia percebido ao falar com Mia que a briga havia sido feia, mas não imaginava que havia sido tanto.

- Obrigada por deixar Mia ir me ajudar. – Disse Meg limpando algumas lagrimas que caíram e se aninhando ao moreno.

- De nada. - Disse James, dando um beijo em sua testa. - E agora o que você vai fazer?

- Podíamos ir numa pizzaria, o que acha? – Perguntou Meg tentando desconversar.

- E o seu aniversário? – Insistiu James.

- Não quero voltar para casa, não consigo olhar para o meu pai agora. – Disse Meg se levantando e respirado fundo.

- Não pode perder o seu aniversário, não depois de ter preparado tudo. – Falou James.

- Eu não me importo – Retrucou Meg como uma criança teimosa, sentou-se no balanço e olhou para o moreno, James suspirou e foi para atrás dela e começou a empurra-la.

- Vamos Meguí, você se importa sim com o seu aniversário. Não vale a pena perde-lo por causa de uma briga. – Falou James.

- Você não entende ele me bateu duas vezes, meu pai nunca havia erguido a mão para mim. – Disse Meg sentida.

- Eu entendo e por isso nunca vou poder gostar dele, mas você merece uma festa de 15 anos e afinal de contas eu fiz a minha mais cedo por você. – Falou James.

- Como assim? - Perguntou Meg.

- Minha mãe tinha a ideia de fazer a minha festa a noite, mas depois do convite ela pensou em mudar a data eu disse para ela que não tinha problema nenhum que poderíamos fazer a minha festa de dia, só fiz isso por você. – Respondeu James.

- Não acredito que fez isso por mim, mas não importa, se eu voltar vou ter que entrar com ele e não quero nem vê-lo. – Disse Meg.

- Bom se é por isso, eu posso entrar com você . – Falou James.

Meg que estava olhando para frente, se virou bastante surpresa.

- Você pode? – Perguntou James.

- Claro, eu adoraria, para falar a verdade – disse James lhe fazendo um carinho em seu rosto.

- Mas olha o meu estado, eu estou horrível. – Falou Meg.

- Não esta horrível, só um pouco manchada e amassada. Se formos para a sua casa tenho certeza que sua avó ira lhe arrumar num minuto, topa?

Meg olhou para ele meio incerta, mas, vendo o sorriso confiante em seu rosto, concordou com a cabeça.

- Ótimo, vamos. – James pegou a vassoura que ela tinha jogado no chão e também a sua nova Firebolt, que tinha uma nova habilidade: ao juntar duas vassouras ela conseguia se transformar em uma vassoura de dois lugares. Ele viu que a loira ainda não estava muito certa. – Vamos, loira, você vai se arrepender se não for.

James deu-lhe a mão, e ela aceitou, subindo na vassoura e abraçando o moreno bem forte o que deixou James muito vermelho, pois ela estava bem perto dele. Sem demorar mais o garoto alçou voo e foi em direção à mansão Malfoy.

**17 DE AGOSTO, MANSÃO MALFOY **

Narcisa andava de um lado para o outro no quarto da neta, não havia nenhum sinal de que ela voltaria, já fazia uma hora que havia saído de casa, estava preocupada a neta saíra muito transtornada, ouviu uma batida na porta e viu Sally entrando.

- Recebi sua coruja o que aconteceu? – Perguntou Sally preocupada.

- Draco e Meg brigaram e ela saiu de casa, não sabemos a onde ela está. – Respondeu Narcisa.

- Mas o que aconteceu?

- Pelo que eu entendi, Briana contou a Draco que está esperando um bebê dele e Meg escutou, se descontrolou, varias cosias ao seu redor começaram a voar, Draco bateu nela, foi em resumo uma cena horrível.

- Pelo visto o feitiço não funcionou. – Falou Sally.

- Os pesadelos pararam, acho que funcionou em parte. O que vamos fazer? – Perguntou Narcisa aflita.

- Posso tentar localiza-la no mapa só preciso de alguma coisa dela, um mapa e um cristal. – Disse Sally.

- Bom, pode ser esse colar? Temos um mapa na biblioteca – Perguntou Narcisa.

- Pode sim. - Respondeu Sally, a morena ia saindo do quarto quando ouviu uma batida na janela.

Narcisa estranhando foi até a janela e abriu-a, surpresa deu passagem para sua neta e James entrarem, Sally sorriu aliviada.

- Oh, minha querida, que bom que você está bem, eu estava muito preocupada. Obrigada, James. - Disse Narcisa abraçando a neta.

- De nada, Sra. Malfoy – Falou James sorrindo para Narcisa.

- Vó, eu preciso de ajuda para ir para a festa – disse Meg olhando para Sally, que estava perto de sua cama, estanhando a presença da mulher. – O que ela está fazendo aqui?

- Bom eu estava meio sem saber como lhe achar, acontece que a família Halliwell tem um jeito diferente de localizar as pessoas, por isso eu chamei ela, tenho certeza que Sally pode lhe ajudar a se arrumar, irei lá embaixo e avisarei que você voltou, vocês tem cinco minutos. – Respondeu Narcisa rapidamente.

- Ah, vó, eu vou entrar com o James, ok?

A avó suspirou, mas sorriu para a neta:

- Tudo bem, querida, hoje é a sua noite.

Narcisa saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas, avisou para Lucas e Mia que a neta havia chegado. Meg estava parada olhando para Sally e tentando entender o que ela estava fazendo ali.

- Bom, temos pouco tempo, então sente aqui na minha frente. – Sally esperou que ela se sentasse na cadeira.

- O que você vai fazer? Não temos muito tempo – disse Meg se sentando.

- Não se preocupe, eu conheço um feitiço especial, vejamos. – Sally colocou suas mãos no rosto da filha e falou:

- "Let the object of objection. Become but a dream. As I cause the seen to be unseen" – Tradução: Que o objeto da objeção, Deixe de ser um sonho e faça o visto não ser visto.

James viu um brilho nas mãos de Sally e um segundo depois o rosto de Meguí estava mais lindo do que nunca.

- Então, deu certo? – perguntou a loira ainda receosa.

Sally lhe alcançou um espelho e disse:

- Veja por si mesma.

Ao se olhar no espelho ela não acreditou, estava mais linda do que antes. A loira se levantou e abraçou fortemente Sally, que ficou muito surpresa com a reação da menina.

- Muito obrigada, ficou perfeito – disse Meg se soltando-se da mãe.

- Foi um prazer, minha querida, agora vá lá e encante a todos.

Meg olhou para James, que já estava pronto e sorrindo para ela. Ele pegou a sua mão e colocou em seu braço. Os dois saíram pela porta para irem para a festa. Sally ficou na porta do quarto da filha, olhando encantada para ela. O vestido ficara perfeito nela. Sally ouviu a voz de Draco no corredor e esperou ele passar, estava muito bem vestido, como sempre. Viu que ainda havia luz no quarto dele e entrou. Briana estava sentada na cama com um lindo vestido prateado, as duas sempre foram boas amigas, mas quando se brigavam se transformavam em gato e rato, Sally não teve dúvidas bateu palmas para Briana, que ao ouvir as palmas se virou e olhou para a prima.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Briana surpresa.

- Arrumando a sua bagunça, como sempre. - Disse Sally entrando no quarto e fechando a porta.

- Ótimo era só o que me faltava. - Disse Briana se levantando, Sally fez um movimento com a mão e aprendeu na parede.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

- No momento tentando não morrer. - Respondeu Briana. - Sally me solte, você não tem o direito de me tratar desse jeito.

- Ah, tenho sim, por sua causa Meg quase perdeu o aniversário, por sua causa, eu vi os olhos dela vermelhos de tanto chorar, então me de um bom motivo para não lhe matar aqui e agora. - Disse Sally ainda a segurando contra a parede, com a outra mão pegou a varinha e disse – _**Silencio**_, pronto agora podemos conversar melhor.

- Eu sinto muito Sally, não era a minha intenção, mas eu tive que contar para Draco, eu não vi que ela estava ali, eu juro. – Disse Briana.

- O bebe é do Draco? – Perguntou Sally.

- É sim, Draco e eu estamos há uns cinco meses, estou grávida de três. – Respondeu Briana.

- Porque que ficou grávida dele? – Perguntou Sally.

- Eu não tenho que responder isso. – Disse Briana.

- Ah, tem sim – Gritou Sally apertando-a mais.

- Ok, eu digo, mas deixa eu sair daqui, por favor. - Pediu Briana.

Sally, suspirou e soltou a prima, Briana se escorou na parede e passou as mãos pelo pescoço, não havia nenhum marca, mas a dor ainda estava presente.

- Agora me fale por que ficou grávida dele?

- Em primeiro lugar, eu amo o Draco, sempre amei e você sabe disso, desisti dele quando eu percebi que você também gostava dele, eu jamais faria nada lhe prejudicar e você sabe disso. Quando encontrei-o novamente percebi que você havia feito alguma coisa já que ele não se lembrava de você, quando vi Meg pela primeira vez, mesmo com o feitiço entendi o que estava acontecendo. De repente o que eu sentia por ele voltou com toda a força e eu me deixei levar, estava sozinha, Felipe havia morrido e eu estava sem chão.

Sally se virou para a prima e viu que Briana estava chorando, não aguentando largou a varinha e foi até Briana e abraçou, tentando acalma-la.

- Eu sinto muito Sally.

- Como ele morreu? - Perguntou Sally.

- Um demônio o matou, ele estava atrás de mim, Felipe me jogou no chão para me proteger, quando eu me virei ele havia recebido uma bola de energia, ele se desintegrou e eu não fiz nada, só fiquei olhando para onde o Felipe estava. - Respondeu Sally, chorando mais ainda.

- Sinto muito Bri, Felipe era um cara maravilhoso. - Disse Sally levando a prima para a cama. - Como foi que você reencontrou Draco?

- Estava num bar, e ele também, e acabamos ficando juntos, foi tão inocente. Depois é que as coisas ficaram sérias, eu contei a minha história e ele contou a dele. Porque você deixou ele? – Perguntou Briana.

- Não importa mais, isso aconteceu anos atrás. - Respondeu Sally. - E o bebe?

- Há uma profecia, sobre esse bebe, ele vai ser duas vezes abençoado, vai ser um bruxo e um anjo. – Respondeu Briana.

- E porque o Draco? – Perguntou Sally.

- Na profecia dizia que, nasceria um bebe daquela que perdeu um amor e daquele que era das trevas, mas encontrou seu caminho na luz, deles nascerá uma poderosa criança que será abençoada duas vezes. – Disse Briana

- Quem lhe deu essa profecia?

- Os anciões, eles ainda existem poucos, mas existem, eles disseram que o meu filho vai ser um ancião. – Respondeu Briana.

- Mas eles estão extintos, banidos, não podem mais interferirem nas nossas vidas – Disse Sally sem acreditar.

- Eu sei, mas só tomei conhecimento dessa profecia quando descobri que estava gravida, eu não planejei isso eu juro. – Disse Briana.

- Você sempre se meteu em encrenca, não consigo me lembrar de quantas vezes Thomas e eu tivemos que lhe salvar. – Falou Sally.

- É foram várias vezes, Sally eu sinto a sua falta, nunca quis lhe magoar ou magoar Meg, se você quiser eu vou embora.

- Cala a boca, eu sei que você jamais faria isso, ok o que está feito, está feito e não pode ser mudado, minha história com Draco terminou há quinze anos atrás, e a sua está somente começando, mas eu quero que me prometa uma coisa. – Disse Sally.

- O que? - Perguntou Briana desconfiada.

- Eu quero, cuide de Meg, como se ela fosse sua filha, pode tentar ama-la? - Perguntou Sally.

- Posso, na verdade já gosto dela, ela é muito parecida com a minha prima querida. Eu prometo que vou dar todo o carinho que ela merece. - Disse Briana.

- Ótimo, bom eu acho melhor você ir descendo.

- Não, acho que vou ficar aqui, de repente fiquei muito cansada. Você poderia ir no meu lugar e vê-la o que acha?

- Sério? - Perguntou Sally surpresa com a atitude da prima.

- Sério, ela precisa de você, mesmo que ela não sabia quem é você. - Briana terminou de falar e estalou os dedos, Sally se olhou no espelho e viu a imagem de Briana refletir. - Sempre quis ter uma gêmea, vá e divirta-se.

Sally sorriu e abraçou a prima, Briana suspirou e abraçou-a de volta.

- Eu senti muito a sua falta, priminha. – Falou Sally.

- Eu também. – Disse Briana.

Sally saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas, encontrou Draco na porta do salão, deu a mão para o loiro e os dois foram para o salão de festas, onde a festa já estava acontecendo.

**...**

O pátio da Mansão Malfoy estava completamente modificado. Não havia tendas como no aniversário de James, e sim um enorme salão de festa. Meg e James entraram pela porta lateral e encontraram Lucas e Mia junto de Narcisa e Severus.

- Você esta linda, querida.

- Agradeça a Sally, vovó, ela conseguiu fazer um milagre. – Meg se virou para o padrinho e falou: - Dindo, você se importaria que eu entrasse com o James?

Severus muito a contra gosto concordou com a cabeça. Aquele Potter mal havia saído das fraldas e já estava colocando suas garras de fora, e para sua afilhada. Por Merlin, sempre havia um Potter para lhe dar dor de cabeça.

- Bom, então não vamos mais prolongar a sua entrada, minha querida, irei anunciá-la. – Narcisa pegou a varinha e fez um feitiço em si para aumentar a sua voz:

- Gostaria da atenção de todos. Em primeiro lugar, obrigada por terem vindo, esse é um dia muito especial para nós. Hoje minha neta completa 15 anos, então é com muito prazer que eu lhes apresento Mégara Malfoy.

Meg ouviu seu nome e congelou em seu lugar, James sorriu para a loira e a puxou-a. Os dois apareceram ao lado de Narcisa, que falou:

- Acompanhada de James Potter. – Pôde-se ouvir uns murmurinhos, mas a matriarca dos Malfoy fez questão de não dar atenção.

Uma música começou ao fundo, e Meg e James desceram a escadaria, indo até o meio do salão, sendo seguidos de perto por Narcisa, que fazia par com Severus, e Mia, que fazia par com Lucas. Briana (Sally) e Draco chegaram no momento em que James estavam dançando, Draco não gostou nem um pouquinho de ver os dois juntos, mas decidiu não fazer nada afinal a noite era da filha. Briana (Sally), estava encantada com a filha, ela dançava muito bem e estava linda.

Durante a valsa Meg teve que se separar de James para dançar com outras pessoas, decididamente ela odiava a valsa, mas já que era um aniversário de quinze anos tradicional Meg fora obrigada a dançar com quase todos os homens e meninos da festa, a única coisa que ela queria era dançar com James, seu padrinho lhe tirou para dançar, e Meg deu graças a Merlin, pois o padrinho dançava muito bem, o padrinho fez um sinal para o próximo se aproximar ela revirou os olhos quando viu quem era até tentou fugir, mas o padrinho a puxou e disse:

- Aceite as desculpas dele, afinal é seu pai e mesmo que não admita você o ama, ele não quis lhe machucar.

Meg não respondeu nada, mas aceitou ser conduzida pelo pai, os dois dançavam numa grande sincronia, Draco lembrava-se da primeira vez que colocou-a em cima de seus pés e começara a dançar com a filha, aquele havia sido um dia muito feliz.

- Você está linda Meg. – Disse Draco.

- Obrigada. – Agradeceu Meg com secura.

- Sabe do que eu estava me lembrando? – Perguntou Draco carinhosamente.

- Não faço a mínima ideia. - Respondeu rispidamente.

- De quando agente dançava juntos, eu me lembro de tentar ensina-la, mas você só queria saber de ficar pendurada no meu colo, você se lembra Meg? - Perguntou Draco

Meg olhou nos olhos do pai, e pode ver a sinceridade neles, baixou os olhos e deixou algumas lagrimas caírem.

- Lembro sim, foi um dos melhores dias da minha vida. – Respondeu Meg.

- Eu sinto muito por ter lhe batido, não queria machucar. – Falou Draco

- Mas machucou e vem machucando desde que colocou aquela mulher na nossa vida. – Retrucou Meg.

- Filha, eu sinto muito que você não goste dela, mas agente se ama e eu acho que está na hora de me casar, você sempre reclamou que eu ficava trocando muito de mulher, mas agora encontrei uma que me ama e quero ficar com ela. Gostaria de ter sua aprovação, ainda mais agora que você querendo ou não vai ter um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha.

Meg ia retrucar, mas não conseguiu falar nada.

- Vamos fazer assim, hoje é a sua noite, quero que aproveite-a ao máximo amanhã nos conversamos ok? – Perguntou Draco.

- Ok, papai. – Responde Meg.

- Eu amo muito você, minha pequena e isso nunca vai mudar, mesmo que eu tenha outros filhos ou filhas. Você, Meg sempre será a minha favorita, eu também sinto muito não quis lhe bater.

- Eu te amo papai. - Respondeu Meg abraçando o pai fortemente, deixando algumas lagrimas caírem.

Briana (Sally), sorria, só Merlin sabia como queria estar perto deles naquele momento. Todos ficaram emocionados com o que estava acontecendo, o amor de pai e filha era tão grande que todos se sentiram envolvidos por ele. Draco terminou de dançar com a filha e uma musica agitada começou, deu um beijo na filha e deixou os amigos se aproximarem, foi para o lado de Briana (Sally) e abraçou-a.

- Vai ficar tudo bem agora. – Disse Draco.

- Que bom, fico feliz com isso. – Falou Briana.

**...**

Briana (Sally), havia se retirado alegando que estava cansada, Narcisa olhava tudo muito cuidadosamente, não queria que nada faltasse na festa da neta, ainda bem que tinha os elfos para ajudá-la, Narcisa viu Meg circular pelas mesas e tirar fotos com todos, agora estava tudo em paz, a avó viu Mia se aproximar da neta e lhe falou alguma coisa em seu ouvido, o olhar que Meg deu era de que iria aprontar, as duas subiram no palco e Meg pegou o microfone.

- Gostaria da atenção de todos, por favor. – Ela estava com um microfone e subira no palco instalado para a festa. – Quero agradecer por todos terem vindo. E agora tenho uma surpresa para vocês.

Narcisa se aproximou de Draco e Severus que conversavam, ninguém sabia o que a loirinha iria aprontar, mas que ela iria ah isso não tinha dúvidas, as luzes se apagaram, a única luz que havia era a do palco, Meg já não estava mais com aquele vestido, agora o que ela vestia era um tomara-que-caia preto até acima dos joelhos, mostrando quase tudo, Mia também murada de roupa, estava igualzinha a ela, as duas pegaram o microfone e uma musica bem agitada começou a tocar bem alto.

**N/A: ouçam a música Toxic, da Britney Spears. **

Ao final da musica os mais velhos estavam em choque, nunca imaginariam que a pequena Mafloy pudesse dançar daquele jeito, Darco, Severus e Narcisa, estavam tentando se manter firmes, mas fora muito linda a apresentação, Severus se segurava para não começar a rir. Os colegas de escola aplaudiram e gritavam, Meg conseguira impressionar todos. Meg olhou para o pai e vira que ele estava rindo, bom pelo menos Draco não se zangara, piscou para o pai e falou:

- Muito obrigada, mas a surpresa ainda não terminou.

Logo as luzes começaram a piscar, e uma musica começou a toca, Meg e Mia começaram a cantar as duas cantavam muito bem.

**N/A: Ouçam a musica, Hit The Lights, da Selena Gomez. **

A musica era muito linda, mas calma que a outra, mas mesmo assim era dançante. Meg viu os amigos dançando e percebeu pelos seus rostos eles estavam gostando. James dançava, mas não tirava os olhos da loira, nunca a vira dançar daquela forma, nem cantar o maroto estava completamente babando por ela. A música terminou e as meninas foram para trás do palco onde trocaram e roupa e voltaram para a festa.

N/A: oi de novo é a última vez hehe ouça as músicas, I've Got You – McFly, I'II Be Ok - McFly

As duas foram para o meio da pista, onde estavam todos os seus colegas. O DJ colocou a primeira musica, e as meninas soltaram gritinhos, e os meninos reviravam os olhos. Jay chegou por trás de Meg e abraçou-a roubando um beijo e puxando-a para dançar. A loira, sorrindo, aceitou o convite. Frank tirou Mia para dançar, e os dois se balançavam conforme a música. Os dois sempre foram grandes amigos. Lily, que dançava com Max, não estava gostando nem um pouco da cena que estava vendo, às vezes ela esbarrava na prima para desequilibrá-la, Mia não podia se divertir nem por um minuto e ela faria de tudo para que a prima não se divertisse, Fred olhava para a cena quase dando gargalhadas, ele dançava com uma morena da escola, infelizmente não se lembrava do nome dela. Melinda dançava a música sozinha, junto a um grupinho de gurias que conhecera na festa que seriam suas colegas quando fosse para a escola, mas foi surpreendida com uma mão puxando a si, Lucas sorria para ela encantadoramente. Ela não se fez de rogada e foi dançar com o menino. Alguma coisa dizia que eles já haviam dançado juntos, mas ela não se lembrava quando.

n/a: Not Alone – McFly; Aqui Estoy Yo – Luis Fonci.

Uma música lenta começou a tocar, surpreendendo a todos no meio do salão. Meg colocou o seu queixo no ombro de James, e este lhe trouxe mais para perto de si, fazendo a loira sorrir. Mia cochichou alguma coisa no ouvido de Frank, e ele sorriu para ela, logo o amigo estava ao lado de Lily e Max pedindo para dançar com a ruiva, Max aceitou a troca e os dois trocaram de parceiras. Mia olhou para Frank e viu que o amigo ficara feliz com a troca, o que não se podia dizer da sua prima, que olhava como se fosse matá-la a qualquer momento, mas ela não estava nem aí. Max achou o jeito de Mia dançar conhecido, mas não deu muita importância para isso e continuou a dançar. Melinda não parara de dançar com Lucas nem por um minuto, estava completamente enfeitiçada por ele, seus movimentos eram precisos e seguros, como se o seu corpo os reconhecesse. No final da música todos aplaudiram o DJ. James aproveitou a distração da loira e a puxou para um beijo maravilhoso, o que gerou muita surpresa em todos, Meg tentou resistir, mas não conseguiu beijando-o de volta. Melinda e Lucas ainda estavam juntos; o loiro até que tentou lhe roubar um beijo, mas ela não deixou, e os dois seguiram para juntos dos amigos. Fred apareceu com a roupa toda amassada, o que tirou muitas gargalhadas dos amigos. Uma vez maroto, sempre um maroto. Mia se separou de Max e sentou-se do lado de Melinda, enquanto isso Lily sentou-se do lado de Max e começou a conversar com ele. James estava com a mão de Meg.

James, que ainda estava abraçando a sua loira, encostou a boca em seu ouvido e disse:

- Feliz aniversário, meu anjo.

A loira sorriu e os dois voltaram a dançar bem juntinhos.

"Mal feito, feito"

Continua...

N/a: Oiii, olha eu aqui de novo, mais um capitulo demorado (sinto muito), mas na minha opinião maravilhoso!

Comentemmmm, bjusss.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem. Porém a união do Mundo Potter e Charmed e os personagens originais são totalmente meus, se forem usar peçam com antecedência.

**RESPOSTA AOS COMENTÁRIOS**

**Makele:** Eu sabiaaaaaaaaaa que tu ia gostarrrrrrrrr hehehe (tri convencida hehe), infelizmente não teve momentos Sev e Mione, mas nos próximos capítulos terão então aguardem. A série que eu te falei é One Tree Hill em português Lances da Vida, da uma olhada na internet, é muito legal. Bjusss

**Sandra Longbottom: ** É o Draco exagerou, mas ele não fez por mal! Esse não será o último show de Meg essa menina ainda vai aprontar poucas e boas. Próximos capítulos mais momentos Sev e Mione eu prometo. Bjuss

**Daniela Snape: **Oii olha eu aqui demovo, pelo menos dessa vez só demorei uma semana. Espero que goste, bjussss.

**Karinepira: **Que bom que gostou, Draco as vezes pega pesado, mas é um bom pai ou pelo menos tenta ser hehehe, infelizmente o que é bom dura pouco! Briana é um enigma! Bjussss.

"_**Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom."**_

**CAPÍTULO 9 – SEGREDOS**

**UMA SEMANA APÓS O ANIVERSÁRIO – MANSÃO MALFOY - SEXTA-FEIRA.**

A Mansão Malfoy estava silenciosa, quase todos estavam dormindo. Meg não conseguia dormir, já havia tentando de tudo, mas nada adiantara, cansada de revirar se revirar na cama, pegou o diário de baixo do travesseiro e resolveu escrever:

_Tanta coisa aconteceu nessas últimas semanas que ainda não me acostumei com as novidades, por Merlin minha vida mudou tão rapidamente que eu ainda estou zonza, foi como se eu tivesse num mundo completamente diferente do qual eu estou acostumada. Tenho uma nova madrasta e pelo visto Briana conseguiu fisgar meu pai de vez, até que a nossa relação melhorou nessa semana, se bem que às vezes eu ainda tenho vontade de mata-la, mas infelizmente meu pai está apaixonado por ela e o pior de tudo é que Briana está grávida, eu acho que vou enlouquecer, ninguém merece. _

_James Potter não mudou nada, continua sendo o mesmo egoísta de sempre, é claro que deixei que ele me levasse para o meu aniversário e dancei com ele, mas eu sempre me arrependo amargamente de beijar ele não que ele beije mal, é que sempre depois do beijo, ele ache como um idiota. Faz uma semana desde o meu aniversário e ele não me liga! E ainda postou no Facebook uma foto com outra garota, ele é um tremendo galinha, eu achei que dessa vez ele havia mudado, mas me enganei novamente, e aqui estou mais vez juntando os meus caquinhos. _

_Como se isso não fosse o bastante minha tia avó está tentando a todo custo me matar, onde é que esse mundo vai parar?_

_Eu achei que esse seria mais um verão monótono, surpresa, surpresa! Não sei o que fazer, há tantas dúvidas na minha cabeça que parece que vai explodir a qualquer momento, só queria por um momento entrar para debaixo da terra e não me preocupar com mais nada a não ser com tirar notas boas. Porque tudo tem que ser tão complicado, porque a pessoa não pode amar e ser correspondida?_

Meg parou de escrever, pois ouviu um barulho, estranhando levantou-se e abriu a porta viu que no quarto à frente do seu, que fora destinado para o novo bebe, havia luz saindo debaixo da porta. Não era só Meg que estava sem sono, Briana estava no quarto do bebe, em cima de uma cadeira, tentando pegar uma caixa de cima do armário, quando Meg abriu a porta Briana se virou para ver quem era e perdeu o equilíbrio.

- _Wingardium Leviosa_. – Disse Meg apontando a varinha para a madrasta, ainda bem que o pai tinha permissão para usar a varinha. - Você ficou louca? Poderia ter se machucado.

- Eu sei, obrigada, sem sono? – Agradeceu Briana.

- Sim, e você? – Perguntou Meg.

- Me acordei de repente, e não consegui dormir mais. – Respondeu Briana.

Passaram-se dois minutos em que as duas ficaram em silêncio, Meg sentindo-se desconfortável resolveu para o quarto, mas foi impedida pelo pedido da madrasta.

- Será que podemos conversar um pouco, já que estamos sem sono? – Perguntou Briana.

Meg, não falou nada, simplesmente voltou para dentro do quarto se sentou-se numa das cadeias que estavam ali, Briana sentou-se de frente para a loirinha e falou:

- Bom, tem algumas coisinhas que eu gostaria de lhe falar, uma delas é que eu sinto muito por toda a confusão do seu aniversário, eu ia te contar sobre o bebe, não naquele dia, mas iria te contar sim, só que você acabou descobrindo e sinto muito por isso, pois eu queria sentar e lhe explicar direitinho como as coisas aconteceram. Outra coisa que eu quero te falar é que o amor do seu pai, e eu prometo que ele nunca vai deixar te amar.

Meg não falava nada só ouvia.

- Outra coisa, esqueci de lhe dar o seu presente de aniversário, espero que goste. – Falou Briana estendendo-lhe uma caixinha pequena.

Meg pegou a caixa e abriu-a, se surpreendeu quando viu que dentro havia um grande livro com uma foto sua na capa, na realidade era um álbum de fotografia, Meg começou a folhear o livro e viu a si mesma quando era bem pequenina, as fotos se mexiam, haviam fotos com o padrinho, com o pai, com Lucas e é claro com a avó, ela se emocionou e olhou para Briana.

- Como você achou essas fotos? – Perguntou Meg.

- Bom eu andei fuçando o sótão de vocês e encontrei elas dentro de uma caixa, Narcisa me disse que Draco sempre prometeu arrumar, mas nunca o fez, achei que você gostaria. – Respondeu Briana sorrindo ao perceber que a enteada tinha gostado do presente.

- Eu adorei, é incrível, obrigada. Porque está sendo tão legal comigo, eu lhe machuquei? – Perguntou Meg.

- Meg, querendo ou não fazemos parte da mesma família, e eu também magoei você, eu não quero que nos nós tornemos melhores amigas do dia para noite, mas quero que saiba que pode contar comigo, par ao que precisar, não vou desistir de você, nos brigamos, mas quem não briga?

- Você é teimosa, eu gosto disso – Disse Meg se levantando e dando um abraço nela – Obrigado pelo presente eu adorei.

- De nada. – Falou Briana.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – Perguntou Meg.

- Claro.

- Como você conheceu o meu pai?

- Bom, nos conhecemos na escola, eu assim como meus primos éramos da Corvinal, e eu me encantei pelo seu pai, ele sempre foi muito gentil comigo, seguimos caminhos diferentes, e há uns cinco meses atrás nos encontramos num bar, e seu pai jogou uma cantada em mim, quando viu quem eu era ficou muito envergonhado ficamos conversando até a hora do bar fechar. Ele me levou até o meu apartamento e eu dei o meu número, sem esperança nenhuma que ele me ligasse, mas ele ligou resolvemos almoçar juntos, e começamos a sair. – Respondeu Briana.

- E você ama o meu pai? - Perguntou Meg bem séria.

Briana olhou surpresa para a menina, ela não era uma criança como Draco sempre falara, era como se ela pudesse ler através da sua alma seus maiores segredos, sorrindo falou:

- Amo sim, eu já tive um namorado, na verdade ele morreu alguns meses antes de eu reencontrar o seu pai, eu gostava muito dele e perder Felipe me machucou muito, quando reencontrei seu pai foi como se eu pudesse respirar novamente, eu amo muito o seu pai Meg e tenho medo afinal foi tudo muito rápido, na realidade, não aceitei me casar com ele.

- Porque? – Perguntou Meg confusa.

- Porque, eu sei o que as pessoas pensariam. E não quero ter que lidar com isso agora, quero ter a minha gravidez em paz longe dos repórter e tudo mais. – Respondeu Briana.

- Não vai conseguir se esconder para sempre. – Disse Meg.

- Eu sei, mas farei o possível para isso, pelo menos por hora. - Rebateu Briana, Meg era fogo, não perdia nada, dobrou umas roupinhas do bebe e colocou numa gaveta. Meg olhou para a madrasta e percebeu que ela estava cansada, olhou em volta do quarto e não gostou muito da cor.

- Sem ofensa, mas quem escolheu a cor do papel de parede? – Perguntou Meg.

Briana se virou para a loira e respondeu:

- Seu pai, afinal são as cores da Sonserina.

- Hum e você gostou dessa cor? – Perguntou Meg novamente.

- Na verdade não muito! – Disse Briana tentando segurar o riso.

- Bom se você não gostou da cor, deveria mudar afinal o bebe também é seu. – Disse Meg.

- Eu não quero criar confusão com o seu pai.

- Melhor criar agora do que quando o bebê nascer. Em minha opinião podia ser uma cor meio bege nas paredes e em cima podia ser um azul com branco formando nuvens, mas essa é a minha opinião faça o que você quiser. Eu vou dormir, boa noite. – Disse Meg se dirigindo à porta do quarto do bebe.

Briana ficou parada olhando a enteada sair do quarto ela teve a impressão de que ela estava querendo lhe ajudar, a loira sorriu e falou:

- Obrigada Meg e boa noite.

A loirinha não falou nada e seguiu para o seu quarto. Com um aceno da varinha Briana modificou todo o quarto do bebe, como Meg havia dito, ficara bem melhor do que estava sentindo-se muito cansada foi até a poltrona e acabou adormecendo. Meg que havia se escondido atrás da porta do seu quarto, foi novamente no quarto do irmãozinho e encontrou a madrasta adormecida, a loira sorriu pensando que talvez ter uma madrasta não seria uma coisa tão horrível assim se aproximou de Briana e a cobriu. Voltou rapidamente para o seu quarto e se jogou na cama abraçada com o álbum de fotografia.

**...**

Já era de manhã, Draco rolou pela cama e a encontrou vazia, fazia uma semana que Briana viera morar com eles, e infelizmente Meg não gostara nenhum pouco dessa mudança, mas pelo menos ainda não havia aprontado nada. Mas conhecia muito bem a filha e sabia o que ela poderia fazer. Foi no quarto da filha e a encontrou dormindo serenamente. Foi ao quarto do bebê e encontrou Briana dormindo na poltrona coberta por uma manta, Draco suspirou e a pegou-a gentilmente no colo levando-a para a cama. A loira não acordou durante o trajeto, Draco depositou-a na cama e a cobriu, deu-lhe um beijo e saiu do quarto.

Desceu as escadas e viu a porta do escritório aberta, entrou e via a mãe mexendo em alguns papéis.

- Bom dia! Tudo certo? – Perguntou Draco ao se aproximar da mãe.

Narcisa sorriu para o filho e falou:

- Bom dia querido, está tudo certo sim, só vendo alguns papéis. E as meninas, ainda dormindo?

- Sim acabei de levar Briana para a cama. – Disse Draco sentando-se na cadeira que havia ali.

- Hum, ela dormiu no quarto do bebê.– Perguntou Narcisa mais afirmando do que perguntando.

- Sim. – Disse Draco

- Sozinha?

- Com quem mais ela estaria mãe? – Perguntou Draco confuso.

- Eu pensei ter ouvido vozes no quarto do bebe, e pela fresta da porta pude ver ela e Meg conversando, agora sobre o que eu não faço ideia. – Respondeu Narcisa.

- Você acha que eu deveria verificar se a Briana está bem? – Perguntou Draco preocupado.

- Ora Draco, a sua filha não é nenhum monstro, ela não machucaria alguém, mesmo que fosse sua madrasta. – Falou Narcisa indignada pelo pensamento do filho.

- Eu sei que ela não é nenhum monstro, mas é bom sempre ter cuidado. – Disse o loiro se justificando. Ele bocejou e disse: Vou tomar um café e irei para a empresa, mas volto para o almoço.

- Vou tomar café com você.

- É uma honra ter a senhora como companhia. – Disse Draco.

Os dois sorriram e saíram do escritório em direção à sala de janta. Era um típico dia na Mansão Malfoy.

**MANSÃO DAS HALLIWELL**

Melinda estava inquieta não conseguira dormir a noite inteira, remoía os últimos acontecimentos, quase beijara Lucas aquele loiro mexia muito com ela, cada vez estavam perto um do outro sentia como se estivesse flutuando. Saiu da cama e dirigiu-se ao quarto do irmão, precisava falar com alguém, bateu na porta e entrou, encontrou o irmão deitado na cama olhando para o teto, parecia que o irmão também estava com problemas amorosos. Max estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que não notou a presença da irmã, se assustando um pouco quando Melinda deitou-se ao seu lado. Sorrindo para a irmã disse:

- Você ainda vai me matar do coração.

- Que nada você sobrevive – Disse a morena piscando para o irmão – E ai, caraminholas na cabeça maninho?

- Um pouco, está tudo tão confuso. – Disse Max passando a mão nos cabelos.

- É nem me fale, espero que essa semana ninguém tente nos matar. – Falou Melinda tentando fazer graça.

- Huf, com a nossa sorte duvido. – Disse o irmão olhando sério para ela.

- Então, algum problema amoroso que a sua maravilhosa irmã possa resolver? – Perguntou Melinda tentando descontrair.

- Por que você presume que eu esteja com um problema amoroso? – Rebateu o irmão dando um mini sorriso.

- Bom, pela simples razão que você está desse jeito, olhar perdido, suspirando pelos cantos. – Falou a morena rindo da cara que o irmão fizera.

- Isso não é verdade. – Disse Max se sentando, mas olhou novamente para a irmã e perguntou – Ou é verdade?

- Bom, pelo que eu pude notar é verdade sim e ai vai me contar o que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Melinda

- Você já se apaixonou por três pessoas ao mesmo tempo? – Perguntou Max.

- Não, por quê? - Perguntou Melinda erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Porque eu estou apaixonado por três pessoas. – Respondeu Max.

- Como assim? - Perguntou Melinda sentando-se rapidamente.

- Bom, em primeiro lugar, tem a Lily que é super meiga, gentil, carinhosa e linda, daí temos a Mia que me enlouquece, é chata, briguenta, respondona e linda e beija muito bem. – Respondeu Max novamente.

- Ok, e quem é a terceira menina? - Perguntou Melinda curiosa.

- Eu não sei. - Disse Max. - Não sei se você viu, mas eu dancei com uma garota na festa e não consegui ver quem era e nem me lembro se ela falou o nome dela, mas sei que ela beija muito bem e dança muito bem. Eu não sei o que fazer – Disse Max se jogando na cama.

Melinda torceu o lábio, sabia com quem o irmão tinha dançado, mas Mia havia pedido segredo, droga estava numa encruzilhada não podia trair a confiança da amiga, mas queria ajudar o irmão, suspirou resignada e falou.

- Você nem desconfia de quem ela seja? – Perguntou Melinda.

- A única coisa que eu vi é que ela tinha um lindo cabelo ruivo, eu acho que era a Lily, mas se for olhar pela aparência pode ser a Mia, mana me ajuda.

- Eu não sei como, mas não se desespere, antes de tomar qualquer decisão sobre as três, tente conhecer as Lily e Mia primeiro, veja se em algum momento elas se parecem com a garota que você dançou. – Disse Melinda tentando ajudar o irmão.

- Até que é uma boa ideia Mel. – Falou Max pensando na ideia.

- Eu sempre tenho ideias maravilhosa. – Retrucou Melinda.

- Você é muito modesta. - Disse o irmão puxando-a para um abraço. Melinda revirou os olhos, precisava falar com uma certa ruiva imediatamente.

- Mano, só mais uma coisinha, você tem que parar de beijar todas as garotas que conhece. – Falou Melinda.

- Mas não fiz isso de propósito. – Disse Max tentando se justificar. – Com Mia eu perdi completamente a razão ela estava me enlouquecendo e Lily, bem, foi uma coisa tão calma, doce, as duas são completamente diferentes.

- Ok, vê se tenta se controlar, não estou afim de ver meu irmão com olho roxo e não se preocupe vou ajudar você a descobrir quem é a sua parceira misteriosa.

- Obrigado maninha, não sei o que eu faria sem você. – Falou Max.

- Você não sobreviria sem mim. - Disse Melinda.

Max sorriu e pegou-a pela cintura e a colocou na cama fazendo um monte de cocegas na irmã, Melinda se contraria de tanto rir, um som foi ouvido do bolso da caça de Melinda e Max pegou o celular.

- Vamos ver o que temos aqui, é da Meg ela quer saber se eles podem vir passar o final de semana conosco. – Falou Max.

- Dá aqui – Melinda pegou o celular e escreveu: "_Vou ver com a minha mãe, mas tenho certeza que ela vai deixar. Deixa que eu aviso a Mia, o James vai vir também? Bjuss" – _Melinda enviou a mensagem e sorriu num minuto depois o celular tocou novamente. A única coisa que estava escrita era:

"_VAI VER SE EU ESTOU NA MASMORRA MAIS PRÓXIMA, BJUSSS"_

Melinda riu e saiu da cama do irmão.

- Aonde você vai? – Perguntou Max.

- Vou falar com a mamis para ver se eles podem vir. – Disse a irmã se dirigindo para o corredor.

- Quer a minha ajuda? Sabe como sou ótimo com o meu charme. – Falou Max.

Melinda riu e falou:

- Não. Pode deixar que dou conta. Já volto!

Melinda desceu e encontrou a mãe no escritório. Ela estava ao telefone com alguém por isso ela esperou. Hermione percebeu que a filha queria lhe falar e fez um sinal para ela entrar. Hermione desligou o telefone e falou:

- O que foi querida?

- Eu gostaria de saber se a Meg, o Lucas e a Mia poderiam vir aqui nesse final de semana. – Falou Melinda.

Hermione pensou por um minuto e sorriu para e falou:

- Bom até podem, mas tem um problema.

- Qual? – Perguntou Melinda

- Nesse sábado vai ter uma festa da nossa turma de escola em Hogwarts vai ser à noite e eu não gostaria de deixar vocês sozinhos, não sou louca.

- Ah mãe, por favor, nós vamos nos comportar, eu prometo! – Pediu Melinda com olhos de cachorrinho.

Hermione sorriu para a filha ela sempre fazia essa cara quando queria alguma coisa e ela quase sempre conseguia o que queria.

- Ok, eles podem vir sim, vai ser um prazer recebê-los. - Disse Hermione sorrindo para a filha

- Obrigada mamis, eu te amo, amo muito vou avisar a Meg e a Mia. – Melinda deu um beijo na mãe.

- De nada, ah o almoço vai ficar pronto daqui a pouco. – Falou Hermione dando um beijo na filha.

- Ok, vou chamar o pessoal.

Melinda saiu do escritório da mãe e foi para o quarto do irmão que ainda estava deitado em sua cama.

- O almoço está quase pronto e a mamãe os deixou virem para cá, já avisei a Meg e a Mia. – Disse Melinda pulando na cama do irmão.

- Ótimo, estou louco para ver o jogo que o Lucas falou que ganhou.

Os dois ficaram conversando mais um pouco e foram almoçar.

**CASA DOS DELACOUR WEASLEY**

Mia estava almoçando com a família quando o seu celular tocou, ela leu a mensagem de texto e olhou para a mãe. Fleur, sentindo-se observada, levantou os olhos e viu que a filha estava lhe olhando e perguntou:

- O que foi querida? Algum problema?

- Não, nenhum, era a Melinda no telefone. Ela me convidou para passar o final de semana na casa dela. A Meg e o Lucas também vão, posso ir? – Perguntou Mia feliz por ter uma desculpa para escapar da TOCA

- Esse final de semana? – Perguntou Gui curioso, a filha sempre preferira passar os finais de semana na TOCA.

- Sim, esse, posso ir? – Perguntou Mia quase implorando.

- Bom, pode, mas achei que fosse querer ficar na TOCA – Disse Gui.

- Bom, eu sei que isso era o combinado, mas na realidade eu não estava muito a fim de ir para a TOCA. Tem algum problema nisso? – Perguntou Mia sem jeito.

Gui ia falar, mas recebeu um chute da mulher por debaixo da mesa fazendo-o calar-se.

- Nenhum problema filha, pode ir sim. Nós vamos até a TOCA e deixaremos a sua irmã lá e depois iremos ver os meus pais. O seu avô não tem passado muito bem e eu estou preocupada. – Disse Fleur.

- Obrigado mãe, manda um beijo bem grande para os meus avôs. – Mia se levantou e deu um beijo nos pais e saiu da mesa.

- Por que não me deixou perguntar a ela o que estava acontecendo? – Perguntou Gui indignado com a atitude de Fleur.

- Ora pai, ela não iria responder a verdade e iria ficar acuada, você sabe como ela é. – Disse Vicky se metendo na conversa.

- Vicky tem razão. Há alguma coisa acontecendo com ela, mas ela ainda não está pronta para falar, então não a pressione ok? – Pediu Fleur

- Ok, mas eu ainda quero saber o que está acontecendo com ela. – Disse Gui preocupado com a filha.

- Quando ela estiver pronta nós vamos conversar. Vicky você vai ver o Teddy hoje?

- Acho que sim agente ainda não combinou nada, talvez fiquemos por aqui mesmo. – Disse Vicky com os olhos sonhadores, pois estava muito apaixonada pelo namorado.

- Hum, minhas filhas estão muito novas para namorarem. – Falou o pai seco.

- Não começa pai, você sabe que eu estou com o Teddy desde que nascemos então nem tente fazer nada para impedir isso. – Disse Vicky.

- Você está vendo como a sua filha me responde, até parece que não recebeu nenhuma educação. – Disse Gui indignado com a resposta da filha. – Uma filha minha está completamente arrasada e eu não sei por que e a outra esta sempre correndo para os braços do namorado, ninguém merece! Ainda bem que agora não sou o único homem dessa família, senão eu iria enlouquecer.

Mãe e filha se olharam e riram. Gui sempre fora muito ranzinza e dramático quando o assunto era sobre suas filhas.

- Não se preocupe pai quando ela estiver pronta ela vai falar, e Teddy é um ótimo rapaz e nunca faria nada para me magoar, agora com licença. – Disse Vicky saindo da mesa e subindo para o andar de cima.

Gui continuou resmungando e Fleur falou:

- Querido não se preocupe tanto, elas são jovens e livres, sabia que você fica uma graça quando está raivoso e preocupado.

- Eu não estou raivoso, estou é preocupado com Mia. – Disse Gui indignado com a mulher.

Fleur suspirou e revirou os olhos.

- Esse sangue Weasley ainda vai dar muito que falar nessa família. – Fleur notou a cara de confuso do marido e riu com isso.

Vicky ainda podia ouvir os pais conversando sobre a irmã e fui até o quarto dela. A porta estava fechada, mas mesmo assim Vicky bateu na porta e entrou. Mia estava na cama na posição fetal toda encolhida, a loira foi até a irmã e deitou-se ao seu lado e abraçou-a.

- Mamãe e papai já notaram que tem alguma coisa errada com você, que tal você me contar o que esta acontecendo para que eu possa te ajudar?

- Não tem nada acontecendo – Disse Mia num tom não muito convincente, a ruiva se separou da irmã e se sentou na cama.

Vicky olhou para a irmã preocupada, e insistiu:

- Olha desde que você começou a falar a gente conta tudo uma para a outra. Vamos, fala para mim o que está te consumindo.

Mia olhou diretamente para a irmã e falou:

- Você promete não contar nada para a mamãe e o papai?

- Prometo – Jurou Vicky.

Mia se levantou e foi até a janela, virou-se para a irmã e falou:

- Lily disse que havia falado com Jeremy, ele disse que estava voltando para a Inglaterra. – Mia viu o olhar da irmã passar de calmo para raivoso num instante, era sempre assim quando se falava no nome de Jeremy perto da irmã. – Eu não sei se isso é verdade, mas me aterrorizei eu não sei quanto mais eu vou aguentar. Ela tem sido tão maldosa comigo. E ela falou na frente da Melinda e do Max e se eles descobrirem o que aconteceu?

Vicky levantou-se da cama e foi até a irmã abraçando-a.

- Não se preocupe maninha ele não vai chegar a um metro de você, e se ele tentar eu juro a você que eu o mato e quanto aos seus novos amigos, tenho certeza que eles vão lhe entender.

- Ele é mais forte que você. – Disse Mia com a voz abafada.

Vicky percebeu que ela estava chorando.

- Shiuu, está tudo bem, escuta você acha mesmo que nós vamos deixá-lo se aproximar da nossa família novamente?

- Eu tenho medo, muito medo Vicky você não sabe do que ele é capaz de fazer. Ele é mau, perverso, ele faria de tudo para se vingar de mim. – Respondeu Mia.

- Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer eu juro, para ele te machucar vai ter que me matar primeiro. – Disse Vicky.

Mia levantou a cabeça e chorou mais ainda.

- Não fale assim eu não quero que nada aconteça com você.

- E o que você vai fazer sobre o Max e a Melinda, vai contar para eles? – Perguntou Vicky.

- Eu não sei Vicky eu tenho medo, vergonha.

- Mia você não precisa ter medo nem vergonha você não fez nada de errado – Disse a irmã indignada com a atitude dela. – Se eu fosse você contaria a verdade para eles, caso eles te perguntem algo, por que aí fica mais fácil, você vai se sentir mais leve e vai ter mais ajuda para se proteger de Jeremy.

- Mas e se eles não entenderem? – Perguntou Mia chorosa.

- Então não são seus amigos, não se preocupe querida tudo vai ficar bem. – Prometeu Vicky.

Vicky trouxe a irmã para si novamente e Mia chorou e muito, a loira não falou mais nada só esperou que a ruiva se acalmasse. Meia hora depois Mia estava melhor, as duas estavam escoradas na cama.

- Melhor? – Perguntou à loira.

A ruiva deu um sorriso fraco e disse:

- Um pouco, eu não quero ir a TOCA nesse final de semana.

- Tudo bem você não precisa ir, eu falo com a vovó e ela não vai se importar. – Disse Vicky abraçada à irmã. – E quanto a Lily pode deixar que eu irei falar com a nossa querida prima.

Mia se virou para a irmã e falou:

- Não você não vai fazer nada com a Lily.

- Ah, algumas horas pendurada nas árvores não fariam mal a ela. – Falou Vicky com uma cara diabólica.

As duas se olharam e deram várias gargalhadas.

- Promete que não fará nada de mal para ela, não quero mais confusão para o meu lado. – Pediu Mia.

- Pode deixar não vou fazer nada ilegal eu juro. – Disse Vicky sorrindo para a irmã.

As duas se olharam novamente e continuaram rindo.

Fleur que fora ver como estava Arthur II ouviu as risadas das filhas e suspirou um pouco aliviada, sorriu e foi até o quarto do filho e ficou ali com ele.

...

**Nota da autora: essa parte acontece ao mesmo momento do almoço da casa da Meg.**

**MANSÃO MALFOY**

Draco chegou em casa extremamente cansado, somente algumas horas pela manhã na empresa Malfoy já o enlouquecia, ao abrir a porta ouviu risadas na sala de janta e foi até lá.

- Olá, bom dia a todos.

- Está atrasado querido – Disse Narcisa recebendo um beijo do filho.

- Eu sei, mas é que a reunião não acabava nunca. – Disse Draco se dirigindo a sua noiva beijando-a.

- Deu tudo certo Draco? – Perguntou Briana que recebia um beijo do noivo.

- Deu. Eles vão aumentar a produção sem cortar os empregados. – Draco se dirigiu à filha e lhe deu um abraço e um beijo, deixando-a desconfiada ele nunca fora tão carinhoso como agora, mas não reclamou.

Draco cumprimentou o afilhado e sentou-se para comer, olhou ao redor e estranhou a ausência de Severus:

- Onde está o Severus?

- Ele disse que tinha que resolver alguns problemas. – Disse Narcisa.

- Papai eu gostaria de saber se Lucas e eu podemos passar o final de semana na casa da Melinda?

- Hum, esse final de semana? – Perguntou Draco servindo-se.

- É, lembra que no outro não deu por causa dos dementadores e tal? Bom, Melinda já falou com a mãe que deixou, então podemos ir? – Perguntou Meg, meio rabugenta, por ter que explicar tudo novamente para o pai.

- Bom, eu não sei se é uma boa ideia. – Disse Draco.

- Posso saber por quê? – Perguntou Meg visivelmente indignada, Lucas deu um risinho abafado, mas foi quase fuzilado pelo olhar mortal da loira.

- Por que se eu não me engano o baile da nossa turma é nesse final de semana e eu tenho quase certeza de que Hermione vai então não vai ter ninguém para ficar com vocês. – Respondeu Draco.

- Mas o baile é só durante a noite, vai pai, deixa, por favor, você está me devendo essa! – Pediu Meg.

Tanto Narcisa quando Lucas ao ouvirem a última parte da súplica da loirinha os dois se engasgaram tentando esconder o riso, recebendo olhares fulminantes de Draco e de Meg respectivamente.

Antes que acontecesse uma briga ali, Briana interferiu.

- Não querendo me meter Draco, mas já me metendo, se a mãe da Melinda os convidou para irem é porque já tem tudo esquematizado e sob controle, mas se você quiser eu posso falar com a Hermione e perguntar se está tudo certo, o que acha?

- Bom, me parece uma ótima solução, tudo bem para você Meg? – Perguntou o pai.

- Fazer o que, né? – Disse a loirinha recebendo um chute por debaixo da mesa de Lucas. A loira o fulminou-o novamente com os olhos, mas não falou nada.

Após o almoço, Briana decidida a fazer a enteada gostar dela, foi até a sala de estar e dirigindo-se até a lareira ao mesmo tempo, colocou a cabeça e jogou um pó dentro dela dizendo: - Olá, há alguém ai?

**CASA DAS HALLIWELL.**

Hermione estava arrumando a sala quando viu a lareira acender, viu Briana apareceu e sorriu:

- Olá Briana, tudo bem?

- Oi Hermione, tudo sim, podemos conversar? - Perguntou Briana.

- Sim, claro. - Respondeu Hermione.

- Bom é que, Meg pediu permissão para Draco para ir à sua casa nesse final de semana, mas ele está preocupado com a segurança das crianças, pois temos a festa da turma de vocês no sábado a noite, eu gostaria de saber com quem eles ficaram? - Falou Briana

- Bom eu irei chamar uma babá mágica, por isso diga para o Draco não se preocupar – Respondeu Hermione.

- Ótimo! Isso irá tranquilizá-lo. Foi um prazer conversar com você, nos vemos na festa? – Falou Briana.

- Sim, nos vemos. – Disse Hermione.

As duas se despediram e a imagem de Briana saiu da lareira.

**MANSÃO MALFOY**

Briana foi até o escritório e encontrou Draco lendo alguns papéis se aproximou dele e sentou-se em seu colo.

- Trouxe trabalho do escritório? – Perguntou Briana.

- Só alguns termos dos novos contratos. Falou com a Granger? – perguntou Draco, sarcástico como sempre.

- Sim falei, por que ainda a chama pelo nome de solteira? – Perguntou Briana um pouco enciumada.

- Por que eu sei que ela fica extremamente irritada quando eu a chamo assim, coisa de adolescentes, o que ela falou? – Disse Draco rindo da cara dela e a beijando.

- Que vai chamar uma babá mágica para cuidar das crianças. – Disse Briana rindo e beijando o noivo.

- Ótimo. – Disse Draco.

- Vou avisar a Meg.

- Ela já provavelmente fez até a mala. – O loiro revirou os olhos.

- Eu sei, disso. – Briana deu um beijo em Draco e saiu do escritório.

A loira subiu as escadas e foi até o quarto de Meg. Percebeu que os dois estavam falando bem baixinho resolveu escutar, não que fosse bisbilhoteira, mas estava curiosa.

- Você poderia dar um desconto para ela não acha?

- Não acho, ela quis se tornar uma Malfoy então tem que aguentar o tranco. – Respondeu Meg.

- Ô cabeça dura, olha, eu acho Briana muito legal, tentou lhe ajudar. – Disse Lucas.

- Eu sei, mas não tenho confiança nela pelo menos não completamente, admito que seja legal, mas sei lá eu sou assim, não sou meiga que nem a Mia. – Falou Meg.

- Ok, mas me promete que vai dar pelo menos uma chance. – pediu Lucas

- Ok, eu prometo – Disse Meg contrafeita.

Briana sorriu iria aproveitar essa chance que a loirinha iria lhe dar, respirando bem fundo bateu na porta e a abriu.

Meg ao vê-la perguntou:

- E ai falou com a mãe da Mel?

- Sim, Hermione disse que vai chamar uma babá mágica e que vocês são muito bem vindos para ficarem lá nesse final de semana. – Disse Briana sorrindo por ver alegria no rosto da enteada.

- Ótimo, minha mala já está arrumada.

- A minha também – Disse Lucas.

- Ótimo! Vocês vão amanhã de manhã, tudo bem? – Perguntou Briana sorrindo.

- Tudo! – responderam os dois juntos.

Briana se despediu e foi saindo, mas sentiu uma vertigem e teve que se escorar na porta, não conseguindo se sustentar foi caindo lentamente, Meg e Lucas correram até ela e a ampararam.

- Vou chamar o papai. – Disse Meg.

Antes que Briana impedisse Meg saiu do quarto indo em direção ao escritório trombando com o pai no meio do caminho.

- O que houve? – Perguntou Draco preocupado.

- Briana se sentiu mal e quase caiu. – Disse Meg.

Draco parecia que tinha tomado um choque e sem esperar mais foi até o quarto da filha. Lá encontrou Narcisa que estava em seu quarto e ouvira tudo fora ver o que estava acontecendo. Briana estava escorada em Lucas.

- Bri o que houve? – Perguntou Draco visivelmente preocupado.

- Eu só fiquei um pouco tonta não foi nada. – Disse Briana tentando-se levantar e quase caindo novamente.

- É estou vendo que não foi nada – Falou Draco um pouco irritado a pegando-a no colo levou-a para o quarto dos dois. – Você fica aqui quietinha que eu vou chamar um médico.

Briana obedeceu e se recostou na cama suspirando. Andava muito cansada ultimamente. Draco retornou e subiu com um senhor de barba branca que parecia meio amedrontado. Ela riu da cara do médico, provavelmente Draco deve ter quase estuporado o médico para ir imediatamente ver como ela estava.

- Olá Senhora, como está se sentido? – Perguntou o Doutor.

- Agora estou um pouco melhor, mas senti uma vertigem terrível. – Falou Briana. – Tenho me sentido cansada esse dias.

- Bom irei colher um pouco de sangue e faremos alguns exames. – Disse o Doutor.

Meg estava em seu quarto com Lucas pensativa no motivo de Jay não estar falando com ela, já tentara de tudo, só faltava tentar sinais de fumaça. Ela ouviu o Doutor se despedir e foi rapidamente para o quarto do pai.

- E ai o que o doutor disse? – Perguntou Meg se aproximando da cama do pai.

- Ele fez alguns testes e vão entregar os resultados daqui alguns dias. – Disse Draco sentando do lado de Briana.

- Ok, então eu vou para o meu quarto. Espero que melhore Briana.

Sem dizer mais nada, retirou-se do quarto do pai.

- Parece que você está conseguindo se aproximar da minha filha.

- É não é fácil, pois ela é muito parecida com o pai, mas acho que no fim nos daremos bem. - Disse Briana.

Draco a puxou mais para perto de si e ficou esperando que ela relaxasse logo ela adormeceu.

**CASA DOS DELACOUR – WEASLEY**

Mia estava nos fundos da casa num balanço que o pai lhe fizera quando era pequena, adorava se balançar sempre bem alto, pois era como se estivesse voando.

Melinda a viu no balanço, não fazia muito tempo que elas haviam se conhecido, mas a amizade delas era incrível. Esperou que o balanço voltasse e deu um empurrão, Mia se virou para trás e sorriu ao ver a amiga ali, freou o balanço e se virou:

- E aí, te expulsaram de casa?

- Hehe, quase isso. Como está? – Melinda perguntou sentando-se no outro balanço.

- Estou bem, só matando o tempo. – Disse Mia tranquila.

- As férias às vezes se tornam chatas, não é? – Falou Melinda puxando assunto.

- É verdade, eu estou louca para voltar para Hogwarts você vai adorar o castelo, têm fantasmas, escadas que se mexem, é a minha segunda casa tem vezes que eu nem quero sair do castelo. – Falou Mia, dava para notar em sua voz que ela adorava o castelo mais que tudo.

- Deve ser um sonho eu estou louca para andar pelos corredores que a minha mãe andou. - Disse Melinda, ela olhou para a Mia e falou. – Eu tenho uma dúvida, você pode me responder?

- Olha, se eu souber o que é, eu até respondo. – Falou Mia rindo.

- Quem é Jeremy? – Perguntou Melinda

O sorriso de Mia desapareceu instantaneamente, virou-se para frente e deu um impulso no balanço.

- Ele pertence ao meu passado, eu não gosto de falar sobre isso.

- Eu sei, dá para perceber, mas quero te ajudar. Eu vi o jeito que você ficou quando a sua prima falou dele, é tão ruim assim? – Perguntou Melinda preocupada.

- Sim ele é muito ruim, não aconselho que fique perto dele – Falou Mia a contragosto.

- Mia eu sei que há algo mais, me conta, por favor, talvez eu possa ajudar. – Pediu Melinda.

Mia olhou para a amiga e lembrou-se do que a irmã dissera: "_Se eles forem seus verdadeiros amigos eles vão entender"_

- Não é uma história muito agradável – Disse Mia olhando profundamente para Melinda e falou: – Bom, primeiramente eu comecei a estudar em Hogwarst no meu terceiro ano, pois nós morávamos na França e tanto eu quanto Vicky, estudávamos em Beauxbatons. É uma escola diferente ela é só para garotas nenhum menino, mas nos finais de semana os garotos de Dursmstrang iam nos visitar e vice-versa, nessas visitas quando eu estava no segundo ano eu conheci um garoto e me apaixonei perdidamente por ele nós começamos a namorar mesmo ele sendo dois anos mais velho que eu. Meus pais no início não gostaram da ideia, mas deixaram rolar, quisera eu que eles tivessem impedido. Quando nós viemos para a Inglaterra sofremos muito e nosso relacionamento deu meio que uma esfriada, mas nós sempre trocávamos carta e falávamos pelo telefone. Eu entrei em Hogwarts e fiz novas amizades, mas ainda amava o Jeremy. Quatro meses depois nos tivemos um jantar em família na TOCA, Lily estava muito animada, pois apresentaria o namorado dela para a família, ela o havia conhecido na Internet e estava apaixonada. Ela me revelou que ele era de Dursmstrang, mas eu acabei não fazendo nenhuma relação quanto à escola, pois existem milhares de garotos lá.

Melinda interrompeu a conversa e falou:

- Peraí, não vai me dizer que esse namorado da Lily era o seu Jeremy.

- Era sim. – Respondeu Mia.

- Que galinha como ele pode fazer isso? – Perguntou Melinda indignada.

- Ainda não entendi o porquê dele ter feito isso conosco. – Disse Mia.

- Continua contando Mia.

- Estávamos no almoço eu havia acabado de despachar uma carta para Jeremy quando a campainha tocou e era ele, eu fiquei estaqueada no lugar, ele não parecia nem um pouco surpreso, Lily o abraçou e o apresentou para toda a família, eu saí correndo da sala e me refugiei na casa da árvore fiquei lá até a noitinha. Quando fomos para casa, Vicky veio falar comigo não acreditando que era o mesmo rapaz. Uma semana se passou e nós voltamos para Hogwarts, era um sábado e eu recebi uma carta de Jeremy dizendo que precisava me ver com urgência, eu sabia que não deveria ir, mas fui assim mesmo. Eu só podia estar maluca quando aceitei me encontrar com ele, me pediu um monte de desculpas, dizendo que ficou desolado quando fui embora e por isso procurou outra pessoa, disse que ficou muito surpreso por descobrir que era minha prima.

Mia parou por um momento e suspirou:

- Eu não sou e nunca foi uma santa Melinda, eu cometi erros eu admito, mas eu faço de tudo para consertá-los.

A Morena não falou nada para a ruiva somente colocou a mão em seu ombro. Mia sorriu e continuou contado à história:

- Ele disse que iria terminar com Lily na semana seguinte e eu acreditei. Então começamos a namorar escondidos, dois meses se passaram e nada dele terminar com a Lily. Vicky sempre me disse que ele estava se aproveitando de nós e pedia que eu terminasse com ele e que contasse a verdade para a Lily. Encorajada pela minha irmã eu fui a casa dele num final de semana, sem marcar, para lhe dar um ultimato. Chegando lá, começamos a conversar e ele novamente pediu desculpas pela demora, nós começamos a nos beijar e intempestivamente Lily entrou no quarto dele e nos pegou na cama.

- Peraí, para tudo! Vocês fizeram aquilo? – Perguntou Melinda surpresa.

- Não chegamos a fazer, mas talvez se Lily não tivesse aparecido nos teríamos feito. Quando nos viu, ela enlouqueceu completamente, começou a gritar, a jogar coisas, eu tentei acalma-la, mas não obtive sucesso. Resolvi sair dali e esperar que ela se acalmasse para conversamos. Voltei para Hogwarts desolada falei com Vicky que ficou indignada com a situação, Lily voltou para a escola e eu tentei conversar com ela, mas ela não me ouvia de jeito nenhum. Vingativa, ela contou para toda a escola o que havia acontecido e logo a história chegou aos ouvidos dos meus pais. No fim de tudo, Jeremy nos abandonou, foi expulso da escola na Bulgária, pois eles não admitiam esse tipo de comportamento. Minha escola toda estava contra mim, tirando minha irmã, Meg e Lucas que ficaram o tempo todo do meu lado. Se não fosse por eles, eu não sei se teria conseguido sobreviver esses anos. Lily fez com que eu fosse à vilã da história, eu sei que eu tive culpa, mas nunca quis que as coisas chegassem a esse ponto as coisas estão um pouco melhor agora, mas mesmo assim as pessoas ainda ficam comentando sobre isso, adolescentes muitas vezes são cruéis eles sabem como mexer na ferida.

Mia terminou de relatar tudo e começou a chorar. Melinda a olhou com carinho e abraçou-a.

- Você não é a vilã da história, e além do mais analisando toda a situação a Lily é que é a "outra", por que você ficou com medo quando Lily falou aquilo para você no Beco Diagonal? – Perguntou Melinda.

- Porque Jeremy quer se vingar de mim. Ele mandou um berrador me ameaçando, por ele ter sido expulso tanto de Dursmstrang quanto da academia de aurores onde ele era um estagiário. Ele disse que eu havia destruído os sonhos dele e que ele destruiria os meus. Eu temo pelo o que pode fazer não só comigo, mas com os meus amigos, minha família, eu sei que se quiser, ele pode destruir tudo o que eu amo. – Respondeu Mia.

- Então ele quer vingança! – Afirmou Melinda.

- Provavelmente, sempre foi muito persistente, sempre conseguiu o que queria, eu não quero vê-lo novamente Melinda, ele transformou a minha vida num pesadelo. – Disse Mia deixando novamente algumas lágrimas caírem.

Melinda foi até a amiga e a abraçou novamente:

- Não se preocupe ele vai ter que passar por cima de todos nós para lhe machucar novamente, e olha que eu duvido que ele consiga passar por cima de uma Halliwell.

- Obrigado Mel. – Disse Mia um pouco vermelha por ter chorado, mas já sorrindo para uma amiga. – Não conta nada para o seu irmão, ok?

- Por que não? Se ele soubesse seria mais um para lhe proteger, lhe apoiar.

- Não quero que ele saiba disso nem que sinta pena de mim, ok? Por favor, eu te peço.

Melinda ficou pensativa e revirando os olhos falou:

- Ok, eu não irei falar com ele sobre isso, mas acho que você deveria falar, eu sei que você não quer que eu fale que foi você que dançou com ele, mas, meu irmão é esperto e está quase descobrindo, só que ele tem duvidas, acha que pode ser a Lily.

- Ótimo, deixou pensar que é. – Disse Mia.

- Isso não está certo Mia, ele gosta de você. – Retrucou Melinda.

- Pode até gostar, mas gosta da Lily também e pelo que eu pude ver ela gosta dele , não vou me meter entre os dois, não quero que aconteça a mesma coisa que aconteceu com Jeremy. – Falou Mia.

- Meu irmão jamais faria o que Jeremy fez com vocês Mia – Disse Melinda um pouco ofendida com a atitude da amiga.

- Eu sei, mas não vou deixar um triângulo amoroso se formar novamente, então eu te peço, por favor, não conte nada para ele. – Pediu Mia.

- Por enquanto eu não conto nada, mas você vai ter que contar um dia. – Falou Melinda resignada.

- Eu sei e eu vou ficar rezando para que esse dia não chegue. Acho melhor eu entrar, minha mãe disse que queria minha ajuda com o meu irmãozinho, nos vemos amanhã? – Perguntou Mia.

- Sim amanhã, não se atrase. – Respondeu Melinda.

Hehe, nem tem como! – As duas se despediram e entraram cada uma em suas respectivas casas.

**MANSÃO HALLIWELL**

Melinda entrou em casa muito pensativa e foi para seu quarto, sentia pena por tudo o que acontecera com a amiga, e ela ainda defendia a prima, Mia era uma garota surpreendente.

Max passou pelo quarto da irmã e entrou:

- E aí, onde você estava?

- Conversando com a Mia. – Respondeu Melinda

- Sobre a festa? – Perguntou Max esperançoso.

- Putz! Esqueci-me de perguntar sobre isso, nos conversamos sobre outra coisa – Disse Melinda mentindo para o irmão.

Max percebendo que a irmã não estava lhe contando alguma coisa perguntou novamente:

- Posso saber sobre o que ou sobre quem?

- Infelizmente eu não posso te falar, é um segredo. – Falou Melinda chateada de ter que mentir para o irmão.

- Hum, já estás de segredinhos com ela? Tudo bem é triste ser trocado por uma menina.

Melinda riu da cara de pobre coitado do irmão e lhe atirou um travesseiro. Max desviou dele sem problemas nenhum e jogou-o na irmã.

- Você é um bobo sabia?

- Hehe, posso até ser, mas é você que chora cada vez que vê o Titanic afundar. – Disse Max rindo com a cara da irmã – As pessoas adorariam saber desse detalhe, acho que vou colocar no meu Facebook.

Max pegou o celular do bolso e começou a mexer nele se afastando da irmã.

- Você não se atreveria. – Disse Melinda levantando-se da cama sorrateiramente.

- Vamos ver, _"noticia de última hora:"_ – Disse Max se aproximando da porta do quarto da irmã.

- Max nem pense em fazer isso.

Max não esperou nem mais um momento e saiu do quarto da irmã correndo com o celular na mão e com Melinda atrás dele.

**MANSÃO MALFOY**

**N/A: Isso acontece quando Melinda vai para o quarto depois da conversa com a Mia. **

Lucas estava em seu quarto escrevendo uma carta ao terminar de escrevê-la colocou na pata de sua coruja e falou:

- Voe Pégaso, o mais rápido que puder.

A coruja deu uma bicadinha de leve e levantou voo, Lucas se jogou na cama e sorriu agora as coisas iriam ficar interessantes. Ele colocou os fones de ouvido e fechou os olhos com um sorriso triunfante, estava tão distraído que não notou que a amiga entrara em seu quarto. Meg sorriu, ia aproveitar o momento conjurou um copo d'água e jogou em Lucas que deu um pulo caindo da cama arrancando muitas gargalhadas da loira.

- Ora, ora o Sr. Zabine pego desprevenido legal – Disse Meg rindo da cara do loiro.

- Isso não teve graça Meg. – Disse o loiro se levantando do chão fazendo cara de dor.

- Teve sim. – Disse a loira continuando a rir.

- O que você quer? – perguntou o loiro rispidamente.

- Nada, só estou entediada, que estava fazendo? – Perguntou a loira sentando-se na cama de Lucas.

- Escrevendo. – Disse Lucas com um sorriso no rosto.

- O quê? – Insistiu Meg desconfiada.

- Uma carta. – Rebateu Lucas meio irritado.

- Hum, você nunca escreve cartas. Para quem era? – Perguntou Meg curiosa.

- Haha! Segredo. – Disse ele rindo da cara indignada de Meg.

- Ah, qual é?! Me conta, nunca tivemos segredos um com o outro. – Disse a loira jogando uma almofada nele.

- Que coisa feia Sra. Malfoy você esta sendo muito curiosa. – Disse Lucas sorrindo.

- Ah, você é muito chato – Disse Meg subindo na cama do loiro e pulando em suas costas. – Vamos, me fale senão eu te derrubo.

Lucas que estava segurando a loira sem esforço algum disse:

- Se você me derrubar você cai junto.

- Merda, odeio quando você tem a razão. – Falou Meg descendo das costas – Ah, Lucas me conta, eu prometo que guardo segredo.

Lucas riu da insistência da loira, Meg sempre estivera do seu lado em todos os momentos de sua vida era seu porto seguro, suspirou por ver que Meg começara a fazer beicinho e falou:

- Ok, mas para de fazer beicinho.

- Eu não estou fazendo beicinho – Disse Meg aumentando o beicinho. – Anda, me fala para quem era a carta, você esta me deixando maluca de curiosidade.

- Bom, a carta era para a Melinda acho que esta na hora da "fera" entrar em ação. – Disse Lucas sorrindo.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Meg sem entender.

- Pior eu não te contei, eu fiquei com a Melinda na festa, mas não falei para ela quem eu era. Decidi manter o mistério por mais um tempo – Disse Lucas, o loiro olhou para Meg e viu que a loira não tinha uma cara muito contente. – O que foi?

- É que ela é diferente das outras garotas. – Disse Meg incomodada. – Ela é minha amiga.

- É eu sei. – Disse Lucas sorrindo para a loira que não retribuiu o sorriso.

- Lucas é sério, você não pode usa-la e larga-la. – Rebateu Meg, séria.

- E quem disse que eu vou fazer isso. – Rebateu Lucas agora sério.

- É o que você sempre faz. – Retrucou Meg exasperada.

- Mas posso mudar. – Disse Lucas por fim suspirando.

- Peraí, não me diga que o garanhão Zabine se apaixonou. – Afirmou Meg.

- Não sei se eu me apaixonei, mas sinto alguma coisa muito grande por aquela morena. – Disse Lucas se jogando na cama.

- Sério? Por Merlin, por essa eu não esperava! – Disse Meg – Não é mais fácil falar com ela e dizer a verdade.

- Meg, você viu como ela me trata, ela até é educada, mas é só. Ela é fria e distante, ela não está nem aí pra mim eu não aceito isso, Vou usar meu disfarce e fazê-la gostar de mim. – Explicou Lucas.

- Hum, interessante, mas isso pode sair errado, ela vai gostar da "fera" e não de você e ai? – Perguntou Meg

- Bom, eu vou me revelando aos poucos, ainda não elaborei muito bem sobre esse plano. – Disse Lucas suspirando nervoso. Ele não estava acostumado a lidar com questões do coração.

- Ok, mas tenta não machuca-la e nem a você, vocês dois são muito importantes para mim. – Disse Meg com um olhar preocupado para o amigo.

- Eu sei loira, você não vive sem mim. – Disse o loiro brincando com ela.

- É, fazer o que, né? Você é minha cruz. – Retrucou a loira sorrindo um pouco, mas logo ficou triste.

- O que houve? – Perguntou Lucas.

- Nada. – Respondeu Meg se levantando da cama do loiro.

Lucas olhou para a irmã e suspirou, o Potter ia se arrepender de magoar a sua loirinha.

- Eu sei que você está chateada com Potter, e nem tente mentir, conheço você muito bem. – Disse Lucas se aproximando dela e abraçando-a por trás.

- O que tem de errado comigo Lucas? – Perguntou Meg relaxando em seu ombro.

- Como assim meu anjo? – Retrucou Lucas sem endenter.

- Digo, deve ter alguma coisa de errado comigo, primeiro minha mãe não me quis, tenho certeza que meu pai se pudesse também não iria me querer e o Potter, ele faz de tudo para que eu goste dele e depois me descarta, eu devo ter alguma coisa de errado, sei lá um defeito de fabricação. – Respondeu Meg chorando.

- Da onde você tirou toda essa idiotice? – Perguntou Lucas a puxando-a para o chão – Não tem nada de errado com você, Meg olha para mim, por favor. – Pediu Lucas vendo que a loirinha estava com os olhos no chão.

Meg não respondeu só chorou, era definitivo o Potter estava morto.

- Meg, eu sei que você não acredita, mas não tem nada de errado com você, o problema é dos outros são eles que estão perdendo a oportunidade de ficarem com vocês, a sua mãe por motivos que nos não sabemos te deixou com o seu pai, mas isso não quer dizer que tenha algo de errado, o seu brigou com você, mas eu conheço o padrinho que eu tenho e tenho certeza que ele ama você e mesmo que pudesse ele jamais descartaria você.

Meg olhou para o irmão de criação chorando.

- E o Potter é um cretino, ele não te merece e você não deve ficar chorando, nem se desesperar por um cara como ele. Cadê a minha Meg? – Perguntou Lucas, Meg olhou para ele sem entender.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Meg.

- A minha Meg, que eu conheço desde criança, aquela que não leva desaforo para casa, aquela loira que por onde passa derruba tudo e todos, aquela que tem sempre uma resposta na ponta da língua, não deixa as tristezas de abaterem, levanta a cabeça e mostra para aquele maroto quem você é.

Meg olhou para o irmão e sorriu.

- Realmente eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você meu loiro. – Disse Meg abraçando Lucas.

- Nada, você não seria nada – Falou Lucas dando um beijo no cabelo da sua loirinha.

**MANSÃO DAS HALLIWELL**

**Nota da autora: continuando da onde paramos...**

Melinda percorreu toda a extensão do corredor gritando a plenos pulmões atrás do irmão que só ria da cara dela, os dois passaram voando pela tia que vinha com uma pilha de roupa nos braços. Era tanta roupa que Sally se desequilibrou e caiu com todas as roupas em cima dela.

- Melinda, Max, voltem aqui agora. – Disse Sally indignada com os sobrinhos. O chamado não adiantou de nada, pois os dois continuaram correndo.

Hermione que estava analisando um caso que estava pensando em pegar saiu do escritório para ver o que estava acontecendo, quase perdeu o equilíbrio ao ver os filhos passarem rapidamente por ela.

- Crianças, o que está acontecendo?

Cada vez que Melinda se aproximava do irmão ele se afastava, mesmo Melinda querendo esganar Max os dois estavam se divertindo muito.

- Vocês me pagam seus pestinhas – Disse Sally descendo as escadas com as roupas limpas pendurada em seu corpo, sendo seguida por Hector que estava adorando a diversão. Hermione olhou para a cunhada e deu um riso curto, recebendo um olhar mortal de Sally, tomando uma pose de durona tirou a varinha de seu bolso e falou:

- **_Immobilus_**.

Max e Melinda pararam no mesmo instante paralisados. Os dois ficaram sem chão, literalmente, estavam flutuando no meio da sala, Sally e Hermione observavam os dois. Era uma cena engraçada, Hermione sentou-se na poltrona e falou:

- Bom, quem vai me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui?

Os dois começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo e a gesticular, Hermione chamou-lhes a atenção:

- Um de cada vez, Melinda.

- Bom, a situação é a seguinte: ele queria postar no Facebook um segredo meu e daí eu tentei impedi-lo, só isso. – Disse Melinda tentando-se manter na horizontal sem muito sucesso

- Max?

- É, foi isso que aconteceu, mais ou menos. – Disse Max.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Bom, não era nada de muito grandioso só ia colocar no Face que ela chora cada vez que o Titanic afunda. – Disse Max explicando seu ponto de vista.

- Ai Max, eu vou te esganar – Disse Melinda tentando se aproximar do irmão.

- Ok, em primeiro lugar Max não escreva coisas sobre sua irmã sem a permissão dela – Disse Hermione e pode ver a filha colocar a língua para o irmão – E em segundo lugar, Melinda não pode ficar correndo atrás do seu irmão pela casa toda.

Max aproveitou e colocou a língua para a irmã.

- E acho que vocês devem desculpas para alguém – Disse Hermione apontando para a Sally que estava com os braços cruzados nenhum pouquinho satisfeita com os sobrinhos.

- Desculpa tia Sally – Falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo sendo que Melinda estava de cabeça para baixo e Max agarrado num abajur tentado se firmar.

- Ok, eu até desculpo, mas vocês sujaram a roupa limpinha que eu recém tinha lavado então nada mais justo que vocês lavarem ela novamente o que acha Hermione? – Perguntou Sally.

- Acho uma boa ideia Sally, é um ótimo castigo. – Concordou Hermione

- Ok, nós aceitamos e pedimos novamente desculpas, mas será que dá para fazer um favorzinho para nós mamãe? – Perguntou Melinda.

- O quê? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Nos coloca no chão? – Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Tanto Hermione quanto Sally soltaram uma gargalhada. Os dois ainda estavam imobilizados Hermione ergueu a varinha e disse:

-_**Finite Incantatem.**_– Os dois se olharam e caíram no chão se erguendo rapidamente.

Eles foram distraídos com um leve bater na janela, os quatro olharam e viram uma coruja com uma pele dourada, Sally abriu a janela e pegou a carta que a coruja trazia.

- É para você, Melinda. – Disse Sally.

Melinda olhou sem entender e foi até a tia pegar a carta, olhou o remetente e congelou quando leu "Fera" do outro lado do envelope. Era ele, estava vivo e escrevera para ela. Sem dizer mais nada subiu as escadas correndo deixando sua mãe, tia e irmão sem entender nada no andar de baixo. Entrou em seu quarto e jogou-se na cama com um grande sorriso. Abriu a carta e começou a ler:

_**"Minha querida Bela, aquela dança não me sai da cabeça, sempre que eu estou sozinho eu penso em você. Sinto ter lhe deixado preocupada, mas quero que saiba que estou bem e com saudades. Espero que me perdoe por não ter escrito antes. Não estou na Inglaterra, mas logo voltarei, gostaria de saber se você aceitaria se corresponder comigo por cartas durante um tempo até que eu volte para você, se não quiser eu entenderei, espero ansiosamente sua resposta. **_

_**Fera."**_

Melinda releu a carta novamente, ele estava vivo e queria se corresponder por carta, não tinha nada mais romântico que isso, sentou-se em sua escrivaninha e começou a escrever uma resposta, terminando colocou em um envelope e escreveu de um lado Bela e do outro Fera. Já ia saindo do quarto para pegar a coruja do irmão emprestada quando ouviu umas batidinhas na porta, era Pégaso, a mesma coruja que viera entregar a carta. Melinda abriu a janela e a coruja entrou pousando no encosto da cadeira. A morena sorriu e fez um carinho na coruja, entregou a carta e disse:

- Pode, por favor, levar a carta para o seu dono?

A coruja olhou para ela e piou. No instante seguinte já estava fora do quarto voando, Melinda suspirou e sorriu olhou novamente para a carta e pegou uma caixa debaixo da cama, dentro da caixa tinham várias fotos antigas dela e de seus irmãos, bebê, de seus pais, era seu mais precioso tesouro; colocou a carta da Fera dentro da caixa e fechou-a colocou-a novamente debaixo da cama. O final de semana não poderia começar de uma maneira melhor!

**MANSÃO MALFOY **

Lucas estava sozinho em sua vassoura sobrevoando o campo de quadribol que os Malfoy tinham atrás da casa, depois que conseguiria acalmar Meg, não conseguira se acalmar. Ele fazia jogadas com os goles, mas estava errando todas, não conseguia acertar nenhuma nos grandes três aros, estava ansioso para saber a resposta de Melinda, olhava o céu em busca de sua coruja mas não via nada. Já ia desistindo quando ouviu um pio bem alto, olhou para a sua esquerda e Pégaso voava mais rápido que podia a coruja se empoleirou em sua vassoura e recebeu o carinho do seu dono.

- E ai garoto alguma novidade para mim?

Outro pio foi ouvido e Pégaso entregou a carta para Lucas, o loiro ansioso pegou a carta e ali mesmo no alto começou a ler, era de Melinda:

**"_Caro Fera, fico muito feliz em saber que estás são e salvo. É um grande alivio, também penso bastante em você. É uma pena que não estás na Inglaterra. Gostaria muito de saber seu verdadeiro nome e quando irás me dizer quem és. Sabes que tens uma grande vantagem sobre mim, mas espero que possas me dizer pessoalmente, eu adoraria me corresponder com você, esperarei por suas cartas e prometo lhe responder o mais rápido que puder._ **

_**Bela/Melinda".**_

Lucas releu a carta e abriu um sorriso radiante, desceu da vassoura o mais rápido que podia e entrou na mansão, subiu correndo as escadas e entrou no quarto de Meg sem bater na porta.

- Sabia que a educação sempre manda bater na porta? – Falou Meg só de implicância.

- Sabia sim, mas isso aqui é mais importante, leia. – Disse Lucas alcançando a carta de Melinda a Meg.

A loira pegou a carta e leu, franziu a testa e perguntou para o loiro:

- Bom, o que você vai fazer agora? Que nome vai usar? – Perguntou Meg.

- Eu não sei. Achei que ela ia aceitar nos correspondermos por "fera" e "bela", mas pelo visto ela não vai querer isso, o que eu faço Meg? – Perguntou Lucas.

- Bom, em minha opinião, antes que tudo isso fique mais sério ainda, acho que você devia falar a verdade para ela. – Respondeu Meg.

- Isso não é uma opção, você sabe que se souberem que eu estou interessado em alguém o meu fã club vai enlouquecer, prefiro deixar escondido. – Retrucou Lucas.

- Ok, então use o seu segundo nome. – Disse Meg.

- Meu segundo nome? – Perguntou o loiro confuso.

- É, acho difícil ela associar Rafael a Lucas Zabine, é a única ideia que eu tenho no momento. – Disse Meg um pouco desanimada.

- Adorei a sua ideia loira, vou responder para ela imediatamente. – Lucas deu um abraço na loira e percebeu que ela não estava muito contente. – O que foi agora?

- Eu não acho que essa sua ideia vá acabar bem. – Respondeu Meg.

- Não sei por quê. – Retrucou Lucas.

- Porque nada pode ser construído a base de mentiras, só me prometa uma coisa se ficar mais sério que uma simples troca de carta você vai contar a verdade para ela ok? - Pediu Meg.

Lucas pensou por um minuto e falou:

- Ok, eu prometo, se ficar mais sério eu conto a verdade sobre quem eu sou, eu juro! Bom, deixa-me ir lá, pois ela esta aguardando a minha resposta.

Lucas saiu do quarto da loira e foi para o seu. Meg revirou os olhos e falou para si mesma:

- Isso não vai dar certo.

**MANSÃO HALLIWELL **

Depois de tanta confusão Melinda pegara novamente a carta e saiu de casa indo para o balanço que havia na varanda, sentou-se no balanço e releu a carta, ela olhou para o céu e viu uma luz muito brilhante se aproximando rapidamente, Pégaso parou e largou a carta em seu colo e alçou voo não esperando resposta. Melinda sorriu a abriu a carta ficou emocionada com o que leu:

**"_Minha querida Bela, tens toda a razão tenho uma grande vantagem sobre você, mas acho que o mais correto é estarmos igualados por isso. Meu nome é Rafael, espero que isso satisfaça a sua curiosidade e me perdoe por não ter falado antes. Fico muito feliz que aceites a minha proposta das cartas, sei que temos internet, mas acho que cartas são mais românticas. Prometo não demorar em voltar a Inglaterra, até breve._**

** _Sua Fera"_**

Melinda estava radiante, adorava receber cartas mesmo tendo tecnologia avançada, mas não havia nada mais romântico de que cartas apaixonadas, Rafael que nome lindo, dobrou a carta com cuidado e foi para o seu quarto guarda-la.

**MANSÃO MALFOY**

Meg estava em seu quarto mexendo no computador quando viu que Mia entrara no msn:

_Meg diz: Oi e ai pronta para o final de semana?_

_Mia diz: Pronta, ah eu contei para Melinda sobre o Jeremy._

_Meg perguntou preocupada: E o que ela falou?_

_Mia diz: Disse que não havia sido minha culpa, e que estava do meu lado._

_Meg diz: Isso é ótimo, ela é bem legal._

_Mia diz: Eu sei disso, gosto dela não faz muito tempo que agente se conheceu, mas é como..._

_Meg diz completando a frase da amiga: Se estivéssemos conectadas não é?_

_Mia perguntou surpresa: Você também se sente assim?_

_Meg responde: Sim me sinto, é muito estranho, a única vez que senti isso foi com você._

_Mia diz: Não se preocupe, esse final de semana saberemos de todos os segredos dela hehe, bom mudando de assunto e o meu primo?_

_Meg diz: Não sei dele._

_Mia diz: Não foi o que eu perguntei, eu achei que vocês estavam juntos._

_Meg diz: Achou errado, não tem jeito de ficarmos juntos, ele é um completo galinha, não vou cair na lábia dele, você viu as fotos dois dias depois que ele me beijou no meu aniversário, ele sai com outra. Não quero saber mais dele quero que ele morra._

_Mia diz: Meg eu sei que ele não agiu certo, mas, eu achava melhor você conversar com ele, pedir uma explicação._

_Meg respondeu: Não, Mia uma foto vale mais do que mil palavras, não vou me humilhar, se o Potter quiser alguma coisa comigo ele que rasteje até aqui._

_Mia diz: Meg pensa bem ele te ama._

_Meg diz: Mia, se ele me amasse não teria ficado com outra, não quero mais falar sobre isso._

_Mia diz: Tudo bem, não vamos mais falar sobre isso._

_Meg diz: Acho que vou ler um pouco amanhã agente se fala ok?_

_Mia diz: Ok, até amanhã, bjusss_

_Meg triste diz: bjussss_

Meg desconectou do msn e fechou o netbook jogou os braços para frente e se debruçou sobre a mesa fechando os olhos, passou um minuto e sentiu duas mãos lhe fazendo massagem sorriu para o loiro e disse:

- Adoro quando você faz isso.

- Eu sei, por que você esta tensa? – Perguntou Lucas.

- Estava falando com Mia, sobre James, estou morrendo de ódio dele, como ele pode fazer isso comigo? – Disse Meg bem chateada.

- Não sei, mas se precisar eu quebro a cara dele para você. – Disse Lucas.

- Hehe eu sei disso, mas não se preocupe ele vai ver o que acontece quando alguém mexe com uma Malfoy, ele não perde por esperar. – Falou Meg.

- Essa é a minha loira, não se preocupe tenho alguns planos em mente para fazê-lo sofrer só deixa agente chegar à escola. – Disse Lucas fazendo massagem na loira.

- Você é mau Zabine – Falou Meg abraçando o irmão, além de Mia só Lucas a entendia.

- Só quando machucam uma pessoa que eu amo. - Disse Lucas.

**MANSÃO DOS POTTER.**

Mia terminara de falar com a amiga e descera as escadas indo direto para lareira e indo para a casa dos tios. Chegando à casa dos Potter deu logo de cara com Lily que estava sentada vendo TV.

- Oi Lily, o Jay está ai?

- Não sei, vai ver se eu estou na esquina. – Disse Lily revirando os olhos.

Mia suspirou e falou baixinho:

- Grossa.

A ruiva subiu as escadas e encontrou Fred, Frank, Jay e Teddy jogando videogame no quarto de James.

- E ai galera tudo bem?

- E ai priminha tudo em cima? – Perguntou Fred fazendo um sinal esquisito, ele sempre fora o mais esquisito.

- Tudo ótimo, Jay será que podíamos conversar um pouquinho? – Perguntou Mia.

O moreno de olhos verdes olhou para ela intrigado, percebendo que a prima estava séria falou:

- Claro que podemos, Teddy joga no meu lugar.

James entregou o controle para o amigo e saiu com Mia para o corredor, e puxou-a para o quarto de Teddy.

- Ok, o que eu fiz agora? – Perguntou Jay se escorando na escrivaninha de Teddy.

- Ah, deixa eu ver, você ficou com a Meg no aniversário dela e uns dias depois você fica com outra menina, o que você tem na cabeça? – Perguntou Mia.

- Mia isso não é da sua conta. - Disse James se escorando na escrivaninha de Teddy.

- É sim, pois, amo muito vocês dois e não quero vê-los sofrendo. Vocês se gostam, então porque não ficar juntos?

- Não é tão fácil assim. – Respondeu James.

- Porque não? - Rebateu Mia.

- Que droga Mia, assim você não ajuda. – Gritou James exasperado.

- Só estou tentando entender, num dia vocês estavam feliz e no outro vocês já não estão mais, me diz como eu posso te ajudar.

James começou a andar de um lado para o outro e passou a mãos nos cabelos, um gesto que sempre fazia quando estava nervoso, suspirou fundo e tirou um papel do bolso e entregou-a a prima.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou Mia sem entender.

- Leia. - Respondeu James contrariado.

Mia abriu o papel e leu: "_Se não quiser perder a garota de quem gosta, se afaste dela. Isso não é uma brincadeira, Meg irá morrer caso vocês fiquem juntos" _

- O que significa isso? – Perguntou a ruiva confusa.

- Que alguém não me quer junto de Meg. – Respondeu James de forma irônica.

- James, isso é sério, devemos contar para alguém. - Disse Mia se levantando.

- Não, isso vai ficar somente entre nós. Prefiro ficar longe dela e que ela me odeie, do que viver num mundo sem ela. – Retrucou James muito sério.

- James isso não está certo, isso é chantagem, e se não for verdade?

- Essa decisão é minha, mesmo que não seja verdade eu não vou me arriscar, por favor Mia, prometa que não vai falar nada disso para ninguém ok? – Pediu James olhando seriamente para a prima.

Mia olhou para o primo e ficou triste, não só por Meg, mas pelo primo também, resignada falou:

- Tudo bem, por enquanto não falaremos nada, mas se você receber mais algum bilhete, nós vamos procurar ajuda ok?

- Ok, ela está muito chateada? – Perguntou James já sabendo a resposta.

- Está, pode se preparar, você conhece a loira ela vai querer vingança. – Respondeu Mia.

- É eu sei, não vai ser nada fácil encarar a fera. – Falou James.

- Ok, vamos jogar um pouco de vídeo game que eu quero deixar vocês no chinelo.

- Duvido que consiga. – Disse Jay rindo da prima e passando na sua frente – Quem chegar por último é a mulher de Merlin.

"_**Mal feito, feito".**_

N/A: Oiii, mais um capitulo fresquinho espero que gostem, muitos segredos, muitos mistérios, acompanhem a fic se quiserem desvendá-los.

Bjusss.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Charmed e OTH, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem. Porém a união do Mundo Potter e Charmed e os Personagens originais são totalmente meus, se forem usar peçam com antecedência.

**RESPOSTA AOS COMENTÁRIOS**

**Makele** - Oii, é maldade é com a Lily mesmo (espero que ela mude). Sem Sev dessa fez, mas no próximo capitulo ele aparece e muito heheh. Quanto aos casais jovens só posso dizer uma coisa, muita água ainda vai rolar para que eles possam ficar juntos! Também quero que a Meg e a Sally juntas, bjuss!

**Sandra Longbottom** – Mais um capitulo espero que goste! No próximo prometo que vai ter Sev e Mione.

**Daniela Snape** – Viu até que esse capitulo não demorou para sair, espero que goste, bjusss.

**Karinepira** - Adora o clássico a Bela e a Fera, mas isso ainda vai dar muita dor de cabeça hehe. Sev e Mione no próximo capitulo eu prometo.

**MUSICAS DO CAPITULO:**

**Broken – Seether and Amy Lee**

**Bye Bye – Sandy e Junior**

**Onde Está o Meu Amor - Paulo Ricardo**

**"_Juro__ solenemente não fazer nada de bom"_**

**CAPITULO 10 - SOMETHING WICCA THIS WAY COMES - ALGO MÁGICO VEM AÍ – PARTE 1**

O Sábado amanheceu com um maravilho sol, Melinda acordou com uma leve batida em sua janela a morena se levantou e abriu-a deixando Pégaso entrar, a coruja largou a carta na cama e se acomodou em sua cadeira, Melinda sorriu e fez um carinho na coruja, pegou a carta e abriu-a:

"_**Minha querida Bela, sei que é muito cedo, mas estava morrendo de saudades, cada minuto que ficamos longe um do outro é um martírio para mim, só gostaria de lhe desejar um final de semana maravilhoso e que pense em mim como eu penso em você.**_

_**Sempre seu Fera"**_

Melinda suspirou a sua Fera era muito fofo pegou um pequeno papel e escreveu sua resposta e entregou para Pégaso que piou e alçou voo. Melinda suspirou e foi se ajeitar, depois de alguns minutos se ajeitando a morena saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas.

- Bom dia. – Disse a morena sentando-se na cadeira.

- Bom dia meu anjo, dormiu bem? – Perguntou Hermione dando um beijo na filha.

- Dormi sim.

- Que bom, a que horas seus amigos chegam? – Perguntou novamente Hermione.

- Bom Mia vai vir daqui a pouco, Meg e Lucas vem mais tarde.

- Ok, vocês querem ajuda para arrumarem os quartos?

- Não precisa mãe, o meu já está arrumado – Respondeu Max, tomando seu leite.

- O meu também. – Respondeu Melinda comendo seu serial.

- Vocês são mesmo filhos da sua mãe. – Disse Sally rindo.

- Como assim tia? – Perguntou Max.

- Quando tínhamos sua idade Hermione era organizada ao extremo, nada podia estar fora do lugar, nada podia estar atrasado, se ela perdesse um minuto do tempo que tinha para fazer as coisas ela praticamente enlouquecia. – Respondeu Sally.

- Ei isso não é verdade. – Retrucou Hermione ofendida. – Eu só era organizada.

- Organizada, Hermione querida eu me lembro de você fazer em menos de dois dias um trabalho que o ranhoso nos passou, sendo que ele era para o fim do semestre. – Falou Sally.

- Quem é o ranhoso, mãe? – Perguntou Melinda curiosa.

Hermione olhou para acunhada fuzilando-a com os olhos.

- Mãe?

- Era um professor de Hogwarts, ele era muito exigente. – Respondeu Hermione sem dar muitos detalhes.

- Hum, e ele ainda da aulas? – Perguntou Max.

- Acho que sim. – Respondeu Hermione – Bom terminem o café da manhã e arrumem a louça para mim ok?

- Pode deixar mãe. – Responderam os gêmeos.

Hermione deu um beijo em Hector e subiu para o seu quarto suas mãos tremiam, Sally subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto da cunhada e fechou a porta.

- _Silencio. _– Falou Sally silenciando o quarto – Sinto muito não imaginei que a conversa chegaria a ele.

- Tudo bem pelo menos eles não desconfiaram de nada. – Disse Hermione. – Estou preocupada o que vai acontecer caso ele venha a descobrir.

- É impossível, o feitiço anulou toda e qualquer característica física dos gêmeos, é claro que as outras características ainda permaneceram – Falou Sally.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Quando eu fiz o feitiço consegui modificar a aparência deles por fora, mas por dentro eles são muito parecidos com ele principalmente Max.

- É eu sei, já percebi, o jeito como ele olha, ou mesmo fica parado é o jeito dele. Que confusão. – Falou Hermione.

- Não é fácil, não é? – Perguntou Sally.

- Não, principalmente depois de vê-lo, ele está do jeito que eu me lembro, só que mais sombrio, e tenho que admitir mais bonito. – Admitiu Hermione

- Hermione não me leve a mal, mas você tem certeza que foi ele que...

- Depois de tanto tempo, você ainda me pergunta isso? Eu vi o que ele fez, eu estava lá, ele destruiu tudo o que o mais amava. É uma imagem que eu nunca vou conseguir tirar da cabeça, não importa que eu coloque numa penseira eu sempre vou me lembrar. – Disse Hermione interrompendo Sally.

- O que podemos fazer? – Perguntou Sally.

- Não há nada que possamos fazer, fizemos uma escolha quinze anos atrás e agora temos que conviver com ela, mesmo se arrependendo. – Responde Hermione seria. – Vou descer, não adianta nada ficar remoendo o passado.

Hermione não esperou a cunhada responder, passou por ela e saiu do quarto, Sally suspirou e segui-a, não podia mudar o passado, mas faria de tudo para concertar o futuro, ou pelo menos tentar.

**MANSÃO DOS POTTER**

Jay não conseguira dormir muito bem na noite passada, sabia que acertara em falar sobre a ameaça com a prima, mas tinha receio que ela falasse com Meg. A ultima coisa que queria era ver a sua loira machucada por sua causa. James levantou-se da cama, teve que passar por cima de Fred e Frank para ir ao banheiro, ao sai do banheiro viu que os amigos continuavam dormindo e os cutucou, e nada aconteceu aqueles dois quando dormiam viravam pedras, saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas indo para a cozinha, encontrou seus pai tomando café.

- Bom dia querido dormiu bem? – Perguntou Gina alcançando-lhe leite e Nescau.

- Bom dia mãe, pai, dormi mais ou menos. – Disse Jay bocejando.

- Algum problema filho? – Perguntou Harry.

- Pai você acredita que alguém possa separar duas pessoas só por prazer?

Gina e Harry se olharam e Harry perguntou:

- Como assim?

- Nada deixa para lá. – Disse Jay arrependido de ter falado aquilo o moreno terminou de tomar o Nescau e se levantou – Vou arrumar as minhas coisas, para ir para a TOCA.

- Filho espera – Pediu Gina. – Infelizmente há pessoas más nesse mundo, mas se você gosta de uma pessoa não pode deixar nada ficar entre vocês dois.

- Lute por quem você gosta filho e nunca vai ter perdido nada. – Disse Harry piscando para o filho.

Jay sorriu e falou:

- Valeu mãe e pai. – O moreno ia se distanciando, mas voltou e deu um beijo em cada um – Amo vocês.

Gina viu o seu primogênito subir as escadas saltitante sorriu e sentou-se no colo do marido.

- Nosso bebê esta crescendo. – Disse Gina suspirando.

- É verdade, estamos ficando velhos – Disse Harry, recebendo uns tapas da esposa que disse:

- Só se for você, pois eu estou muito nova ainda, até estava pensando que poderíamos encomendar mais alguns Potter-Wesley o que você acha?

- Sra. Potter você esta muito saidinha. – Disse Harry a beijando.

- Não mais do que você Sr. Potter – Respondeu Gina rindo e beijando o marido.

- Bom pelo menos esse final de semana teremos a casa só para nós. – Disse Harry beijando a esposa.

- Hum acho que vou adorar esse final de semana. – Os dois riram e continuaram a tomar o café da manhã.

**MANSÃO MALFOY.**

Meg estava feliz por poder sair um pouco da mansão, às vezes suas férias ficavam muito chatas era bom variar um pouquinho e com sorte ela poderia saber mais sobre a tão famosa família Halliwell. Não queria pensar no Potter nem por um instante. Pegou uma mochila e começara a colocar algumas roupas dentro dela, sem prestar atenção, Lucas que estava voltando da cozinha olhou para o quarto da loira e ficou chocado com o que vira.

- Meg é só uma noite não acha que esta exagerando não?

Meg olhou para o loiro na sua porta e viu que este apontava para mala, a loira olhou para a mala e arregalou os olhos, quase todas as suas roupas estavam espalhadas na cama e dentro da mala a loira revirou os olhos e começou a colocar tudo dentro do guarda roupa, Lucas vendo que a loira não estava muito bem a ajudou arrumar as suas roupas em silêncio, quando terminaram Meg já estava com uma malinha pronta.

Os dois sentaram-se na cama e Lucas olhou para a sua loira e perguntou:

- O que foi agora?

- Estou chateada, com raiva e magoada. – Disse Meg recostando-se em Lucas.

- Não se preocupe, ele vai pagar por lhe fazer sofrer eu prometo. – Disse Lucas estalando os dedos num sinal de que faria o Potter sofrer usando a força.

- Lucas, não quero que arranje problema, recebi uma mensagem da Mia ela disse que precisa falar comigo, disse que tem noticias. - Retrucou Meg.

- Ok, falamos com ela e se não gostarmos da resposta dela matamos o Potter. – Disse Lucas dando um beijo em sua testa.

- Você é um anjo sabia? – Falou Meg dando um beijo em Lucas.

- Hehe, eu não diria um anjo, hehe bom eu vou arrumar as minhas coisas o seu pai esta esperando você para tomar o café. – Falou Lucas saindo do quarto da loira.

- Ok, estou indo lá.

Meg desceu as escadas e foi até a sala de janta e encontrou o pai e a madrasta tomando o café, a loira deu bom dia e sentou-se ao lado do pai:

- Esta melhor Briana? – Perguntou Meg.

- Estou sim obrigada. – Respondeu Briana.

- Meg você arrumou as suas coisas? – Perguntou Draco preocupado.

- Arrumei sim, e não se preocupe estou levando pouca coisa. – Disse Meg rindo da cara preocupada do pai, Draco sabia que a filha às vezes era muito exagerada.

- Vocês voltam tarde? – Perguntou Meg.

- Provavelmente sim, mas qualquer coisa pode me ligar, bom eu vou ir lá à empresa ver uns relatórios e volto mais tarde a que horas vocês vão para a Granger? – Perguntou Draco.

- Bom acho que um pouco antes do almoço tudo bem para você pai? – Falou Meg.

- Tudo, Briana que tal depois que eles forem você ir me encontrar lá na empresa e irmos almoçar juntos?

- Ótima ideia, mas e a sua mãe? – Perguntou Briana

- É pai onde esta a vovó? – Perguntou Meg dando-se conta que a avó não estava com eles.

- Bom ela foi visitar uma prima por parte de mãe, na Itália, mas não me disse quando ia voltar.

- Hum, meu padrinho não esta aqui hoje. – Falou Meg.

- Ele passou cedo aqui e lhe deixou um beijo, disse que Minerva precisava da ajuda dele para organizar a segurança do castelo e as coisas para a festa.

- Hum, ok bom eu vou tomar um banho. – Meg levantou-se e deu um beijo no pai estava indo em direção à porta, mas parou e resolveu voltar, deu beijo em Briana e disse: – Tenham uma ótima festa.

Sem dizer mais nada saiu da cozinha rapidamente, Draco e Briana não falaram nada e quando seus olhares se cruzaram puderam perceber que ambos estavam muito surpresos com a atitude da loira, Draco percebeu que a sua noiva havia gostado não querendo ser sentimental demais, deu um beijo rápido e desaparatou, deixando Briana sozinha com um grande sorriso no rosto.

**MANSÃO DOS WEASLEY.**

Mia acordara fazia um tempo que acordara estava arrumando a mala para ir para a casa da amiga quando ouviu uma batida na porta.

- Pode entrar – disse a ruiva.

Fleur abriu a porta e entrou no quarto da filha.

- Bom dia querida dormiu bem? – Perguntou a mãe lhe dando um beijo.

- Dormi sim, como uma pedra, esta tudo bem?

- Esta sim, só vim para avisar que eu, seu pai e seu irmãozinho estamos indo visitar os seus avós, tem certeza que não quer ir conosco? – Perguntou Fleur sentando-se na cama da filha.

- Da próxima vez eu vou mãe, mas dessa vez eu tenho mesmo que ir para a casa da Melinda tudo bem para você? – Perguntou Mia.

- Tudo sim filha, olha se precisar de alguma coisa, pode ligar para a sua vó ou para mim ok. – Disse Fleur.

- Ok, pode ficar tranquila que eu vou ficar bem. – Disse Mia dando um beijo da mãe.

- Eu sei que vai, é a minha menina corajosa. Bom então eu vou indo já me despedi da sua irmã, se comportem ouviu. – Falou Fleur.

- Pode deixar mamis.

Fleur deu mais um beijo na filha e foi ao encontro do marido e do filho que esperavam por ela e aparatam. Vicky entrou no quarto da irmã e perguntou:

- Esta com fome?

- Morrendo a mamãe deixou pronto alguma coisa? – Respondeu Mia.

- Ah, deixou sim, vem que eu vou te mostrar – Disse Vicky rindo e puxando a irmã.

As duas desceram as escadas e entraram na cozinha a mesa estava repleta de coisas, Mia e Vicky sentaram-se na mesa e a ruiva disse:

- A mamãe consegue sempre exagerar.

- É verdade, desde que ela aprendeu a cozinhar na segunda guerra com a vovó Molly ela não parou mais, ela devia abrir um restaurante ate dai ela cozinharia e agente cuidava das contas para ela o que você acha? – Perguntou Vicky.

- É uma boa ideia vamos sugerir isso para ela quando ela voltar, agora vamos comer que isso está com um cheiro maravilhoso. – Respondeu Mia rindo.

- A que horas você vai para a Melinda? – Perguntou Vicky.

- Um pouco antes do almoço.– Respondeu Mia.

- O que assim que você sair eu vou para a TOCA – Falou a Vicky. - E como Meg está lidando com a possível traição do nosso priminho?

- Até você está sabendo? – Perguntou Mia surpresa.

- É claro o tonto colocou no Facebook dele a aquela foto, acho que toda a escola está sabendo, então como Meg está?

- Não muito bem, chateada, mas vai dar tudo certo, vou fazer de tudo para que ela se divirta nesse final de semana. – Respondeu Mia preocupada.

- Sabe a Meg tem sorte de ter uma amiga como você. – Falou Vicky sorrindo para a irmã.

- Valeu mana bom eu vou subir terminar de arrumar as minhas coisas e tomar um banho ok?

- Ok, eu vou arrumar as coisas por aqui. – Disse Vicky terminando o seu café.

- Ok, fui. – Mia deu um beijo na irmã e foi para o quarto. Ao entrar viu que o celular piscava, se jogou na cama e pegou o celular tinha uma mensagem de Melinda:

"_Bom dia, a que horas você vem para cá?"_

Mia rapidamente digitou e mandou a mensagem:

"_Um pouco antes do meio dia, bjus"._

Deixou o celular na cabeceira e terminou de fazer a mala, pegou uma roupa e foi para o banheiro ela não notou que o celular tocava novamente.

**MANSÃO DOS POTTER.**

Gina ia enlouquecer ela já ficava meio zonza quando Lily e Jay estavam em casa estava, mas Fred e Frank conseguiam fazê-la ficar mais zonza só Merlin sabia como ela conseguira aguentar a bagunça que eles fizeram na noite passada, Rony ia pagar caro por ter arrumado uma viagem de ultima hora com Luna, Gina adorava cuidar do sobrinho, mas esse quando queria era um verdadeiro pestinha, a ruiva pegou a varinha e apontou para os dois meninos que dormiam serenamente no quarto de James, com um movimento ambos os colchões sumiram de baixo dos meninos tanto Fred quanto Frank deram de cara no chão.

- Bom dia meus anjos o café esta na mesa então desçam e tomem café e não demorem ok.

Gina não deu tempo de eles falarem nada e saiu do quarto. Fred que não estava entendo nada já ia se deitar novamente quando:

- Nem pense em dormir de novo Sr. Fred Weasley.

Tanto Frank quando James que estava entrando no quarto riram da cara pasma que o maroto fez.

- E ai você já se decidiu? – Perguntou Frank para o amigo que estava arrumando sua mochila.

- Já sim, vou para a TOCA e de lá vou para a casa da Melinda falar com Meg, antes que Mia fale, eu conheço a minha prima, Mia não vai conseguir ficar calada. E a loira deve estar querendo o meu fígado.

- Bom, boa sorte para você, vou tomar café. – Disse Frank saindo do quarto.

- Valeu cara. – Disse Jay, o moreno suspirou e olhou para primo – O preguiçoso levanta e vai tomar café antes que a mamãe te coma vivo.

Fred fez um gesto obsceno para o primo e saiu do quarto cambaleando de sono.

O moreno pegou o celular e escreveu uma mensagem para Melinda:

"_Oi bom dia tudo bem? Seguinte eu vou passar na sua casa hoje, eu tenho que falar com a Mia e com a Meg, mas elas não podem saber ok? _

Enviou a mensagem e dois minutos depois recebeu a resposta:

_Bom dia, ok, sem problema vai ser o nosso segredinho, te dou um toque quando todos chegarem aqui ok? Você vai querer dormir aqui?_

James sorriu e escreveu:

_Ok, muito obrigado, não eu não vou dormir, só vou falar com elas e depois vou embora, mas obrigado pelo convite. Bjuss._

Após enviar a mensagem se sentiu um pouco mais leve, ele ia ter que ser forte, pelos dois, ia pedir desculpas para a loira, e afastá-la completamente dele, mesmo que isso significasse que ele sofreria por não estar com ela.

**MANSÃO DAS HALLIWELL – Um pouco antes do almoço.**

Sally já estava mais tranquila, mas ainda estava morrendo de vontade de esganar Briana a campainha tocou e ela foi atender, ao abrir a porta encontrou Mia com uma mala e uma sacola cheia de comida.

- Não sabia que estávamos precisando de comida. – Disse Sally arregalando os olhos para a sacola, Fleur sempre conseguira ser exagerada.

- Hehe a minha mãe é que fez ela exagerou um pouquinho. – Falou Mia envergonhada.

- Ok pode entrar, eu vou levar para a cozinha fique a vontade. – Dizendo isso Sally foi para a cozinha deixando a ruiva sozinha.

Logo passos foram ouvidos na escada e a ruiva se viu frente a frente com o moreno mais gato que já viram em toda a sua vida, ele estava com uma camiseta preta e uma calça de brim e estava com o cabelo molhado alguns botões da camisa estavam abertos, deixando-o muito sexy, fazendo Mia perder o folego o moreno sorriu e disse:

- Olá Mia.

- Oi Max. – Disse Mia quase sem folego.

- E ai miga tudo bem? – Disse Melinda chegando por trás do irmão, a morena notou o clima entre os dois, mas não falou nada.

- Tudo ótimo, ah Meg já chegou? – Perguntou Mia tentando disfarçar a emoção.

- Ainda não, mas provavelmente já deve estar chegando. – Respondeu Meg.

A companhia tocou novamente e Melinda foi atender enquanto isso Max pegara as coisas de Mia e os dois foram para o quarto da irmã no andar de cima.

Melinda abriu a porta e encontrou dois loiros na porta:

- Oi gente sejam bem vindos.

Lucas e Meg abraçaram Melinda e entraram na casa.

- E ai a Mia já chegou? – Perguntou Meg.

- Já sim ela esta lá em cima meu irmão levou-a para guardar a mala dela, vamos lá. – Respondeu Melinda.

Os três subiram para o andar de cima e encontram Max e Mia no quarto de Melinda arrumando as coisas, os cinco se cumprimentaram e Max levou Lucas para o seu quarto para deixar as suas coisas deixando Meg, Mia, e Melinda sozinhas a ruiva sentou-se na cama e falou:

- Meg eu sei que é a última coisa sobre a qual você quer falar, mas eu falei com o James.

- Eu disse para você deixar quieto. – Retrucou Meg rapidamente.

- Eu sei, mas acho que vocês dois deveriam conversar, não adianta ficar remoendo. – Disse Mia.

- Mia, esquece isso ok? - Disse Meg se levantando e indo até a janela.

- Olha eu não queria me intrometer, mas já me intrometendo, só quero que me responda uma coisa, você gosta dele? – Perguntou Melinda.

- Gosto. - Respondeu Meg.

- Então, nada mais importa. – Concluiu Melinda.

- Você não entende, não estava aqui no primeiro ano. Ele me fez de boba na frente de toda a escola, eu acreditei que ele gostava de mim, mas era tudo mentira e agora eu dou novamente uma chance para o Potter e ele joga tudo fora. – Fala Meg.

Ninguém falou nada, não havia o que falar.

- Eu cansei Melinda, eu deixei ele entrar novamente e ele me usou, mas não vou deixar isso acontecer uma terceira vez. – Falou Meg com raiva.

- Eu nunca pretendi te usar, ou te machucar Meg. – Disse James entrando no quarto derrepente.

A loira se virou surpresa e viu o moreno na porta do quarto.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Meg.

- Precisamos conversar. - Disse James se aproximando da loira.

- Eu não tenho nada para falar com você. – Retrucou Meg.

- Ok, então eu falo. – Falou James.

- Você é muito prepotente garoto, acha que pode chegar aqui e falar o que pensa, que pode agir do modo que quer mesmo que isso machuque as pessoas – Falou Meg com raiva.

- Meg se acalme, deixe ele lhe explicar – Falou Mia.

- Você chamou-o aqui? – Perguntou Meg chateada.

- Não eu mandei uma mensagem para Melinda perguntando se eu podia vir aqui, Mia não tem nada haver com isso, meninas, por favor nós precisamos conversar sozinhos.

Mia e Melinda saíram do quarto e fecharam a porta, se dirigiram ao quarto de Max, onde encontraram Lucas e o moreno conversando, Lucas não viu Meg e perguntou:

- Onde está a loira?

- Está no meu quarto, conversando com o James. – Respondeu Melinda.

- O Potter está aqui? - Perguntou Max.

- Está ele disse que precisava conversar com Meg e me pediu segredo por isso não falei para ninguém. – Respondeu Melinda.

- Ótimo, eu estava precisando mesmo me exercitar – Disse Lucas se levantando.

- A onde você vai? - Perguntou Melinda na frente do loiro.

- A onde mais? Vou dar uma surra naquele Grifinório prepotente.

- Você não pode fazer isso, eles precisam conversar. – Disse Mia.

- Mia lindinha, eu te adoro, mas, seu primo magoou a minha loira e isso eu não vou deixar barato. – Retrucou Lucas.

- Zabine, os dois precisam conversar, se depois que eles conversarem e você ainda quiser socá-lo, tudo bem, mas agora vamos aguardar ok? - Falou Melinda.

- Ok – Disse Lucas muito contrariado, ainda mais por ter sido chamado pelo sobrenome.

Os quatro ficaram no quarto esperando que James e Meg conversassem.

**QUARTO DE MELINDA**

n/a: a partir daqui ouçam a musica Broken – Seether and Amy Lee.

Os dois não falavam nada e estavam bem afastados um do outro.

- Precisamos conversar Meg. - Disse James se aproximando da loira

- Já disse que não quero falar com você. – Retrucou Meg se afastando do moreno.

- Então só me escuta ok, é importante o que eu tenho para te falar. – Falou James.

- Porque eu deveria escutar você? Acha que pode me tratar do jeito que vem me tratando? Quem você pensa que é? Eu não tenho que lhe ouvir, eu sou Mégara Malfoy e você nunca mais vai me usar ouviu? Nunca mais. – Disse Meg gritando com o moreno e apontando o dedo para ele.

- Eu sei que agi errado, mas, você tem que acreditar que eu fiz isso para o seu próprio bem. – Falou James.

- Quanta nobreza. – Falou Meg ironicamente.

- Droga Meg, isso é sério. – Gritou James exasperado.

- Não sabia que você conhecia o significado dessa palavra – Disse Meg virando-se de costas para o moreno.

James já estava cansando daquilo, pegou-a pelo braço e puxou a seu encontro.

- Que droga loira, você é uma peste. – Disse James sem paciência.

- E você é um asno. – Gritou Meg.

- Eu amo você droga. – Gritou James mais ainda.

Meg ficou parada olhando no fundo dos olhos do moreno, ele estava dizendo a verdade, baixou os olhos e perguntou:

- Então porque você me faz sofrer? Porque me magoa sempre?

- Porque eu preciso, eu te amo, mas não podemos ficar juntos. – Respondeu James.

- Isso não faz o menor sentido. – Retrucou Meg.

- É perigoso, olha eu sei que você não está entendendo nada, mas eu só preciso que você saiba que eu te amo e nada nem ninguém vai mudar isso. Mas agora não podemos ficar juntos. – Disse James olhando-a nos olhos.

- Não vejo motivos para que não fiquemos, ah não ser que você não me ame como diz.

Meg viu o moreno abaixar os olhos e lhe soltar.

- Talvez se você me explicar, juntos podemos ajeitar as coisas. – Falou Meg dando mais uma chance para o moreno.

- Não posso sinto muito, já falei de mais. Só quero que saiba que eu te amo e que um dia você vai entender tudo. – Disse James.

Meg sentiu uma lagrima escorrer dos seus olhos e abraçou James fortemente.

- Eu preciso de você. – Disse Meg.

- Eu sei, eu também preciso de você. – Falou James – Mas não podemos.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Meg. – Me diga o porquê e talvez eu entenda.

- Sinto muito não posso falar é para o seu próprio bem. – Respondeu James.

Meg olhou nos olhos de James profundamente.

- Ok, então não temos mais nada para falar, já que o que eu sinto por você não é o suficiente, não deve ser amor de verdade e sim, uma ilusão. – Disse Meg tentando não chorar.

James abraçou-a a loira e beijou-lhe a testa, com algumas lágrimas saindo dos seus olhos disse:

- Sinto muito.

- Eu te odeio Potter – Disse Meg sem conseguir segurar as lágrimas.

- É eu também me odeio. - Disse James abrindo a porta do quarto e saindo.

Meg escorregou e sentou-se no chão chorando copiosamente.

**CORREDOR**

James fechara a porta e sentiu as lagrimas caírem. Mia abriu a porta de Max e encontrou o primo.

- O que houve? – Perguntou Mia preocupada com o estado do primo, nunca o vira chorando em toda a sua vida.

- Ela está segura. – Respondeu James quase sem voz.

- James...

- Não eu fiz o que era certo, agora ela me odeia e tudo voltou ao normal. Se despeça dos outros para mim ok? – Pediu James interrompendo a prima, deu-lhe um beijo e saiu correndo.

Lucas, Max e Melinda se aproximaram de Mia, James desceu as escadas e entrou na lareira indo para a TOCA.

- Ok, o que fazemos agora? - Perguntou Max

- Nada, nós deixamos o tempo curar as feridas. Lucas acho melhor você ir falar com a Meg ela deve estar precisando de você. Nós vamos descer fiquem a vontade – Disse Melinda.

Lucas entrou no quarto e abraçou Meg que chorava, Mia queria entrar, mas não podia, resignada desceu as escadas atrás de Melinda e Max. Hermione, Sally e Hector estavam na cozinha quando ouviram passos descendo as escadas:

- Oi mamis. – Disse Melinda dando um beijo na mãe e sentando-se ao seu lado.

Os meninos cumprimentaram os adultos e sentaram-se na mesa, Sally percebeu que Meg e Lucas não estava junto deles e perguntou:

- Onde esta a Meg e o Lucas?

- Ela esta no meu quarto conversando com ele, ela está chateada com James – Respondeu Melinda.

- Mas o que houve? – Indagou Sally surpresa.

- É uma longa historia, mas infelizmente não terminou bem – Respondeu Mia.

- Espero que fique tudo bem. – Perguntou Sally desconfiada.

- Eu espero também – Disse Mia olhando para cima.

Não demorou muito para que Meg e Lucas descessem e sentassem a mesa para almoçar, Misty ficou encantada quando viu Meg e não parava de paparica-la, mesmo tendo chorando Meg prometera a si mesma que não demonstraria estar magoada. Depois do almoço todos ajudaram a arrumar a cozinha.

- Então depois de ajeitarmos a cozinha estava pensando que podíamos jogar quadribol o que acham? – Perguntou Mia.

- Ótima ideia. – Disse Lucas.

- Mas somos em cinco como vamos fazer a divisão? – Perguntou Max.

- É simples meninos de um lado meninas de outro – Disse Lucas.

- Ata jura que vocês vão aceitar isso. – Disse Melinda.

- Ora e por que não, somos ótimos no quadribol até melhores que vocês – Retrucou Lucas.

- Eu duvido – Disse Mia.

- Então vamos apostar. – Disse Max olhando para Lucas que concordou – Se nos vencermos, vocês ficaram o final de semana inteiro obedecendo as nossas ordens, mas se vocês por acaso vencerem, nos ficamos o final de semana inteiro obedecendo as suas ordens o que acham?

- Perfeito prepare-se para perder queridinho. – Disse Mia olhando para Max com uma cara não muito amigável.

Os cinco terminaram a louça e foram para o campo atrás da casa de Melinda, Hermione, Sally e Hector foram se sentaram em cadeiras que Hermione conjurara e ficaram assistindo a partida.

Como não havia pomo de ouro Meg resolveu tomar o lugar de artilheira, deixando Melinda no gol e Mia ao seu lado.

- Tia você pode jogar ela para nós? - Pergunto Max entregando-lhe a goles.

- Claro que sim – Disse Sally levantando-se e pegando a goles do sobrinho. – Se preparem.

Os cinco subiram em suas vassouras, Meg e Lucas ficaram frente a frente esperando pelo lançamento da goles, Mia e Max ficaram perto dos dois aguardando a goles ser lançada.

Sally caminhou até o meio do campo e disse:

- Preparem-se 1... 2... 3.. – depois da contagem Sally lançou a bola e Max e Mia brigaram entre si para ver quem pegava à bola.

**TOCA**

Lily estava sozinha no quarto, desde que foram para a Toca subira e não sairá, não queria falar com ninguém. Ia fazer todos sofrerem eles iam se arrepender e muito. Vicky bateu na porta e entrou, Lily olhou para a prima e não falou nada virando o rosto para a almofada.

- E ai priminha como estas? – Perguntou Vicky sentando-se na cama em frente à prima.

- Como se você se importasse – Retrucou Lily

- Olha sinceramente eu me importava, mas agora não me importo mais.

- Sai daqui sua chata. – Disse Lily atirando uma almofada na loira, que pegou-a no ar.

- Que maturidade em priminha?– Disse Vicky sarcasticamente.

Lily pegou a varinha e apontou para Vicky, que foi mais rápida que a prima e lançou um feitiço não verbal na prima, a ruiva se levantou procurando a sua varinha, mas foi jogada na cama pela prima, que a segurou e falou:

- Nunca mais levante a varinha para mim se não souber como usa-la.

- Vai pro inferno loira oxigenada. – Gritou Lily tentando se soltar.

- Eu não terminei, se você ameaçar a minha irmã novamente eu juro que vou fazer você se arrepender, eu estou te avisando, pois é minha prima, mas se fizer alguma coisa que machuque a Mia você vai se dar muito mal. – Disse Vicky saindo de cima da prima à loira se ajeitou e foi indo para a porta. Sem dizer mais nada deixou a ruiva no quarto, Lily levantou-se e pegou a varinha se escorou e sentou-se no chão chorando.

- Eu vou me vingar de todos.

**MANSÃO HALLIWELL**

Os garotos jogavam como nunca Max e Mia brigavam pela goles enquanto Melinda guardava o gol e Lucas e Meg ficavam assistindo a disputa deles. Melinda cansada de ficar na vassoura inclinou-a e desceu, Lucas e Meg fizeram a mesma coisa.

- Puxa eu nunca vi duas pessoas tão competitivas assim! – Disse Lucas tomando água que Hermione trouxera.

- Nem me fale os dois estão levando muito a sério um jogo de quadribol. – Falou Melinda.

- Eles ficam bem juntos, será que vão demorar para descer? - Perguntou Meg.

- Acho que só desceram se tivermos um motivo para convencê-los. – Respondeu Melinda.

**...**

Max estava com a goles brincando com ela, enquanto Mia fazia de tudo para pega-la.

- Você já foi mais rápida. – Disse Max para a ruiva.

- Não enche garoto. – Retrucou Mia

- Ui esta bem grossa hoje em? – Perguntou Max implicando com a ruiva a sua frente.

- Qual o seu problema em? Por que não joga? – Perguntou Mia exasperada.

- Porque se você não notou só estamos os dois aqui e você esta parecendo que precisa relaxar. – Respondeu Max apontando para os demais abaixo deles.

A ruiva olhou para baixo e viu os amigos no chão olhando para eles.

- Estamos fazendo papel de bobos, não é? – Perguntou Mia se escorando na vassoura.

- Só um pouquinho, que tal nos decidirmos que deu empate, descermos e tentar relaxar um pouco? – Perguntou Max estendendo mão para a ruiva.

- Ok, deu empate – Disse Mia apertando a mão de Max.

Os dois desceram e se encontraram com os outros.

- Deu empate – Disseram os dois e riram quando se deram conta que haviam falado ao mesmo tempo.

- Ok então o que vamos fazer agora? – Perguntou Melinda.

Mia e Meg se olharam e falaram:

- Queremos que cante para nós – falaram as duas juntas.

- Cantar, para vocês? Nem pensar – Disse a morena se distanciando dos demais.

Meg, Mia foram atrás da morena tentando convencê-la deixando os meninos sozinhos conversando entre si.

- Elas fazem um trio bem interessante não é mesmo? - Perguntou Lucas.

- Fazem sim. – Respondeu Max.

- Então quando você via falar com Mia? – Perguntou Lucas cruzando os braços e encarando o moreno.

- Sobre? – Perguntou Max se fazendo de desentendido.

- Ora, sobre você gostar dela. – Respondeu Lucas.

Max olhou surpreso para Lucas.

- E quem disse que eu gosto dela?

- O seu jeito, ela é bem gostosinha, vale a pena pega-la. – Falou Lucas tentando irrita-lo.

- Ela não é um pedaço de osso, para você falar desse jeito – Disse Max bravo.

- Eu sei, ela é como uma irmã para mim, só queria ver a sua reação, acho que deveria falar com ela. – Disse Lucas rindo da cara do moreno.

- Não enche.

- Você sente sim algo por ela, mas não quer admitir – Disse Lucas. – Eu sei disso por que já passei por isso.

- Não quero me amarrar em ninguém agora, e além do mais há outra pessoa.

- Quem? – Perguntou Lucas curioso.

- Uma garota com quem eu dancei, na festa a fantasia. – Respondeu Max.

- Hum e como ela estava vestida?

- Com uma roupa preta, com capa preta, tipo a roupa do Zorro só que feminina. – Respondeu Max. - Você sabe quem é ela?

- Sei sim, então eram vocês dois que estavam dançando daquele jeito, puxa vocês dançam muito bem. – Respondeu Lucas rindo.

- Quem é ela? – Perguntou Max.

- Você ainda não se deu conta não é? – Perguntou Lucas surpreso pelo amigo não enxergar o que estava na sua frente.

Eles foram interrompidos com a chegada das três meninas. Melinda vinha não muito contente com um violão nas mãos. As três se sentaram junto aos meninos e Meg falou:

- Convencemos a Melinda a cantar para nós, contando que eu cante junto.

Mia sentou-se na frente de Max e notou que esse olhava fixamente para ela, estranhando a ruiva perguntou:

- O que foi?

- Nada não – Respondeu o Moreno envergonhado.

- Bom, qual musica vocês querem ouvir? – Perguntou Melinda um pouco contrariada.

- Te uma musica que eu adoro e é perfeita para hoje, ela se chama Bye Bye – Sandy e Junior, você conhece?

- Conheço sim, adoro essa dupla, como você quer fazer? - Falou Melinda

- Bom eu posso começar e depois você me segue e no refrão vai nos duas o que você acha?

- Perfeito – Disse Melinda, posicionando o violão.

- Eu posso tocar eu conheço a musica. - Falou Lucas.

- Ok. - Respondeu Melinda.

Melinda esperou que Lucas desse o tom, e Meg começou:

**Resolvi mudar, vou pôr um fim e tentar te esquecer  
Não sei como pude amar assim, mas sei o que fazer  
Não me enrole, nem me use, fique longe, não abuse  
Nada vai me convencer, deus me livre de você**

A musica era muito divertida, mas muito significativa, Mia desviou o olhar e viu um moreno acima de si, pelo visto James não havia ido embora, e se ele estivesse ouvindo a musica ele sabia que aquela era para ele, logo foi a vez de Melinda:

**Decidi vou dar um tempo, levantar o meu astral**

**Meu instinto agora diz que o olhar pra cima é o canal**

**Não me obrigue que eu não brigo**

**Não me ligue, eu te ligo**

As duas sorriram para si a voz delas se completavam ficara uma harmonia perfeita, as duas continuaram cantando juntas:

**Vou parar, meu ego diz, se assim quiser ser feliz**

**(Refrão)**

**Bye, bye, me toquei e decidi  
Bye, bye, demorei mais aprendi  
Bye, bye, só vou amar de novo assim  
Se alguém demonstrar o mesmo amor por mim**

**Resolvi mudar, vou pôr um fim e tentar te esquecer  
Não sei como pude amar assim, mas sei o que fazer  
Não me enrole, nem me use, fique longe, não abuse  
Nada vai me convencer, deus me livre de você**

**(Refrão)**

**Bye, bye, me toquei e decidi  
Bye, bye, demorei mais aprendi  
Bye, bye, só vou amar de novo assim  
Se alguém demonstrar o mesmo amor por mim**

**Bye, bye, bye, bye, bye, bye**

**Se alguém demonstrar o mesmo amor por mim**

As duas terminaram de cantar e Lucas parou de tocar, Max e Mia batiam palmas para os três, fora muito lindo a musica. James sorriu tristemente ele havia se escondido para ouvir a musica e ver se a loira estaria bem.

Lucas sorriu e disse:

- Você tem uma voz belíssima Mel.

- Isso é verdade Mel, você canta muito bem onde aprendeu? – Perguntou Meg.

- Em casa mesmo, ouvindo as musicas, você também canta muito bem Meg. – Disse Melinda.

- Obrigada adoro cantar, topa mais uma?

- Ok. - Respondeu Melinda. - Tem alguma em mente?

- Deixa eu ver a sua pasta. – Pediu Meg olhando as partituras que Melinda tinha na pasta. – Acho essa aqui perfeita para a ocasião.

Melinda pegou a musica e sorriu passou para Lucas que também sorriu.

- Ótima escolha Meg – Falou Melinda.

- Você começa. – Disse Meg.

Lucas pegou uma copia da musica e começou a tocar, Melinda viu a cara do irmão ele reconhecera a melodia, isso ia ser engraçado tentando não rir começou a cantar:

Onde está o meu amor?  
Quem será, com quem se parece?  
Deve estar por aí  
Ou será que nem me conhece?  
Onde andará o meu amor?  
Seja onde for irá chegar

Mia ergueu os olhos surpresa com a musica, Max riu e entendeu a deixa dos amigos, sem esperar mais puxou a ruiva para dançar, Meg bateu palmas silenciosa, ao menos alguém estaria feliz, chegou a sua vez e cantou, logo as duas vozes começaram a se mesclar, fazendo uma canção linda ficar mais linda ainda.

Onde está o meu amor?  
Que será que ele faz da vida?  
Deve saber amar  
E outras coisas que Deus duvida

Corre, se esconde  
Finge que não, jura que sim  
Morre de amores aonde  
Longe de mim

Onde está o meu amor?  
Leve envolto em tanto mistério  
Deve saber voar  
Deve ser tudo o que eu espero  
Onde andará o meu amor?  
Seja onde for eu sei que vai chegar

Corre, se esconde  
Finge que não, jura que sim  
Morre de amores aonde  
Longe de mim  
Aonde está o meu amor?  
Deve estar em algum lugar.

Mia não conseguia desviar o olhar de Max, eles se completavam isso ninguém podia negar, Max sorriu afinal havia sido Mia que dançara com ele na festa, fez um passo meio complicado, mas que Mia conseguira acompanhar sem nenhum problema, já que havia feito na festa.

A tarde estava linda e os cinco estavam tão distraídos que nem viram o tempo passar, Hermione surgiu na janela e os chamou para lancharem. Meg, Melinda e Lucas foram correndo para a casa, deixando Mia e Max um pouco para trás. Max puxou a ruiva e falou:

- A gente pode conversar?

- Sobre o que? – Perguntou a ruiva já imaginando a resposta.

- Foi com você que eu dancei naquela noite não foi? – Perguntou o moreno, olhado fixamente para os olhos de Mia.

Mia desviou o olhar e falou:

- Não sei do que você esta falando, e para de me olhar assim.

Max olhou para a ruiva com uma sobrancelha erguida, ela não queria dar o braço a torcer e ele adorava esse jeito dela.

- Assim como? – Perguntou o moreno puxando a ruiva para perto de si.

- Como se fosse me atacar a qualquer momento. – Respondeu Mia perdendo a paciência.

- E você adoraria que eu fizesse isso não é? – Disse Max bem baixinho em seu ouvido.

- Vai sonhando – Disse Mia tentando empurrar o moreno para ir para a casa, mas novamente Max a impediu.

- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta. – Falou Max segurando-a gentilmente, mas com firmeza.

- Ô coisa chata quer fazer o favor de me largar – Falou a ruiva fazendo esforço para soltar o seu braço.

- Ui ta ficando nervosinha não é. – Debochou Max.

- Ai garoto não me enche, vai ver se eu estou na esquina. – Retrucou Mia.

- Não vou, pois você esta bem aqui na minha frente e eu adoro quando você fica assim. – Disse Max rindo do jeito de Mia.

- Assim como? – Perguntou Mia.

- Louquinha por mim. – Respondeu Max.

- Vai sonhando. – Retrucou Mia saindo de perto de Max ela ia começar a correr quando o moreno a pegou e os dois caíram no chão. – Sai de cima de mim.

- Só depois que você admitir que foi você que dançou comigo. – Disse Max.

- Nunca – Disse a ruiva já mais solta rindo da situação.

- Ok, hora de medidas drásticas - Disse o moreno olhando perversamente para a ruiva e sem falar mais nada a beijou, Mia até tentou resistir, mas o beijo dele era inebriante, ainda bem que os dois estavam no chão pois se estivessem de pé ela teria caído na hora, suas pernas estavam bambas, era como se tivesse ido até o céu e voltado com mil estrelas nas mãos.

Os dois se separaram e se olharam com um sorriso no rosto, Max se levantou e puxou-a junto.

- Vamos que esse agito me deu uma fome.

Mia ficou parada estarrecida, não conseguia resistir a ele, não queria admitir, mas estava se apaixonando por Max Halliwell, isso ainda iria lhe causar muita dor de cabeça.

"_**Mal feito, feito"**_

Continua no próximo capitulo...

N/a: Bom pessoal, espero que gostem desse capitulo, ele é muito importante para a série, sei que todos queriam que Meg e James ficassem juntos mais infelizmente não será dessa vez (Autora se abaixa para não ser acertada por um tomate hehe). No próximo capitulo cenas Sev e Mione não percam!

Minhas queridas leitoras, lhes desejo um Feliz Natal e agradeço de coração por estarem sempre acompanhando a fic, antes do ano novo colocarei mais um capitulo!

bjusss


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, Charmed e OTH, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem. Porém a união do Mundo Potter, Charmed, OTH e os Personagens originais são totalmente meus, se forem usar peçam com antecedência.

**RESPOSTA AOS COMENTÁRIOS**

**Amanda Morau** – Oiii, primeiramente seja bem vinda, fico feliz que esteja gostando dos capítulos, infelizmente não deu para colocar um capitulo antes, muita correria, mas aqui está, semana que vem eu prometo que posto outro capitulo ok? Bjuss

**Makele** – Também fiquei com pena da Meg, mas ela vai dar a volta para cima, quanto a Sev e Hermione tai um pouco dos dois, mas sinto lhe dizer que falta para os dois ficarem juntos afinal a fic está no começo hehe.

**Daniela Snape** - Oii e ai me conta gostou das cenas de Sev e Mione? Bjusss

**karinepira**– Tadinha da Lily hehehe, só digo uma coisa esses casais adolescentes são muito teimosos hehe. E olha só quem apareceu? Severo e Hermione ebaaa, hehe finalmente espero que goste dos momentos Sev e Mion! Bjussss.

**Sandra Longbottom** - Adoro a Bela e a Fera! Alguns momentos Sev e Mione espero que goste. bjusss

OBSERVAÇÃO: RESOLVI COLOCAR BEM GRANDE PARA NINGUÉM ESQUECER NOS MOMENTOS SEV E MIONE OUÇAM A MUSICA **ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO – ANGEL LOPEZ, **VOCÊS VÃO ADORAR!

"_**Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom"**_

**CAPITULO 11 - SOMETHING WICCA THIS WAY COMES - ALGO MÁGICO VEM AÍ – PARTE 2**

**MANSÃO HALLIWELL**

Enquanto a tarde passava os cinco se divertiram um monte, ainda mais depois que Max e Mia se acertaram, estavam no quarto de Max onde os meninos jogavam videogame e as meninas conversavam.

- Então vai me mostrar à carta que ele mandou? – Perguntou Mia cutucando Melinda que revirou os olhos. – Ah vai não custa nada mostrar para nós.

Melinda empurrou à ruiva e disse:

- Ok eu vou mostrar esperem aqui.

Melinda se levantou e foi até ao seu quarto voltando logo em seguida com uma caixa nas mãos, sentou-se ao lado das amigas e abriu a caixa tirando uns papeis de dentro dela.

- Por enquanto são só essas, mas ele prometeu escrever mais – Disse a morena.

- Deixe-me ver - Disse Mia pegando-a as cartas e lendo, terminou de lê-las e passou para Meg e falou – Ai meu Merlin ele é muito romântico.

- É eu sei. – Falou Melinda.

- E você esta apaixonada por ele? – Perguntou Mia curiosa sem perceber o olhar cortante que Meg lhe lançara.

- Não sei bem, mas estou gostando do que esta acontecendo. – Disse Melinda um pouco vermelha.

- O que você achou Meg? – Perguntou Mia.

- Eu acho ótimo, ter um admirador secreto. – Respondeu Meg um pouco sem jeito.

A conversa foi interrompida por Hermione:

- Hector esta quase na hora de irmos vá tomar banho.

Hector ia contrariar a mãe, mas desistiu quando viu o olhar de Hermione.

- Melinda a babá vai chegar um pouco antes de irmos ok.

- Mãe eu não acho que precisamos de babá para somente uma noite não somos mais crianças. – Retrucou Melinda.

- Eu sei querida, mas eu não ficaria tranquila na festa deixando seis adolescentes com os hormônios em fúria sozinhos. – Disse Hermione.

As meninas riram e tiveram que concordar com Hermione.

- Bom o que vocês vão querer para o jantar? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Pizza – Disseram os seis juntos.

- Ok, o número vai estar na geladeira, Melinda você pode ajudar o seu irmãozinho enquanto eu me arrumo?

- Sem problema mãe, qual a roupa que ele vai colocar? – Perguntou Melinda levantando-se.

- É essa aqui. – Disse tirando um terninho e uma calça preta do armário do filho.

- Ai que fofo – Disseram as meninas.

Hermione sorriu para as meninas e foi para o banheiro onde o filho estava tomando banho:

- Como esta indo filhote?

- To quase pronto mama. – Respondeu Hector.

- Ok, lave-se direitinho que a sua irmã já vem lhe ajudar. – Disse Hermione.

- Ok mama. – Falou Hermione se dirigindo ao seu quarto para se arrumar, a morena foi até o armário e tirou de lá um vestido preto tomara que caia com vários cristais caindo ao longo do vestido, deixou-o na cadeira e foi tomar um banho.

...

Sally estava em seu quarto se arrumando para a festa, quase pensara em desistir de ir, mas Hermione a convencera a ir, ela tinha que seguir com a vida dela, mesmo que não gostasse da vida que escolhera, foi até o guarda roupa e pegou o vestido que usaria naquela noite, olhou novamente para o espelho e vendo o vestido na sua frente disse:

- Lá vamos nós.

...

Melinda vendo que já fazia um tempo que o irmãozinho havia ido para o banho foi ajudá-lo, Meg esperou Melinda sair do quarto para falar com Lucas, puxou o irmão para um lado e começou a falar baixinho:

- Você tem que contar para ela, ela está gostando de você, ou melhor da "Fera".

- Por quê? – Perguntou Lucas.

- Porque ela vai acabar descobrindo a verdade e vai ficar muito chateada. – Respondeu Meg.

- Ou vai gostar de descobrir que sou eu que mando as cartas para ela. – Disse Lucas.

-Duvido muito, se ela descobrir a verdade sem você ter contado para ela, vai parecer que você a estava usando como sempre faz com as outras meninas – Disse Meg exasperada.

- Olha eu vou contar quando eu estiver pronto, eu juro – Retrucou Lucas.

Meg revirou os olhos e falou:

- Você tem uma semana para contar a verdade para ela se não eu conto.

- Você não se atreveria – Disse o loiro com uma voz assustadora.

- Não me tente Zabini.

Mia que estava jogando com Max percebeu que a conversa entre Meg e Lucas era seria, pois a amiga nunca chamava o irmão pelo sobrenome a não ser quando estava bem brava, Meg deu uma ultima olhada para Lucas e saiu do quarto. Lucas suspirou e foi sentou-se no chão ao lado de Mia.

- O que houve? – Perguntou à ruiva.

- Não sei, deve estar com TPM – Respondeu Lucas disfarçando.

Mia não acreditou, mas resolveu deixar para falar com a amiga depois quando estivessem sozinhas.

...

**Obs.: isso acontece durante a conversa das meninas com o Lucas.**

Melinda foi até o banheiro e bateu na porta e ouviu a voz do irmãozinho do outro lado:

- Pode entrar.

- E ai mocinho terminou o banho? – Perguntou Melinda.

- To limpinho mana e cheirosinho.

- Humm me deixa ver se esta mesmo cheirosinho. – Disse Melinda puxando o irmão para os braços dela. – Humm esta mesmo cheirosinho vem coloca o seu roupão e vamos para o seu quarto para te arrumar.

Hector fez o que a irmã lhe mandara e foram para o seu quarto. Chegando lá o pequeno se sentou na cama e começou a se vestir com a ajuda da irmã. Quinze minutos depois Hector estava prontinho só faltava o nó na gravata Melinda estava tentando, mas não estava tendo muito sucesso como à porta estava aberta ela pode ver Lucas passando e o chamou:

- Lucas você pode vir aqui um pouquinho?

Lucas voltou e falou:

- Precisa de algo?

- Preciso sim, não estou conseguindo fazer um nó na gravata dele, você pode fazer? – Perguntou Melinda constrangida.

- Claro que sim, vem cá rapazinho. – Lucas pegou a gravata e em alguns segundos fez o nó direitinho.

- Nossa esta perfeita, obrigada. – Disse Melinda agradecida ao loiro.

- De nada. – Disse Lucas sorrindo.

Os três desceram e foram para a sala de estar, Max, James, Mia e Meg já estava lá embaixo, as meninas foram até Hector e se abaixaram na sua frente dizendo como ele era bonitinho e como estava lindinho deixando o pequeno super vermelho.

A campainha foi ouvida e Melinda foi atender:

- Boa noite eu sou a babá Dursting.

- Boa noite eu sou Melinda Halliwell pode entrar. – Disse Melinda.

Hermione veio descendo as escadas junto de Sally e se surpreendeu com a velha senhora:

- Boa noite eu sou Hermione Halliwell e você é?

- Boa noite eu sou a senhora Dursting, a outra babá teve um problema então eles me mandaram. – Falou a babá.

- Tudo bem, não sei bem a que horas iremos voltar, mas se tiver algum problema os nossos telefones estão na geladeira, é só nos ligar. – Falou Hermione.

- Podem deixar eles estarão em perfeita segurança. – Disse a senhora Dursting com uma cara sinistra. Tanto Sally quanto Hermione sentiram um arrepio, mas não falaram nada.

O clima pesado foi dissipado quando Lucas disse:

- Com todo o respeito senhoras Halliwell, mas vocês estão belíssimas.

- Concordo com o Lucas mãe vocês estão magnificas. – Disse Max.

- Vão arrasar essa noite – Falou Mia.

- Obrigada crianças – Agradeceu Sally.

- Bom crianças espero que se comportem. – Disse Hermione dando um beijo em Melinda e Max. – Qualquer coisa nos liguem.

- Pode deixar – Disseram Max e Melinda.

Hermione, Sally e Hector saíram de casa e aparataram em Hosgmeade.

- Bom vou ficar na cozinha e espero que não façam nada para que eu tenha que vir aqui. – Disse a senhora Dursting se dirigindo a cozinha.

Os cinco ficaram parados por um minuto, o silencio foi quebrado por Melinda:

- Ok, momento estranho. Vamos pedir pizza de que?

Cada um começou a falar ao mesmo tempo, Melinda suspirou e chamou a atenção deles:

- Ok, vamos fazer assim cada um pede dois sabores salgados e um doce o que acham?

Todos concordaram com Melina e anotaram num papel os sabores, enquanto isso a morena pegara o telefone e ligava para a pizzaria, para fazer o pedido.

- Pronto vem daqui a uma meia hora o que vamos fazer enquanto isso?

- Que tal jogarmos o jogo que eu trouxe? – Perguntou Lucas

- Que jogo é esse que você e meu irmão tanto falam? – Perguntou Melinda revirando os olhos.

- Espera ai que eu vou buscar. – Disse Lucas subindo as escadas.

- É um jogo de verdade ou consequência no qual ninguém consegue mentir, o melhor seria se sentássemos em circulo – Disse Mia sentando-se no chão – Invenção do meu tio Jorge.

- Hum, mas como se faz para saber a verdade? – Perguntou Meg sentando-se.

- É bem simples nós só temos que colocar uma gota de sangue na garrafa que nos vamos girar e ela vai avisar quando estivermos mentindo ou dizendo a verdade se estivermos dizendo uma mentira nos temos que fazer algo que a pessoa que perguntou determine – Disse Lucas vindo com uma garrafa grudada num tabuleiro.

Melinda estranhou e perguntou:

- Porque tem um tabuleiro?

- Simples se você não tiver ideia do que perguntar ou do que mandar a pessoa fazer você pode tirar uma carta de um dos montes e segui-la.

- É um jogo bem interessante. – Disse Mia orgulhosa do tio. – Tio Jorge sempre se superando.

- Bom então vamos jogar? – Perguntou Lucas pegando um alfinete e espetando o seu dedo deixando uma gota de sangue cair dentro da garrafa.

Os demais seguiram o exemplo do loiro, Lucas colocou uma tampa na garrafa e a colocou no centro do tabuleiro novamente. Ele foi o primeiro a girar a diversão estava apenas começando.

**HOGWARTS**

Sally e Hermione aparataram em frente aos portões da antiga escola e foram recebidas por Hagrid, muito animadas com a presença de tantos amigos antigos.

Hector ficou meio desconfiado do meio gigante, mas Hermione o tranquilizara, logo o menino estava no colo de Hagrid.

- Então Hagrid como anda a Madame Máxime? – Perguntara Sally.

- Esta bem, nos falamos todos os dias. – Disse o Hagrid muito envergonhado vendo que outras pessoas estavam chegando ele se despediu das duas e largou Hector no chão – Depois nos falamos garotão.

Sally e Hermione com Hector no colo seguiram para a entrada principal. As duas pararão diante da entrada por onde muitos anos passaram. Hermione olhou para a cunhada e falou:

- Muitas lembranças?

- Um monte quase não cabe na minha mente, achei que a escola teria mudado em alguma coisa, mas me enganei. – Respondeu Sally.

- Pode passar anos, mas a escola nunca vai mudar, são as pessoas que mudam. – Disse Hermione um pouco melancólica.

Hector olhou para a tia e para a mãe e perguntou:

- Era aqui que vocês estudaram mama?

- Sim meu pequeno era aqui, você e seus irmãos iram estudar aqui também. – Respondeu Hermione.

- E quando eu vou poder vir para cá? – Perguntou Hector novamente.

- Quando tiver 11 anos. – Respondeu Sally.

- Mas falta muito tempo e quero vir com meus irmãos. – Disse o pequeno fazendo biquinho.

- Não se preocupe querido quando você menos esperar vai estar andando por esses corredores. – Disse Hermione o colocando no chão.

- Espero que seja tão disciplinado como a mãe. – Disse Minerva.

Hermione e Sally olharam surpresas para a antiga professora, as duas sorriram para a mestra e abraçaram.

- Fico muito feliz em vê-las aqui, nesse dia tão glorioso. – Falou Minerva.

- Faz muito tempo professora – Disse Hermione emocionada.

- É verdade, mas agora esta de volta é o que importa – Disse a professora olhando para a morena. Minerva olhou para o rapazinho a seus pés e perguntou – E esse rapazinho quem é?

- Esse é o Hector, meu filho. – Disse Hermione – Cumprimente-a a diretora da escola filho.

- Prazer Prof. Miner... Minie. – Disse Hector meio confuso com a pronuncia do nome da professora fazendo com que tanto a mãe quanto a tia rissem.

- Ora, por acaso ele tem andado com o Potter mais velho? – Perguntou Minerva.

- Não por quê? – Perguntou Sally ainda rindo da cara da professora.

- Por que aquele pequeno delinquente sempre me chama assim, vocês não podem imaginar como é quando ele esta na escola, me arrisco a dizer que ele é quase pior que o James original. – Respondeu Minerva exasperada fazendo com que Sally e Hermione rissem da diretora.

- Mama to com fome. – Disse Hector chamando atenção de todos.

- Bom não vão se atrasar para a festa, podem deixar Hector nesse salão aqui ao lado, fizemos uma creche ali os elfos cuidaram dele, não se preocupem que esta completamente protegida, ah Hermione eu queria lhe pedir um favor. – Disse Minerva.

- Pode pedir professora – Falou Hermione.

- Um professor ira receber o premio de serviços prestados para a escola e eu gostaria que você entregasse-o. – Falou Minerva.

- Seria uma honra. – Disse Hermione aceitando o pedido da diretora.

- Ótimo, aproveitem a festa. – Minerva deu mais um abraço em suas duas ex-alunas e indo receber os outros convidados.

Hermione abriu a porta e Hector entrou deu um beijo na mãe e saiu correndo em direção a Mike.

As duas sorriram e seguiram para a festa ao chegarem no salão principal avistaram os amigos e seguiram até eles.

**MANSÃO HALLIWELL**

Os seis estavam sentando em circulo com Meg ao lado de Lucas, que estava sentando ao lado de Mia, que tinha por sua vez Max ao seu lado e Melinda do outro lado do irmão.

Lucas girou a garrafa e ela brilhou parando com o fundo virado para ele e a boca virada para Melinda.

- Bom então quem pergunta é quem foi apontado pela boca da garrafa e quem responde é quem foi apontado pelo fundo da garrafa no caso de agora a Melinda vai perguntar pra mim.

Melinda olhou seriamente para o loiro e falou:

- Ok então vamos começar: O QUE VOCÊ MAIS GOSTA DE FAZER?

Lucas pensou por um momento e falou:

- PEGAR O MAXIMO DE GAROTAS POSSIVEIS.

A garrafa acendeu uma luz e gritou: VERDADEIRO, VERDADEIRO.

Os meninos se pararam a rir com a resposta e a confirmação, mas as meninas não ficaram muito contentes, Lucas percebendo falou:

- O que eu posso fazer, tinha que ser sincero.

- Ótimo, sua honestidade nos mata maninho – Retrucou Meg sarcasticamente girando a garrafa.

A garrafa parou de girar apontado o fundo para Max e a boca para Lucas que sorriu. O Moreno revirou os olhos pela maneira que o loiro estava lhe olhando dali não sairia coisa boa.

- Então Max: VOCÊ É VIRGEM?

O moreno ficou corado e olhou friamente para o loiro que se desmanchava em um sorriso, as meninas riam bem baixinhos, Max respirou fundo e falou:

-SIM EU SOU.

A garrafa novamente ascendeu e gritou: VERDADEIRO, VERDADEIRO.

Novamente a garrafa foi girada parando entre Meg e Mia:

- Faça o seu melhor ruivinha. – Disse Meg.

- Ok, deixa eu ver VOCÊ VAI SE VINGAR DO MEU PRIMO POR ELE TER TE MAGOADO?

Meg levantou a sobrancelha é realmente Mia havia feito a melhor pergunta, sorriu consigo mesma não iria mentir.

- SIM EU IREI ME VINGAR DO SEU PRIMO.

A garra mais uma vez ascendeu e gritou: VERDADEIRO, VERDADEIRO.

Meg encarou a amiga e viu que ela sorria, a loira não entendeu o porque do sorriso dela.

- Bom não posso disser que ele não mereça, por isso faça o seu melhor minha loira. – Disse Mia.

As duas sorriram e se abraçaram.

**HOGWARTS**

Sally e Hermione estavam sentadas juntos de seus amigos, fazia muito tempo que elas não vinham os antigos colegas. Hermione estava conversando com as amigas de escolas e Sally estava completamente distraída procurando por alguém, Gina percebeu isso e falou:

- Ele ainda não chegou!

Sally que estava distraída respondeu:

- É eu sei que ele ainda não chegou – Ao se dar conta do que falara Sally retrucou: - Quem ainda não chegou Gina?

- Ora não se faça de desentendia, pelo menos não comigo Sally eu sei que você esta procurando pelo Malfoy.

Sally abaixou os olhos e perguntou:

- Esta tão na cara assim?

- Não, mas eu te conheço muito bem e sei o que se passa nessa sua cabecinha. Você ainda o ama?

- Não sei já se passou tanto tempo. – Disse Sally desconfortável com aquela pergunta.

- Para um verdadeiro amor o tempo nunca passa. – Disse Gina olhando para a amiga.

- Gina isso não importa agora, nos seguimos com as nossas vidas e não podemos voltar atrás, além do mais ele nem se lembra de o que sentia por mim, então porque insistir? Não vale a pena se machucar ainda mais. – Disse Sally desanimada, ela levantou-se e foi para o bar.

Gina sorriu tristemente a amiga ainda amava o loiro, a ruiva sentiu ser abraçada por trás e encontrou Harry sorrindo para ela.

- Tudo bem? – Perguntou o Harry.

- Tudo só estou preocupada com Sally.

- Não fique ela sabe se cuidar. – Disse Harry lhe dando um beijo.

- Com isso eu não estou preocupada, eu temo por o que ela pode fazer. – Disse Gina dando um beijo em Harry e indo até Hermione.

Sally estava indo para o bar quando o viu na entrada do salão ela ficou presa ao chão, suas pernas não se mexiam ele estava tão bonito, mais do que era quando garoto se é que isso era possível, Sally sentiu a boca ficar seca, por Merlin ela ainda o amava e muito.

Mas ele não estava sozinho a sua acompanhante era belíssima, Briana sempre fora mais bonita que Sally, a morena sentiu uma dor no peito muito forte e ao mesmo tempo sentiu muita raiva, Sally saiu rapidamente do salão, pois não queria ter que vê-los, mesmo sendo sua prima não conseguia conter a raiva que sentia por não estar em seu lugar.

Ela entrou no banheiro e suspirou:

- Controle-se Sally você é superior a isto.

Saiu do banheiro e encontrou Harry na porta do banheiro a esperando.

- Tudo bem? – Perguntou o moreno dando-lhe o braço.

Sally suspirou e falou:

- Gina disse que estava preocupada comigo não é?

- Verdade, quer conversar? – Disse o moreno rindo.

- Não eu não tenho nada para falar, a verdade é que eu cometi um erro e tenho que conviver com ele é só. – Respondeu Sally secamente.

- Sempre podemos concertar os erros que cometemos. – Disse Harry surpreso pela resposta da amiga.

- Não esse Harry, não esse – Disse Sally se distanciando do moreno.

**...**

Conversa entre Gina e Hermione/durante a conversa de Sally e Harry:

- Você está preocupada, o que houve?

- Não sei mais o que eu vou fazer com Lily, ela esta tão mudada de uns meses para cá, desde a história com o Jeremy, ela fala para quem quiser ouvir que odeia a prima dela.

Contou Gina para Hermione, a amiga curiosa perguntou:

- O que aconteceu com esse tal de Jeremy?

- Bom Mia e ele se conheceram na França, enquanto ela estudava em Academia de Magia de Beauxbatons, se apaixonaram e começaram a namorar, só que nesse meio tempo ele mantinha um relacionamento com a Lily por e-mail e cartas, quando Mia voltou para cá, Lily apresentou o namorado para a família, eu percebi o jeito que Mia ficara ao ver o Jeremy mas nunca liguei os pontos, dois meses depois Lily os flagrou juntos e fez o maior escândalo desde em tão as duas tem vivido em cabo de guerra, Jeremy foi até expulso daqui de Hogwarts.

- Gina eu não acredito que ele fez isso com elas, que baixaria, mas por que ele foi expulso da escola?

Gina suspirou e falou para a Hermione:

- No dia em que Lily encontrou os dois juntos Jeremy e Mia foi aqui na escola e as duas quase se mataram, ambas foram para a ala hospitalar e James resolveu se vingar do Jeremy foi uma confusão total, desde então não tivemos noticias dele. Eu tentei conversar com a minha filha, mas ela não quis me ouvir, o que eu faço Hermione?

- Gina eu não sei, tente conversar com ela novamente quando ela estiver mais calma eu tenho certeza que ela vai lhe ouvir, afinal é sua filha. E se precisar de ajuda eu estou aqui, posso servir como mediadora das duas. – Disse Hermione sorrindo para a amiga.

Gina sorriu fracamente e falou:

- Obrigado Mi. – As duas se abraçaram e foram até os amigos.

**MANSÃO HALLIWELL**

Os cinco continuavam jogando o que estava rendendo umas risadas e confusões, a garrafa foi girada caindo entre Lucas e Max, o moreno sorriu vitorioso:

- VOCÊ FICARIA COM ALGUÉM DAQUI DO NOSSO GRUPO?

Lucas sorriu marotamente para o moreno:

- SIM, O QUE CAI NA REDE É PEIXE.

A garrafa mais uma vez brilho e gritou "verdade", Lucas girou novamente a garrafa e essa apontou para Mia e Melinda:

- Vai com calma Mia. – Disse Melinda.

Mia riu da cara apreensiva de Melinda e perguntou:

- VOCÊ ESTA APAIXONADA POR ALGUÉM?

Melinda ficou muito vermelha com a pergunta da amiga, Meg soltou um risinho bem baixinho olhou para Lucas e ele parecia bem ansioso com a resposta da morena. Melinda respirou bem fundo fuzilando a amiga e respondeu:

- SIM EU ESTOU. – A garrafa gritou verdadeiro e novamente foi girada. A Garrafa parou entre Meg e Melinda inconformada a morena reclamou: - Essa garrafa esta viciada em mim.

- Que nada é só a segunda vez que você responde, deixa de ser medrosa Mel! – Disse Meg rindo da cara indignada da amiga – Não se preocupe que eu vou pegar leve com você. – A loira pensou por um momento e perguntou: POR QUEM VOCÊ ESTA APAIXONADA?

Melinda ficou confusa e pensativa e falou:

- EU NÃO SEI.

A Garrafa girou e a luz ficou vermelha: MENTIRA, MENTIRA.

Todos ficaram surpresos com a garrafa, Melinda não acreditava no que estava acontecendo inconformada ela falou:

- Mas eu não sei mesmo quem é a pessoa por quem eu estou apaixonada.

- Pelo o que a garrafa disse você sabe sim – Disse Meg olhando de canto de olho para Lucas que estava um pouco tenso.

- E vocês vão acreditar nessa garrafa idiota? – Disse Melinda se levantando e cruzando os braços.

Os amigos se olharam e responderam em coro:

- SIM.

- Chatos – Disse Melinda colocando a língua para eles.

- Bom então Meg qual será o castigo dela por ter mentido? – Perguntou Mia.

- Eu não menti – Disse Melinda exasperada.

- Bom vejamos... – Meg ficou pensativa por um minuto e sorriu, olhou para Melinda e depois para Lucas – Você vai ter que dar um selinho em Lucas.

Melinda arregalou os olhos e ficou tensa, Meg não podia ter feito aquilo com ela. Lucas por incrível que parecesse ficou muito vermelho não esperava aquela atitude da loira, se Melinda o beijasse saberia que ele era a fera.

- Sinto muito, mas isso eu não faço – Disse Melinda se levantando.

Meg não deixou barato e se levantou ficando cara a cara com a morena.

- Você tem que fazer esse é o combinado. É só um selinho nada de mais. – Falou Meg.

- Pra você pode não ser nada de mais, mas para mim é. – Retrucou Melinda.

Meg já ia retrucar novamente, mas a campainha tocou, Melinda suspirou e foi atender, o homem da pizza entrou e entregou à pizza, Melinda pagou e fechou a porta, colocou a pizza na mesa da sala e os cinco começaram a se servirem. Por uns quinze minutos ninguém falou nada, pois todos estavam com fome. Meg olhou para Melinda e falou:

- Então Mel estamos esperando o selinho.

Melinda revirou os olhos e falou:

- Já disse que não vou fazer isso – Disse Melinda comendo mais um pedaço de pizza.

- Quem sabe você escolhe outra coisa para ela fazer? – Perguntou Max pegando um pedaço de pizza e sentando-se ao lado de Mia.

- Vamos Mel é só um selinho – Incentivou Mia, para o desespero de Lucas.

- Olha eu não vou fazer isso e ninguém vai me obrigar – Disse Melinda pegando mais um pedaço de pizza e indo para a cozinha.

Lucas puxou Meg pelo braço e perguntou:

- O que você pensa que esta fazendo?

- Nada só quero que ela cumpra a prenda dela. – Respondeu Meg.

- Você sabe o que vai acontecer se ela me beijar. – Retrucou Lucas.

- Sei sim, algum problema nisso? – Perguntou Meg inocentemente.

-Sim, pois você me deu uma semana para contar para ela. – Retrucou Lucas.

- Sim, mas você deveria tomar vergonha na cara e falar a verdade agora. – Disse Meg irritada.

- Você não pode me obrigar a fazer isso! – Falou Lucas tentado convencer a si mesmo daquilo, sem muito sucesso.

- Posso sim, agora vai lá e resolva essa situação – Disse Meg empurrando o loiro para a cozinha.

Mia olhou para os dois sem entender o que realmente estava acontecendo, afinal era somente um selinho.

**HOGWARTS**

Hermione resolvera dar uma volta no castelo os corredores continuavam os mesmo ao passar pelos quadros vários a cumprimentavam, sorriu tivera ótimos momentos na escola. Sem se dar conta chegou até a torre de astronomia, a vista era incrível, sempre gostara daquele lugar era sempre calmo e também fora ali que tudo começara fora ali que perdera o seu coração para Severo.

_**Flashback**_

_**Finalmente Hermione conseguira se livrar dos amigos, viver um romance com o professor mais odiado por eles não era uma coisa fácil deveria ganhar um óscar. Severo lhe pedira para se encontrarem na torre de astronomia, pois havia uma coisa que ele queria lhe falar, ela não ligava se ele fosse mais velho que ela, Hermione estava apaixonada e faria de tudo para poder viver essa paixão. Ouviu movimento atrás de si e se virou sorriu ao ver o professor se aproximar.**_

_**- Boa noite professor. – Disse a morena de forma marota.**_

_**- Já falei que quando estivermos sozinhos você deve me chamar de Severo. – Falou Severo.**_

_**- Eu sei, mas isso não muda o fato de você ser o meu professor e eu ser sua aluna. – Disse Hermione, percebendo que Severo não sorriu com sua brincadeira perguntou: - Está tudo bem?**_

_**- Mais ou menos. – Respondeu Severo, sabia que Alvo não queria que ele falasse para ninguém, mas precisava falar e Hermione era a única que o entenderia. – Alvo me pediu um favor.**_

_**- Qual? – Perguntou Hermione temerosa.**_

_**- Ele está morrendo, por causa do anel de Salazar a maldição esta avançando rapidamente, Alvo não deve ter mais de alguns meses de vida.**_

_**Hermione ficou chocada com o que ouvira, sabia que o professor estava adoecendo, mas não pensara que era tão grave assim.**_

_**- O que ele lhe pediu, você pode fazer algo por ele? – Perguntou Hermione.**_

_**- Não a nada que eu possa fazer por Alvo, não há cura – Respondeu Severo.**_

_**- Então o que ele lhe pediu... – Hermione parou de falar e olhou para Severo balançou a cabeça negativamente e disse: - Não, **__**Dumbledore não pedira isso.**_

_**- Ele quer que eu o mate-o. – Disse Severo confirmando as suspeitas de Hermione**_

_**- Ele está louco, não pode lhe pedir que você faça uma coisas dessas. – Retrucou Hermione estarrecida.**_

_**- Se eu não fizer, é provável que Draco faça. – Falou Severo.**_

_**- Draco? O que ele tem haver com tudo isso?**_

_**- Voldemort está ameaçando Narcisa, se Draco não matar Dumbledore o Lord irá mata-la. – Respondeu Severo.**_

_**- Isso é cruel demais. – Falou Hermione se aproximando do professor, colocou sua mão em cima da dele e afagou seu rosto que estava um pouco machucado. – Você é um bom homem Severo, amigo e fiel, mas não pode carregar a cruz de todos.**_

_**- Draco é como um filho para mim Hermione e Alvo, ele é o pai que eu nunca tive. – Disse Severo.**_

_**Hermione fechou os olhos e suspirou.**_

_**- Deve ter algum outro jeito.**_

_**- Não há, eu tenho que matar um para salvar o outro. – Falou Severo. **_

_**- Quando isso vai acontecer? – Perguntou Hermione.**_

_**- Talvez no final do ano letivo, eu não sei. – Respondeu Severo. – Por um momento eu pensei que eu poderia ser feliz ao seu lado Hermione, mas felicidade não está no meu destino. **_

_**- Não diga isso, eu estou aqui, eu amo você, e nada do que você faça ou diga vai me manter longe. Estamos juntos nessa, eu não vou desistir de você.**_

_**Severo olhou para a morena com muito carinho, ela sempre sabia o que falar, sempre o protegia, Severo sempre achara que Lilian seria a única mulher que ele amaria, mas ele se enganara Hermione era como uma luz na escuridão que era a sua vida.**_

_**- Você é teimosa garota. – Disse Severo puxando-a para si e a beijando – Muito teimosa.**_

_**- É eu sei, mas se isso fizer você ficar ao meu lado eu serei mil vezes teimosa. – Falou Hermione sorrindo com o carinho que ele lhe fazia. – Um dia vamos estar bem velhinhos você mais do que eu é lógico, mas seremos felizes estaremos juntos e iremos rir muito te tudo o que passamos.**_

_**- É um lindo sonho Hermione, mas não posso realiza-lo para você. – Falou Severo.**_

_**- Eu sabia que você diria isso, mas eu não me importo eu vou provar para você que esse ira se realizar. – Disse Hermione beijando-o de forma apaixonada.**_

_**- Bom o que eu posso fazer o demônio está apaixonado pelo anjo. – Retrucou Severo.**_

_**- Não creio que você seja um demônio, está mais para um anjo caído. – Falou Hermione rindo.**_

_**- Esperta, bom se eu sou um anjo caído posso cair ainda mais, Hermione eu te amo, mais do que tudo na minha vida, você é a minha luz e não quero viver sem você na realidade não conseguiria.**_

_**- Eu também não conseguiria viver sem você. – Disse Hermione sem entender o porquê dele estar se declarando naquele momento Severo raramente falava que a amava, ele sempre fora mais de demostrar seus sentimentos do que falar.**_

_**- Não interrompa de novo menina, o que eu estou prestes para fazer aqui será a coisa mais difícil que eu farei em toda a minha vida. – Disse Severo percebendo que a morena não havia entendido ainda sorriu consigo mesmo, o professor se ajoelhou e pegou a mão de Hermione.**_

_**Hermione engoliu em seco, não conseguia falar, abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saia.**_

_**- Hermione Jane Granger, você daria a honra de se tornar a esposa desse homem marcado para a morte que não tem nada para lhe oferecer além do seu eterno amor? – Perguntou Severo tentando demonstrar através das palavras o que sentia pela morena.**_

_**Hermione chorava, e sorriu.**_

_**- Sim, eu aceito – Disse Hermione enquanto ria e chorava ao mesmo tempo.**_

_**Severo se ergueu e a beijou profundamente.**_

_**- Eu te amo – Disse Severo.**_

_**- Eu também – Falou Hermione beijando o professor.**_

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Hermione suspirou e deixou uma lágrima cair, aquela noite, fora incrível, nunca imaginara que ele teria coragem de fazer o que fez, como fora estupida, mas não era mais agora a única coisa que importava era fazer com que seu filhos ficassem sem segurança.

- Hermione? – Perguntou Severo ao entrar na torre de Astronomia.

A morena se virou rapidamente com a mão na varinha, ficou muito surpresa ao ver ele ali.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou novamente Severo.

- Apreciando a paisagem, mas pelo visto ela ficou podre derrepente. – Respondeu rispidamente Hermione.

- Só apreciando a paisagem?

- O que mais seria? – Retrucou Hermione sentindo um aperto em seu coração.

- Talvez se lembrando de alguma coisa do seu passado. – Respondeu Severo.

- Não tenho porque lembrar do meu passado ele é muito triste, e uma parte disso é graças a você. – Falou Hermione cinicamente saindo dali.

- Então para você o passado está enterrado? – Perguntou Severo segurando o braço da morena.

- Sim, assim como meus pais. – Gritou Hermione irritada.

Nenhum dos dois falou mais nada o silêncio foi cruel, irritada Hermione se desvencilhou de Severo e saiu da torre de astronomia, Severo ficou olhando chocado para onde a morena estava, realmente Hermione havia mudado, nunca vira aquele olhar antes, continha magoa e raiva, mas se havia magoa era por que houvera amor e ele iria fazer de tudo para tela novamente.

**MANSÃO DAS HALIWELL – COZINHA.**

Melinda estava sentada na mesa da cozinha terminando de comer o pedaço de pizza que havia pegado, quando o loiro entrou na cozinha os dois se olharam profundamente. Os dois ficaram em silêncio Lucas ficou analisando a morena a sua frente ela era bonita sabia que se não fizesse algo Meg continuaria lhe alfinetando, juntou toda a coragem que tinha e falou:

- Tudo bem?

Melinda olhou para ele e falou:

- Tudo só não gosto que fiquem me pressionando, e além do mais não saio beijando qualquer um.

Lucas se surpreendeu com a resposta ríspida e falou:

- Bah obrigado pela parte que me toca.

Melinda revirou os olhos e retrucou:

- Não foi minha intenção te ofender, mas é que tipo eu não vejo motivo algum para beijar alguém de quem eu não estou afim. – Os dois ficaram em silencio novamente e Melinda falou – Te ofendi mais ainda não é?

- É ofendeu, por acaso eu sou tão ruim assim? – Perguntou Lucas.

- Não é, mas é que eu odeio fazer as coisas quando as pessoas me pressionam. – Respondeu Melinda.

Lucas teve uma ideia e se aproximou da morena.

- E se não tivesse ninguém a pressionando, você beijaria? – Perguntou Lucas se aproximando dela.

Melinda ficou pensativa e respondeu:

- Bom ai seria diferente.

- Então posso concluir que se estivesse por nossa conta você me beijaria? – Perguntou o moreno se colocando frente a frente com a morena que estava escorada na mesa. Melinda começou a se sentir desconfortável, mas falou:

- Talvez... Não sei dependeria da situação, mas não por uma aposta.

- É bom saber disso. – Lucas fingiu que ia se afastar de Melinda, mas se aproximou mais ainda dela.

Melinda ficou estática, pois ele estava muito próximo de si ela tentou sair dali, mas não tinha como, pois estava completamente presa.

- Olha eu não gosto desses joguinhos. – Disse Melinda.

- Que joguinhos, você disse não se importaria em me beijar e justamente agora estamos sozinhos e ninguém precisa ficar sabendo. – Disse o loiro roçando o nariz no rosto da morena.

- Eu não quero te beijar! – Disse Melinda firmemente.

- Tem certeza? –Perguntou Lucas sussurrando em seu ouvido.

Melinda se derreteu toda com aquilo, o loiro vendo que ela não iria resistir ao beijo aproximou os seus lábios dos dela, mas antes que os dois se beijassem ouviram um estouro e as luzes se apagaram.

- O que será que foi isso? – Perguntou Melinda preocupada.

- Provavelmente algum poste de luz caiu. – Disse Lucas tentando distrair a morena a sua frente sem muito sucesso.

- Vamos ver o que esta acontecendo. – Falou Melinda retomando o controle da situação.

Os dois saíram da cozinha de mãos dadas e foram até a sala, olharam ao redor e não encontraram ninguém.

- Max, pessoal, onde vocês estão? – Chamou Melinda, mas não obteve nenhuma resposta.

- Melinda olha lá – Lucas apontou para próximo da lareira onde podia se ver três formas uma do lado da outra, a morena não esperou nem um minuto e se aproximou das formas constatando que eram seus amigos.

- Eles estão desacordados e amarrados. – Disse Melinda desamarrando eles. – Mano acorda!

Max começou a despertar e colocou a mão na cabeça.

- O que diabos aconteceu? – Perguntou Max.

-Eu não faço à mínima ideia quando chegamos aqui vocês já estavam desacordados e amarrados. – Respondeu Melinda.

- Como estão os outros? – Perguntou Max se levantando ainda com um pouco de dor na cabeça.

- Estão bem, mas também foram nocauteados. – Disse Lucas acordando os demais.

- Você viu a babá? – Perguntou Max para Melinda.

- Não desde que chegou não a vi mais. – Respondeu Melinda.

- Temos que sair daqui e buscar ajuda – Falou Lucas.

- Não podemos deixar a Sra. Dursting aqui, ela pode estar correndo perigo. – Disse Meg.

Nesse exato momento as luzes foram acessas e a Sra. Dursting apareceu e falou:

- Não precisam se preocupar comigo eu estou muito bem, deveriam se preocupar com vocês mesmos.

- O que esta acontecendo Sra. Dursting? – Perguntou Melinda recuando.

- Nada de mais vocês ficaram ilesos se me derem o livro. – Responde Sra. Dursting se aproximando deles, fazendo-os recuar.

- Que livro o sua velha doida - Perguntou Meg preocupada.

- O Livro das Sombras. – Falo a Sra. Dursting.

Tanto Max quanto Melinda olharam-se surpresos com o pedido, como é que aquela velha sabia sobre o Livro das Sombras.

- Quem é você – Perguntou Max – O que quer com o livro?

- Quero o livro para conseguir o poder máximo para destruir todos os bruxos e poder governar o mundo. E Quanto a quem sou eu... Tem certeza que quer descobrir? – Logo depois de dizer isso ela começou a brilhar e a se modificar um cabelo preto apareceu bem longo e liso, as mãos viraram garras e olhos ficaram maiores e os dentes se multiplicaram.

- Você tinha que perguntar quem era ela não tinha Max? – Perguntou Mia ironicamente.

Os meninos tentaram se afastar mais um pouco do demônio, mas foram surpreendidos por duas pessoas que entraram pela cozinha eram dois homens e vestiam uniforme da pizzaria, logos os dois se transformaram em Shape-Shifters. Melinda e Max se colocaram à frente dos amigos e seguraram as mãos logo uma ventania em torno deles começou os três aproveitando a distração dos Shape-Shifteres subiram a escada correndo e ficaram esperando por Mel e Max, a ventania em torno dos dois formou um escudo que não deixava que os três demônios passassem por ela, mas eles perceberam que ela não duraria por muito tempo.

- Não vai adiantar segurarmos por muito tempo, vamos soltar no três ok? – Perguntou Max para a irmã.

- Ok. – Respondeu Melinda, Max começou a contar e chegando ao três os dois empurraram as mãos para frente fazendo com que a ventania jogassem os três longe da escada.

Os dois subiram correndo as escadas:

- Para onde vamos? – Perguntou Mia preocupada.

- Vamos para o sótão é a nossa única esperança. – Disse Melinda.

Os cinco correram até o final do corredor e subiram uma escada que levava o sótão, Max que foi o ultimo a entrar pode ver a sombra dos três demônios subirem as escadas, fechou rapidamente a porta e eles começaram a colocar objetos contra a porta.

Meg foi até a lareira e tentou chamar alguém, mas não obteve nenhuma, Mia tentou sair pela janela, mas levou um choque ao tocar numa barreira invisível:

- Você esta bem? – Perguntando Melinda para a amiga que havia sido jogada longe.

Mia se levantou e balançou a cabeça positivamente:

- Eles fizeram um campo de forçam em torno da casa não podemos sair.

- Droga isso quer dizer que não podemos pedir ajuda, estamos presos. – Disse Max.

- Não necessariamente – Disse Melinda – Já usamos um feitiço do livro para nos teletransportarmos não lembra Max?

- Lembro sim. – Respondeu Max se aproximando da irmã.

Melinda começou a folhear o livro e achou o feitiço os dois juntaram as mãos e leram o feitiço:

"_Ouça essas palavras, ouça a rima, ouça a esperança em nossas mentes, nos leve de volta para o lugar onde a nossa segurança se encontra (esta)"._

Diferente daquela vez o feitiço não funcionou, eles ouviram mais um estrondo a porta estava quase sendo arrombada, os cinco se refugiaram atrás do livro:

- Ótimo agora estamos fritos – Disse Meg vendo a porta pegando fogo.

**HOGWARTS – (n/a: acontece ao mesmo momento da cena na cozinha)**

Sally tentava a todo custo ficar longe de Draco e de sua acompanhante, mas não estava obtendo nenhum sucesso para onde ela ia eles apareciam ou estavam lá. Cansada de ficar fugindo deles saiu do castelo para tomar um pouco de ar. Ficou admirando o lago com a lua cheia ele sempre ficava iluminado, a morena se encostou na arvore com os olhos fechado, lembrando-se de um passado que desistira.

_**Flashback**_

_**O ano havia sido difícil para os dois, Draco havia desistido de se tornar um comensal da morte e passado para o lado da Ordem e Sally perdera os pais, a loira estava escorada na arvore do lago esperando pelo loiro.**_

_**Draco a avistou na arvore e foi correndo ao seu encontro, chamando-a, Sally levantou os olhos e deu um maravilhoso sorriso, o loiro se aproximou mais e a beijou.**_

_**- Sentiu a minha falta? – Perguntou Draco**_

_**- Muito onde estava?**_

_**- Falando com o Potter – Disse Draco torcendo o nariz**_

_**- Você não tem jeito não é? Por que chamá-lo pelo sobrenome se estão do mesmo lado?**_

_**- Pelo mesmo motivo que ele me chama de Malfoy, estarmos do mesmo lado não quer dizer que tenhamos que ser amigos. – Explicou o loiro beijando o beicinho que Sally fazia.**_

_**- Você é impossível sabia disso?**_

_**- Eu sei que sou demais.**_

_**- Convencido.**_

_**- Sim eu sou, mas você me ama mesmo assim! – Disse Draco sorrindo marotamente para a loira em seus braços.**_

_**- Ah, Draco será que conseguiremos viver em paz?**_

_**- Eu espero que sim, pois quero ter uma vida com você e tenho certeza que nós vamos ter.**_

_**- Eu tenho muito medo de perder você.**_

_**- Você jamais vai me perder sempre estarei aqui com você sempre – Draco a olhou intensamente e os dois se entregaram a um beijo profundo e maravilhoso.**_

_**Fim do Flashback**_

**Obs.: Rony saiu de férias com a Luna, mas para essa festa os dois voltaram!**

A morena estava tão distraída que não percebera que alguém estava atrás dela só notou a presença quando chamaram seu nome ao ver quem era congelou.

- O que esta fazendo aqui nesse frio? – Perguntou Draco se aproximando dela.

- Nada só olhando a paisagem. – Respondeu Sally sem olhar diretamente para Draco.

- É você sempre gostou de fazer isso – Disse o loiro meio que aéreo.

Sally ficou apreensiva ele não podia estar se lembrando dela, resolveu desviar o assunto antes que ele se lembrasse de alguma outra coisa:

- Onde esta a sua noiva, digo minha prima?

- Ela ficou lá dentro não estava se sentindo muito bem. – Respondeu Draco.

- Hum – Sally ficou pensativa e falou: - Parabéns pelo bebê.

- Obrigado. – Falou Draco não muito animado.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, mas não era um silêncio incomodo para Draco era como se somente a presença dela bastava e isso o deixava confuso. Sally estava tentando encontrar um jeito de sair dali quando sentiu uma pontada no coração e se dobrou.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Draco preocupado.

- Nada só um mal estar – Mentiu Sally ela sabia muito bem que não era isso, as crianças estavam em perigo, ela sempre sentia quando algo acontecia com elas principalmente com Meg. – Eu tenho que ir embora, por favor, avise a Hermione que eu não me senti muito bem..

Sem esperar a resposta do loiro ela saiu em disparada aos portões da escola, chegando a Hogsmeade ela aparatou.

Draco voltou para a festa e procurou por Hermione, mas não a encontrara, viu Briana se aproximar dele.

- Tudo bem? – Perguntou Briana vendo a cara preocupada do loiro.

- Tudo você viu a Granger?

- Estava conversando com Gina, por quê? – Insistiu Briana.

- Vamos, eu preciso falar com ela. – Respondeu Draco.

Briana o seguiu até a mesa dos Potter, todos se voltaram para Draco e Briana.

- O que quer aqui Malfoy? – Perguntou Rony torcendo o nariz para Draco.

- Com você nada Weasley – Disse Draco no mesmo tom Briana apertou o braço de Draco e Luna deu um beliscão em Rony.

Draco se virou para Hermione e falou:

- Sally foi para casa e ela não parecia muito bem!

- Como assim? – Perguntou Hermione preocupada.

- Nos estávamos lá fora conversando e de repente ela se sentiu mal e disse que precisava ir para casa e desaparatou em Hogsmeade. – Respondeu Draco.

- Ela disse mais alguma coisa? - Perguntou Hermione se levantando.

-Não, mas parecia preocupada. Eu acho bom irmos dar uma olhada, pois pode ter acontecido alguma coisa com as crianças. - Respondeu Draco preocupado.

- Quer que agente vá com vocês? - Perguntou Gina.

- Não precisa, com certeza não é nada, vou falar com a diretora para ver se ela me deixa usar a lareira, assim ficaremos todos tranquilos, me esperem aqui. – Respondeu Hermione.

Hermione, Draco e Briana se dirigiram até a mesa dos professores e Hermione chamou a diretora:

- Professora eu posso usar a lareira da sala dos professores?

- Claro que sim querida, alguma coisa errada? – Perguntou McGonagall.

- Não nada de mais, só quero ver se as crianças estão bem. – Respondeu Hermione

- Tudo bem a senha é cogumelos.

- Obrigada, ah eu sinto muito por não poder entregar o prêmio, quem sabe da próxima vez eu consiga, mais uma vez obrigada diretora. – Disse Hermione saindo do salão e se dirigindo para a sala da diretora. Ao chegarem à frente da águia falou a senha e os três subiram as escadas ao entraram Hermione se adiantou e foi direto para a lareira ninguém notara que havia mais uma pessoa na sala. Hermione tentou colocar a cabeça, mas foi repelida pela lareira, tentou novamente, mas não obteve sucesso.

- Você não vai conseguir se comunicar por essa lareira. – Disse Severo

Hermione ficou ereta e se virou rapidamente e o viu, ele estava com uma camiseta verde e uma calça preta os cabelos estavam bagunçados e molhados.

- Você de novo? – Perguntou Hermione se aproximando da mesa da diretora.

- Mundinho pequeno não é Granger?

- É Halliwell. – Respondeu de forma ríspida Hermione.

- Crianças deixem as brincadeiras para depois Ok? – Pediu Draco rindo da cara dos dois.

- Severo o que a de errado com a lareira? – Perguntou Briana.

- Nada. – Disse Severo se levantando e se aproximando dela. – Mas pelo que parece a lareira da Granger esta com problemas, pois eu usei a lareira hoje cedo.

- Isso é impossível, a não ser... – Disse Hermione preocupada.

- A não ser o que? – Perguntou Draco.

- O que ela sentiu, digo Sally como ela ficou? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Ela tocou no peito, e se dobrou só isso. – Respondeu Draco.

- As crianças, só pode ser isso. – Disse Hermione.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Severo.

- Não lhe interessa. – Disse Hermione curta e grossa se dirigindo a porta.

- Não quer ajuda?

- Quero sim, mas não de você, Draco você vem? – Perguntou Hermione.

- É claro, até mais Severo – Respondeu Draco. Briana não falou nada e os três deixaram a sala.

- É parece que a senhorita Granger cresceu Severo – Disse o retrato de Dumbledore.

- Não precisa me dizer isso diretor – Falou Severo sentando-se novamente na cadeira da diretora ficou pensando por um minuto e se levantou da cadeira – Vou atrás delas com licença diretor.

- Toma cuidado meu filho, ah o amor mesmo depois de tempo ainda é intenso.

Hermione desceu as escadas correndo, entrou na sala onde as crianças estavam e pegou Hector que estava dormindo, os três seguiram até Hosgmeade e se prepararam para aparatar quando foram surpreendidos por Severo.

- Irei com vocês. – Disse Severo.

- Não precisamos da sua ajuda? – Perguntou Hermione ajeitando o filho no colo.

- Eu vou com vocês, pois me preocupo com Meg e Lucas que estão na sua casa e... – Disse firmemente Severo.

- Olha não importa se ele vai ou não, o que importa é irmos agora sem demorar com discussões. – Falou Draco.

Hermione vendo que ele não desistiria de acompanha-la e que estava certa suspirou, concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Briana vá para casa e descanse eu já irei para lá ok? – Pediu Draco.

- Tem certeza? – Perguntou Briana.

- Tenho sim, não quero que se canse demais.

- Ok, mas se precisarem de ajuda me avise – Disse Briana aparatando dali.

- Então vamos. - Disse Draco aparatando.

Os três desaparataram num instante, deixando para trás somente fumaça, eles não perceberam que havia alguém na sombra e que essa pessoa sorria diabolicamente.

**MANSÃO HALLIWELL**

Sally estava do lado de fora dos portões da casa não havia jeito de entrar na casa, algo estava errado ela sentia, havia um campo de força que não fora feito por magia branca, ao ouvir três plocs atrás de si virou-se com a varinha em riste, ao perceber quem eram baixou a varinha.

- O que esta acontecendo? – Perguntou Hermione preocupada.

- Senti uma dor muito forte, como daquela vez, as crianças estão em perigo e eu não consigo entrar na casa. – Respondeu Sally preocupada.

Hermione se aproximou da entrada do jardim, mas foi repelida por uma barreira.

- Barreira mágica ela não permite que as pessoas entrem ou saiam. – Disse Hermione.

- Será que vocês não fizeram essa barreira inconscientemente? – Perguntou Severo.

- É obvio que não – Respondeu Sally tentando entender o que ele estava fazendo ali.

- Tem que ter um jeito de entrar as crianças podem estar precisando de nós. – Falou Hermione aflita.

- Não tem como eu já tentei de tudo, só o que podemos fazer é esperar.

- É claro que eu vou esperar que uma barreira seja desfeita para que eu possa ver se a minha filha está bem. - Disse Draco debochado, ele se afastou dos demais e começou a jogar todos os feitiços que conhecia, nenhum feitiço surtia efeito.

- Para você não está vendo que não está adiantando, essa barreira se alimenta da magia, quanto mais feitiços você jogar nela, mais forte ela vai ficar. Infelizmente não podemos fazer nada. – Falou Sally.

Os adultos preocupados olharam para a mansão esperando por algum milagre.

**MANSÃO DAS HALLIWELL – SOTÃO – voltando a onde agente estava.**

Melinda e Max tentaram novamente o feitiço, mas não dera certo, a porta estava em chamas e quase destruída, Mia e Meg estavam perto das prateleiras tentando encontrar alguma coisa nos livros que os ajudassem, Lucas empurrava tudo o que conseguia para bloquear a porta.

- Me chamem de louco, mas por que não damos esse estúpido livro para eles? – perguntou Lucas chegando perto deles.

- Por que seu louco esse livro é muito poderoso se ele fosse parar nas mãos dos demônios seria o fim de tudo que agente conhece – Explicou Meg indignada com a proposta do loiro.

- Tudo bem, mas estamos ficando sem saída. – Disse Lucas realmente preocupado.

Meg pegou o livro e notou que havia uma observação no canto da pagina.

- Melinda quem de vocês tem o The Power of three (o poder das três)? – Perguntou Meg apontando para o canto da pagina.

- Ah eu não sei, pelo que eu me lembro as ultimas pessoas que se tinha o poder das três foram as minhas bisavós.

- O que são "as encantadas". – Perguntou Mia.

- Há muito tempo atrás quando as pessoas eram acusadas de bruxaria elas eram queimadas na fogueira isso aconteceu principalmente em Salem, uma das pessoas que queimaram era Melinda Warren ela vinha de uma longa família de bruxa onde o poder passava de mãe para filha foi ela quem iniciou o livro das sombras, ela tinha o poder da telecinésia (mover os objetos com a mente), o poder de congelar as coisas e pessoas, e o poder da premonição e quando estava prestes a ser queimada ela fez uma profecia, a sua linhagem continuaria e cada vez mais forte e culminaria com o nascimento das Encantadas três poderosas bruxas com poderes incríveis e elas protegeriam os inocentes do mal. – Explicou Meg deixando todos de boca aberta.

- Como você sabe tanto sobre a história da minha família? – Perguntou Max assombrando com tanta informação nem ele mesmo sabia de algumas coisas.

- Ano passado eu pesquisei sobre a sua família para um trabalho em História da Magia. – Respondeu Meg fechando o livro, ao olhar para a capa se deu conta de que a triquetra não estava junta como deveria estar.

- Melinda olha só isso, a triquetra esta separada. – Disse Meg apontando para a capa.

- O que isso significa Meg? – Perguntou Mia colocando-se ao seu lado.

- Significa que as encantas não nasceram ou não estão juntas por alguma razão. – Explicou Meg. – Vocês não tem outras primas ou tias?

- Que eu saiba não, mas o que eu não entendo é o porquê do feitiço não ter funcionando agora se antes funcionou. – Disse Melinda tocando no livro.

- Pelo que eu entendi tem que ser três pessoas quando você estava com Hector e Max, formaram um triangulo exatamente como a triquetra não é isso Meg? – Perguntou Mia, mais afirmando que perguntando ela colocou a mão no livro sem querer.

- É isso sim, vocês três são irmãos e são Halliwell então isso quer dizer que vocês têm todo acesso aos feitiços e aos poderes só que infelizmente o seu irmãozinho não esta aqui. – Disse Meg tocando no livro.

No exato momento em que Meg tocou o livro ele brilhou um brilho muito intenso e magnífico, os meninos pararam de bloquear a porta e ficaram olhando para elas, as meninas tiveram que fecharem os olhos para não ficarem cega de tão forte que a luz era. Quando a luz cessou as meninas perceberam que as mãos ainda estavam em cima do livro elas retiraram lentamente e perceberam que a triquetra agora estava unida, como deveria ser Melinda espantada e com medo olhou para Meg e perguntou:

- Meg, o que isso quer dizer?

- Ah, bom isso significa que as encantadas estão juntas novamente. – Respondeu Meg preocupada.

- E isso nos ajuda como? – Perguntou Mia surpresa com tudo.

- Agora vocês três podem ler o feitiço de teletransporte. – Disse Max.

As três nem pensaram e leram o feitiço:

_- __**"Ouça essas palavras, ouça a rima, ouça a esperança em nossas mentes, nos leve de volta para o lugar onde a nossa segurança se encontra". **_

Novamente o feitiço não adiantou, as três se olharam e ficaram sem saber o que fazer.

- Ótimo não adiantou de nada o que mais podemos fazer? – Disse Mia angustiada fechando o livro.

O Livro abriu-se sozinho e começou a movimentar suas páginas parando no primeiro feitiço do livro, as três se olharam sem saber o que fazer. Max se aproximou delas e leu o feitiço mentalmente.

- Vocês tem que ler o feitiço para liberar o poder das três. – Disse Max.

- Não podemos fazer isso! Não somos da sua família – Disse Mia assustada.

- E isso importa? O livro reconheceu vocês como as encantadas – Disse Max.

As três novamente se olharam e se resignaram ao darem as mãos sentiram uma descarga elétrica percorrer seus corpos elas olharam para o feitiço e o lerão em voz alta ao mesmo tempo:

**"Hear the words of the witches.**

**The secrets we hide in the night.**

**The oldest of gods are invoked here.**

**The great work of magic is sought.**

**In this night and in this hour**

**I call upon the ancient power.**

**Bring us the power to we sister three.**

**We want the power.**

**Give us the power."**

**TRADUÇÃO:**

"**Ouça agora as palavras das bruxas.**

**Os segredos que nós escondemos na noite.**

**Os mais antigos Deuses aqui são invocados.**

**O grande poder da magia é procurado.**

**Nessa noite, nessa hora.**

**Eu chamo o poder de outrora.**

**Traga seu poder a nós três irmãs.**

**Nós queremos o poder**

**Dê-nos o poder.**"

Ao terminarem de ler o feitiço à porta foi completamente destruída, Max e Lucas foram jogados para longe, as meninas sem saber o que fazer ficaram paradas olhando os Shape-Shifters se aproximarem.

- Eu disse que vocês não poderiam escapar de nós, agora nos de o livro. – Disse a babá.

- Você nunca vai encostar-se ao livro das sombras – Disse Melinda.

- Ótimo vou matá-los então.

Os três Shape-Shifters tentaram se aproximar deles, mas o livro criou uma barreira envolta dos seis impedindo-os de se aproximarem.

- Essa barreira não ira durar por muito tempo – Disse a babá.

- Droga tem que haver aqui algum feitiço para nos livramos deles. – Disse Mia folheando o livro.

Como se fosse uma ordem o livro começou a movimentar as suas paginas, os Shape-Shifters lançavam bolas de energia tentando destruir a barreira criada pelo livro das sombras, as paginas pararam de se moverem parando numa pagina que continha um feitiço:

"Shape-Shifters – São demônios que podem se transformar em qualquer um ou qualquer coisa, não são muito poderosos, mas podem lançar bolas de energia."

- Eu amo esse livro – Disse Mia.

Meg, Melinda e Mia se olharam e não esperaram mais nenhum minuto deram as mãos e leram o feitiço:

**When in the circle that is home,  
Safety's gone and evils roam,  
Rid all beings from these walls,  
Save sisters three, now heed our call.**

**TRADUÇÃO**

**Quando o círculo está em casa,  
Segurança vai e males vagam,  
Liberte todos os seres destas paredes,  
Salve as três irmãs, atenda nosso chamado.**

Os Shape-Shifters começaram a se contorcer, mas não estavam sendo destruídos, Max percebendo isso falou:

- Leiam o feitiço novamente.

As meninas obedeceram e leram o feitiço mais uma vez, logo os Shape-Shifters começaram a derreter os três sumiram instantaneamente. Todos ficaram assombrados, por um minuto ninguém falou nada, logo as meninas se viram erguidas pelos meninos que festejavam a vitória.

- Vocês foram demais – Disse Lucas.

- E agora o que fazemos? – Perguntou Mia.

- Bom primeiro de tudo vamos arrumar essa bagunça antes que a minha mãe chegue. – Disse Melinda.

Os cinco concordaram e começaram-se arrumar o sótão.

**MANSÃO HALLIWELL – PORTÃO**

Sally, Hermione, Draco e Severo haviam tentando mais uma vez entrar na casa mas não conseguiram. Todos estavam ficando desesperados, pois, haviam visto há pouco tempo um clarão enorme no sótão, Severo fazia livros e mais livros aparecerem a sua frente sobre barreiras invisíveis, campos de força e etc. Ninguém percebeu que o campo de força havia sido desfeito, Hector que estava adormecido no chão acordara quando os Shape-Shifters foram destruídos, sem entender o porquê de eles estarem do lado de fora da casa o menino se levantou se foi direto para a casa, quando estava chegando ao campo de força Hermione percebeu o seu movimento e correu para impedir que o filho fosse lançado para longe. Severo que estava mais perto do menino o pegou-o no colo e os dois se olharam profundamente, o menino bocejou e colocou a cabeça no ombro de Severo e adormeceu novamente, Hermione parou onde estava e ficou admirando a cena era linda e triste ao mesmo tempo.

- Vamos tentar novamente – Disse Draco.

Sally que estava mais perto da barreira falou:

- Eu vou, afinal essa é a minha casa – Sally esticou cuidadosamente a mão esperando para ser jogada longe, mas conseguiu passar, os cinco se olharam surpresos e foram correndo para casa.

**DENTRO DA CASA – ao mesmo tempo que que Hector acorda.**

Os meninos terminaram de arrumar o sótão, mas a porta ainda estava toda destruída.

- O que vamos fazer em relação à porta? – Perguntou Melinda.

- Quem sabe agente cola ela? – Perguntou Lucas, recebendo um safanão na cabeça de Mia.

- E com que agente vai colar em gênio? – Perguntou Mia.

Os dois ficaram discutindo até que Meg os silenciou:

- Você não se lembra do feitiço que a Sally usou em mim?

- Lembro por quê? - Perguntou Mia.

- Por que eu tenho certeza que ele pode nos ajudar. – Falou a loira.

- Bom não custa nada tentar – Disse Mia, Meg se concentrou e disse: **"Let the object of objection. ****Become but a dream. As I cause the seen to be unseen" **

**Tradução: Que o objeto da objeção, Deixe de ser um sonho e faça o visto não ser visto.**

E num passe de mágica o sótão ficou novinho em folha, as meninas aplaudiram a loira, bem na hora em que os cinco adultos entrar na casa fazendo muito barulho. Os seis se assustaram e saíram do sótão correndo indo direito para o quarto de Melinda. Hermione vai direto para o quarto da filha chamando pelos filhos e encontra-os fingindo que estavam dormindo no chão, Hermione foi até a filha e a sacudiu.

- Filha esta tudo bem? – Perguntou Melinda.

Melinda abre os olhos lentamente e faz uma cara de sono estranhando a presença da mãe.

- O que a senhora esta fazendo aqui mãe? – Perguntou Melinda.

- Bem viemos ver se vocês estavam bem, e Sally se sentiu mal. E não conseguimos entrar na casa, pois havia uma barreira nela, o que aconteceu aqui? – Perguntou novamente Hermione.

- Bom a ultima coisa que eu me lembro é de estar comendo pizza e a babá me perguntar a onde estava o livro das sombras e não consigo me lembrar de mais nada – Respondeu Melinda, alguma coisa a fez mentir e ela sentiu-se mal por isso.

Ao fim da explicação Sally saiu do quarto da sobrinha e foi direto para o sótão estava tudo tranquilo e intacto o olhou o livro e ele estava exatamente como o deixara. Suspirando fechou a porta do sótão com chave e desceu as escadas encontrou Hermione com as crianças já despertas, a cunhada a olhou e falou:

- Esta tudo certo com o livro das sombras?

- Sim graças a Merlin – Disse Sally abraçando a sobrinha – Vocês estão bem.

- Sim. – Os cinco responderam.

- Ótimo acho melhor irmos para casa. – Disse Draco.

- Mas pai você prometeu que eu iria ficar aqui. - Disse Meg chateada.

- Filha não discute e pegue as suas coisas. - Disse Draco saindo do quarto de Melinda.

- Droga isso não é justo. - Disse a Loira.

Sally olhou para ela e disse:

- Deixa eu falo com o seu pai, me espera aqui ok?

Sem esperar a resposta da loira, Sally foi atrás de Draco.

- Draco espera.

Draco parou de andar e se virou para Sally, a morena pode perceber o quanto ele havia ficado preocupado com a filha.

- Olha eu sei que você está preocupado com a sua filha, mas ela está perfeitamente segura, felizmente não aconteceu nada de mais. Deixe ela ficar aqui só essa noite, eles estarão seguros eu prometo.

Draco olhou para ela sorriu e disse:

- Ok, ela fica, mas se acontecer alguma coisa você me avisa. - Falou o loiro olhando diretamente para Sally.

- Pode deixar. – Disse Sally.

Draco entrou na lareira e foi para casa. Sally subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto da sobrinha:

- Tudo certo, vocês vão poder ficar.

- Sério? - Perguntou Meg surpresa.

- Sério, eu falei com seu pai e ele deixou.

- Muito obrigado tia Sally. – Disse Meg se jogando nos braços da morena que teve que se segurar para não ficar emocionada.

- De nada minha querida, então meu povo será que ainda tem pizza? Eu estou faminta – Falou Sally, os seis adolescentes riram e saíram correndo para a cozinha. - Pelo visto não sou a única a estar com fome.

Hermione riu bem baixinho para não acordar Hector que estava em seu colo disse:

- Vou colocá-lo na cama e já vou lá.

A morena foi em direção ao quarto do filho, mas não conseguia abrir a porta, pois estava com ele no colo, Severo que ainda estava ali ajudou abrir a porta, os dois entraram no quarto e Hermione depositou gentilmente na cama, Severo tirou-lhe os sapatos e Hermione o cobriu e deu-lhe um beijo de boa noite, ascendeu uma luz para ele e os dois saíram do quarto em silêncio.

- Ele é um ótimo garoto. – Disse Severo fora do quarto.

- É ele é. – Concordou Hermione olhando para ele, surgiu um silêncio constrangedor entre os dois a morena suspirou e falou – Isso não muda nada, só porque você foi gentil não quer dizer que conseguiu meu perdão.

- Eu sei disso, mas você ainda vai voltar pra mim.– Disse Severo encarando à morena profundamente.

- Eu prefiro morrer e pare de me olhar desse jeito, você não tem esse direito. – Retrucou Hermione.

- Tenho sim e não vou desistir, boa noite Granger. – Disse Severo desaparatando.

Hermione ficou parada no corredor e percebeu que estava ofegante, colocou a mão no peito e respirou bem fundo, por mais que quisesse negar ainda tinha sentimentos por Severo. Conseguindo se controlar desceu as escadas e foi para a cozinha como não comera nada na festa sentou-se com as crianças e Sally e começou a comer a pizza.

Hermione terminou de comer e percebeu que as crianças estavam com sonos, como já estava tarde mandou todos subirem para dormirem, não houve nenhuma objeção afinal derrotar três Shape-Shifters não fora nada fácil deram boa noite e subiram para os quartos, os meninos se dirigiram para o quarto de Max e as meninas para o quarto de Melinda, não demorou muito para pegarem no sono. Hermione ficou na cozinha junto com Sally arrumando a bagunça, percebeu que a cunhada estava aérea e indagou:

- O que você estava fazendo com Draco Malfoy no lago?

Sally suspirou e falou:

- Nada só estávamos conversando foi muito estranho, pois eu me lembrei de uma vez que nós nos encontramos naquele mesmo local e falamos sobre o futuro, engraçado né? Sempre disseram que nos sabíamos qual é a seria a decisão certa a tomar, mas sinceramente eu acho que cometi um erro, e daqueles bem grande.

- Concordo com você, mas infelizmente não podemos voltar atrás há muito em jogo. – Disse Hermione.

- Será que não podemos? Será que não tem uma alternativa? – Perguntou Sally.

- Não sei, eu não quero ele perto dos meus filhos mais do que ele é. Cabe a você tomar a sua decisão, eu já tomei a minha, por mim meus filhos nunca descobriram a verdade. – Respondeu Hermione. – Estou cansada foi um longo dia boa noite.

Hermione abraçou a cunhada e saiu da cozinha indo para seu quarto, tirou a roupa e colocou a camisola de seda, se deitou na cama e fechou os olhos caindo num sono profundo.

Sally terminara de fechar a casa e fez um feitiço de proteção nela, estava subindo a escada quando ouviu uma voz sair da lareira se surpreendeu ao ver que era Draco Malfoy.

- Olá, eu só gostaria de saber se vocês ficaram bem? – Perguntou Draco.

- Sim ficamos, eles comeram pizza e foram para a cama, não se preocupe que eu fiz todos os feitiços de proteção eles estarão seguros. – Respondeu Sally.

- Ótimo, bem vou deixá-la descansar, boa noite. – Disse Draco.

- Boa noite – Disse Sally vendo a imagem de Draco sumir da lareira, é tinha que concordar com Hermione numa coisa, ela não podia mudar o passado. - Mas eu posso alterar o futuro.

A mansão das Halliwell estava completamente quieta, em paz e segura.

"Mal feito, feito".

Continua no próximo capitulo...

N/a: Finalmente acabei de revisar esse capitulo, eu levei três semanas para escrever ele e ficou perfeito, mas com o desenrolar dos outros capítulos percebi que faltava alguma coisa, por isso comecei a reescreve-lo, em algumas partes, espero que esteja direitinho se não me avisem que eu arrumo. Esse capitulo é totalmente CHARMED (eu adoro esse seriado). Bom espero que gostem do capitulo e continuem comentando.

bjusss


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, Charmed e OTH, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem. Porém a união do Mundo Potter, Charmed, OTH e os Personagens originais são totalmente meus, se forem usar peçam com antecedência.

**NOVOS PERSONAGENS**

**Daphene Degrass (Phoebe Tonkin)** – Tem 15 é estudante da Sonserina, desde o seu segundo ano é apaixonada por Alec Krum, por isso se envolve em todas as armações dos irmãos Krum, Daphene é muito bonita, sensível e sensual, com seus poderes de transmutação ela pode se transformar em qualquer pessoa que ela quiser.

**RESPOSTA AOS COMENTÁRIOS**

**Daniela Snape –** Oi Dani, sinto em lhe dizer mas vai demorar sim para eles se acertarem, vai rolar muita água. Espero que goste desse capitulo até a próxima!

**Sandra Longbottom –** Hehe que bom que gostou, vai demorar um pouco para Melinda descobrir a verdade! Nessa fic é tudo envolvido por muitas emoções fortes hehe, espero que goste desse capitulo! Quando ao poder das três, é que tipo eles são adolescentes e nem sempre contam tudo para os pais, mas logo Hermione e os outros descobrirão! Que bom que gostou do pedido de casamento!

**Karinepira –** Boa dedução, sim realmente tem haver com os pais de Hermione, logo terá um flashback do acontecimento, Sev está mais persistente nessa fic, ele ainda ama muito a nossa Mione. Espero que goste do capítulo, bjusss!

**N/A: GENTE EU ME ENGANEI COLOQUEI MORGANA DONOVAN, MAS ELA É FILHA DO OLÍVIO WOOD, POR ISSO MORGANA WOOD. OUTRA COISA NO MEU PERFIL TEM O LINK PARA AS FOTOS DOS PERSONAGENS.**

**BOA LEITURA!**

"_**Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom"**_

**CAPITULO 12 – PODERES MÁGICOS**

**MANSÃO MALFOY – QUARTO DE SEVERO**

Severo aparatou em sua casa, por um momento tinha se esquecido de como era difícil ganhar uma discussão com Hermione, se pelo menos ele conseguisse provar definitivamente que era inocente. Sua única chance era descobrir uma poção que fizesse ele se lembrar de tudo o que havia acontecido naquela noite.

- Eu tenho que saber o que realmente aconteceu! – Falou Severo para si mesmo.

Severo nunca poderia ter matado os pais de Hermione, pois amava a morena incondicionalmente, é claro que tinha lembranças de ter feito isso, mas sabia que não eram reais, não podiam ser. A poção ficou roxa e largou uma fumaça, Severo a pegou e colocou-a num copo e a tomou, algumas imagens vieram em sua mente, mas desapareceram instantaneamente.

- Droga – Disse Severo praguejando a poção falhara novamente com um aceno na varinha o cadeirão foi limpo e a bancada também, sentiu-se muito casado, como não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer resolveu ir descansar.

**MANSÃO DAS HALLIWELL**

Eram 10:00 da manhã quando Melinda acordou olhou para os lados e não viu as amigas, se levantou e tomou um banho, colocou um short, uma blusa cumprida e amarrou o cabelo, arrumou a sua cama e saiu do quarto. Ouviu vozes vindo da cozinha e foi até elas, sua família e os amigos estavam todos reunidos tomando o café da manhã.

- Bom dia. – Disse Melinda sentando-se à mesa e se servindo de Nescau.

- Bom dia – Responderam todos.

- Dormiu bem filha? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Sim. – Respondeu Melinda.

- Então o que vocês vão fazer hoje? – Perguntou Sally

Os seis se olharam e não falaram nada. Lucas olhou para Max que deu um sorrisinho torto e falou:

- Que tal uma partida de Quadribol?

- Não – Responderam as meninas em coro, fazendo Lucas se encolher e Max rir.

Meg teve uma ideia e falou:

- Ainda temos um jogo para terminar esqueceram?

Melinda fuzilou-a com os olhos, mas Meg nem se abalou. Hermione riu ao ver a reação da filha parecia que estava-se se olhando no espelho, Melinda era muito parecida com ela e Meg tinha a mesma personalidade de Draco com um pouco da personalidade de Sally.

Max se levantou e colocou o prato na pia e falou:

- Acho que agente poderia dar uma volta no bairro conhecer os vizinhos, eu andei pesquisando no Google e vi que tem uma loja de jogos chamada TRIC a duas quadras daqui.

- É uma ótima ideia, nós sempre vamos lá durante as férias, Moira uma colega nossa da Corvinal é filha dos donos dessa casa de jogos, de noite tem uma apresentação de bandas é bem legal. – Falou Mia terminado o café da manhã.

- Ok, vocês podem ir, mas não fiquem até muito tarde. – Disse Hermione, ajeitando a louça.

- Nós vamos dar uma volta no parquinho aqui perto e vamos ao supermercado, por questão de segurança vou colocar os cristais em torno da casa para proteção. – Disse Sally se levantando.

- Que cristais? – Perguntou Mia curiosa.

- Esses aqui. – Mostrou Sally uma caixa cheia de cristais brancos – São Cristais de proteção ele criam um escudo em torno da casa ou da pessoa.

- Eles nos protegeram quando fomos atacados na Irlanda – Falou Melinda segurando um dos cristais.

- Tem certeza que precisamos disso tia? – Indagou Max.

- É claro, que precisamos, se bobearmos um demônio pode entrar aqui e tentar pegar o livro das sombras de novo. – Disse Sally saindo da cozinha para ir espalhar os cristais pela casa.

Os cinco adolescentes se olharam surpresos com o que Sally havia dito, parecia que ela sabia o que realmente havia acontecido na noite passada. Hermione percebendo a troca de olhares dos garotos perguntou:

- Aconteceu alguma coisa que eu não estou sabendo?

- Não – Falaram os cinco ao mesmo tempo.

Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha e simplesmente falou:

- Ok, vamos Hector. - Disse Hermione levantando-se e pegando o filho mais novo para se trocarem.

Os cinco se olharam e suspiraram, Mia foi a primeira a falar:

- Não acho certo termos mentido sobre o que aconteceu, deveríamos contar para sua tia.

- Mia nem sabemos realmente o que aconteceu, pode ter sido uma coisa de momento como foi comigo e com meus irmãos – Disse Melinda.

- Como assim, o que aconteceu com vocês? - Perguntou Lucas curioso.

Max fuzilou a irmã com os olhos e disse:

- Não aconteceu nada de importante, Melinda fala demais e se enganou.

- Max eu não falo demais e estamos todos juntos nisso acho que eles têm o direito de saber. - Retrucou Melinda.

- O que aconteceu Max? - Perguntou Mia pegando a mão de Max.

Max suspirou e disse:

- Antes de virmos para cá, nós já éramos perseguidos pelos demônios.

Meg, Mia e Lucas se olharam supressos.

- Por que não nos disseram nada? – Perguntou Lucas.

- Porque não era necessário, só havia acontecido duas vezes. – Retrucou Max.

- Mas agora vocês tem todo o direito de saber o que aconteceu antes de virmos para cá. – Disse Melinda. – Estávamos na festa do colégio, o nosso time de basquete tinha ganhado o torneio e todos fomos comemorar.

- O que é basquete? – Perguntou Lucas confuso.

- É um esporte trouxa, nós morávamos numa cidade que só tinha trouxas. – Respondeu Max.

- Puts como é que vocês vivam? – Perguntou Lucas.

Antes que os gêmeos respondessem Meg interrompeu:

- Isso pode ficar para depois ok?, Continua Melinda.

- Ok, nós estávamos na festa e dois Warlocks chamados Patrick e Kara, eles queriam nos matar e pegar o livro das sombras nos defendemos como pudemos, não foi fácil de repente uma ventania começou e eles desapareceram, achamos que eles havia morrido, mas nossa mãe explicou que certos demônios se reconstituem, quando fomos atacados na casa da nossa tia usamos um feitiço do livro de teletransporte para fugirmos, mas nesse dias estávamos com o nosso irmãozinho por isso conseguimos.

- Meu Merlim, então vocês eles nunca morrem? – Perguntou Mia.

- Eles morrem sim, mas alguns precisão de um feitiço especifico, uma poção, tivemos que destruí-los quando eles ameaçaram nossos colegas de escola por isso viemos embora. – Disse Max suspirando.

- Ok, temos que saber mais sobre nossos poderes – Disse Meg – Pelo que eu li o Livro das Sombras tem toda a história da sua família, será que podíamos ver ele?

- É claro, vamos lá ao sótão. – Respondeu Melinda.

Hermione e Sally estavam descendo as escadas e se despediram dos adolescentes.

- Qualquer coisa que acontecer vocês me ligam ok?

Melinda e Max concordaram e se despediram da mãe e da tia e do irmãozinho que saíram da casa, os cinco subiram para sótão rapidamente.

**SOTÃO DAS HALLIWELL**

Melinda abriu a porta cuidadosamente, estava tudo completamente calmo, nem parecia que eles haviam destruído três demônios na noite passada, os cinco entraram e Melinda pegou o livro das sombras que e sentou-se no chão em cima do tapete.

- Tenho certeza de que aqui dentro deve ter alguma coisa sobre os nossos poderes afinal esse livre tem passado de geração a geração pela nossa família. - Disse Melinda.

Após falar o livro começou a tremer e abriu suas paginas parando numa que estava em quase em branco, só havia uma mensagem escrita, Melinda começou a ler em voz alta:

"_Minhas queridas descendentes, não tenham medo do que está por vir, não tenham receio de seus poderes, nossa família tem passado por muitos desafios, e sempre saímos vitoriosas, é claro que tivemos algumas perdas, mas sempre tivemos muitos ganhos. Lembrem-se sempre de ficarem juntas, de nunca desistirem de seus sonhos, vivam a vida intensamente sem pensar no amanhã._

_Tenho certeza que vocês sempre estarão amparadas e sempre serão amadas._

_Estarei sempre com vocês, Abençoadas Sejam,_

_Melinda Warren"_

- Quem é Melinda Warren? - Perguntou Mia.

- Ela foi à primeira bruxa da família deles, foi quem criou o livro das sombras. - Disse Meg – Isso tem em qualquer livro de história.

- Bom e o que aconteceu com Melinda Warren? – Perguntou Lucas curioso.

- Aqui diz que ela vivia em Salém e era casada com William Jackson e eles tiveram uma filha chamada Prudence, mas eles não ficaram juntos por muito tempo, pois nossa ancestral se apaixonou por um homem chamado Mathew Tate, que na verdade ele era um warlock que queria conseguir o máximo de poderes de bruxas. Ela possuía os poderes de telecinese, levitação e parar o tempo. Quando Mathew conseguiu copiar os seus poderes ele a denunciou e acusou de bruxaria, ela foi presa e condenada à morte na fogueira. – Falou Melinda lendo o que estava escrito no livro das sombras

- Mas se ela tinha todos esses poderes porque ela não se salvou? – Perguntou Mia sem entender.

- Não sei aqui não diz nada. Aqui diz que antes de Melinda morrer ela fez uma profecia: "_**Você pode me matar, mas você não pode matar o meu legado. Faço votos de que a cada geração de bruxas Warren vão crescer mais forte, culminando com a chegada de três irmãs. Essas três irmãs serão as mais poderosas bruxas que o mundo já conheceu. Elas vão destruir todo o mal e serão chamadas de Encantadas." **_– Leu Melinda.

- Então antes de ser morta ela previu a chegada de vocês? – Perguntou Lucas

- Pelo visto foi isso mesmo. – Respondeu Melinda, passando o livro para Meg que estava estendendo as mãos. – Meu pai sempre dizia que o meu nome foi colocado em homenagem a ela.

Melinda que havia se levantado e olhava para a janela ficou seria, Max que estudava os movimentos da irmã reparou e perguntou:

- O que houve?

- Estava lembrando daquela noite que estávamos na balada, Meg, Mia e eu usamos diversos poderes, mas nenhum necessitou que as três estivessem juntas, Mia conseguiu chamar nossos pais por causa dos poderes da família da mãe dela, Meg me guiou de volta e os meus poderes ficaram descontrolados e quase matei todo mundo, se separadas fizemos tanto estrago, será que juntas não faremos muito mais?

Ninguém respondeu, todos ficaram pensativos, Mia que já estava preocupada se levantou e começou a andar de um lado ao outro. Lucas viu que Meg também ficara preocupada com o que Melinda falara, os dois cruzaram os olhares e o loiro falou:

- Vamos analisar a situação quando vocês três usaram o poder das três não foi nada descontrolado foi na medida certa para destruir os Shape-Shipers, vocês se transformaram nas Encantadas e na festa vocês utilizaram poderes que não fazem parte do legado da sua ancestral Melinda pelo menos não Mia que utilizou o poder da família da mãe dela e quanto a Meg...

- Eu não te trouxe de volta, você voltou sozinha. - Disse Meg interrompendo Lucas.

- Não acho que os poderes manifestados na festa tem relação com os poderes das Encantadas – Disse Lucas.

- Ele tem razão. – Disse Mia um pouco mais calma.

Meg que estava com o livro procurava por aquele feitiço que Melinda dissera que usara na festa da escola:

- Olha só achei o feitiço que vocês utilizaram: _**"o poder das três ira nos libertar"**_, aqui diz que é um feitiço de proteção, que cria um escudo em volta de nós e todos os feitiços que são lançados contra ele acaba voltando para a pessoa. – Disse Meg lendo o significado do feitiço.

- É exatamente esse. – Disse Melinda.

- Bom o que vamos fazer? Pelo que eu entendi temos uma missão pela frente, mas, será que daremos conta? – Perguntou Mia preocupada.

- Acho que podemos pensar em tudo que acabamos de saber, talvez não tenha nenhuma missão, eu digo essa profecia foi feita há anos, até agora ninguém veio falar sobre isso para nós, nenhum dos poderes se manifestaram até agora, e a profecia que Melinda Warren fez falava em três irmãs e não três amigas. – Falou Meg.

Melinda e Mia se entreolharam e concordaram.

- Ótimo então já que resolvemos essa parte vamos para o TRIC? – Perguntou Lucas todo empolgado.

- Vamos – disseram os quatro. Melinda colocou o livro no lugar e fechou o sótão indo de encontro dos amigos.

**TOCA**

Fred, Frank, James e Vicky estavam no pátio esperando o retorno de Teddy, Lily havia ido para casa de uma de suas amigas o que deixara Frank bem chateado, Vicky percebeu isso e resolveu falar com o garoto.

- Ei, Frank não fica assim por causa da Lily, não vale a pena.

- Não fale assim Vicky você sabe como eu me sinto a Lily é muito importante para mim. – Falou Frank defendendo a sua ruivinha.

- Mas ela nem te da bola. – Disse a loira.

- Ela me da sim. – Retrucou Frank.

- Ah, sim você esta falando das vezes em que ela te usa como capacho. – Disse Vicky sarcasticamente.

- Sinceramente, sem ofensa loira, mas não sei como você foi parar na Corvinal você deveria ter ido para a Sonserina. – Falou Frank revoltado.

- Por quê? Porque eu falei a verdade? – Perguntou Vicky. – Sério Frank eu não gosto de te ver assim chateado, você já se declarou para ela e teve uma resposta negativa da parte dela, porque insistir nisso?

Frank não falou nada, a loira olhou para os primos ao seu lado, James suspirou e falou:

- Não adianta argumentar com ele, para ele é Merlin no céu e Lily na terra.

- Mas isso faz dele um idiota, por acreditar que ela possa gostar dele. – Retrucou Vicky.

- Mas ele gosta, não tem o que a gente possa fazer. – Retrucou Fred.

- Vocês três podem parar de falar como se eu não estivesse aqui?. Olha eu sei que posso parecer um idiota por acreditar na Lily, mas ainda me lembro de como ela era uns dois anos atrás, ela era meiga, fazia de tudo para ajudar as pessoas. Ela está muito diferente e vocês sabem qual é o motivo para isso. – Falou Frank olhando seriamente para Vicky.

- Jeremy mexeu com a vida de todos nós, temos que proteger a nossa família dele. – Disse Vicky se lembrando do que a priminha dissera para a irmã.

- Concordo, mas como podemos fazer isso? – Perguntou Fred.

- Quando eu encontrar ele novamente, vou me assegurar que ele esteja morto. – Disse James raivoso.

- James não inventa confusão ok, não sei o que vamos fazer, mas vou pensar em algo – Disse Vicky se levantando, pois, vira o namorado aparatar no jardim – Bom eu e o Teddy vamos sair, se comportem ouviram?

- Ora prima até parece que você não me conhece.

- É exatamente por te conhecer que eu fiz essa recomendação priminho. – Disse Vicky colocando a língua para Fred, fazendo Frank e James rirem.

- Vê se pode o jeito que ela me trata. – Falou Fred.

- Então o que vamos fazer agora? – Perguntou Frank.

- Podíamos ficar aqui e dormir. - Respondeu o James se jogando na grama.

- Ihh, que bicho te mordeu primo? – Perguntou Fred.

- Nada. – Respondeu James.

- Fred tem razão alguma coisa aconteceu, conta o que foi James. - Retrucou Frank.

- Eu falei com a Malfoy, e a afastei definitivamente de mim. – Disse James.

- Mas pensei que gostasse dela – Perguntou Fred surpreso.

- Eu gosto e muito, mas o mais seguro para nós dois é se ficarmos separados. - Disse James.

- Não pode deixar um bilhetinho atrapalhar a sua vida. - Falou Frank.

- Não é um bilhetinho qualquer é uma ameaça concreta. Não quero que ela se machuque. - Retrucou James.

- Você não vai falar nada Fred? - Perguntou Frank, procurando uma ajuda do amigo.

- Não. A vida é dele e se ele quiser ficar solteiro, tudo bem, assim podemos continuar a competir quem pega mais garotas na escola. – Respondeu Fred, com um sorrisinho malicioso no rosto.

- Ai ninguém merece. - Disse Frank não acreditando no que o amigo falava.

- É isso ai, priminho o garanhão Potter está na área se preparem meninas que a temporada de caça está aberta. Já sei o que podemos fazer, vamos para a Witch Game, estou louco para achar uma gata para mim. - Disse James entusiasmado com a ideia do primo.

Fred e James se levantaram e foram em direção da Toca, Frank os seguia um pouco atrás era sempre assim, uma vez marotos, sempre marotos.

**TRIC**

Melinda, Lucas, Meg, Mia e Max ao TRIC, os gêmeos estranharam, pois o prédio, parecia abandonado, vazio.

- Tem certeza que é aqui? – Perguntou Melinda.

- Esse era o endereço que o Google dizia. – Respondeu Max.

- É assim mesmo, a maioria das coisas são assim, mesmo sendo de uma família bruxa é muito perto da divisa dos trouxas então assim parece que é abandonada impedindo que eles se aproximem e nos descubram. – Disse Mia.

- Vamos gente. – Disse Lucas já entrando no prédio.

Os demais o seguiram, Max e Melinda ficaram deslumbrados com o que viram, algumas mesas flutuavam no ar, as bebidas voavam para as mesas sem derramar, era tudo mágico.

- Meu Deus, isso é muito legal – Disse Melinda. – A dona disso daqui é muito esperta.

- Vamos para a nossa mesa – Disse Meg rindo da cara de surpresa de Melinda e Max.

- Vocês vêm muito aqui? – Perguntou Max.

- O tempo todo, para falar a verdade todos os alunos de Hogwarts veem aqui. É o melhor lugar para jogarmos, ouvirmos musicas, nos divertir. – Respondeu Mia.

Os cinco sentaram-se à mesa e Meg apertou um botão, Melinda curiosa perguntou:

- Para que serve esse botão?

- Para chamarmos uma pessoa para nos atender, provavelmente Moira já viu que entramos e irá vir logo. – Respondeu Meg.

Os cinco esperaram uns cinco minutos e uma menina de longos cabelos castanhos saiu de uma porta. Ao avistar os jovens sorriu e foi direto para a mesa deles.

- Olá galera tudo bem? – Perguntou Moira entregando para eles um cardápio. – Vejo que temos novas pessoas no grupo, oi eu sou Moira Darling, filha dos donos, sejam bem vindos.

- Prazer Moira, meu nome é Melinda e esse é meu irmão Max. – Falou Melinda apertando a mão de Moira.

- O prazer é meu. – Disse Moira. – E ai Meg como anda o James? – Ela viu que a loira revirou os olhos.

- Na mesma, não temos nada um com o outro. – Respondeu Meg chateada.

- Mas, bom eu achei que depois da festa vocês tinham ficado juntos. – Respondeu Moira meio sem graça.

- Não, foi só um erro no caminho, vamos mudar de assunto ok? – Pediu Meg.

- Ok, desculpa por me intrometer, você estava linda na sua festa. – Respondeu Moira.

- Obrigado – Disse Meg. – E você já se declarou para o Kevin?

- Não sei do que você está falando Meg. – Disse Moira fazendo cara de paisagem – Então vocês vão para Hogwarts esse ano? – Perguntou Moira se virando para os gêmeos.

- Sim entraremos no quinto ano. – Respondeu Melinda.

- Legal, em que casa vocês acham que vão ficar? – Perguntou Moira.

- Não sabemos ainda, nossa mãe é da Grifinória e nosso pai foi da Corvinal, fica difícil saber em qual das duas iremos ficar. – Respondeu Melinda.

- Eu tenho certeza que Max vai ficar conosco na Sonserina. – Falou Lucas.

- Por que você acha isso senhor Zabine? – Perguntou Moira.

- Porque ele é muito parecido comigo, até parece meu irmão. – Respondeu Lucas.

- Deus nos livre de mais um Zabine a escola não aguentaria. – Disse Moira rindo da cara de indignação do loiro.

- Não viaja cara provavelmente eu ficarei na casa Corvinal mesmo não suportando a ideia. - Respondeu Max.

- Ei eu sou da Corvinal. – Retrucou Moira indignada.

- Ah, não falei para ofender é que eu não gostaria de ficar longe da minha irmã. – Falando Max um pouco envergonhado.

- Sei dessa vez passa, bom o que vocês vão querer? - Perguntou Moira.

Antes que eles fizessem os pedidos a porta foi aberta com força e um vento forte entrou, todos olharam para a porta e lá encontraram um grupo grande de pessoas vestidas de preto, uma loira com olhos azuis bem cruéis e congelantes olhava tudo a seu redor, fez um sinal para os seus seguidores que se dispersaram na hora, somente um rapaz moreno ficou do seu lado, a loira ao enxergar Meg e companhia sorriu diabolicamente, fez um sinal para o rapaz e se dirigiu a mesa deles.

- Ótimo, era só o que nos faltava – Falou Meg revirando os olhos.

Melinda cutucou Mia e perguntou:

- Quem são eles?

- Ela é o nosso pior pesadelo, Jane Krum, o rapaz ao seu lado é seu irmão gêmeo Alec Krum.

Jane parou na frente da mesa deles e falou:

- Ora, ora o que temos aqui a escoria de Hogwarts.

Ninguém falou nada, Meg esperou uns cinco minutos e virou-se:

- Desculpa você falou comigo é que a única coisa que eu ouvi foi um zumbido.

- Não tem problema eu repito quantas vezes for necessário. - Disse Jane, seus olhos foram de Meg para os demais, sorriu ao ver Lucas se aproximou dele e falou - Olá gato, senti a sua falta nessas férias.

- Eu também. – Disse Lucas meio constrangido, pois Melinda lhe lançara um olhar cortante.

- Temos muito o que conversar que tal sairmos hoje? Eu tenho certeza que você não irá se arrepender. – Disse Jane dando uma piscadinha para Lucas.

- Pode ser. – Respondeu Lucas rapidamente.

- Ótimo, te espero em casa no mesmo horário, não se atrase, eu estou com muitas saudades. – Disse Jane passando os dedos pelos lábios do rapaz e em seguida o beijando rapidamente.

Mia revirou os olhos o que não passou despercebido pela loira.

- Parece que alguém precisa aprender bons modos.

- Tem razão Krum, eu posso te indicar uma aula de etiquetas. - Respondeu Mia debochadamente.

Max e Melinda olharam um para o outro, eles não estavam entendendo mais nada, desde que aqueles dois se aproximaram da mesa deles, estava parecendo um campo de batalha.

- Não preciso das suas indicações a não ser se for para roubar o namorado da minha prima, se eu tivesse uma prima, hehe. – Retrucou debochadamente Jane.

Mia ate tentou se levantar, mas Meg não deixou Moira resolveu interver antes que acontecesse alguma coisa mais séria.

- A sua mesa está pronta Jane, vocês vão querer alguma coisa diferente ou...

- O garçonete me diz uma coisa há quanto tempo eu venho aqui? - Perguntou Jane interrompendo Moira, e falando de forma grosseira.

- Há anos. – Respondeu Moira cabisbaixa.

- Ok, e em alguma vez eu pedi alguma coisa diferente ou sempre fiz o mesmo pedido?

- Sempre o mesmo pedido – Respondeu Moira envergonhada.

- Ótimo, então podemos concluir a sua pergunta é completamente idiota e irrelevante não?

Moira não falou nada, Jane Krum sempre fora assim, sempre diminuía as pessoas, Melinda indignada ergueu-se e falou:

- O criatura esnobe será que você poderia fazer o favor de sair daqui? O seu perfume de quinta categoria está infestando o local.

Mia e Meg começaram a rir, Moira levantou os olhos supressa com a atitude de Melinda, Max tentara segurar a risada, mas não conseguiu a irmã não era indefesa como parecia, Lucas suspirou e se levantou sabia que aquilo ia dar merda.

- O que foi que você disse? - Perguntou Jane com uma voz assustadora.

- Ah além de esnobe e fedorenta é surda? – Retrucou Melinda ficando cara a cara com a loira.

- Ora sua... - Disse Jane levantando a mão para Melinda, mas antes que ela lhe desse um tapa, Lucas lhe segurou e falou.

- Vamos Jane não perca tempo com eles, você não falou que estava com saudades?

- Mas ela...

- Não é ninguém, vamos eu quero matar as saudades. – Disse Lucas beijando seu pescoço.

- Você tem razão, não tenho tempo para perder com insetos como eles. Até a próxima queridinha. – Disse Jane se afastando agarrada a Lucas.

Melinda se sentou, mas lançou um olhar muito chateado para Lucas que levava Jane para a sua mesa, eles eram seguidos de perto pelo garoto que não falara nada, Meg percebeu a cara de Melinda e falou:

- Não fica assim, ele só falou aquilo para tirar a chata daqui.

- É Lucas não gosta dela, é só um passatempo. – Disse Mia tentando consolar a amiga.

- Não importa com quem o Zabine saia ou deixa de sair só não gostei que ele disse que eu era ninguém, quem ele pensa que é? - Perguntou Melinda emburrada.

- Obrigada por ter me defendido. - Disse Moira sorrindo e estendendo a mão para Melinda.

- Não tem de que, ela estava merecendo, quem ela pensa que é chegando assim e insultando todo mundo?

- Ela se acha a rainha do mundo, só porque o pai dela é um jogador de quadribol famoso. - Respondeu Moira. - Tome cuidado com Jane infelizmente agora você está na mira dela.

- Ela que venha, não tenho medo dela. – Disse Melinda.

- Acho que você pegou um pouco pesado mana, você nem conhece ela. – Disse Max.

- E nem quero conhece-la, Max ela é horrível, você não viu o jeito que ela tratou as meninas? Deus me livre ser amiga daquela garota. – Disse Melinda irritada.

- Tudo bem, já passou. – Disse Max tentando acalmar a irmã – Moira acho que vamos precisar de uma água com açúcar.

- Ok, eu vou buscar o que mais vão querer? – Perguntou Moira, os quatro fizeram seus pedidos e Moira saiu da mesa e foi para trás do balcão onde digitou o pedido.

Um barulho foi ouvido na porta e os marotos entraram, as meninas que estavam ali começaram a cochichar e a suspirar pelos cantos. Meg olhou para a porta e seu olhar cruzou com o de James, os dois se encararam por um minuto e Meg abaixou os olhos rapidamente, era só o que faltava. Fred foi para a seção de jogos sendo seguidos por várias meninas, Frank e James se aproximaram da mesa onde estavam os amigos.

- Oi, gente mundinho pequeno esse não? – Perguntou Frank.

- Cada vez menor – Falou Meg.

- O que foi Malfoy, algum problema? – Perguntou James.

- Pra falar a verdade tem sim. – Retrucou Meg já querendo uma briga.

- Ah não, nem comecem, já tivemos que aguentar a chata da Krum, não estou afim de aguentar vocês se alfinetando, se quiserem sentar conosco, sentem-se logo e comportem-se, se não, escolham outra mesa para vocês – Disse Mia soltando-se de Max.

James e Frank olharam envergonhados para a ruiva e se sentaram rapidinho, Meg não falou nada, mas não demorou muito para todos caírem na risada.

- Mia, você sabe imitar a minha mãe muito bem. – Disse James.

- Alguém tem que ser. – Disse a ruiva fechando os olhos, sempre lhe disseram que era parecida com a tia, estava começando acreditar.

- Ok, ela tem razão, viemos aqui para nos divertir, então por enquanto trégua ok? – Perguntou Meg olhando para James.

- Ok – Falou James.

- Então onde está o Lucas? - Perguntou Frank.

- Com a vadia. – Disse Melinda emburrada.

Frank percebeu que tocara num assunto delicado, resolveu mudar rapidamente de assunto, Moira já havia ido ali falar com James e Frank, Fred cansado de jogar se juntou aos amigos e falou:

- Estou faminto, vocês fizeram o meu pedido?

- É claro que sim, sabíamos que você estaria com fome. – Respondeu Frank.

- Sério primo, eu não entendo como é que você pode comer tanto e não engordar? – Perguntou Mia.

- Ah é que meu metabolismo é muito rápido, e eu faço muito exercício. – Respondeu Fred.

- Não sabia que ficar com várias garotas era chamado de exercício. – Disse Meg rindo.

- É uma das modalidades, quer conhecer as outras? - Perguntou Fred.

- Não, Deus me livre – Respondeu Meg rindo junto dos outros.

- É um ótimo exercício, ainda bem que os marotos estão voltando.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Melinda.

- Bom, Jay, Frank e eu somos os marotos, nos aprontamos de tudo na escola e de quebra pegamos um monte de garotas.

Meg olhou para James e percebeu que o maroto lhe olhava.

- E vocês haviam parado? – Perguntou Max.

- Mais ou menos, James estava meio indeciso, mas agora com o Jay na jogada voltamos com força total, você tem que ver na nossa escola está cheio de garota querendo ficar com agente. – Disse Fred se vangloriando.

- Isso é galinhagem. – Disse Melinda.

- Não, isso é charme. – Respondeu Fred, tirando risos de todos exceto de Meg.

- Uau não sabia que charme tinha passo de simpatia para galinhagem, se bem que combina muito bem com vocês, pegam todas as gurias que querem, aprontam todas e fica por isso mesmo, é uma beleza de vida. – Disse Meg irônica.

- Algum problema com o nosso estilo de vida Malfoy? – Perguntou Fred.

- Não, nenhum só que se eu você vocês tomaria cuidado para não serem deixados para traz. – Respondeu Meg encarando o ruivo.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Fred.

- Simples, meu caro Fred, num momento vocês podem ter cinco meninas na mão, mas no outro não terem nenhuma, e vão acabar ficando sozinhos, daí eu me pergunto do que adianta ser um maroto se não tiver ninguém para ficar ao nosso lado? – Perguntou Meg.

- Você tá viajando, loira. – Respondeu Fred.

- É tem razão eu estou, vou jogar um pouco, pois essa conversa já deu. – Disse Meg se levantando e indo a direção à saída.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para James que revirou os olhos e suspirou, levantou-se e foi em direção à saída, Mia olhou para o primo e falou:

- Boa jogada Fred, mas da próxima vez pegue mais leve.

- Relaxa Mia, eu tenho tudo sobre controle gente eu estou com uma fome, vou ver se Moira pode adiar meu pedido. – Disse Fred levantando-se.

- Ele implicou com a Meg de proposito ou foi impressão minha?

- De proposito – Responderam os outros.

Fred voltou com um prato na mão.

- Adoro esse prato. – Disse o maroto começando a comer.

Todos riram, a porta da cozinha foi aberta e um menino saiu de lá carregando três bandejas, ele era muito bonito, Melinda olhou para ele e sentiu que o conhecia, Kevin se aproximou da mesa e falou:

- Oi gente, aqui estão os pedidos.

- Oi Kevin e ai como estão às férias de verão? – Perguntou Mia.

- Estão boas, Lucy adorou as bonecas disse que quer agradecer pessoalmente. – Falou Kevin.

- Não precisa – Falou Mia contente com a noticia.

- Ué cadê a loira? – Perguntou ao ver que dois pedidos sobraram.

- Ela está lá fora tentando se entender com o Jay. – Falou Frank.

- Achei que eles estivessem juntos depois do aniversário dela. – Disse Kevin.

- Infelizmente eles têm algumas pedras no caminho pra resolver. – Falou Mia.

- Que pena, eles ficam legal juntos. – Disse Kevin.

- É verdade. – Falaram todos juntos.

- Pra quem é a água com açúcar? – Perguntou Kevin.

- Para mim, obrigada, mas eu acho que vou guardar um pouco para Meg. – Respondeu Melinda pegando o copo que Kevin estendia.

- De nada, meu nome é Kevin Adams você deve ser a incrível Melinda não é?

- Como assim incrível? – Perguntou Melinda envergonhada.

- É, Moira me contou que você defendeu ela da Krum. – Respondeu Kevin.

- Não foi nada de mais. – Falou Melinda envergonhada.

- Para ela foi. – Disse Kevin alcançando o prato para Max. – Vocês são irmãos?

- Somos sim, gêmeos, meu nome é Max Halliwell, prazer – Disse Max.

- Prazer, bom se precisarem de alguma coisa mais é só apertarem o botão. – Disse Kevin, pegou mais alguns pedidos no balcão e foi para a cozinha.

- Ele é bem legal. – Disse Melinda.

- É verdade e faz um lanche delicioso. – Disse Fred de boca cheia.

- Esse meu primo é um verdadeiro porquinho – Disse Mia sem graça os demais riram da cara indignada de Fred.

**TRIC**** – LADO DE FORA**

James saiu da casa de jogos e foi atrás de Meg, sabia que pelo visto à loira ainda estava bem chateada com ele, e com toda a razão, avistou a sentada num tronco de madeira, quando as noite estavam quentes era ali que Moira fazia a fogueira e eles ficavam tocando musica e se curtindo. Sentou ao lado da loira e falou:

- Sinto muito.

- Pelo que Potter? Por ser um idiota, covarde, ridículo, mulherengo, sem coração..., eu poderia continuar a lista sem nenhum problema. – Disse Meg sem conseguir segurar a sua frustação.

- Sinto muito por ter magoado você. – Disse James.

- De novo, na realidade é só o que você faz, me magoa sempre todas às vezes, como você consegue? Sinceramente eu acho incrível essa sua façanha. – Falou a loira com um tom de ironia.

- Deixa de ironia. – Reclamou James.

- Vai pro inferno, James você não manda em mim, já aguentei muito de você, mas agora acabou, cansei de pensar que eu posso contar com você, o que eu fiz para você me odiar tanto? – Perguntou Meg se levantando.

- Eu não te odeio, eu te amo. – Falou James se levantando e segurando a loira.

- Quem ama não machuca, não do jeito que você me machuca. – Disse Meg triste.

Os dois se olharam e não falaram nada, Meg esperou que o moreno lhe falasse alguma coisa, mas James não falara nada.

- Cansei, eu desisto, todos dizem que eu sou fria como um gelo, todos acham isso sem exceção, então é isso que vão ter, você disse que aquela garota gentil que se preocupada com os outros estava querendo aparecer novamente, talvez você tivesse razão, mas você novamente a magoou, então vai ter outra Meg, se você acha que eu sou dura, fria, você não me conhece direito. Já que para você é tudo um jogo, então vamos jogar, mas depois não me culpe eu não faço as regras. – Disse Meg com um olhar triste.

Foi muito rápido, num instante os olhos de Meg estavam vermelhos de chorar, e no outro eles estavam secos, até de mais, não havia nenhum brilho, James sentiu um arrepio ao olhar nos olhos da garota.

- Que o jogo comesse Potter. – Disse Meg numa voz rouca.

James não respondeu nada, Meg fez que estava saindo, mas voltou-se e encostou em James de um modo que faria seu pai lhe trancafiar em casa, a loira aproximou a boca do ouvido do maroto que estava estático.

- Você vai me desejar a todo instante do seu dia, e vai se dar conta de uma única coisa. – Falou Meg bem calma.

- O que? – Perguntou James com a garganta seca.

Meg deu uma risadinha, ele perdia a cabeça muito rápido.

- Que você não pode me ter, tenha uma boa de semana Potter.

Meg se virou e saiu andando normalmente para dentro do TRIC, James ficou parado sem conseguir se mover, se ter o ódio da garota que amava a manteria em segurança era isso que o moreno iria fazer, silenciosamente entrou no TRIC.

**TRIC**

Mia viu a porta se abrir e James entrar cabisbaixa, sabia que havia acontecido alguma coisa, mas preferiu deixar para depois. O grupo lanchou tranquilamente, algumas vezes Melinda olhava para Lucas com um semblante chateado, o que não passou despercebido por Meg, pelo visto teria que dar uma palavrinha com o loiro. Depois do lanche o grupo resolveu jogar, havia vários jogos, as meninas resolveram jogar sinuca enquanto os meninos resolveram matar alguns mortos vivos.

- Eu não sou muito boa nisso. – Falou Melinda.

- Ah deixa disso Melinda, esse é um jogo completamente trouxa, você vai se dar bem. – Disse Meg pegando um taco.

Elas começaram a jogar, mas Melinda estava levando a pior, Kevin que estava organizando umas coisas perto delas resolveu ajudar.

- Quer ajuda?

- Quero sim, nunca joguei. – Disse Melinda.

- É fácil, eu te mostro – Kevin puxou a morena e os dois ficaram bem juntinho. – É só puxar pra trás e ir para frente com força.

Meg e Mia soltavam algumas risadinhas bem baixinho, Melinda estava ficando muito corada, Lucas e companhia se aproximaram da mesa de jogos, o loiro ficou estático quando viu a cena, ia se aproximar, mas, foi impedido pelo olhar de Meg, quem aquele órfão pensava que era, Melinda era dele e de mais ninguém. Ouviu-se uma batidinha e a bolinha azul entrou no buraco, Melinda se ergueu e começou a saltar vibrando parecia que tinha ganhando um presente.

- Muito obrigado, Kevin – Disse a morena dando-lhe um beijo no rosto.

- Achei que aqui era uma casa de jogos, e não de pornografia. – Disse Lucas agarrado em Jane que exibia um sorriso triunfante para Melinda.

- Eu sempre soube que as quietinhas era as piores. – Disse Jane.

- Ninguém chamou vocês na conversa. – Retrucou Melinda assumindo um semblante sério.

- Eu sei, mas resolvemos nos intrometer mesmo assim, o garoto eu quero um suco de morango, agora. - Disse Jane.

Kevin suspirou, pediu licença para as meninas e foi para a cozinha para fazer o suco. Jane pegou o taco e acertou uma bola entregou para Melinda e disse:

-Tente fazer melhor novata.

Meg e Mia haviam se aproximado de Melinda para ajuda-la, logo havia várias pessoas em volta delas, foi tudo muito rápido no exato momento em que Kevin se aproximava ele se desequilibrou o suco iria cair bem em cima de Meg e Mia, mas foi impedido por Melinda que conseguiu congelar o suco e todos por perto rapidamente.

- O que foi isso? – Perguntou Meg se afastando do suco congelado.

- Não faço a mínima ideia – Respondeu Melinda assombrada com o que conseguira fazer.

- Não se lembram do que o livro dizia um dos poderes era congelar as coisas com as mãos. – Disse Mia.

- Ah ótimo, era só o que faltava. – Falou Melinda balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Bom e agora o que devemos fazer? – Perguntou Meg.

- Acho melhor voltarmos para as nossas posições e descongelar todo mundo. – Falou Mia.

- Mas eu não estou afim de ficar toda suja. – Retrucou Meg.

- Uma de vocês deve ter o poder de mover as coisas com a mente, só mover o suco para outro lado. – Disse Melinda.

Meg e Mia olharam uma para a outra.

- O que você acha? – Perguntou Meg.

- Não custa nada tentar. – Responde Mia.

Meg concordou com a ruiva, as três voltaram para seus lugares e se prepararam, Melinda fez novamente um movimento com as mãos e na mesma hora Meg e Mia moveram desajeitadamente as mãos e o suco foi diretamente para cima de Jane que ficou ensopada, logo todos caíram na gargalhada Jane começou a gritar histérica, pois o suco estava bem gelado, Moira que viera ver o que estava acontecendo tentou ajuda-la, mas Jane lhe empurrou para cima de Kevin e saiu porta fora.

Dentro da casa ainda podia ouvir o pessoal batendo palmas.

- Eu vou matar essas garotas. – Disse Jane toda ensopada.

- Porque? Elas não fizeram nada.

- Eu não sou boba Zabine, era para o suco ter caído em cima delas e derrepente caiu em mim...

- Ok, mas isso não quer dizer que foram elas. – Retrucou Lucas.

- Ninguém faz Jane Krum de boba. Se elas acham que podem comigo estão muito enganadas, vamos embora, você vem comigo gatinho?

- Vou depois, tenho que levar a Meg para casa. – Respondeu Lucas.

- Não sabia que a Malfoy precisava de baba. - Falou Jane contrariada.

- Jane, não começa eu vou para sua casa mais tarde ok? – Pediu Lucas.

- Ok, mas não se esqueça de uma coisa Sr. Zabine, você é meu e sempre será, por isso nem tente se engraçar com nenhuma garota.

Jane deu-lhe um beijo e subiu na vassoura sendo seguida pelo seu grupo. Lucas balançou a cabeça ainda ia ter muita dor de cabeça por causa das garotas em sua vida.

- E ai Lucas a sua namoradinha conseguiu se limpar? – Perguntou Meg maldosamente.

- Ela foi embora e muito zangada. – Disse o loiro.

- Ahh tadinha a florzinha se chateou. – Retrucou Meg irônica.

- Meg, eu sei que ela é provocante, mas você não tem que ceder às provocações dela. – Disse Lucas.

- É muito fácil falar Lucas, não foi a sua família que ela insultou. – Disse Meg.

- Eu te entendo Meg e vou falar com ela. - Disse Lucas dando um abraço na loira, virou-se para Melinda e falou: – Pode me dizer o porquê de você ter feito aquilo?

- Ah, podia ser um pouquinho mais especifico? – Perguntou Melinda surpresa com atitude do loiro.

- Estou falando da discussão, por que se meteu?

- Não que eu lhe deva satisfações, mas eu detesto gente como ela, que só porque tem dinheiro se acha superior aos outros. Você viu o que ela falou para Moira, Meg e Mia, como pode ficar do lado de uma pessoa que trata a sua irmã de criação daquele jeito? - Perguntou Melinda indignada com a atitude do loiro.

- Você não entenderia. - Respondeu Lucas envergonhado, pois sabia que a morena estava certa.

- Então me explica! – Pediu Melinda.

- Não tem nada que explicar, é bem simples eu e Jane estamos juntos e ponto final – Falou Lucas grosseiramente.

- Ok, se é assim que você quer, que seja. – Disse Melinda se distanciando e indo jogar, com Mia e Meg.

Os meninos se viram sozinhos, resolveram se sentar no bar.

- Essas mulheres não são fáceis, uma hora nos amam e na outra nos odeiam. – Disse Fred.

- Isso quando não entendem que só estamos tentando protege-las. - Retrucou James.

- Tem alguma vaga em aberto nos marotos? - Perguntou Lucas.

- O que são os marotos? - Perguntou Max confuso.

- É verdade você não deve conhecer a história deles, eu te conto. - Disse James – Há alguns anos atrás, meu avô e seus amigos fundaram um clube por assim dizer e se denominaram marotos, eles aprontavam muitas em Hogwarts e deixavam os cabelos dos professores em pé, pegavam muitas garotas tinha até um ranking para ver quem pegava mais garotas, pregavam peças em certos alunos e por ai vai, desde que entramos para Hogwarts temos feito isso, aprontando um monte.

- E os professores nunca pegam vocês? - Perguntou Max já gostando da ideia.

- Eles tentam, mas nunca deixamos pistas, então não tem como nos acusarem, às vezes nós pegamos algumas detenções, mas são muito poucas.

- E quem faz parte desse grupo? - Perguntou Max interessado.

- Bom como é uma coisa privada, no momento somente eu, Frank e Fred. - Respondeu James.

- E você Lucas? – Perguntou Max.

- Não me dou muito bem em grupos. E tenho a minha própria maneira de aprontar, mas às vezes fazemos alguns planos juntos ai é destruição total.

Os meninos ficaram conversando, enquanto isso as meninas jogavam. Melinda estava concentrada tentando matar o monte de zumbis que se aproximavam delas, era um jogo em 3D, ao ser morta pela terceira vez as meninas cansaram e resolveram sair do jogo.

- Então o que vamos fazer agora? - Perguntou Mia.

- Acho que devemos ir embora, está ficando tarde – Respondeu Melinda. – Gostei daqui, ainda bem que a loira insuportável foi embora.

- Oh Melinda você pode não generalizar, quando for falar das loiras? – Pediu Meg.

- É verdade Meg sinto muito, não quis ofender. – Respondeu Melinda envergonhada.

- Tudo bem, sem problema. – Disse Meg sorrindo.

As meninas se dirigiram até os meninos, que riam sem parar.

- Sobre o que estão rindo? – Perguntou Mia sentando-se ao lado de Max.

- Os marotos estavam nos contando suas aventuras na escola, estou doido para ir para Hogwarts. – Respondeu Max.

- Contato que você não se junte a eles. – Disse Mia.

- Acho que não vai ser necessário, afinal já tenho a minha mascarada – Falou Max.

Mia sorriu com o comentário Max sabia ser galanteador quando queria.

- Acho melhor irmos, esta ficando tarde. – Disse Melinda, sabia que se deixasse eles ficariam até à noite.

- Ok. – Responderam os meninos, todos se levantaram e foram pagar suas contas, Moira e Chase saíram da cozinha e se despediram de todos.

James, Fred e Frank se despediram e montaram em suas vassouras e foram em direção a TOCA, Melinda, Max, Mia, Meg e Lucas foram a pé, pois era bem pertinho.

**MANSÃO DAS HALLIWELL**

Melinda e companhia chegaram em casa e entraram, Hermione, Sally e Hector estavam na cozinha.

- Oi mãe. - Disse Melinda dando um beijo na mãe.

- Oi meus amores, e ai como foi à tarde de vocês?

- Foi bom tirando alguns probleminhas – Respondeu Max.

- Probleminhas? - Perguntou Sally.

- É que acabamos encontrando alguns colegas de escola. – Respondeu Meg

- Hum, e isso não foi bom? - Perguntou Novamente Sally.

- Nos encontramos com Jane Krum, nunca vi uma pessoa tão horrível em toda a minha vida, ela chegou já humilhando agente e implicando com todos. – Respondeu Melinda.

- Krum... ela por acaso é filha de Victor Krum? - Perguntou Hermione

- É sim, a senhora conhece ele? - Perguntou Mia.

- Conheço sim, ele foi meu namorado no meu quarto ano em Hogwarts, faz muito tempo que não nos falamos. – Respondeu Hermione meio sem jeito.

- Bom à senhora não está perdendo nada, eles são mesquinhos e egoístas – Respondeu Meg.

- Tem certeza que estamos falando do mesmo Krum? - Perguntou Hermione supressa com a descrição da loirinha.

- Bom se a senhora estiver falando sobre o ex-jogador de quadribol sim eu tenho certeza. – Respondeu Meg.

- Ah Meg seu pai mandou uma coruja mandando você não se atrasar. - Falou Sally.

- Ok, vou ajeitar minhas coisas. – Falou Meg se levantando.

- Vamos com você – Disseram os demais, Hector saiu da cadeira e foi atrás dos irmãos.

Hermione e Sally ficaram na cozinha e se olharam.

- Acho que ficamos longe por muito tempo. – Falou Hermione suspirando.

- Concordo, acho que devemos falar com o Harry sobre nossos antigos amigos. – Falou Sally.

- Você não acha que eles podem estar envolvidos em todos esses acontecimentos, acha? – Perguntou Hermione, sua mente já havia ido e voltado e não gostara da conclusão que havia chegado.

- Não sei Hermione, mas Krum era da Drumustang, foi aprendiz de Karkaroff, tudo bem que ele nos ajudou, mas não sei, eu tenho minhas duvidas. – Respondeu Sally.

- Ok, mandarei uma coruja para Harry para marcarmos uma reunião.

**TOCA**

Os marotos chegaram à TOCA e saltaram da vassoura, Fred e Frank entraram deixando James ajeitando a sua vassoura, Gina que havia ido buscar os filhos e ver a mãe, viu seu primogênito sozinho, fazendo a manutenção da vassoura que ganhara de aniversário, James não estava feliz Gina podia sentir isso, decidida a saber o que estava acontecendo com seu filhote, saiu pelos fundos e foi até o filho.

- Oi meu amor. – Disse Gina abraçando o filho.

- Oi mãe já está na hora de irmos? – Perguntou James.

- Sim, e ai como foi o final de semana? – Perguntou Gina.

- Normal, como todos os outros. – Disse o moreno sem muita emoção.

- Filho tem certeza que está tudo bem? - Perguntou Gina olhando nos olhos dele. - Tem alguma coisa haver com certa loirinha da sonserina?

- Não importa mãe, agora é passado. – Disse James chateado encostando-se na parede.

- Como assim filho? – Insistiu Gina curiosa.

- Ela me odeia. – Respondeu James.

- Eu não acho que ela lhe odeie. – Falou Gina.

- Ela odeia sim, eu fiz ela me odiar. – Disse James tentando se manter forte.

- Ok e porque você fez isso? – Perguntou Gina um pouco confusa.

- Porque é melhor assim, mais seguro, mesmo eu amando ela como a amo, ela estará melhor sem mim. – Retrucou James.

Gina olhou para o filho e sorriu.

- Filho vou te contar uma coisa, quando seu pai e eu éramos namorados a guerra explodiu, e ele querendo me proteger se afastou de mim, eu sei que ele me amava e eu amava ele, mas fiquei muito chateada com o que ele fez, ele sofreu muito e eu também, quando a guerra terminou ele foi me procurar, mas eu estava magoada e não aceitei as desculpas dele, porquê de um jeito ou de outro eu participei da guerra.

- Mas você o desculpou e voltaram a ficar juntos. – Disse James com esperança.

- Sim é verdade, mas vocês não são iguais à gente, o que eu estou querendo dizer que nem sempre a proteção daqueles que a gente ama é a solução. – Falou Gina.

- Eu não tenho outra escolha mãe. – Disse James. – Eu já tomei a minha decisão.

- Meu querido você só tem quinze anos, é muito jovem para carregar o mundo nas suas costas, me diz o que esta acontecendo e vamos resolver isso juntos, que tal? – Perguntou Gina.

- Não mãe, obrigado pela ajuda, mas eu estou bem, vou arrumar as minhas coisas para irmos. – Respondeu James entrando na TOCA, Gina viu o seu menino entrar na casa e suspirou, seu filho era mais cabeça dura que o pai.

**MANSÃO DAS HALLIWELL**

Melinda estava em seu quarto sozinha, fazia um tempo que os amigos havia ido embora, Mia e Max estavam no jardim namorando a morena odiava segurar vela mesmo sendo para o irmão, se jogou na cama e ficou lembrando de tudo o que acontecera desde que viera para Londres, não fazia muito tempo, mas fora o suficiente para mudar o seu jeito de ser, tinha certeza que se seus colegas de escola lhe vissem agora não a reconheceriam, Melinda nunca havia arrumado confusão na sua vida, mas não conseguira ficar quieta enquanto a chata da Krum falava o que queria, se tinha uma coisa que a morena odiava era a injustiça.

Suspirou, queria que as férias acabassem logo e ir para Hogwarts, estava louca para aprender, principalmente poções, estava quase dormindo quando ouviu uma batidinha na janela, olhou e viu uma coruja marrom tentando entrar, Melinda abriu a janela e a coruja lhe estendeu a carta, ao ler o remetente de um pulo era mais uma carta da sua "Fera", a coruja ficou parada olhando para Melinda que abrira a carta e se jogara na cama para ler:

"_**Minha querida Bela,**_

_**Estou com saudades. A cada minuto que passo longe de você é um martírio, infelizmente ainda não voltei para Londres, acho que só voltarei quando for para Hogwarts, espero lhe ver lá. Como foi o seu final de semana? **_

_**Um grande beijo, com amor...**_

_**Fera"**_

Melinda abraçara a carta e sorria, ela adorava receber as cartas da sua "Fera" então ele era um estudante de Hogwrats, pelo menos durante as aulas eles iriam se ver, tinha que haver um jeito para descobrir quem era ele, com certeza as suas amigas saberiam quem era, pegou uma pena e um pergaminho e escreveu a carta contando algumas coisas que aconteceram no final de semana, amarrou a carta na coruja e fez um carinho nela, que voou rapidamente. A morena estava tão feliz, pegou a caixa embaixo da cama e guardou a carta lá, colocou novamente no lugar e se jogou na cama, quase que imediatamente pegou no sono com um sorriso nos lábios.

**MANSÃO DOS MALFOY.**

**N/A: ACONTECE AO MESMO TEMPO EM QUE MELINDA VAI PARA O QUARTO.**

Meg e Lucas chegaram em casa e foram diretamente para o quarto do loiro, Meg se jogou na cama do irmão e acabou dormindo de tão cansada que estava, Lucas a cobriu e sentou-se para escrever uma carta para Melinda, afinal a "Fera" tinha que se manifestar, terminou de escrever e desceu até o corujal escolheu uma coruja marrom e a enviou, ouviu o badalar do relógio e subiu para tomar um banho e ir se encontrar com Jane, a noite iria ser bem longa pelo visto.

Meia hora depois o loiro estava completamente pronto para se encontrar com Jane, Meg ouviu uma batidinha na janela e abriu os olhos e viu Lucas pegando a carta e liberando a coruja, pelo visto as cartas continuariam, curiosa perguntou:

- Quem é?

- É da Melinda eu mandei uma carta para ela quando chegamos. – Respondeu Lucas.

- O que ela lhe escreveu? – Insistiu Meg.

- Não muita coisa, ela relatou o que aconteceu nesse final de semana, mas não falou sobre o livro das sombras nem sobre os poderes. – Disse Lucas por alto.

- Ah me dá essa carta aqui, vocês homens não sabem ler nas entrelinhas. – Disse Meg pegando a carta do irmão, se jogou na cama e se pós a ler. – Ahh que romântico ela quer dançar novamente com você.

- Deixa de palhaçada e me dá essa carta. – Pediu Lucas.

- Ah deixa de ser chato e me deixa ler. – Respondeu Meg continuando a ler, a loira chegou numa parte e olhou para Luca. – Não acredito que você disse que estudava em Hogwarts, porquê fez isso?

- Porque mais cedo ou mais tarde ela vai descobrir isso. – Respondeu Lucas simplesmente.

- Lucas eu sei que você está com a Jane, agora o porquê disso eu não entendo, mas tudo bem, só que a Melinda é uma menina sensível e ela não precisa passar por isso, eu acho que você tinha que falar a verdade. – Falou Meg.

- Meg eu disse que ia contar a verdade, mas vai ser no meu tempo.

- E se ela descobrir primeiro? Você acha que ela vai perdoá-lo? – perguntou Meg.

- Isso não vai acontecer, os únicos que sabem disso somos nós, e você não vai contar né maninha? – Perguntou Lucas.

- Não vou, ainda, mas não quero que ela se machuque. Você está fazendo a mesma coisa que o Potter fez comigo aquela vez e quando eu descobri a verdade aquilo me magoou muito. – Respondeu Meg.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio e ouviram uma batida na porta.

- Entra. – Disse Lucas.

Um dos elfos da Mansão abriu a porta e falou:

- O jantar está na mesa.

- Obrigado Happy, já vamos descer. – Respondeu Meg.

Com uma reverencia exagerada Happy fechou a porta. Meg se virou para o irmão e falou:

- Eu te amo, e muito só não quero que se machuque ouviu?

- Ouvi, bom eu tenho que ir Jane está me esperando. – Respondeu Lucas.

- Ok, eu aviso o pessoal.

Os dois saíram do quarto e desceram as escadas Meg foi em direção à sala de jantar e Lucas saiu de casa indo para a garagem para pegar sua moto, era um dos meios de locomoção trouxa que ele mais gostava, pegou o capacete e o colocou, ligou a moto que era toda verde com alguns detalhes em prata e foi em direção à casa de Jane Krum.

**MANSÃO DOS KRUM**

A musica estava bem alta, do lado de fora dava para ouvir **Avril Lavigne – Girlfriend,** Lucas chegou e estacionou a moto na garagem, foi em direção à porta às luzes estavam todas ligadas Jane sempre gostara de festas enormes, Lucas suspirou achou que os dois iriam ficar sozinhos, mas pelo visto se enganara.

Um elfo doméstico abriu a porta e Lucas entrara, havia um monte de pessoas na casa a maioria eram seus colegas da sonserina. Encontrou Jane conversando com umas colegas e se aproximou.

- Boa noite meninas, como estão? – Perguntou Lucas gentilmente.

- Estamos bem senhor Zabine, faz tempo que não vemos você nas nossas festas. – Disse Daphene Degrass sorridente.

- Eu sei Daph, mas é que eu tenho andado muito ocupado nessas férias. – Respondeu Lucas pegando uma cerveja amanteigada.

- Sei, muito ocupado você quer dizer pajeando a chata da Malfoy não é mesmo? – Perguntou ironicamente Daphene.

- Você é muito má Daph. – Repreendeu Lucas.

- Eu, mas que calunia, eu só falo a verdade, ainda não sei como aquela Malfoy veio parar na sonserina ela é muito como posso dizer ..., boa demais. – Falou Daphene com um sorrisinho cínico no rosto.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza disso, Meg pode ser ruim quando quer. – Falou Lucas com um semblante bem sério, não gostava quando falavam mal de sua irmã.

- Duvido. – Retrucou Daphene.

- Ok, chega disso, já gastamos muita saliva falando daquela sem sal, vem amor, vamos para o nosso cantinho matar a saudade. – Disse Jane puxando Lucas e o levando em direção ao seu quarto.

Alec estava escorado na parede e não falava nada, mas não gostou nem um pouco de ver a irmã subindo com Zabine para o quarto, Daphene se aproximou do moreno e perguntou:

- Com ciúmes?

- Não. – Respondeu Alec.

- Não parece. – Debochou Daph.

- Vê se me erra garota. – Disse Alec de um modo bem grosso.

- Eu sei por que você está chateado. – Retrucou Daphene com um sorriso maroto no rosto. – Você queria que a Malfoy tivesse vindo não é verdade?

- E se fosse, o que você tem a ver com isso? – Perguntou Alex.

- Digamos que eu posso resolver o seu problema, é só me seguir. – Disse Daphene se afastando do moreno e subindo as escadas.

Alec suspirou e seguiu a garota, viu a porta do seu quarto fechar e abriu-a ficou surpreso com o que encontrou, uma copia perfeita de Meg Malfoy estava na sua cama.

- Sei que não sou a original, mas posso te garantir que vamos nos divertir e muito.

Alec deu um sorrisinho, Daphene era apaixonada por ele sabia disso desde o segundo ano, e não se importava nem um pouco em ser usada por ele, o moreno começou a se despir e se jogou na cama ambos se olharam e sorriram e se entregaram ao um beijo de tirar o folego de qualquer um.

Enquanto isso, no quarto ao lado Jane e Lucas estavam na cama da garota se beijando, mesmo não amando a loira, até que Lucas gostava de ficar com ela, mas não conseguia parar de pensar em Melinda. Jane parou de beija-lo, pois percebeu que o loiro não estava mais correspondendo o beijo.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Jane desconfiada.

- Nada, só me distrai, desculpa. – Disse Lucas fazendo um carinho em Jane.

- Você está escondendo algo eu posso ver. – Falou Jane.

- Você está viajando. – Disse Lucas beijando o pescoço da loira.

- Será? – Perguntou Jane desconfiada. – Você sabe o que acontece se eu descobrir que você está gostando de outra não sabe?

- Sei Jane, e não há mais ninguém. – Respondeu Lucas.

- Acho bom, pois se você quer ver a sua irmãzinha bem é melhor não me trair, você sabe como eu sou vingativa e razões não me faltam para me vingar da Malfoy.

- Deixa a Meg fora disso ok, eu estou aqui e com você então que tal aproveitarmos? – Perguntou Lucas, tentando manter a calma, odiava aquela situação.

- Ok, vamos aproveitar então. – Disse Jane empurrando Lucas para a cama e sentando-se em cima dele. – Você é meu Lucas Zabine e só meu.

Lucas não falou nada simplesmente a puxou-a e a beijou-a.

**MANSÃO DOS MALFOY**

Já era de madrugada quando Lucas chegara em casa, foi diretamente para o seu quarto e não se surpreendeu nem um pouco ao ver Meg dormindo em sua cama, cansado foi tomar um banho, Jane era insaciável, Lucas não podia negar que as noites com ela eram maravilhosa, mas infelizmente não eram de verdade, ele não dormia com ela por amor e sim para manter aqueles que amava em segurança.

Sem animo nenhum, deitou-se na cama e olhou para o teto, não deveria ter se apaixonado por Melinda isso ainda lhe daria muita dor de cabeça, estava quase pegando no sono quando sentiu Meg se aproximar de si, Lucas sorriu desde pequenos os dois viviam juntos, ela era a sua luz, fora ela que havia o tirado da escuridão e por ama-la tanto iria protegê-la custe o que custasse.

"_**Mal feito, feito"**_

**N/A:** **Meus queridos leitores, como não estava satisfeita com o nome do Chase optei por chama-lo de Kevin e quem o interpretará será ator Rodrigo Hilbert.**

**Outra coisa, vocês já viram OTH? Se não fiquem sabendo que a fic é no ritmo dela, os adolescentes estão sempre trocando de namorada, no inicio do dia é uma e no fim dá algum problema e acabam de vez ou se magoam. É que eles são adolescentes e os hormônios estão em fúria, sempre tem um drama acontecendo.**

**Espero vários comentários! Bjussss.**


End file.
